Balance: Unequal Shadows
by Cole Pascal
Summary: Harry Potter disappeared for over a year. Now he's back and he doesn't remember where he's been. A new Dark Lord is rising and Harry has to decide to fight or run, all while juggling school and his love life.
1. Chapter 1edited

Harry appeared on the steps of the Burrow, the only place he could think of Apparating to safely. His fingers barely grazed the door before he collapsed, blood streaming down his forehead, staining the porous stones of the step a sickly ocher.

Molly Weasley could have sworn she heard someone at the front doorstep. She looked out the window and didn't see anyone, not bothering to look lower. Her wand held firmly in her hand, she collapsed the spells guarding the front of the house, then screamed when she saw the young boy covered with blood.

Within a few moments, she had levitated the boy inside onto the couch and flooed the Headmaster, quelling the usually queasy sensation she got from using the fireplace like that. The Headmaster was thankfully in his office and immediately set out for the Weasley home, wondering how young Potter had arrived there, when he had last seen the boy leaving the hall after lunch. He dismissed her panicked description of his condition as her normal mothering self.

When he stepped out of the floo, Harry's sickly-coloured skin told Dumbledore he had been foolish to dismiss her worries. The Headmaster murmured a spell over the boy and then reached into his pocket, pulling out a small trinket.

In moments, the boy was ready and the Headmaster set the trinket into his hands. The old man grasped the trinket and Molly grasped it also, realizing it was a Portkey. Dumbledore had no time to chastise her as they were pulled away. In a moment, they arrived in the Hospital Wing, a prone Harry levitating in front of Dumbledore's arms while Molly sprawled on the ground, having been in a bad position when the portkey activated.

"Molly, I know it's been many years since I taught you, but don't you think that might be a tad bit of an undignified position?"

Molly Weasley flushed bright red when she realized Dumbledore could almost certainly see her knickers. She gathered herself up as Dumbledore called for the nurse. In moments, Poppy appeared, her eyes wide at the sight of Potter.

"On the bed. He was just here last night. How's he always get hurt so fast?"

Dumbledore filled her in as Poppy directed Molly to her stores, telling her what to bring back. 

"Hmmm... at the Burrow? How'd he get there?"

Dumbledore was about to speak when the doors swung open, Hermione and Ron barreling in. "Professor Dumbledore?! We were..."

Both stopped dead when they saw Harry. Wide eyes gazed at him as Hermione hesitantly asked, "How'd he get here? We just saw him disappear."

Dumbledore had pulled both students into his office, away from Poppy and Molly Weasley. He wanted to receive this information first without Molly wringing her hands and blubbering.

"We were all walking around the lake, Harry was slightly ahead of us, mainly because..." Hermione trailed off.

Ron turned bright red as the Headmaster chuckled.

Hermione's face flushed also. "Anyway, he was slightly ahead of us when we heard him say that he had seen a snitch. We looked over, just as his hand snapped out, pulling it out of the air. He turned to us and disappeared."

They finished off the story, telling him they had run here looking for him and then to the Infirmary.

"You may go back down to the Hospital Wing, I'll be back in a few moments."

As they headed back to the wing and Harry, they heard the Headmaster's voice ringing out, ordering all students to return to their dorms and all teachers to meet him on the front lawn.

When Hermione and Ron made it back to the wing, both pairs of eyes passed over the beds where three Slytherins had lain at one time. Near the beginning of seventh year, Draco, Goyle, Crabbe, and Parkinson had attempted to ambush Harry and kill him for their master. Harry's spells to protect himself had blown the four students backwards into walls. Draco died immediately from his neck snapping like a dried, brittle twig while the other three had lain in the Hospital Wing, under guard, until all three passed away in the night, Dark Marks burning on their chests, marking them as failures to their Lord.

At the time, Harry had missed two weeks of school as he faced a trial at the Wizengamot. It had taken a short amount of time but after two sessions with veritaserum–and three mediwitches on hand each time to watch carefully–Harry's story about the attack was also verified by one of the paintings of a former Headmaster. Harry returned to school, the Slytherins hating him even more passionately than before. The killers of the other three students had never been captured.

Hermione and Ron were allowed to stay until dinner time, watching Harry in his normal bed. Both noticed two wands by the bed and Hermione said, "That one's Harry's. Is that your mums?"

Ron picked it up, feeling a cold shiver as he did so. His eyes widened as he realized what kind of wood it was. "Hermione – this is yew. It-it's He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named's."

Harry shivered in the bed and both watched him intensely. He went still again, his eyes flickering from dreams.

At dinnertime, Poppy shooed them out. They went relunctantly, quietly discussing the wand and how Harry had could have gotten ahold of it.

As they entered the hall, they detoured towards the staff table and tried to tell Dumbledore about the wand. He waved them off, simply saying, "I already know."

Hermione spent most of her time studying or spending time in the Hospital Wing, watching Harry and reviewing. Within a month, Ron and she had begun arguing fiercely again and their relationship splintered. Everyone had thought that Harry would awaken by the time N.E.W.T.s came, but he hadn't. He still slept. Specialists from around the world were brought in and all threw their hands up in disgust. Dumbledore contacted others he knew and those-usually tribal elders from people who eschewed contact with civilization-also threw up their hands in disgust. No one knew why Harry wouldn't awaken. His body didn't atrophy in any way. His toned body, from hours of hard work in gardens and flying, stayed the same as time went by.

N.E.W.T.s completed, Hermione stayed by Harry's side, not even understanding why she did so, only knowing Harry needed her there. She went home for one week, Apparating back after only two days.

At the beginning of summer, Dumbledore announced that Voldemort's body and the dismembered bodies of many Deatheaters' had been found. The phrophecy was told to everyone and soon, the day of the announcement was named Harry Potter Day. 

And yet, still Harry slept.

Although her skills were more towards Charms, Hermione took a crash course in the medical arts and the Headmaster hired her on as Harry's private nurse, allowing Poppy her summer. She spent all of her time making sure Harry was well taken care of and the free time working on her advanced spell components and studies. Even though she was done with school here, there was more knowledge she did not yet have.

As the next school year began, her scholarship to Cromwell–a wizarding advanced charms university–was extended until she was able to attend. She stayed on and students she knew from before stopped by to say hello and see Harry whenever they could. Two more months passed and on the night of Halloween, Harry sat up. Hermione called frantically for Poppy.

Harry looked directly at her and smiled sadly. Then Hermione saw his eyes. What should have been peircing green looked like a yin-yang of electric green and intense red. "Hello, Hermione."

That was all he spoke. He stepped out of his bed, not noticing the backlessness of the robe or the cool air of the room. He walked deliberately out of the Hospital Wing, Hermione following him, trying to get his attention.

Poppy tried to stun him but it didn't work. In minutes, he had made his way down to the front doors and began crossing the grounds towards the gates. Hermione stayed beside him, asking him what he was doing. Dumbledore appeared at the gates just as Harry disappeared. Hermione stared, openmouthed, at the spot where Harry had been. No crack from an Apparition, no twisting look from a portkey. Harry just seemed to walk into an invisible doorway, disappearing a little bit at a time as he moved forward.

In the sky, a cloud shaped like a phoenix, glowing golden and red formed, gently wafting over the city. It looked exactly like the phoenix emblem of the Order of the Phoenix.

Hermione was at her parents' for dinner. The disappearance of Harry Potter over a year ago had unnerved nearly every witch and wizard. More disappearances began to happen immediately afterwards, the same phoenix cloud hovering in the sky, marking from where each wizard or witch had disappeared. She ate listlessly, wondering what had happened to him. Even her studies were being affected.

_At least the others who disappeared were known or suspected Dark Wizards_, she thought. She sighed and a bitter memory of Ron was dredged up, making her scowl even though she'd forgiven him recently. Just recelently, Ron had arrived at her villa and she'd forgiven him when he asked for it. It had taken Ron over a year to come talk to her.

Her stipend for school allowed her to rent a nice place near Cromwell and she happily was able to afford it without roommates. While not big, she had her own room, a room for her library, and another room she had set up as a guest room.

She pushed the meal aside, not hungry, and said she was going up to her old room to fold her clothes. Her parents nodded as she stood and made her way out of the room. There was a knock at the door and Hermione went to answer it. Harry stood on the step, wearing the same robes he had disappeared in. Hermione gasped and pulled him inside, hugging him fiercely.

Harry blinked when she pushed him away and stared into his face, held at arms length. "Where have you been?"

"Been?" Harry asked confused. "Why are you here? Weren't we walking around the lake a few minutes ago? Where's Ron? For that matter, how the hell did I get here?"

"Harry," she started then stopped. "Come on. I need to make a few calls and you need to get into bed and warm up. You're shivering and not covered very well."

Harry tried to look behind himself and reached around to feel his cold back. His eyes widened as he realized he was wearing only a hospital style robe and anyone on the street could see just about everything he didn't want them to see.

"Hermione, what's going on? Umm, for that matter, do you know where my wand is?"

Hermione nodded as she shut the door and took out her own wand. In a moment, Harry was wearing a warm blanket around her shoulders that she had summoned from off the catch. A few hairs from Crookshanks covered the blanket and she absentmindedly picked them off as she guided Harry towards the stairs. Her mother's voice called out, "Who was at the door?" just as her parents walked into the room. "Harry?" both gasped. They had gotten to know him the summer before seventh year when he'd stayed with them for a few days.

"Hi Mr. Granger; Mrs. Granger."

Hermione waved them off and guided Harry up to her room. Once inside, she brushed the clean stacks of clothing off her bed and ordered Harry into it. Once in, Hermion told him not to get out and Harry chafed at the restriction. She soothed him for a moment and said, "I'll be right back. I have to make some calls. Please, stay there."

Harry eyed her for a moment, then nodded. Once she left the room, he grabbed one of her textbooks and paged through it, more awake than he had ever been before.

Hermione made her way down to the sitting room and tossed a pinch of Floo powder into it after starting a fire. In a moment, she was talking to the new Headmaster of Hogwarts.

"I'll be there in a bit, Hermione. Don't let him leave or have his wand just yet... hold on a moment. I think Fawkes will be coming with me. It'll take me some few moments, though. I'm getting some reports from some people."

The Headmaster distractedly waved goodbye at her and she pulled her head back. She started back up the stairs after telling her parents that company was coming. Her mother went to make up tea and set out some biscuits while her father moved his golf clubs and the model ship he had been working on out of the sitting room. One was good for relaxation, the other he used to keep up his dexterity.

Harry lay in the bed, staring at the date on a piece of parchment. He hoped Hermione just liked to write her papers two years ahead of time or it was a typo; otherwise something strange had happened. And why was Riddle's wand next to his on her bedside table? Why did she have his wand at her parent's home? What really had him wondering was his reflection in the mirror: his eyes looked like they were red. He didn't have his glasses and didn't know where they were at all.

Crookshanks padded into the room, looking as grumpy as ever. Seeing Harry, he leapt onto the bed and stared at him.

Harry reached out hesitantly, then gained courage when the cat didn't swipe at him. "So, has it really been two years? Is it really the year two thousand?"

The cat purred as he snuggled against Harry's leg, neither confirming or denying the information. Harry reached for his wand and accidentally grabbed both, shivering when his fingers came into contact with them. He dropped the yew wand and the cold chill disappeared. He concentrated for a moment, then cast a spell Dumbledore had taught him. It seemed so long ago now in sixth year. The eyes couldn't be corrected by magic, but for a few hours; magic could act as his lenses of glass used to. Crookshanks watched him do the spell, then batted at his arm; he wanted his ears scratched again. Harry obliged before looking in the mirror again; he had been right before. His eyes were red. He leapt out of the bed, accidentally knocking Crookshanks to the ground. He looked closely at his reflection then recoiled. His eyes looked like Voldemort's had ,except he still had round pupils instead of cat-like slits. Crookshanks stared at him grumpily and Harry asked in a very small voice, "Am I Voldemort?"

The cat meowed angrily at the name and Harry blinked. He remembered from school how much the cat hated Dark Creatures. "So... you still hate Dark Creatures... but you don't hate me?"

Crookshanks stalked over and rubbed himself against Harry's leg then turned, his tail high in the air, and stalked out of the room just as Hermione appeared at the top of the steps. She scooped her cat up and rubbed her cheek against the top of his head as she walked into the room, coming to a dead stop as soon as she saw Harry's bum. She'd bathed him while he'd been in the coma but seeing him standing, the muscles tight with use, made her take pause and try to remember how to breathe.

Harry saw her in the mirror and turned bright red. He spun around and clutched the robe tightly closed. "Is... tell me you write some of your papers two years in advance?"

Hermione's face was flushed. When he spun around, she had caught sight of something else. "N-no."

Harry sighed and went to sit on the bed. "What happened?"

Hermione sat down on the chair at her desk and Crookshanks settled in her lap. "Maybe we should wait until the Headmaster gets here."

Harry nodded and Hermione asked, "Could I have your wand?"

Harry looked down at it and then up at her, asking, "Why?"

"Just... Harry, you've been gone awhile. No one knows what happened. I'd feel safer if you'd let me hold onto it."

Harry thought about it for a moment, then flipped it in the air, catching it by the tip and handing it to her. She took it and marvelled at his skills. He had started doing tricks like that with fake wands in sixth year to practice his dexterity. Coins, gobstones, just about anything small enough, he'd practice with them, either throwing or deflecting them. None of his muscle memory was gone and his muscles hadn't atrophied in the year he had been gone.

He picked up the yew wand and, after a moment of reflection, snapped it. A cold chill filled the room before disappating when the door opened and Mr. Weasley, followed by the Grangers, entered the room, the robes her wore matching the splendor of some of the robes Dumbledore had worn for fancy occasions.

"Mr. Weasley, why are you here? Where's Dumbledore?"

Arthur looked harried and nervous as he watched Harry. "Dumbledore's adventures were over. He was ready for the next one once he was sure Vol-Riddle was gone."

"Voldemort's gone? But I thought the prophecy..." He stared at Hermione and she nodded.

"I did it? But... the last things I remember are looking away from Ron and Hermione snogging then seeing a snitch."

Hermione's face went crimson again and her parents both stifled laughs. Then Harry remembered what Dumbledore had always meant by being ready for the next adventure. "Dumbledore is gone?"

Arthur turned to the Grangers and said, "I think we could use that tea now. Why don't you go help your parents, Hermione?"

She looked at Harry, then nodded.

Arthur took the wand from her hand and closed the door as she left.

Harry sat, waiting for Mr. Weasley to speak. Arthur took out his own wand and was about to perform the Priori Incantatem spell when Harry shook his head. "I just fixed my eyesight."

"I can see more than just the last spell. Hold on a moment." He did the spell and lenses made of smoke floated for a moment, then disappeared; next a small smoke stone was summoned, followed by a flash of green light. Arthur stopped there.

"You've done the killing curse?" he whispered.

Harry shook his head. "I don't know. The last spell I remember doing was to summon my overcoat."

Arthur sat there pondering for a moment when Hermione and her parents returned, Hermione with a nearly full bottle of firewhiskey as her parents carried the tea things. Once the tea was poured, Hermione dosed all their drinks with a scant teaspoon of the alcohol. Her parents left the room and both she and Harry were silent as Arthur contemplated him. After a few more moments, he sighed. "Harry, you haven't finished school yet. And with Voldemort gone, I think you should come back to Hogwarts."

Harry watched him for a moment then said, "You could care less about my education. You want me at the school so you can watch over me and make sure I'm not someone other than I was back in ninety eight."

Hermione's mouth fell open as she looked at Harry. Arthur just nodded. "Yes. Am I that transparent?"

Harry shrugged. "It seemed like I could just tell. I don't know. Where's Ron? Shouldn't he be with you, Hermione?"

"We broke up in seventh year. He's dating Lavender now."

"Oh... good." Harry's eyes widened when he said that. He hadn't meant to. "I mean... I..."

Hermione stared at him, then said in a dangerous tone, "Why's that good?"

Harry looked from Hermione to Arthur who had a twinkle in his eye. "Hermione... I just meant that-no offense, sir-it's just when Hermione and he were dating, Ron didn't treat her all that well."

Hermione stared at him and Arthur turned to Hermione. "What does he mean?"

Hermione loked at the floor. "He, umm... Ron slept with three other girls while we were dating. I knew about it, but each time I gave him another chance."

"Actually, four."

Arthur growled something evil and muttered something about seeing his youngest son soon.

Hermione looked up at Harry through her hair and thought that maybe he was looking at her with more than concern. She dismissed it, however. They'd always been friends and always would be just friends. She wasn't tall like Ginny, or nearly as pretty as Padma and Parvati. Her hair was untamable without magic and while she wasn't fat, she wasn't slim like Lavender or good at sports like Angelina. The only thing she was was smart with even teeth.

Fawkes flitted into the room and made his way instantly to Harry, singing softly. Harry's upset stomach from hurting Hermione and Hermione's disquiet were both settled.

Harry's eyes snapped to Fawkes. He didn't hear the song. He could feel it. What he heard was an old song, something a mother might have sung to a baby, trying to get the child to sleep.

"Fawkes... are you singing a Welsh lullaby?" Harry was sure the bird's trill sounded like a yes to him. "Do I need to go back to school?" Fawkes rubbed his head against Harry's cheek and Harry asked Hermione, "How's my house?"

"Um, I havent been there in awhile. Last time I was, it was fine."

"I'm going there. May I have my wand?" Arthur didn't look like he was ready to give it back just yet.

"Fine, I don't need it to Disapparate." and Harry disappeared.

Fawkes snatched the wand from Arthur's hand and flew out the window.

Arthur watched the bird go and muttered, "I'll miss that bird." Louder, he spoke, "Molly's going to murder me."

Hermione asked, "Mr. Weasley, will Harry be okay?"

"Fawkes will be staying with him. I'll apparate home and send Hedwig to him also. Maybe you should follow him. I need to get back to the school. I'm still getting used to it all."

Arthur disappeared as soon as he stood and Hermione cleaned up the tea, noticing Harry hadn't touched his. She magicked it all down stairs, then used magic to fold her laundry she'd brought to her parents' and quickly packed it into her trunk. In moments, the trunk was shrunk down and stuffed into her pocket.

She went downstairs and grabbed her cat carrier. Whether Harry liked it or not, she'd be staying with him. Crookshanks didn't want to get in and she had to tempt him in with a small pile of kitty treats. Once she was ready, she told her parents where she was going and said goodbye. She took the floo in her Parent's house to Diagon Alley and called for a cab on the phone installed inside the Leaky Cauldron. A few minutes later, she arrived on Grimmauld place and carefully looked around. No one was outside and since it was midday, most people were at work. She thought about the address and number twelve began appearing. First the door, followed by the walls and windows. Numbers Eleven and Thirteen were pushed aside and Number Twelve stood there, what had used to be a grimy and disgusting house, now was a clean and almost cheerful looking home.

The silver door knocker that had once been there was gone. A gold and ruby phoenix had taken its place and she started to knock. She stopped and grasped the door, swinging it open. She stepped inside carefully, and saw that all the paintings were finally gone, save the one of Phineas Black.

Harry had received everything Sirius had owned when he died. Although Harry didn't want it, the Headmaster had forced him to see reason and the home was fixed up so Harry would have somewhere to live after school. The original plans had been for her, Ron, and Harry to all live there after school.

The old gas lamps were all lit, and the house was cheery with its new paint.

"Harry?" she called. "Where are you?"

Crookshanks rattled the carrier's door and succeeded in unhinging it. He jumped out and scampered towards the kitchen. Hermione called Harry's name again and this time he appeared, walking down the stairs, carrying his Firebolt. "Hermione. What are you doing here?"

"I-I thought your offer about living here might still be open?"

"More likely Mr. Weasley told you to follow me." He watched her.

She flushed and wondered when he'd gotten so bloody insightful.

"Actually, I'm glad you're here. You can help me figure out what's going on."

"What do you mean?"

Harry set his broom in the corner. "Accio."

His wand hand flared slightly green and a book in the sitting room flew out of the room and neatly into his hand.

Hermione's eyes widened. Harry's wand was nowhere hear him. All he was wearing were a pair of sweats and a tee, yet he had still been able to summon the book. His eyes oscillated as he looked at her and she blinked. "How did–? Why are your eyes like that?"

"I don't know and I don't know. All I did was think of a spell before and all the lights in the house came on."

Harry walked past her into the sitting room and slumped down on the couch. It looked exactly like the oversized ones in the common room except this was black leather with gold piping.

Harry muttered Accio again and two bottles of butterbeer flew into the room. Hermione sat in the chair across from the couch and Harry tossed her one. She uncorked it, holding it aimed at Harry in case it had gotten too shook up. He smiled for the first time as she opened the bottle aimed at him. When it didn't spray all over him, she took a long drink. While she couldn't see him, Harry shook his up and waited until she was done. When she looked back at him, he aimed the bottle at her and opened it. In less than a moment, her hair, face, thick sweater, and her jeans were soaked with Butterbeer. Harry laughed as Hermione glared at him.

Fawkes appeared in the room and dropped Harry's wand on him, then settled on the perch that had been bought for Hedwig so long ago.

"Are you hungry, Fawkes? If not, I'm sure the Headmaster misses you."

Fawkes trilled but seemed perfectly happy where he was. Harry's eyes widened as Fawkes' song seemed to signify he was quite happy and had no plans to leave in the foreseeable future.

Hermione used her wand to clean herself off, and then innocently walked towards the kitchen. Once she was behind Harry, she turned around and poured the whole bottle onto his head. Harry jumped up with a shout and spun around. Hermione turned and ran, giggling, only to be caught up to by Harry and held against the wall as he poured the remainder of his drink on her.

The trilling of Fawkes seemed to be laughter as he watched the two.

Harry pulled away and said, "I'm going to take a shower. If you're really staying, find a room."

Hermione's face was bright red from Harry holding her so tightly. She nodded hesitantly and started to say she actually had a place already. Her voice died in her throat as she walked him pad away, barefooted. She drafted a short letter to her landlord in her head and stated she was giving notice and would be out in a month. She debated actually putting it on paper but pushed that thought aside. She'd stay here a few days. _Missing a few classes wouldn't put me that far behind,_ she thought.

She followed him up the stairs and saw his stuff was still in the master bedroom where Dumbledore had put it at the end of seventh year. She noticed the snapped wand lying on his bed and wondered how it had gotten here. Then she remembered: There was an anti-apparition ward around the house. How did _he_ get here?

She took the room next to his and pulled her trunk out of her pocket. Returning it to normal size, she maneuvered it to the foot of the bed and opened the trunk. She didn't think she would stay more than a few days, so she left it as was it was.

Harry stood in the shower, turning up the water each time he got used to the previous heat setting. Soon, he was completely red and reached for the hair potion. Getting a good lather up, he mixed it into his hair and sighed. In a few minutes, he was done washing his hair and body but continued to stand under the water. The shower nozzle looked like a snake and Harry wondered something. He looked at it at different angles until it looked real. He spoke and instead of his normal tenor, sibilant hisses escaped him. He sighed. Still a parselmouth.

Once he finished, he stepped out and stared into the mirror. "What's wrong with your eyes, Harry?" he asked himself. He stared at them closely. They really were yin-yangs. They even had the small balls that the yin-yang had, signifying that one side couldn't happen without the other.

He wrapped a broad towel around his waist and walked out into the bedroom. As he looked at his clothing, he wondered why his muscles hadn't atrophied. He'd been missing two years and everything seemed absolutely normal with him. _Well,_ he thought. _Except the eyes_.

_Gods. I can't even go out. Everyone will bug me to death wondering where I've been. I'm as trapped here as over the summers when I was at the Dursleys._

Harry's mind flicked to Hermione and for a moment, some very mature thoughts about being trapped with Hermione flashed through his mind. He turned bright red and started looking for clothing.

He slipped on slacks and pulled a dark green robe over his head. He set his hand on his wand then slipped it into his sleeve. As he stood at the foot of the bed, he stared at the snapped wand lying on it. _Voldemort was dead? It didn't seem possible. The last thing I remember was turning away from Ron so I didn't have to see him kiss her after he'd been more than kissing Lavender behind the broomshed. I don't know why I hadn't told Hermione Ron had been cheating on her. _Harry sighed._ Yes I did. I didn't tell her because I wanted to be with her. And if I told her, she'd think I was only trying to break them up. But she knew now. And maybe there was a slight chance of a possibility?_

Harry knocked on the only closed door in the hallway. "Hermione?"

The door opened and Hermione poked her head out. Harry saw her bare shoulder and the strap of a red bra. "I'm starving and there isn't much food here. I don't want to go out, either. What do you think we should do?"

"Um, if you're still hooked up to the floo, we could go to my parents' and borrow their car and go into town to eat."

"Oh. You have your license?"

"My parents insisted."

"Sounds good to me. But I don't have any Muggle money."

"I have a bit and I can borrow from my parents if it's not enough."

Harry didn't like the idea of borrowing money but nodded. He'd figure out some way of getting to the bank and getting some of his money out. Hermione turned and Harry thought he might have seen a bit more.

He turned and went back to his room. Muggles meant different clothes. He pulled off the robe and pulled on a shirt Hermione had given him last... no, two years ago. He pulled on a pair of socks and walked out of his room, looking at Hermione's door. He had hoped to catch another glimpse of her but she had closed it completely.

Hermione looked at her clothing and sighed. _Why was this so hard? It's just dinner with Harry._

She finally settled on a gold blouse and a black skirt. She grabbed her thickest tights and pulled them on over her underwear before pulling the skirt on. Sensible shoes and the blouse followed and she left the room and headed downstairs.

She worried about what might have happened to Harry, but Fawkes and Crookshanks were perfectly normal around him. Crookshanks had hated her last two boyfriends and neither relationship had lasted long. Usually long enough for them to pass a test or write a particularly difficult essay—with her help, of course—and then they were gone. Hermione sighed as she went down the stairs.

Harry sat in front of the fire, hissing at a snake curled up in front of the fire. The snake raised up and seemed to be staring at Hermione.

As Harry hissed, the snake stopped looking at her and turned back to Harry. The creature seemed to nod at him and hissed back. Harry turned to Hermione and said, "I've offered him all the food he wants and safety in return for getting a few dozen friends and guarding this place."

Hermione looked at his sunglasses, indecision on her face, then asked, "Are you sure that's a good idea? Can you trust them?"

"As much as I trust you."

She flushed again, then asked, "Are you ready to go?"

"Yeah, you look very nice."

"Um, thanks."

Harry took a pinch of floo powder and called out, "The Granger residence."

Harry caught Hermione as she stumbled out of the fireplace and helped her get all the dust off. Harry had barely fared better on his own trip, stumbling and almost cracking his head open on the coffee table. A quick wave of his wand, and almost all the dust and ash were out of her hair.

"Moppet, you're back."

Hermione turned bright red as Harry turned to her and wickedly grinned. "Moppet?"

Her father looked chagrined at giving Harry any form of ammunition to tease his daughter, then grinned himself. "I have some other nicknames for her if you're interested."

Harry tried to get out that he MOST DEFINITELY was but Hermione's, "DON'T YOU DARE," overpowered his voice. She continued, in only a slightly lower tone of voice, "I came by to borrow a bit of money and a car so we could go get something to eat."

"Oh? Why?"

"Um," Harry answered. "I'm a bit leery about going into Diagon Alley. I'll pay you back as soon as I figure out a way to make it there without being seen."

"Perfectly understandable. Will a few hundred pounds do? It's all I have in my wallet right now."

"Um, I think that's way more than we need," Harry started to say while Hermione said, "Too much, Daddy."

"Take it; think of it as an early Christmas gift." He reached into his wallet and pulled out a thin stack of bills. He stuffed it into Harry's hands and said, "It doesn't look right if the girl pays. Have a good time on your date. The keys are by the door." He winked at both of them and headed up the stairs, calling back, "I'm taking a nap. Your mum went to a friend's for a cuppa."


	2. Chapter 2

Normally I wouldn't do this but I could really use some help from the readers and if I can get it, I will be able to put more time into writing.

Recently, I had to have a tooth pulled. I also have a pretty nasty infection in my foot. I don't have health insurance right now so anyone who can help me would be appreciated. I have some of the money but I need nearly three thousand for the tooth alone. Right now, I'm out of work and writing has become a lot less of something I can do as often but with your help, I can quit worrying about this, devote more time to writing, and make you all happy.

Also, my fridge is broken. That's a lot less important than my teeth, though. Ciao.

If you go to my homepage then click on bio, you can find a link to help me out via paypal.

Editing and writing as fast as possible, my friends. -Cole

Hermione's face was red at her father's comment and she didn't say anything, just headed for the door and grabbed the keys off the peg. Her father's car was a Range Rover and Harry stood and looked at it for a moment. "When did your dad get this?"

"Last year. He did a root canal on a dealer and since it took so little time and there was barely any pain, dad got a really good deal. Two brand new Range Rovers for 500 pounds each."

"That's like," Harry did the conversion in his head, "Like a sixtieth of what these cost, right?"

Hermione stared at him. "Harry, how did you do that so fast? In school it would have taken you a pencil and paper to figure that out."

Harry shrugged. "Can we go? I'm pretty hungry. Hang on." She looked at him. "You're not too drunk to drive are you? I mean, that was a lot of Butterbeer for you." he grinned benignly.

She swiped at him and laughed. "Shut up and get in the car."

She hit the key fob and the door locks popped up. Harry climbed into the passenger's seat while Hermione climbed into the driver's seat. "Ever had Indian food?"

Harry shook his head and she smiled just as benignly as he had. Harry had a sinking sensation in his stomach for a moment, wondering if he were going to survive this dinner.

o

"My god, that was so hot. Why did you let me order... Wait, you ordered it for me. Why did you order that for me?"

Hermione grinned and poked her fork into her own dish. "Try this."

Harry looked at her suspiciously then took a bite. It had a savory sweet tang and he asked, "What is that? It's great." Hermione told him and he said, "Why didn't you order that for me too?"

She laughed, "I did. I actually ordered the hot plate for me. Now gimme." She handed the plate to him and he handed his to her. As she dug into it, Harry was amazed she could eat something that hot.

At the end of the meal, Harry paid and the two left. Hermione asked, "Do you remember anything now?"

Harry looked around and shook his head. "Did you know my eyes are perfect Yin-Yangs? And the red matches Riddle's eyes."

"I wonder," she started. Her voice trailed off. "Harry, do you know what a Yin-Yang symbolizes?"

She expected him to shake his head and was stunned when he told her exactly what it meant, finishing with, "In general, the Yin Yang symbol is a Chinese representation of the entire celestial phenomenon. It contains the cycle of Sun, four seasons, 24-Segment Chi, the foundation of the I-Ching and the Chinese calendar."

"How did you know that?"

Harry shrugged his shoulders. "Magic?"

"Once we get back to my parents', let's go to the school. Maybe Mr. Weasley can help us. If not, we can hit the library."

Harry sighed then nodded. "Fine, but I'll need a cloak."

Hermione thought about that for a moment then said, "I actually have one of your old cloaks. The silver and black one."

Harry blinked. "Wait, why did you have it? I thought that got stolen?"

She looked embarrassed. "I kinda lost mine and I borrowed it. I meant to give it back but you disappeared, and then were in that coma, and when you finally did wake up, you just walked out of the castle and disappeared."

"Oh... wait. You were wearing your old cloak that night." He meant the night he had disappeared.

Hermione's face went the deepest red he had ever seen on her. She muttered something and Harry dismissed it. Maybe she had borrowed it for a reason.

They got into the SUV and Hermione started it.

Once they were back at the house, Harry tried to give the remainder of the money to Hermione's father but he insisted Harry and Hermione keep it. "You may end up needing it again."

Hermione kissed her father's cheek and the two used the Floo to return to Harry's home. A dozen snakes were curled up on the hearth and nearly struck them until one hissed at the others. More snakes streamed into the room to get a look at Harry and Hermione then slithered back to where they had been. Harry had a short conversation with the one who acted as the leader and it slithered off.

Hermione looked around at the snakes and shivered. "Are they staying out of my room?"

"Nah, I told one to report to me your every move." He winked at her saucily.

She punched his arm as he laughed.

"Go get the cloaks and we can go."

As she ran up the stairs, Harry made sure his wand was secure. A holster on his forearm only released the wand when he wanted it released. It had been a gift from Remus for his seventeenth birthday. The thought of Remus reminded Harry that he should probably let the werewolf know he was okay.

Just as Hermione came back down the stairs, a pecking on the window was heard. Harry turned and saw Hedwig. The owl flew through the opened window and flew in rapid circles over Harry's head. After a few minutes, she settled down on Harry's shoulder. "Good to see you, girl. Missed me?" She nipped his ear and hooted softly. "Oh, you can't eat any of the snakes in this house or outside it, okay?"

She hooted again and ruffled her feathers. Harry looked at one of the snakes and hissed. The one he hissed at hissed back then left the room.

Hermione looked at Harry nervously and asked, "What was that?"

"Just telling them Hedwig won't eat them. Right, Hedwig?"

She ruffled her feathers again and nipped at Harry's ear. "Hungry? Go hunt. I'll see you soon. I have to go to Hogwarts."

Hedwig flew off from his shoulder and Hermione handed him his cloak. He threw it on and adjusted the hood, making sure his face and eyes were hidden in shadows.

"Ready."

Hermione shuddered. With his face cloaked in shadows, he looked like a Death Eater.

They took the Floo to the Three Broomsticks, and walked out into Hogsmeade. Harry tightened his cloak around himself and walked carefully, making sure no one could see his face.

At the gates to the school, Harry reached up to touch them. They fell open and once again, Hermione wondered what had happened to Harry.

Inside his cloak, Harry's eyes fluoresced, before returning back to what had become normal. Neither had noticed that every time Harry had done magic without his wand, his eyes had glown brightly for a split second.

Harry led the way up the walkway and touched the door. They flew open, scaring three young students, most likely first years. They stared up at Harry, not sure what to do.

Harry whispered, "Run." And they did. Straight toward the dungeons.

Hermione swatted Harry's arm as he laughed. "Did you see the expressions on their face? Just from a whisper. I think they were Slytherins, too."

Hermione said, "That was awfully mean. And their being Slytherins doesn't make it okay."

"Yes, but ever so worth it. And more enjoyable. Wonder what the password is now. Bet you a galleon it's 'Muggle.'"

Hermione took the bet and the two found themselves in front of the Gargoyle. Harry spoke-"Muggle,"-and the gargoyle leapt aside, the stairs revealing themselves.

Hermione sighed and dug a galleon out of her pocket. Harry pulled back his hood and smiled at her. "Thanks."

They knocked on the door and heard a tired voice tell them to come in. Arthur stood when they entered. "You've changed your mind?"

Harry shook his head. "Hermione wanted to come.. well, she wanted to come because I knew what a yin-yang was."

Hermione glared at him. "Not just that."

"What's a yin-yang?"

"A Chinese symbol denoting the balance between light and dark and man and woman and in general, the Yin Yang symbol is a Chinese representation of the entire celestial phenomenon. It contains the cycle of Sun, four seasons, 24-Segment Chi, the foundation of the I-Ching and the Chinese calendar."

Hermione stared at him. "That's almost word-for-word of how you described it before."

Harry shook his head and said, "I've explained things word-for-word before."

"Yes, that had to do with Quidditch. Never anything else."

Arthur watched them, grinning. They reminded him of how he and Molly used to argue when they first started dating. His grin disappeared as he remembered how Harry had been gone for so long along with so many other Dark wizards.

Hermione turned to the new Headmaster. "He knows things he never knew before and he figured out how much my father paid for his SUV almost as fast as I could've. I'm not jealous or anything, just concerned." She said the last quickly and Harry thought she might have been.

Arthur sat down, gesturing for the two to sit. Harry collapsed into a chair and pulled off the sunglasses he wore. He rubbed his eyes and raised his wand to them, muttering the spell he had used before. His vision cleared as he watched his friend's father.

"I don't know. I wish Dumbledore were still here. Damn it. All I can say is research. I can help if you want. There's a teacher's room off the library for the staff to do their research in. The password is 'Fear Factor.'"

Hermione looked at him and asked, "Been watching Muggle telly?"

Arthur blushed. "The Staff thinks it's to do with how much students fear us."

Both of the younger ones laughed. Harry asked, "Do either of you know where my glasses are? This spell is giving me a headache. Dumbledore told me never to use it twice in a day but I can't see."

Arthur reached into his desk and handed the glasses over. "When you left, the Headmaster held on to them. It seemed the best idea so if you were found, he would have them for you, instead of them sitting on your bed in London."

Harry nodded and canceled the spell he had just used. He slid the glasses on and muttered, "Bless Ra."

Hermione looked at him stunned. "Bless Ra? The sun god?"

"Are you going to question everything I say?"

"Every time you say something I've never heard you say," she shot back at him.

Harry sighed and said, "If you plan to do any research, maybe we should start. Can we use the internal Floo to the room?"

Arthur shook his head. "No fireplace in the the room. Were you seen, Harry?"

Harry shook his head. "No. Though I did scare a group of Slytherins." he laughed at the memory.

Arthur looked at Hermione. "He was all cloaked and whispered for them to run. His voice sounded all soft and silvery. It reminded me of a knife."

Harry looked at her, his eyes wide. "It did?"

She nodded, not looking at him.

"I'm sorry."

He saw her arm raising up, and he was sure she wiped away a tear. He centered himself and said, "Come on. I'm sure once we crack open a few books, we'll learn something."

"Alastor is here. I can have him help."

Harry said no before he even thought about it. "Who all knows I'm back?"

"My wife and the staff here."

Harry nodded. "No one from the Ministry?"

"Only if they've seen you."

Harry thought for a moment and then did something unexpected. His whole body changed. Where once had stood Harry Potter, a young student had taken his place, the ornate silver and black cloak now a Gryffindor cloak covering a school uniform.

Arthur's jaw dropped as Hermione just looked at him. Several inches shorter, the boy looked back at her evenly, reminding her of a cross between Dean and Seamus.

"How?"

The boy shrugged. "Magic. I just knew I could do it."

"See what I mean, sir?"

Arthur nodded, still staring at Harry. "Harry, I'm going to send a few friends to stay with you. If you don't allow it, I'll have to have you taken into custody."

Harry sighed. "Fine. Gods. Crookshanks trusts me. Fawkes trusts me. Hedwig trusts me, too. You act like you're smarter than Fawkes. No offense, but he's extremely old and has been with Dumbledore since he was thirty-six. If I were dangerous, don't you think Fawkes would know?"

Arthur flushed, not liking the tone Harry had taken. "As much as I would like to trust their feelings, I would prefer to err on the side of caution."

Harry sighed again. "Fine. Hermione, come on. I want to knick down to the kitchens... err, I mean, get studying."

Arthur had a small grin. "I'm sure Dobby would love to see Hermione." He stressed her name.

The two stood and left the Headmaster's office. Harry led the way, ducking into an empty classroom when three Gryffindor students turned into the hall they were in. Harry's wand fell into his hand and he locked the door with it.

"Why'd you use your wand?"

"Headaches are worse if I don't. And I thought it might be... intimidating you."

"Could you do wandless magic seventh year?"

"I've been able to do it all my life. Usually when I was angry, but something told me how to channel that emotion, negate it but still use the power without it being so... incendiary and so random."

Hermione gazed at him, about to ask a question. Harry put his hand up and held the other on the door. After a moment he said, "Come on, the coast is clear."

She was looking at him differently. Like he had passed beyond the person she had known and become someone else. _Maybe I have, _he thought. _Maybe I have. But I hope there's still enough Harry in here. Especially if all that blushing might mean something._

Hermione gazed at Harry as she followed him out of the room. _His eyes. These abilities. Could it be he isn't Harry? But Crookshanks and Fawkes. They trust him. And Hedwig. Hedwig would know her owner. Crookshanks had never trusted Ron. And even though Harry hadn't exactly liked her cat, he'd always been trusted by the feline, even if Crookshanks did like to stick his claws in him when he got too close to me on occasion._

Harry and Hermione stood at the painting, looking around. Harry in his student form tickled the pear and the handle appeared. Once inside, Hermione was almost bowled over by Dobby who was excited to see her. "Is relative?" Dobby gestured to Harry.

Harry grinned and said, "I'm her fiancé."

Hermione turned bright red but didn't refute what he had said. After a few more moments, the two left the kitchen.

Hermione hissed, "Why did you tell him that?"

"Best reason for you and I to be hanging together with me in this student form. Why else would a former student visit and be with another current student?"

Hermione faltered at his display of logic and sighed. "Harry Potter, you are a prat."

Harry grinned as the two made it to the doorway of the staff library. Hermione whispered the password this time and the two entered. Professor McGonagall and—this stunned Harry—Hagrid were both reading books. When she saw Hermione she stood to greet her, but faltered when she saw a Gryffindor she did not recognize. Harry ran his hands over his eyes and face. Bit by bit, Harry's real face showed, along with the yin-yang eyes.

The lenses in his glasses were dark and Harry didn't remove them. Even if she knew about his eyes, he didn't feel like talking about them.

" 'Arry, finally, ye' show up. How are ye'?"

Harry smiled at Hagrid. "Well, except for a gap of two years, not bad."

Professor McGonagall did something very unexpected. She pulled Harry into her arms and hugged him tightly, kissing his cheek. "I had better see you more often, Potter. You owe me a year of school work."

Hermione stifled a giggle as Harry groaned. "Hagrid, sorry mate. Gotta show her I know enough to not to have to come back."

Hagrid raised a hairy eyebrow as Harry aimed his wand at him. A moment later, a small purple piglet squealed where he had stood. Another spell later, Hagrid was back.

"Do I pass?"

McGonagall looked at where the pig had been and nodded. "With flying colors," her voice soft with disbelief.

Hermione sighed. "See, Harry? You never could have done that before you disappeared. So come on, let's get started."

Her wand out, books started flying towards an empty table and in minutes, it started creaking and groaning from the weight. She cast a charm to strengthen the legs as Hagrid and Harry were huddled, discussing something.

"Harry, over here now."

Harry sheepishly walked over to her, hearing a soft noise that sounded like Hagrid imitating a cracking whip. She pointed to a stack of books and said, "Look for anything that looks like it might have to do with you."

Harry sighed and picked up the first book. As he read the page, he absentmindedly stroked the pages. His eyes widened as he did it again. He looked at where his fingers rested and the exact phrase had come to mind as his fingers ran over it. _What was that term?_ He wondered. _Osmosis?_

"Hermione? If someone were able to read by touch, would it be called _Osmosis_?"

She replied distractedly, "That depends, are we talking about reading by Brail? That's a no. Those are bumps set in a specific order. Touching the print on paper would be just really sensitive nerves. Getting knowledge just by holding a book would be osmosis."

"Oh, okay."

She dropped the book into her lap and stared at him. "Can you read by touch?"

Harry decided to lie. "No, I was just wondering"

"Oh, okay."

Ten o'clock that night, the two finally finished. They'd been there for six hours and Harry was starved. He shifted his form and grimaced deeply. He had a headache that was the worst he had ever felt. He could feel his blood pounding through the arteries in his head and he could swear that the cells in his ears were all doing a clog dance in unison.

Hermione grabbed his arm and asked, "Harry, what's wrong?"

As soon as she touched him, the pain faded away. Harry took off his glasses and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Just a bit of a headache. Let's get back to the house. We can stop for something on the way."

"Stop for something?"

"Food? You know... that stuff you consume to power the fantastic engine that is a human body?"

She grinned as she punched his shoulder. "We can raid my parents' fridge."

She watched him carefully as they left the school. Once they were outside the gates, they Disapparated to her parent's kitchen, surprising both of them midkiss. Harry turned away, his face glowing. "Good date?" her father asked.

Hermione turned just as red. "It wasn't a date. We stopped by to raid the fridge."

"Have fun."

Her mother nodded and said in a sweet tone, "With your non-date."

Once they left the room, Hermione said, "I'm sorry. They're–"

Harry cut her off, "Impossible?"

She grinned and opened the freezer. In a few moments, she had all the ingredients together for sundaes. "I cant believe this isn't sugar free ice cream."

While she was preparing them, he used the bathroom and on the way back, stopped at the piano. For some reason, he sat down and ran his fingers down the keys. In a moment, he began playing _Rhapsody on a Theme By Paganini, 18th Variation_ perfectly.

Hermione heard piano music and thought Harry had slid one of her parents' CDs in, until she realized she had never heard that song before. She picked up the two sundaes and walked into the room. She nearly dropped them when she saw Harry playing, his eyes closed.

In a few moments, her mother and father came down in their pajamas. Both stood halfway down the stairs, watching Harry play. Harry's eyes opened and he looked around. He saw that they were all watching him and he changed the style. While it had been soft yet pounding at the same time, he removed his foot from the pedal and the melody changed, growing louder and becoming more haunting and beautiful.

When the song ended, Harry sat there staring at the keyboard. He whispered, "How?"

Hermione's father asked, "When did you learn to play, Harry?"

"I-I wish I knew."

Hermione set the sundaes on the couch and asked, "Do you know any Katchekurian?"

Harry didn't even think. His fingers met the keys and he began playing the Saber Dance.

Hermione charmed the ice cream and for the next hour, Harry found out he could play arrangements from Bach to Metallica to Britney Spears. It seemed, if it could be played on an instrument, he could play it.

"Eat. Tomorrow, we're going to Muggle music stores and seeing what other instruments you can play."

Harry nodded, still looking at the piano, barely hearing her. He took a bite of the sundae, barely noticing how Hermione had fixed it exactly how he liked them. Lots of peanuts and strawberry sauce.

They left after cleaning up and more goodbye hugs from her parents. Hermione's father whispered to take good care of her and Harry assured him that she was more than capable but he'd do his best.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry grabbed whoever was shaking him and pulled them down into his bed, wrapping his arms around them. When he opened his eyes, he realized he was almost nude and Hermione was trying to escape from his arms without touching him anywhere she shouldn't. Harry let go and said, "Sorry."

Both flushed red as she turned her back to him and said, "C'mon, it's almost ten and I want to get started. I have to write my landlord and cancel my lease when we get back and you also have a letter." Her voice had sped up just after she said _ten_ and he had barely understood her.

The he realized she could see him in the mirror on the wall. And she was looking intently. Harry grinned and bent over to pick up his blankets from the floor, waving his bottom in the air.

When he stood, she was turning bright red and reaching for the handle of the door. "Hermione?"

"Y-yes?"

"Are you seeing anyone?"

"N-no?"

Harry smiled at her and said, "Would you like to go out tonight. On a date, that is?"

She spun around, her eyes widening. "A date?"

He nodded, hopefully and she asked, "What did my dad say?"

"What do you mean?"

"Did he ask you to ask me out?"

Harry frowned. "Why would he do that?"

"Just... you're asking me out? On a date?"

"Yes." His face fell. "I can understand if you don't want to."

"Can you promise me you're still Harry Potter, the boy I grew up with?"

Harry stood and ran through all his memories. It took a fair amount of time and he nodded. "As far as I know, I'm the same person who saved you from Dementors, took you into the Ministry to fight Death Eaters, and did a thousand more stupid things endangering your life and saving it the next."

"Yes. We can go out on a date."

She left the room and closed the door. She didn't even make it down the hall before she slumped against the wall, her face still bright pink as she thought about the boxers he'd been wearing and how well defined his body was. In motion it was different than when she'd given him sponge baths. Before, even though the muscles hadn't atrophied, they were still slack. Now, his skin rippled over the muscle, making her feel weak. She escaped down to the first floor as Harry's door opened. This time, he wore a tee and a pair of jeans. His Dragonhide boots were at the bottom of the stairs and if people didn't look too closely, they might mistake them for leather or some strange faux skin.

Hermione said, "Hurry up. I'm hungry. Since there's no food here, we'll have to eat out."

She stepped out into the hallway just in time to see Harry leap over the railing and land on the ground floor, thirteen feet lower. She looked down at his crouching figure and nearly screamed. Tears started to fill her eyes, "Are you insane?"

"'Mione, I've fallen farther off my broom."

"That was into the ground, you stupid prat. Which is much softer than this floor."

"Okay, I'm sorry. I just missed flying and it seemed like a good idea at the time. I promise, as long as you live here, I will never do that again."

Hermione glared at him and wiped the tears from her eyes. She poked him in the chest a half a dozen times when she reached him but for once, was speechless. She turned and stalked into the sitting room.

Harry walked into the sitting room. He wasn't sure why, but he had to apologize again. "I'm sorry. "

She turned around and whispered, "Shut up and kiss me."

Harry did as she told him to do, and pulled her into his arms. He brought his mouth down to hers and kissed her, hesitantly at first. When she didn't pull away, his tongue pushed at her lips gently and she opened hers. In a few minutes, the kissing became more frantic as he pushed her against the walls. His hands reached down and lifted her up, her legs scissoring around him.

Harry's hands acted on their own and began working their way up her body. Inside of a minute, they had gone up her sweater and were just below her breasts when she pushed away at him. His hands moved down to her waist instantly.

"Harry," she paused to catch her breath. "Harry, this is too fast."

Harry nodded after a moment. "Yeah. It is. Can I have another kiss, though?"

She laughed softly and looked away. When Harry leaned down to kiss her cheek, she turned and he caught a brushing kiss of her lips on his. "Let me go. I need to go fix my makeup now."

She was right. What minimal makeup she wore was smeared all over her lips and cheeks. Harry grinned and then started laughing. "A circus clown exploded on you."

As he let her go, she punched his shoulder again. "Then he exploded on you, too. My lipstick is all over your cheeks."

Harry puffed up, proudly. "Sign of honor for a man."

Hermione giggled and escaped back upstairs and into her room. As she ran, Harry took out his wand. After the headaches last night, he had resolved to do less magic without his wand. In seconds, his face was as clean as if he had taken a shower.

In a few minutes, she came down the stairs after having gotten rid of the mess on her face and the sweatshirt she had been wearing. Now she wore a blouse that complimented her cinnamon-and-chocolate eyes. She had only buttoned it just enough to cover her chest. Once she was by him, he could see more of her cleavage than he had of anyone else before as well as the golden bra she was wearing. She noticed him looking and said, "Oh, I missed a button."

She smiled at him evilly as she did up another button.

Harry took her hand and dragged her towards the Floo. Using his wand, he changed the color of his hair and pulled sunglasses on. Another spell darkened his skin and with the blonde hair, he looked like a surfer from California.

Hermione stared and then put her arm to his. Their skin tones matched. "How?"

"We went over this yesterday. I just can."

"Fine. I'll quit asking. But I'm still doing research."

Harry grinned. "You do that. I'll do some research of my own."

Hermione blushed as he looked at her.

"Wait, we can't go yet."

Harry turned to where she was pointing and they saw Pigwidgeon fluttering against the window, his small beak not making any noise as it tapped against the window.

"Plus you have another letter on the table."

Hermione let the owl in and took the letter. Harry gestured for her to open it as Harry opened the one on the table. "Read it, 'Mione."

"Mrs. Weasley wants us to come for dinner tonight. Everyone except Ron and Percy will be there."

"We are so going. Write her back that we'll be there. I hope she's serving meatloaf." Harry's mouth was watering; he was almost drooling as he thought about her meatloaf and mashed potatoes.

"Harry, who's the other letter from?"

Harry looked down and read the crest over the top. "It's my bank statement. Hang on. Where's my key at?"

Harry thought for a moment, tapping his finger on his lips. Hermione watched him, wishing those lips were covering hers again.

"_Accio_."

A small golden object flew into the room as Hermione scribbled a quick reply saying that she and Harry would be there for dinner that night. As she did that, Harry tapped his key on the mostly blank sheet. Sparkles flew off the paper as writing was revealed. Harry's account under his own name had nearly quadrupled in size. He didn't understand why until he looked at the deposits. The twins had been depositing large amounts to his account every month. It looked like their business was doing swimmingly. He did wonder how they were doing so well with just jokes, though. It seemed like that they would do best during the summer and only okay during the weekdays.

"Have they branched out?"

"What?"

"Have the twins branched out from just jokes?"

"I don't know. Last time I saw them in Diagon Alley, they'd been on a shopping spree lately. I think they have. They rarely spend any time in the shop any more. I heard they're holed up in their workshop most of the time."

Harry nodded and hoped they weren't up to something illegal. Harry turned to the fireplace and chucked the letter in. It exploded in an arc of dazzling fireworks.

"Food." Hermione laughed at Harry's tone.

Both were about to use the Floo when another loud crack sounded and Dobby appeared in the living room. "Harry Potter is here?" he asked hopefully.

"Hello, Dobby."

When Dobby heard Harry's voice, he flew across the room and hugged Harry tightly. "Is my master. My master is back. You is not looking like you."

"Disguise. Only way I can go out without getting hassled. And master?"

"You is my master. Dobby clean and cook and do everything for Master Potter."

"Well... I don't know if I can afford you. How much do you want a month and how many days off?"

"One galleon, one day off."

"Then it's settled. Six galleons and Mondays off."

Dobby started to say something but Harry tossed a pinch of powder into the fireplace and leapt in, calling out his destination.

Hermione grinned.

"Is Miss Granger staying here, too?"

She blushed as she nodded. She wasn't so sure she could stay in the same house with Harry if they weren't going to be just friends anymore. "At least for a while."

Dobby nodded and popped out of the room. She sighed and tossed a pinch of powder into the fire. Harry caught her again once she reached the inn. This time he hadn't almost cracked his head open but he'd still ended up flat on the floor. His sunglasses had to be repaired while he waited for her.

She smiled up at him and he pecked her on the forehead. They approached the bar and he asked, "Can we get something for breakfast?"

Tom nodded, smiling his toothless smile. "What would you like?"

Harry shrugged. "As long as there's lots of it."

Hermione laughed and the two sat at a table. When the meal was over, Harry left eight sickles on the table and the two left through the Muggle side.

They went to three different music stores and Harry found that his musical skills didn't stop at the piano. They went from a Bass cello to a sousaphone. Hermione picked up a violin and after a few moments of warming up, he went back to the bass cello and they were playing a soft duet. Harry turned to her, "When did you learn to play?"

The saleswoman came over. "Sir, do you play for the symphony?"

Harry shook his head. Hermione spoke before he could, "He's a professor at a private school."

Hermione watched as Harry asked how much the instruments were. "He'll probably be back in a week or so. Thank you."

Visions of a huge commission danced in the womans eyes as she bade them goodbye.

"Why'd you tell her that?"

"Because you need to buy those instruments. At least the ones you really like playing."

"Why?"

"Because music is more powerful than magic. Did you see the other customers? They were watching you. Nearly everyone had tears in their eyes as you played."

"Why? Was I bad?"

Hermione sighed. "No. You played beautifully."

"Then why would they cry?"

"You're as thick as Ron."

"If you're going to be insulting, I'll just go home."

Hermione sighed and grabbed his hand. She flushed slightly as he held her hand tightly. "It's two. How about lunch?"

"All right. How much do we have left of pounds?"

"About a hundred and fifty. Where to?"

She pointed towards a small stand. "Fish and chips."

Harry nodded and the two walked over. Once they had their meals, they walked down the street, just looking at the buildings around them. When they finished their meal, Harry wiped a gobbet of grease off her lip. Her lipstick didn't smear this time and she giggled. "I used a lipstick charm. Probably the only useful charm Lavender ever taught me."

"So I can kiss you as much as I want without smearing your makeup?"

She turned bright red and nodded shyly, looking down. Harry tilted her head up and kissed her.

* * *

There were a thousand books filling the ballroom when they returned. Hermione looked out the window when he asked her where they came from. "Just minor research."

He was looking at the piles of books when she called, "Accio."

A moment later, "Harry?"

He turned and saw she was holding a book. "How would you create a charmed mirror for communication?"

"First, you need the mirror, next you need a small vial of perforum and some silvered honeyleaf..." he continued on about how to make it and she stared at him.

"Harry, that's from my next year text. What about the Philosopher's Stone?" she asked on impulse.

Harry opened his mouth then closed it. For a moment, he knew. Then a door slammed shut on that knowledge. "I-I can't remember."

"But you did know at one time?"

"I-I... yes, I think I did."

"The Mirror of Erised?"

"It's all spells. No potions are needed." Harry aimed his wand at the mirror on the wall and started chanting. In a few moments, he stood in front of the mirror and blinked. Hermione disappeared from where she had been standing and now, older versions of them stood holding two young children with a somewhat older boy standing in front.

"Um, it works. You look."

She took his place and he saw her eyes widen. "What?"

"N-nothing."

"You don't see anything?"

"I see something. I-I'm just not telling you what it is."

"Why not?" he asked before he thought.

She turned and kissed him. "Maybe someday."

Harry nodded and shattered the mirror. Hermione gasped, "Why did you do that?"

"Because I shouldn't have made it in the first place. Dumbledore hid away the original for a reason."

"Merlin, you're insightful, too. Except for your eyes, everything about you is better than it used to be."

His eyebrow raised. "Everything?"

Hermione blushed and whispered, "Well maybe not everything. Certain parts of you were perfect already."

Harry kissed her again and they were startled when a pop sounded. "Master is injured? Dobby is hearing breaking glass."

"No, but could you clean up that mirror and dispose of it where the shards can never be found? It's not something anyone should find."

"Master knows best."

Harry grinned as soon as Dobby disappeared. "Do I know best?"

"I don't know. Do you?"

"Yes, I do. I know you."

She blushed again as he kissed her.

* * *

"Dobby said he got groceries. So you can have breakfast here tomorrow. We gotta go to the Weasleys now, though."

"Uggh, the Floo is so annoying. Wait. Why would only I have breakfast here tomorrow?" Harry asked.

"I have to go back to school tomorrow. And I still need to unpack my laundry at home."

"Why don't... why don't you move in here?" Harry asked, softly.

"I'll think about it.. but if we're seeing each other, my parents might not like the idea of me moving in with you and... well, I might not be able to stop myself."

"Would that be so bad?"

"I don't know. I think I still want to wait until I'm married."

Harry nodded and kissed her. "I understand."

"You do?"

He nodded. "As far as I know, I still haven't had sex."

Harry thought for a moment. "Come on. We can Apparate from the backyard. I'll collapse the Anti-Apparition wards there. There are fifteen snakes back there as it is."

"How do you know?"

"They're talking about the fine catch they had of bugs and the larger one got a gnome."

Outside, Harry spoke three spells as he wove his wand around his body. In a minute, a slight deadening effect had lifted and the two concentrated on the porch of the Weasleys. In a moment, both had disappeared from the backyard of 12 Grimmauld Place and appeared just outside Ottery St. Catchpole.

Harry changed his hair back and his skin tone followed. He sighed and said, "I'm not taking off my sunglasses."

"But they all know most likely."

"I don't care. As soon as I can find out how to change them back, I'm getting my mother's eyes back."

Hermione nodded and let go of his hand. Harry knocked on the door and a moment later, Mrs. Weasley was hugging him tightly. "You're alive. Harry, we've all missed you. Why didn't you come see me right away?"

"...breathe... can't..."

Hermione giggled as Harry fought for breathe. "M-Molly... let... can't..."

She finally let go and Harry felt for cracked ribs. "Ye gods, Mrs. Weasley, I think you cracked a rib."

She laughed and pulled them both into the house. "It's good to see you, too, Hermione."

Hermione nodded and hesitantly asked, "Ron won't be here, will he?"

"No. He told me he apologized, though."

"Yes... but..."

Molly nodded. "I know. Arthur told me. He did some awful things to you. I'm not sure what to do about him.

"Harry, take off those ridiculous sunglasses."

"I, umm, I can't. My eyes are really sensitive and too much light hurts." She looked at him skeptically then nodded. He continued, "Besides, your stunning red hair would blind me with even just a flash from candle light."

Hermione stifled a giggle as Molly blushed. As soon as they made it to the kitchen door, a half a dozen voices could be heard. Once Harry stepped out the door, everyone went quiet before an explosion sounded as his name was yelled by everyone outside except Mr. Weasley. "Harry!"

Everyone ran over and pounded him on the back as he got hugged or a patented Weasley handshake threatened to dislocate his arm.

"Where've you been?" was the most common question and Harry shrugged.

"I don't know. I thought it was still seventh year yesterday. Professor McGonagall said I passed her class with flying colors. Maybe I should see about taking my N.E.W.T.s though."

"Wait a minute, Harry wants to take a test? Who are you and what have you done with the Boy-Who-Lived?" one of the twins cracked.

Harry didn't have a chance to reply. Food was floating to the tables and Molly was calling them to eat. In a few minutes, Harry was being filled in on everything that had happened.

Harry's hand squeezed Hermione's knee as they sat and ate, listening to everything that had happened.

Arthur spoke for the first time. "Harry, the others that disappeared when you did have started to reappear."

Behind his sunglasses, Harry's eyes fluoresced again. "They have? Anything different about them?"

"Ministry officials that spoke with them said that they were fierce proponents of yours, advocating that you were the balance this world needed." Arthur sighed and continued, "All those wizards and witches were being watched because they had Dark sentiments."

Harry shrugged. "I don't know. Look, I did what you all wanted. Voldemort is gone."

Molly hissed at her husband as the Weasley children watched the exchange. Ginny smiled at him shyly when she thought he was looking at her.

Hermione glared at Ginny, and Harry found it hard to stifle a laugh at that.

At the end of the meal, the twins drug Harry off and started telling him what they were involved in now, thanks to him.

"We designed a series of brooms and they're being bought by Firebolt, Industries. That's why our shop is doing so well."

"but I have nothing to do with the broom part."

"Yes you do. Remember the notes you made about a broom at the end of sixth year?" Fred asked.

George continued. "You had it dead on. That design, with a few tweaks, has a fifty percent gain on the top speed of a Firebolt and the acceleration is... it's just amazing. We have a prototype here you can try. Come on."

The twins dragged Harry towards a locked shed near the orchard. They pulled out a broom that resembled his own Firebolt but the twigs were black and silver while the red body of it had a small plate with_ HP Prototype_ engraved on it and had silver veins throughout.

Harry looked at it suspiciously and then got on it. The hum from this broom was deeper than his own and the twins were right. He nearly fell off as he accelerated towards the clouds. He pulled back and the broom stopped. The air was thin how high he was and Harry looked down. The Burrow wasn't just tiny. It was an ant.

Harry turned back towards the ground and flew down in ever tightening circles. Hermione was on the ground with the rest of the Weasleys.

Once he touched down, he said, "Merlin, that is a broom and a half. What are they calling it?"

"The Firebolt HP Anniversary Edition. It's being released on your birthday. Ron's team is looking to buy a set."

"Harry Potter, don't you ever scare me like that again."

Harry grinned and pulled her into a hug. "Come on. You gotta feel this."

"N-no. I hate flying."

Harry didn't accept her arguments and the Weasleys watched as he pulled her onto the broom and lifted off.

Hermione kept her eyes tightly closed as she held onto Harry. "Harry Potter, once we're back on the ground I'm never talking to you again."

"Open your eyes."

"No."

"Hermione, you've seen your world. Now look at mine."

She opened her eyes and hesitantly looked down. The world looked so peaceful. Like the war with Voldemort had never happened. Terrorists had never attacked other people. Like the world was at peace.

"This is where I come. Where the world is fresh and clean and all my problems are solved or set aside. This is where every bit of the world is perfect. No Boggarts hiding, no Dark wizards, no anything. Just me. And now you. Hermione, I love you. I have for a long time."

"Damn you."

Harry's heart fell until she spoke again. "How am I supposed to be angry at you when all I want to do is kiss you?"

Harry laughed and headed towards the ground, slowly.

Back on the ground she punched him as hard as she could as all the Weasleys laughed, including Mr. Weasley.

After an hour of more catching up, Harry and Hermione begged off. The twins shoved something into Harry's hands and told him to save it for later just before he Disapparated. Hermione had already left and said she would be waiting for him at his place. When he arrived, she was levitating her trunk down to the Floo.

Harry shoved what the twins had given him into his pocket and asked, "Do you really have to go?"

Hermione nodded. "I've gotten a bit behind on my homework. I'll come over tomorrow though. Look through those books. See if anything is familiar."

Harry nodded and kissed her cheek. She took the Floo and Harry sat on a couch, sighing. The next twenty four hours were going to be awful lonely. Hedwig flew over to his shoulder and nibbled on his ear while Fawkes sang a sad song of longing for a missing loved one.

"You need a perch. For burning days."

Fawkes continued singing but seemed to nod. "Have you eaten? Both of you?"

Hedwig hooted as Dobby appeared in the room, holding a plate of steaming entrails. Fawkes eyed it and waited as the elf brought the plate near him.

"Is for Master's Phoenix. They loves their entrails."

Harry nodded, trying not to look disgusted. "Is that from a freshly slaughtered pig?"

Dobby looked at him, wide eyed. "Master is learned. Knows entrails of animals?"

Harry gagged. The room smelled of feces but the smell was fast going away as the bird gulped the offal down quickly. By the time he finished, only a lingering scent remained and Dobby made that disappear with a snap of his fingers. The room smelled of cinnamon and Harry tried not to think of Hermione.

Fawkes started singing again and Harry noticed the picture of Phineas had been covered. He sighed and went to Dobby for something for his stomach. Knowing the elf, there would be a dozen upset stomach remedies in the house.

As he passed a wall, he noticed that all the goblets with the Black family crest had had another crest added to the back side. The Potter family crest had been added and Harry wondered by who. He shrugged it off and went to find Dobby.

* * *

Harry crawled into bed and tried not to think of Hermione. In a few minutes he was asleep and dreaming.

_"Potter, we can work together. We have the power. We can rule the world together. You and I are the most powerful wizards alive. Work with me. Be my right hand."_

_"Never. I've defeated you and your plans six times now. I'll do it again."_

_"Wrong, boy. I rule here. This is my world and my power is greater than yours. Submit. I can give you what you desire most. The Muggleborn can be yours. That pauper she dates is nothing."_

_Harry shook his head. "No. This ends tonight."_

_Hermione appeared and Riddle cast Crucio on her. Her screams made Harry's blood boil._

Harry slammed awake, sweat coating his body. He stared at the mirror above the bed and wondered why it was there. Hermione had giggled the first time she'd seen it and Ron had laughed about it too. He still didn't know what use it would be... unless...

Harry blushed again. The thought of watching Hermione and himself in bed helped push away the cold sweat from the nightmare. Harry got out of bed and pulled a robe on. Once he was downstairs, he found Fawkes and Hedwig in the sitting room. Hedwig was watching one of the snakes while Fawkes slept, his head buried under his wing.

Harry sat down at his desk and picked up his quill. Hedwig floated over to his shoulder and perched silently, waiting for him to finish. The letter was short. Only three lines and five words.

_Miss you._

_Love you._

_-Harry_

"Take this to Hermione?"

Hedwig hooted softly and took the letter, waiting for Harry to open the window. Once Hedwig had taken to the air, Harry wrote another letter. He should have let Remus know he was back right away. Once the letter was finished he looked at Fawkes, debating waking the creature. He had decided to leave the letter on his desk for the morning when Fawkes' head came up and seemed to be waiting for the letter. "Do you want to deliver this now? It can wait. Really, it can."

Fawkes looked impatient and Harry chuckled. The Phoenix took the letter in his grasp and lifted off. Powerful wing strokes brought him to the window quickly, the glass disappearing then reappearing once he was through. A letter from him via Fawkes would really prove he was back.

Harry sat down and wondered who else he had to let know he was back. The Weasleys knew. Remus would know soon. Hermione knew. Ron would find out soon enough. Who else needed to know?

Harry sat up. The bank was open twenty-four hours a day and goblins didn't tell anyone anything. If he went now, he could take out enough money to get by on for awhile and pay back Mr. Granger. Harry took the stairs up to his room and grabbed his most expensive robes. They had been for the seventh year dance but he had disappeared before that. Hermione had picked them out for him and they were still his favorites. A green so dark they looked black, silver scroll work, and silver-and-gold tabs gave it a slightly Oriental flair.

Once he was dressed, he slid down the banister and pulled on his boots. In moments, he headed towards the back door and Apparated as soon as he was outside the protective ward.

Harry stood in front of the bank, gazing at the marble columns. Once inside, three goblins watched him carefully as he went to the only open teller.

"I need to access my vault." he set his key on the counter.

The goblin eyed it and nodded. His new key wasn't actually used to open his vault anymore. He now had a high security vault close to where the Philosopher's Stone had been hidden.

Harry slipped the necklace back on and followed the second goblin towards the mining carts. In moments, they were flying along the tracks. Harry saw a dragon and tried not to wince. It was a Hungarian Horntail. His shoulder still ached on occasions when he thought of them.

Minutes later, they arrived at his vault. The goblin stroked the door and it opened. Galleons were stacked along the far wall in neat piles three hundred sixteen deep, three hundred across and nearly two thousand thick. In front of that, the Black family jewels and assorted Knuts, Sickles and Galleons lay in a large pile. Soon, he'd have to get a bigger vault or the loose ones would spill over onto the ground outside. Harry scooped about five hundred Galleons into two bags and tossed one to the Goblin. He scooped half a dozen Knuts and handed them to to Goblin saying, "Thanks."

The goblin's hairy eyebrows nearly detached but he gave a gruff thanks as they headed back to the surface.

Once back on the surface, Harry took the galleons and said he wanted half of them changed. The goblin took the larger bag and weighed it; two hundred seventy eight Galleons. He did a quick figure on his ledger book making sure Harry couldn't see. "One hundred, fifteen thousand, four hundred twelve pounds, and thirty eight pence."

Harry glared at him, wishing he could take off the sunglasses. It was dark in the building and hard to see with them on. "That exchange ratio is off."

The goblin glared at him and then looked at his figures. He pretended to redo them and said, "Sir is right. I was short by thirty three thousand pounds."

Harry nodded and waited as he counted out the bills. Goblins would try to cheat as much as possible and hated being caught. Bill had taught him to challenge the first and accept the second. Any more challenges would only anger the Goblins and your charges would skyrocket due to 'sudden fiscal changes on the books.'

Harry put the bills in the briefcase they proffered and then walked out of the bank. As soon as he was outside their wards, he Apparated home and walked in the back door, surprised to see someone waiting for him.

He dropped the briefcase and bag as the person rushed him. "Harry, you're alive."

"...breathe ... can't..."

The person let go and Harry gasped. "Remus, what the hell?"

"I left as soon as I got your letter. Why's Fawkes delivering your letters?"

"I think he's permanently living with me."

Remus gestured to the bag and the briefcase, "What's that?"

"Some money. I figured I may as well have some on hand if need be."

"That looks like quite a bit."

"Two hundred twenty two Galleons and a lot of pounds. The exchange rate lately is fabulous. You might want to look into buying some pounds and saving them for later."

"Where were you?"

Harry shrugged. "The last thing I remember is looking away from Ron and Hermione and seeing a snitch. I caught it and turned to them. Then I was on the porch to Hermione's parents' house and that was two days ago."

Dobby appeared with tea and then left the two as they argued over who got the lemon custard tart. Harry didn't really want it, but Remus loved arguing over who should get the best dessert.

"So, are you seeing anyone yet?"

Harry stared at the man. "I've only been home for two days. Why do you think I'd have a girlfriend already?"

"Well, you must have showed up at Hermione's for a reason."

Harry blushed when he said her name and Remus crowed. "You are. You're dating Hermione. Oh hell, I have to have the talk with you."

Harry shook his head violently. "N-no you d-don't."

"Yes, I promised Sirius I would."

"B-b-but..."

Remus ignored him. "Now when a man loves or even just lusts after a woman–"

Harry turned bright red as Remus went into much more detail than was needed, even including a pornographic magazine he had conjured.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry was drunk. Very drunk. He and Remus had started drinking at six in the morning and it was now three in the afternoon. He had forgotten Hermione would be coming over soon as he and Remus sang the bawdiest verses they knew and took a drink each time one of them made a mistake. By one in the afternoon, they were both so inebriated they were taking six drinks per line of song.

The two were singing a song James Potter had written as Harry raised their current bottle. This bottle empty, Dobby brought them another one and stacked the latest empty into a neat pile by the fireplace. As Harry looked at the pile, he wondered where he had gotten two more House elves and why he now had three fireplaces.

He dismissed it as Remus suggested they go out looking for some fun. Harry giggled and said, "B-but... the bong is on the moon."

The door flung open and they blinked at the person standing there. Harry thought it might be Hermione but he wasn't sure. "H-Harmy'knee?"

"Oh my god. Harry, are you drunk? Remus, you got him drunk."

Remus crossed his heart and shook his head rapidly. "Nuh uh... he-he got me drunk."

Harry giggled and said, "Harmy, I love you."

He stumbled to his feet and tried to cross over to her. His feet didn't work properly and he ended up falling into her arms. "Hi."

"Hello, Harry." He didn't hear the ice in her tone.

She helped him back to the couch and saw that Remus had passed out. She looked over at Harry and saw he had passed out also. She sighed and levitated Remus to the guest bedroom. Once she was back, she levitated Harry up to his room and pulled his clothing off of him. She blushed once she had gotten him down to his boxers and then covered him, tucking him in. Once that was done, she went back downstairs and cleaned up the spilled alcohol and sent the empty glass bottles to the garbage can. It crunched through them quickly. She sighed and went back upstairs to check on Harry. She tried to fix his covers but his hand caught hers. She tried to pull away but his grasp was too strong. She sighed and crawled into the bed with him, hoping he would be sorry when he woke up. _A massive hangover isn't enough_, she thought.

* * *

Harry's head was splitting as he awoke. The only good thing was the spicy cinnamon scent he smelled and even that made him slightly nauseous. On his nightstand, a beaker of potion sat and he realized Dobby had left it out for him. He kissed Hermione's bare shoulder and winced. The light streaming in from the open window was horrendous. A muttered spell and the curtains slammed shut. Even their soft sound was too much for him. Harry smelled the wretched potion before drinking it quickly. In a moment, his upset stomach and headache disappeared. Harry went to the bathroom, annoyed to see that the sensitivity to light and sound were still there. He took another potion to clean his teeth then used a Toothflossing Stringmint. His fresh mouth seemed even more horrid when he was done.

Harry went back into his room and saw Hermione still asleep, this time facing where he had been laying, her sweater hanging off her shoulder and showing a white bra strap. He smiled and laid back down beside her. He started kissing her face and she snapped awake. She started to smile then stopped. "Why did you get drunk?"

"'Mione, he had _The Talk _with me. Do you know how freaky that was? He even used a porno magazine for a visual aide. He made me look at porn. Of course I got drunk afterwards. I had hoped to forget it all. Merlin, one of the girls looked like Pansy Parkinson. If I hadn't known for a fact that she was dead, I would've thought it was her." he grimaced. "There were closeups. It was gross."

She grinned wickedly. "So, you're not interested in having sex?"

Harry grinned at her and pinned her to the bed. She turned bright red as she felt him hardening against her thigh. "I never said that. I just said it was disgusting watching."

"Then why keep the mirror?"

"Why not." He rolled her over on top of him and she raised herself up on her arms. Harry looked past her and ran his hands down to her waist. "Oh, yeah. I'm keeping the mirror. You have a very cute butt."

She blushed and murmured something as his hands came to rest on her bottom.

"What?" he asked.

"Do I really?" she whispered.

"I think you're perfect. The only flaw you might possibly have is that you're still wearing clothing."

Hermione's eyes flashed at the 'flaw' then she blushed again. "You're not getting me naked."

Harry only smiled and pulled her down so he could kiss her. His other hand worked it's way up under her sweater and she didn't stop him this time. His hand cupped her right breast hesitantly then massaged it, clumsily. His tongue darted into her mouth and she moaned slightly. As her fingers moved through his hair, his other hand worked under her sweater and went to her other breast. He pulled away slightly and asked, "Can I?" his fingers were poised over her bra clasp. She nodded and kissed him again. She sat up once he had undone her bra and pulled off her sweater. Her bra followed and Harry stared at her breasts. They were full and heaving as she looked down at him, breathing hard, her cheeks brightening again. Harry's thumb grazed one of her large dark-pink nipples as she hesitantly asked, "Well?"

"They're perfect." He brought his mouth up and hesitantly sucked on it. She moaned and held him tightly to her chest.

The door opened and they scrambled apart. Remus stared at them, his jaw almost literally bouncing against his knees as Hermione held the bedspread over her body while Harry used a pillow to hide the tent in his shorts.

"Um... I'm... I'm heading home, Harry. I-I'll see you around." He turned away and said, "Remember what I said."

He closed the door and muttered, "That boy works fast. Faster than his dad did."

Hermione grabbed for her sweater and murmured, "That was so embarrassing."

Harry just laughed and said, "Come here. I'm not done kissing you."

Hermione gave up and allowed him to pull her into his arms. Harry enjoyed the feeling of her naked chest pressed against his and murmured, "I love you."

"Do you really?" she asked, shyly.

Harry pulled away and nodded, trying not to look down at her chest. "Please don't ever doubt it."

He looked at the window and then realized something. "Every time I've slept I've had nightmares... except..." his voice trailed off.

"Except when?" she asked as she pulled her sweater on. She stuffed her bra in her jeans after she used Harry's wand to shrink it.

Harry got distracted by how her chest swayed as she pulled the sweater back on and she had to swat his arm. "Um, except when you were sleeping with me."

"That isn't happening, Harry Potter." She thought he meant something else.

"I didn't mean... you know. I mean sleeping. I didn't have a bad dream when you were sleeping next to me."

"Oh. Um..."

"Don't worry about it. Let's go see what Dobby made for dinner."

"Actually, I should get home. I really should study."

"Oh. Okay. Think about moving in here?"

She nodded and meant it. "I will." She kissed him again and stood. "Going to walk me out?"

"Do I get a kiss?"

"If you're a gentleman."

"What if I'm not a gentleman?"

"Who knows?" she grinned.

Harry chased her out the room and down the stairs. He caught her in the sitting room and pulled her into his lap on the sofa.

Half an hour later, Hermione pulled away and tried to straighten her sweater. "I promise I'll come over tomorrow but I gotta get back so I can do my homework."

Harry grinned and followed her to the back door, holding her hand. He squeezed it and kissed her one more time before letting go and waving as she Apparated. He almost literally floated back into the house and sighed. His lips still tasted of her sweet and spicy honey and cinnamon scent. His mind fixated on her breasts in his hands and he nearly walked into a wall. He snapped out of his reverie and sat down at the dining room table for the first time in over two years. Instead of Molly or Remus cooking, Dobby sidled into the room, carrying a huge silver tray. He set it in front of Harry and smiled as Harry removed the cover.

"Is this..." he smelled it. "This is Mrs. Weasley's recipe for meat loaf, isn't it?"

"Yes, master. Missus Weezy is giving me Harry Potter's favorite recipes in exchange for help around house. Master is pleased?"

"Master is very pleased," Harry said as he picked up a fork and knife, acting like Ron. Dobby beamed as Harry stuffed his face.

The doorbell rang and Harry started to stand.

"No, no, Master. Dobby is getting door. Finish eating, Master."

Harry nodded and started digging into the meal again. A moment later, two Aurors tramped into the room, Dobby angrily telling them they were disturbing his meal. Harry pushed the platter away and asked, "How may I help you?"

"The Ministry would like to question you."

"No. I killed Voldemort for you. That's the last of my involvement with you people. You may join me for a meal if you wish. I'm sure Dobby made more than enough."

"Yes, Master," he glared at the two men.

"Young man–"

Harry cut her off, rising from the table. Even wearing just the pair of sweats he had pulled on earlier, he looked quite prepared to deal with any situation.

The second Auror scowled at the woman he was working with. "I'm sorry, Mr. Potter, but we just want some questions asked. Mainly where you've been and why all those other wizards disappeared at the same time."

Harry sighed. "You know as much as I do where I was. If I find out, and it's of any importance, I'll allow the Ministry what it needs to know. Otherwise, this home's guardians will assault all who are not allowed. Have I made myself clear?"

Fawkes flew into the room, carrying a letter. Both ministry officials were stunned to see the Phoenix. Harry took the letter and opened. It was from Hermione and was the same as his to her, only she had dotted the I's in her letter with small hearts.

"Gentleman, Dobby will escort you to the door. Thank you, Fawkes; this was quite important."

Harry sighed. He knew he'd not get any rest. He was glad his home was unplottable but... "Wait, how did you find my home?"

"The Black home was quite popular and I attended a few parties here when I was younger," the man told him.

Harry scowled and said, "Get out." His words lashed across the room like a whip and the two Aurors flinched. Harry's voice was filled with cold steel and whisper soft. He understood now why his voice had frightened Hermione. It had frightened him also.

Harry sighed, "Dobby? I've finished."

Dobby popped into the room and muttered something about rude wizards bothering his master. It made him smile tiredly. "Dinner was fantastic, Dobby."

"Dobby is pleased."

* * *

Hermione stared at the two witches interrogating her. "So, you're late for the study group, which has never happened before. Your cheeks are red. You're not wearing a bra. You got laid. Right? Who is he?"

Hermione shook her head rapidly, turning redder. She let them into her place and they decided to stop teasing her. "Did you hear? The wireless has been broadcasting that Harry Potter is back. You're his friend, right? Has he tried to get a hold of you, yet?"

Their books hit a table as they saw Hermione's face blush even deeper at his name. Their resolution to stop teasing her disappeared. "Oh my god. You were with him. You were with Harry Potter, weren't you?"

Hermione didn't get to answer due to a head popping out of her fireplace. The two witches with her were at an angle where he couldn't see them, but they could see him. They went from serious Charms students to school girls as they hid the giggles when he spoke.

"'Mione, love. You're gonna be able to come by tomorrow, right? I'm gonna make dinner. And I promise not to get to drinking with Remus again. It was just that whole sex–"

Hermione shushed him and he heard two loud giggles burst out. "Erm, Harry, this is Amy and Tanya. They're part of my study group."

Harry blushed though it wasn't evident in the fire. "Um, sorry. You can make it, though?"

She nodded and he smiled making her heart beat faster. "I-I'll be there."

He winked and said, "Love you;" then his head disappeared.

"He's your boyfriend? Dish the gossip." They started hopping up and down as Hermione muttered doom and destruction on Remus, Harry, Amy, and Tanya.

* * *

Harry was still bright red. He sighed and climbed the stairs to his room, then fell onto his bed, thinking about Hermione. His dreams were horrid nightmares again.

* * *

Hermione got little studying done and actually found herself telling the two girls some of what had happened. Food was ordered and they opened a bottle of wine, sitting in front of the fire and getting all the juicy tidbits Hermione was willing to part with. As she sat there, drinking her second glass of wine, she realized that she had really missed out by only having boys as her closest friends for so long. _This could be fun sometimes_, she thought.

* * *

Harry paced around the house, wondering what to do. There wasn't anywhere to fly around here and he debated going to Hogwarts to fly there before discarding the idea. The way Mr. Weasley was acting around him, he didn't feel like seeing him.

He thought about Hermione and then blinked. He knew where Cromwell was, why not go see her? It wasn't a huge school. Something like five hundred students at a time, he remembered. Twice the size of Hogwarts when they were there but still easy to find someone. Harry changed into robes and grabbed a cloak. It was a cool day.

He ducked into the kitchen and used his wand to leave Dobby a short message saying he'd be making dinner that night and what he'd need for ingredients. He knew Dobby would be disappointed Harry was going to cook, so Harry left instructions on what needed to be prepped. Next, he had a quick conversation with the snakes and modified their venom. Instead of it instantly killing, it would paralyze a human while normally affecting their prey.

Once all that was taken care of, Harry headed for his backyard and Disapparated, reappearing in the middle of Cromwell grounds, right in front of the staff offices and the information center. Half a dozen girls saw him and instantly surrounded him, asking if he was really Harry Potter. They saw the scar and begged to see his eyes. He shook his head, "Sorry, I had an injury. They're very sensitive to light. I don't want to end up blind. You understand?"

They all nodded and Harry asked, "None of you wouldn't happen to know Hermione Granger, would you?"

A short blonde raised her hand near the back. "I do. I think she's in lab right now. Building Omega, over there." She pointed to her left.

Harry waved goodbye and headed towards the building. It was small on the outside but inside, it was enormous. Harry saw that student names were glowing on the lab doors they were in. He walked until he found Hermione's and peeked in. He watched her work on a potion and within two ingredients, he knew what she was doing.

Opening the door softly, he watched her add the next ingredient and consult her book. "You need to stir it clockwise with a silver feather, then add one gram of Redwood bark, crumbled on the full moon."

"Harry, what are you doing here? People will see you." She smiled at him, then turned back to her potion.

"The Ministry spilled I was back. May as well go out. I just wear my sunglasses everywhere and tell people light will make me go blind."

She kissed his cheek when he sat down beside her. "People will find out soon."

"By then, my favorite researcher will have figured it out. Turn up the heat now. Why are you doing potions?"

"You know how to make Fawcinius potion?"

"It would seem so. Are you creating an enchanted necklace?"

"A watch, for my mum. Just a small enchantment. She's always breaking her bands so I thought an enchanted one would do her well."

Harry smiled and watched her finish the potion. The mixture made enchanted jewelry wearer specific, that way if the item were lost, the jewelry would look like nothing important and if found by a Muggle, wouldn't look anything out of the ordinary.

She finished and Harry asked, "Want to–"

Harry didn't get to finish his question. She had turned and kissed him hard, grabbing the back of his robes and holding him tightly. She let go and grinned. "What?"

"I, um...," he trailed off. "I forgot."

She kissed him again then said, "You're not really supposed to be here."

"Do you really think Cromwell would kick the boy who lives off their campus? It would cause scandal and most likely ruination... what?" she had turned bright red and was looking over his shoulder. He turned and saw three girls watching them at the door. He waved and leaned over to kiss her again. "Scared?"

Harry gave her one last kiss. "Do you have a violin?" She nodded. "Bring it by sometime. I'm going to go buy a piano."

Harry left the room and waved to the three girls. One had been outside with him before and the other two asked for his autograph. Harry scratched his name with one of their quills on their notebooks and said, "Have a nice day." He Disapparated, still tasting Hermione's kiss on his lips.

Harry grabbed the suitcase of money and Apparated to London. He'd seen a nice looking bank near the entrance to Diagon Alley many times. Once there, he avoided the questions other wizards had for him and transfigured his robes to a suit that looked as if Harry had had it made on Saville Row. On closer examination, an expert would know it _was_ from Saville Row.

Harry made sure the suitcase was locked and walked out into London, smiling. Life was still good. Hermione was with him, something he thought would never have happened. Voldemort was gone, even though he didn't remember it, he had to take everyone's word. And with Dumbledore dead, Harry was sure Voldemort was gone. Albus had once revealed to him that the only reason he had gone on was to make sure Voldemort was gone.

Thinking about Albus being dead dashed his mood. He'd miss the man deeply. Once he'd called the old man 'grandfather' as a joke and the Headmaster had said, "Call me that anytime you want, Harry. If any of my grandchildren grow up to be half the man you are, I'd be the proudest man alive."

Harry promised himself he'd visit Dumbledore's resting place soon. Harry walked into the door of the bank and instantly a man came over, alerted by the suit Harry wore.

"How may I help you, sir?"

"I need to open an account and make a small deposit. " Harry lifted the briefcase and patted it.

"Of course, sir. This way please."

In a few moments, Harry was signing paperwork and showing them his passport. He was glad Dumbledore had told him to get it, saying he'd need identification in the Muggle world. A machine counted the money and Harry watched, fascinated.

"It even separates the denominations?"

The man nodded. They'd been around a long time but the young man was probably new to being a courier. At least, that's what the banker thought. A minor thought had the boy pegged as a drug dealer but he shed that one off. Drug dealers acted differently. This one seemed more like a courier or a... The banker pegged him perfectly: the boy was an investor and had received a cash payoff. He wasn't half wrong. The technician wrote down the amount as a guard took the money to the safe.

Harry told him he'd be back shortly and stepped out, debating what kind of piano to buy. He had enjoyed the short duet with Hermione and wanted more. Back at the music store, the woman who had spoke with him before greeted him warmly. As Harry debated between a grand and a baby grand piano, he sat down by the bass cello and played a short bit on that.

"How much for that grand piano, that acoustical guitar and this bass cello?"

She tallied the figures and Harry said, "I just need to go to the bank and have them draft a check. Do you deliver?"

"Yes, our driver is here. He can start loading them now?"

Harry nodded, knowing he'd be modifying a few memories very soon.

* * *

Harry Apparated back to his home and walked inside, carrying the piano, guitar, and the cello in the palm of his hand. Once back to full size, their deep finishes were complimented by the light in the room he had put them in. He sat down at the piano and began playing, not noticing the time going by.

Dobby was loathe to disturb his master but it was nearly five and he had said he wanted to prepare dinner himself. "Master? Is five, Harry Potter, sir."

"Five? Oh. Thanks Dobby. I must have lost track of time." He lovingly ran his fingers over the keys and closed the lid. As soon as Harry left the room, Dobby was a dervish, dusting and cleaning the windows and chandelier then buffing the wax on the instruments and removing Harry's fingerprints from the keys.

* * *

Harry watched the peanut oil start to smoke and tossed in his ingredients. A beautiful sizzling filled the room as the vegetables simmered. In a moment, he tossed in the meat and then more vegetables followed. Some spices, wine, and a dash of octopus ink followed and Harry dipped his wooden spoon in the liquid, stirring. He tasted it and smiled. Perfect.

Hermione was standing next to him and he smiled at her, holding the spoon out to her. She tentatively tasted it and smiled back at him. It was very good.

Harry dished up two plates and she followed him to the table. He pulled her chair out for her and kissed her shoulder as she sat down. As he sat, he poured them each a glass of wine and said, "Missed you."

"We've only been apart a few hours," she smiled.

"But those few hours were pure hell." His foot rubbed against her calf.

She looked down at her plate and blushed then took a bite of the food. Everything was perfect and she sighed happily. "You're perfect."

Harry shook his head and grinned. "Really? Why?"

"You're smart. Strong. Insightful. A good cook. A damned good kisser. And you make me smile."

"That's the most beautiful thing I've ever seen."

"What is?" She had thought he'd say something else.

"Your smile. I used to wish I could get the smile that you gave Ron when you first started dating."

She blinked and frowned slightly. "It changed while we were dating?"

He nodded and his voice became sad. "When he cheated on you the first time and you forgave him. Your smile wasn't happy anymore. Ron never noticed but I did. You always looked so sad when you smiled. I wanted to bundle you up and never let go."

Hermione changed the subject and she began smiling again when Harry told her what he had done that day.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They were sitting in front of the fire and sipping at wine, just enjoying each other's presence when Fawkes flew into the room settling on Hedwig's stand since she was out hunting, singing about true love. Harry stiffened and muttered, "I still have to find him a stand."

As Hermione buried her bushy hair into his shoulder, he listened to the song of the Phoenix and could pick out phrases and occasional words. He wasn't sure if his mind was adding the words or if he could actually understand the bird, though. He truly doubted he could understand Phoenix Song.

Hermione muttered something and he asked, "What, love?"

She had been staring at her distorted reflection on the tray that Dobby had served their wine in. She whispered, "Why do you love me? I'm not as pretty as Ginny or Cho or the Patil sisters or–"

"I don't love you because you're beautiful. You are beautiful because I love you," Harry told her, kissing the top of her head.

She turned and looked at his eyes, dismissing the strange colors. After a moment of looking, she reached down and undid the buckle to his slacks.

"W-what are you doing?"

"Something special," she murmured, as she looked back up at him and blew a kiss. Her head descended towards his lap and then her mouth covered his penis.

Harry's eyes rolled back in his head as she began sucking on him. Harry's heart pounded as she moved her head up and down, slowly, her lipstick starting to become slicker from the friction.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Merlin, that was amazing. I'm almost afraid to ask where you learned how to do that." Harry was kissing Hermione, her kisses were more salty than cinnamon but they were still Hermione's kisses and everyone had to be savored.

Hermione turned red, talking about what she had just done, stuttering with embarrassment. "I, um, I thought I might try that on you sometime w-when you got really excited and I practiced with a b-banana last night."

"Why did you do it now?"

She whispered the answer into his shoulder as she kissed his neck. "I'm in love with you."

"Good," he grinned. "You don't mind dating someone a year your junior, do you?"

"I guess you kind of would be since you were missing for a year considering the society we live in. Do we celebrate your twentieth or nineteenth birthday next year?"

"As long as you're with me, it doesn't matter if we celebrate my fiftieth birthday."

Later that night, Hermione didn't go straight home. She Apparated to her bedroom at her parents and wandered down to the kitchen hoping her mother was up.

She was, making herself a sandwich. "Hi, mum."

"Are you okay?" Hermione rarely stopped in so late. She usually came on a weekend and stayed.

"I'm fine. I just left Harry's."

Emma Granger's eyebrows raised as she looked at the clock. It was a little after eleven. "So late? Why didn't you stay over?"

Hermione's eyes widened. Her mother noticed and grinned as she took a bite of her sandwich. "You're an adult. I'm not going to pretend you don't know what sex is and I know you plan to wait. Harry's responsible. You're responsible. I'm sure you can stop yourself from doing something if you truly aren't sure."

Hermione's cheeks reddened. "I've been thinking about moving in with him. A separate bedroom, of course."

Her mother grinned, "Of course." her tone wasn't very serious.

"So, what's kissing Harry like?"

"Um, when I kissed Ron, it was like watching a fireworks show. When I kiss Harry, we're the _reason_ for the fireworks. You want to know what he said to me tonight?"

Her mother nodded hesitantly, not really sure she did. But Hermione wouldn't share anything too personal.

"He said, ' I don't love you because you're beautiful. You are beautiful because I love you.'"

Emma nearly dropped her sandwich. "Wow. That's a damn good line."

"But he didn't use it as a line," Hermione sighed. "He meant it."

"What happened after that?"

"Erm, we kissed?" Hermione started turning red again. Her mother tried not to doubt her daughter's words.

"Want a bite?"

Hermione shook her head. "He made this amazing stir fry. It's flavor came from Octopus ink and he had this amazing wine. It was so good."

"What was the wine?"

"Um," she pictured the bottle in her mind. "Domain Romanée Conti 1997, I think?"

Her mother's eyes widened. Emma's father had been an expert on wines and she had picked it up, also, keeping up on the current favorites. "Harry could afford to spend nearly a thousand pounds on dinner, right?"

"I guess. Why?"

Her mother grinned. "If you're right about that bottle of wine, it costs about nine hundred pounds. Think he could give us a bottle for Christmas?"

"He wouldn't do that... would he? I must have misread the name." Hermione looked down at the table.

"What I wonder is how he got the expertise on wines. That wine isn't the most expensive for its name."

Hermione barely heard her as she wondered how Harry knew all these things. Cooking didn't surprise her. She knew his aunt and uncle had forced him to cook their meals for years. She was glad they were dead too. She didn't like the fact that she was glad technically innocent people had died but they had treated her best friend and now boyfriend like he were a slave for them to exploit. Sometimes, she wondered why Harry hadn't killed them himself. But potions, wines now. Charms. She shook it off and saw her mother staring at her.

"What?"

"I asked if you were going to stay here tonight."

Hermione shook her head and her mother smiled. "I have to get up early. Want to have lunch tomorrow?"

"I think I could take time for lunch. Meet at your office?"

Emma nodded and kissed her daughter's head. "Make sure you lock... I forgot, you don't use doors. Goodnight, honey."

Hermione grinned and stood. She looked around the house she had grown up in then Apparated home. Once back inside, she went to her room and looked around. The only possessions that weren't books were some trinkets that Harry and Ron had given her in school and her violin on the bookshelf. She took it down and sat on the bed, testing the strings. Hermione took out her rosin and waxed the bow after she checked that. As she played a soft mournful tune, she wondered what Harry was doing.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Harry lay in bed, tossing and turning.

In his dream he held Hermione's hand. Neither had their wands as Voldemort chased them through the maze during fourth year. Finally the Dark Lord caught up to the two near the trophy. Harry reached for the trophy and slammed awake when it shattered.

His hand was bloody from the vase he had crushed. Dobby popped into the room, looking worried. When he saw Harry's bleeding hand, the houseelf pulled out a small medical kit from his wildly vivid red robes and said, "Master let Dobby care for injury?

"All right. Thanks." Harry held out his hand to the houseelf.

Dobby took out two vials and used a cloth to wipe away the blood. A snap of his fingers and the glass shards disappeared. The Houseelf poured the two vials over his hand and the cuts disappeared as the skin quickly grew back over.

"How'd you know I was hurt?"

"Master... Master was yelling very loud. At first, Dobby thought Master was yelling for Dobby. Dobby come and see Master having nightmare. Master need Dreamless Sleep Potion so Dobby go make. Be ready next week." Dobby was closely examining his hand, making sure that his hand was completely healed.

Harry sighed and tried to go back to sleep. His nightmare returned and Harry got out of bed, making his way to the kitchen and something high in caffeine. Dobby made him a large sandwich then Harry told him to go out and do something for himself, he'd make his own breakfast.

Once Dobby left the house, he used a glamour charm to conceal the bags under his eyes and went to get dressed. Fawkes flitted into his room and preened on the foot of his bed. "Fawkes, where did they bury Albus?"

The phoenix stared at Harry for a moment then picked up Harry's copy of Hogwarts, a History hovering over him. While he'd never read it, Hermione had given it to him for part of her sixth year Christmas present to him. Harry caught the book when the bird dropped it and guessed, "He's buried at the school?"

The bird left the room, flying out the window and Harry sighed. Seemed like confirmation to him. He went down the stairs and then out to the backyard. In a moment, Harry was outside the gates of the school. As he walked through, Fawkes appeared and settled on his shoulder, looking towards where a statue could be seen. Harry walked that way, glad to see there were no students out and about. Once he was done here, he could stop by Hagrid's for a cuppa, possibly.

A pillar of rock jutted out of the ground, something that hadn't been there before. Etched in the face of the rock, the names of the dead and missing of the campaigns against Voldemort marred the surface of the rock. Harry found his godfather's, Sirius Black's, name and traced it, wishing Sirius were still here. He'd have answers and the house wouldn't feel so empty.

Underneath the pillar, a small brass plate said simply, _Here lies Albus Dumbledore, he lived, he loved, he died. _

Harry felt a tear drop from his eye as he stood there. He sat on the ground and Fawkes dropped to the ground next to him. Both sat there for hours as students passed by. Every time a student came near, Fawkes would look at them and they would stop and go back to whatever they should be heading for.

"Harry?"

Harry looked up, his face blotchy and red, his eyes all red from the tears that had sprung from them. Professor McGonagall stood there, her eyes slightly misty.

"Professor." he climbed to his feet and wiped his eyes then pulled the sunglasses back on.

"It's lunchtime. Why don't you join us. And please, you can call me Minerva now."

Harry nodded and followed her into the school. The professor told off many students who stopped and stared as Harry followed her in to the great hall. Harry sat at the staff table and traded venomous looks with professor Snape while all the others greeted him warmly, although the Headmaster still had some reservations. Harry could understand that, he just didn't understand why the man was so cool to him. Harry shrugged it off, eating slowly as Professor Flitwick asked him what the most complicated charm he could think of was. Professor McGonagall had obviously spread word of what he'd done last time he was there.

Harry thought for a moment and said, "The Patriarch charm."

Flitwick looked confused. He'd never heard of the charm. "What kind of effect does it have? And the history of it?"

All the teachers, even Snape, seemed to be listening closely. "Created in 1305 BC, the spell was used by ancient wizards who could no longer, erm, you know," he blushed slightly as he said, "Procreate... the spell would let them find the most perfect match to carry their child among the slaves for sale. Then they could buy that slave and use the spell to get themselves an heir if they no longer had one for some reason. The slave was unable to harm herself or the child due to the charm and had to raise it with love. The charm died away near the turn to the AD calendar during a minor cataclysm. The citadel that held all the wizards who knew it died of a rampant disease and the citadel crumbled."

All the staff looked at him, confused. "How do you know of it?" Snape said, mockingly.

"Why, Snape? Can't get it up anymore?" Harry looked at him and took off his sunglasses, his eyes glowing with a green fire. "You speak to me with that tone again and we can duel here and now. We'll show the students how woefully unprepared you are, potion master."

Snape sneered at him but his face paled slightly.

"What do you think, Mr. Weasley? A demonstration betwixt the professor and I? It would entertain the children," Harry asked.

Flitwick piped up, "Champion idea." He was a duelist through and though, though somewhat inept at judging fights between others.

While the rest of the staff nodded Arthur thought it over and nodded hesitantly. This would give him first hand experience of what Harry could do.

Professor McGonagall stood and noticed not one student had left the hall upon seeing Harry Potter enter. "Professor Snape and Harry Potter will have a demonstration duel for us, taking place on the pitch in fifteen minutes."

Harry could hear students betting already as they all stood and headed towards the doors, all wanting good vantage points. Minerva leaned down and whispered, "Please don't lose."

Harry just grinned and stood to stretch. "After you, Snape."

The Headmaster watched Harry as Hagrid and Minerva McGonagall walked with him to the pitch, talking animatedly about how this years Gryffindor team was doing. Once at the pitch, Harry transfigured his robes to Gold and Scarlet, a Griffin pacing on the back of the robes.

Harry and Snape stood in the middle of the field, watching each other. Harry bowed perfunctorily, barely tilting his neck, keeping his eyes on the professor. Snape did the same and brought his wand up, conceitedly yelling, "_Expelliarmus_."

Harry didn't raise his wand. He just dodged, and moved towards the professor. Snape was stunned at the speed the boy moved and didn't realize he was next to him until Harry had thrown him a half a dozen meters. As Snape hit the ground, Harry drew his wand and called out, "_Bindus Ignatius Golemus_."

A huge pillar of stone raised out of the ground and a stone Golem was revealed as its exterior crumbled. The creatures grasped the professor, holding him tight, the man's wand lying at Harry's feet where he had dropped it when Harry threw him.

"Professor Flitwick, Professor McGonagall? Care to try your luck?"

Professor Flitwick nodded happily. Win or lose, he'd enjoy this. McGonagall looked thoughtful and nodded after a moment. They took up the corners of a triangle and bowed to him. Harry bowed deeper to them but still kept his eyes on them.

"_Vinius trappius_." Vines grew out of the ground at Harry's feet, trying to trap him. Harry jumped aside, muttering, "_Severus_." The vines were cut off at the ground and withered. Harry pointed his wand at Flitwick and called out, "_Extendus Folius Natricum_."

the grass under his feet grew up, tangling with the small wizard's hair is it grew down, locking him in place as Harry dealt with his transfiguration teacher. He muttered a spell and the goalpost behind her began pulling out of the ground. In moments, it had wrapped itself around her, causing her to drop her wand.

Flitwick had gotten himself free and cast a hex at Harry. What should have caused agony in his leg, caused a minor tickling sensation. Except for a burst of laughter that escaped him, he didn't reveal anything of the hex had affected him.

"Enough?" he called out to Flitwick.

"I think not, Mr. Potter."

Harry laughed and cast, "_Naturis Eruptus Majoris_."

The ground around Flitwick's feet erupted as pillars of dirt and rock pushed up around him. One hit him perfectly, launching him into the air. Harry cast a spell to bring him down easily and then smoothed out the damage he'd done to the field, excepting leaving Snape in the hold of the Golem.

"Mr. Potter, that was fantastic. Where did you learn all that?"

Professor McGonagall agreed with Flitwick. "Yes, where Harry?"

"That's the million Galleon question there. I just know."

"Perhaps you should let Snape go. He's looking quite angry." Flitwick said, looking back at his colleague.

Harry sighed and nodded. "_Finite_."

The Golem crumbled into dust which blew away.

Snape's wand was still at Harry's feet. He glared at Harry and said, "Give me my wand."

Harry's eyes flashed. "Get it yourself. I'm not your student anymore."

Snape looked evil and Flitwick sighed, bending down he picked up the wand and tossed it at Snape.

He turned to stomp off and Harry called his name. "Severus."

Snape stopped, not turning around.

"Watch your back. You might find yourself up a tree again."

Snape started to turn then stopped. He stomped off, obviously heading for the dungeons.

McGonagall turned to Harry, a twinkle in her eye. "What was that about?"

"Something my father did to him once when Sirius was bored. It wasn't nice but neither is he. He needs to learn some manners." Harry's voice was normal but an edge of utter disgust had creeped in.

He put his sunglasses back on as students rushed down, wanting to shake his hand. Even a few Slytherins came down, wanting his autograph. After a fast twenty minutes, all the students were being herded back to their classes as Hagrid led Harry to his hut.

The two sat and Harry asked, "Do you still talk to Madame Maxime?"

Hagrid blushed and pointedly changed the subject.

They talked for another hour before Harry said he had to get home. Once outside the wards, Harry Disapparated, heading towards his bed and hopefully a good dream. He crawled into bed and wondered what he was going to do. Quidditch was possible. His plans to be an Auror were shot unless he took his N.E.W.T.s. Maybe he should just live off what was in his vault. It seemed like the best idea at the time. Harry was half asleep when there was a knock on his door. "Who is it?"

Hermione opened the door and peeked in. "Me. What's up?"

"Just tired. Come here."

She smiled and crossed the room. She was still wearing her uniform for Cromwell and Harry stared at her legs as she pulled off her sweater. She kicked off her shoes and got into the bed next to him and kissed his cheek. "Missed me?"

Harry smiled and nodded. "Like nothing you could believe. When do you have to go home?"

She smiled and kissed him on the lips. "I don't have any morning classes tomorrow. I could stay here tonight if you promise to be a gentleman."

Harry grinned. "I just beat three people in a duel. I'm too tired not to be a gentleman."

"What?"

Harry yawned and pulled her close. "I'll show you the memory later. Let's just lay here."

She nodded, turned over, cuddling into him as his left arm curved under while his right hand rested on her thigh, slightly hitching her skirt up. She was about to tell him to behave when she heard his soft breathing and realized he was already asleep. She wrapped his hand in hers and drifted off, dreaming of what she'd seen in the mirror.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hermione woke up and realized that her skirt was around her waist. She looked up to the mirror and was glad to see Harry was still asleep. Her knickers weren't attractive at all and when she did let him see them, she wanted them to be more... she thought for a moment and decided on the word; saucy. Something that would make his heart pound. She didn't realize even a smile from her made his heart pound.

She flipped over and kissed his face, covering him with her kisses until he awoke and looked at her blearily. His eyes didn't make her as nervous as they had when he reappeared but sometimes something about them seemed... different. He smiled at her sleepily and murmured, "Was it good for you?"

She giggled and kissed him again. "You snored me like no other man."

Harry laughed. "I don't snore. Wanna go see if dinner's ready?"

She nodded but before they left the bed, more kisses were exchanged and Harry's hands came down to cup her bum as she rolled on top of him. "I love you."

She smiled and replied, "I love you, too. But I'm hungry. Feed me."

Harry grinned and pinched her cheeks. She shrieked and punched his arm. "Behave."

Harry just grinned and took her hand as they walked down the stairs.

Dobby saw them come down and popped into the kitchen. Food began appearing on the table as the two sat down.

Once the meal was finished Hermione asked, "That wine. What did it cost?"

Harry looked away and muttered, "Not sure?"

Hermione watched him as she said, "Because my mum knows a bit about wine and she said that that bottle cost about nine hundred pounds. Did you buy a very expensive bottle of wine to impress me?"

"Of course not. I was just wondering what would go well with the dinner and the name of the wine popped into my head so I had Dobby buy it. I don't even know what he spent."

Hermione didn't look like she believed him but she set it aside. "What about this duel you mentioned?"

Harry grinned and summoned one of the goblets from the wall. Silver would work well enough as a temporary Pensieve. He placed his wand at his head and, for a moment, Hermione thought he was going to blow his head apart with it. When he pulled it away, a silver strand clung to the wand. Harry tapped it on the goblet and the strand fell into the bowl. He touched it with his wand and it fell apart, covering the bottom of the goblet. Harry took her hand and, as he fell into it, he pulled her in.

"This is my memory of this afternoon."

She laughed at what he said to Snape about not getting it up and looked fearful as the duel began. She looked on in amazement as he took all three professors down and barely broke a sweat. When the duel ended and they came out of the memory, she asked, "Why did you do that?"

"I had gone to see Dumbledore's grave and I ended up spending a lot more time there than I meant to. Snape pissed me off during lunch and I challenged him. Besides, its been years since I last attacked him. Had to do it again."

"Attacked him?" then Hermione remembered that moment in third year he was referring to. "Oh god. You led me into so many dangerous situations."

Harry pulled her close and smiled. "But there are no more dangerous situations. Just our time to build our future."

Hermione got nervous. "Our future?"

Harry nodded. "I'm back and I don't plan to go anywhere again without you."

She looked nervously around the house then said, "Come on."

She dragged him up to his room and looked nervous as she looked at him. She breathed deeply and said, "Take off your pants."

"What? 'Mione, you don't have to do this." he had caught on to what she planned. Or at least he thought he had. She started pulling off her sweater and pushed him backwards onto his bed. She stood above him, looking at his pants as they tented while he watched her unbutton her blouse. Her top and bra fell on the floor next as she crawled on top of him. "I know I don't have to. I want to. I don't want to wait. I want you."

"'Mione, are you sure?"

She nodded and kissed him. As her lips attacked his, her fingers attacked his robes, undoing the catches, then her fingers went to work on his shirt, dragging it up so she could kiss her way down his body.

She had pulled his trousers and boxers down and stared at his erection for a moment. She hadn't been able to see it on the couch before and she drank in the sight now.

Harry came to his senses and pushed her away, holding her at arm length for a moment. "Are you sure? Are you sure you want to do this?"

She nodded and began undoing her skirt's catch. She pulled the skirt and her knickers down at the same time. When Harry saw the neatly trimmed patch of pubic hair and the slit between her legs his mind went blank as more hormones charged through his system. The rest of his clothes joined hers on the floor as he pulled her down onto the bed and flipped her over so he was on top. She looked nervous, then calmed down slightly as his hand snaked down between her legs. When he dipped a finger in, she stiffened then moaned softly when his fingertip grazed her clitoris.

She moaned and twisted her body, enjoying his ministrations. "Harry, now. Please?"

He was more nervous than she was. Remus' instructions had him slightly confused then sighed and then positioned himself. Harry gasped when he slid in slightly. Hermione wrapped her legs around him, trapping him as he pushed in and she gasped, wincing from the pain of her hymen tearing.

"Are you okay?"

She nodded. "It's supposed to hurt the first time. Keep going."

Harry was glad she didn't want him to stop. He didn't think he could have stopped if she told him to. It felt so good to be inside her. Remus' instructions were forgotten as instinct took over.

Hermione twinged from the pain but soon it was forgotten as the base of his penis rubbed over her clitoris, stimulating her madly. Her fingernails were already into his back as they kissed. Her ankles were crossed behind him, holding him as close as she could. Then her first orgasm came, pushing all thoughts of pain out of her mind and stimulating her body, creating a wave of magical energy. Harry's room was almost destroyed. Everything but their wands and themselves were damaged in some way from the backlash of her orgasm but neither noticed, both too busy with each other.

**Author's note:**

God, I need a new girlfriend.

**Addendum to Author's note:**

And as a preview, a line from the next chapter.

_It's kind of sad that I can fit my whole life into one trunk._


	5. Chapter 5

Ron had come home for a visit and the first news he had received was that Harry was back. Fred and George had come home for dinner and told him all about the test of the new broom.

"So they're dating?" Ron was stunned. Not that he cared. He had no interests in Hermione anymore.

"That's what it looked like. His eyes are still like they were when he was in the coma though." Fred said.

"Where's he at?"

"His house most likely."

Ron nodded and said, "Mum, this is fantastic stew."

She smiled at him and served him another bowl as the twins told him about the new broom itself.

Ron Apparated to the street he lived on and tried to remember the address. He stopped at 14 Grimmauld Place and muttered, "That's not right. Must be twelve."

He ambled down to between 11 and 13 and thought of the address. The house appeared and he was glad to see that it still did for him. He hesitantly put his hand on the knob and turned it. The door swung open and Ron grinned.

Ron ambled into the house and said Harry's name. He tried once more then gave up on the ground floor. Dobby wasn't in the house at the moment and couldn't warn Ron not to go upstairs. As Ron headed up, he tried to remember what room Harry's was. At the top of the stairs, he tried the first door and saw an empty room. Across the hall the same. The third door he opened, he saw a sight he wished he could have avoided. Two people were shagging on Harry's bed and from what he could see, he was sure it was Harry and a girl. Ron nearly slammed the door trying to blot it out of his head.

Hermione and Harry were on their third session of the evening when he heard his door slam. He looked up and around and realized two things. One, his room was a total mess and two, his door had just slammed shut, blowing loose leaf parchment all over. He stopped his motion and Hermione gasped, "What? Why'd you stop?"

"Someone's here?"

Hermione pulled the blanket up over her chest as Harry pulled his boxers on backwards and grasped his wand, walking carefully to the door. He looked down and saw a flash of red hair opening the front door.

"Ron?"

He turned and Harry saw it was Ron, his face matching the color of his hair. "Please tell me you were shagging some hooker you picked up?"

Harry turned just as red as he did and lowered his wand. "Um, hi Ron. Good to see you?"

Hermione poked her head out of the bedroom door and saw Ron at the foot of the stairs. She turned bright red and ducked back in.

"S-so the t-twins were right. You two are dating." he turned to the door. "I'll see you around."

"Wait, Ron. Don't go. Let me get showered up. It's good to see you."

Ron nodded and wandered into the sitting room, hunting for the bottle of Silver Firewhiskey he'd hidden there the summer before seventh year. He needed a drop to put what he'd seen out of his mind.

Harry walked back into his room and saw Hermione looking at the utter destruction. "What happened?"

Harry grinned. "I'd say one of us let loose during orgasm. Most likely you."

Hermione turned around and he pulled her into his arms. She kissed him and said, "Let go. I have to go home."

"What? Why?" Harry was confused.

"I have to go pack if I'm going to move in here." she teased him.

Harry smiled and kissed her again. "I'll send Dobby to help, okay?"

She nodded and he said, "Why don't you shower first? You smell... you smell like you were having sex."

Hermione giggled as she blushed. "I smell like my boyfriend made love to me."

Harry blushed and kissed her cheek. He followed her into his bathroom and they got into the shower together.

Hermione crept out the front door and then Disapparated. Once she got home, she started writing her landlord a letter saying she was moving out immediately but would pay her last month of rent. Once that was done, she set it on the table. She'd have to either drop by the post or send it from Harry's. She'd never gotten an owl and she realized how annoying it was now.

As she started separating her personal books from books she'd borrowed from Cromwell, Dobby popped into the room, looking around. "Harry Potter send Dobby to help."

Hermione nodded. "Could you help me pack all my books into my trunk?"

Dobby nodded and snapped his fingers. All the books in the house floated into a large jumble then began orderly separating themselves by size. Once they were all lined up, Hermione said, "Wait. Some of those belong to Cromwell. I need to pack those separately."

Dobby nodded and waited as she picked out nearly two dozen books. Once she was done, the remaining tomes began shrinking until they could all fit in the bottom of the trunk with more than enough room for what little clothing she had in the house. Hermione stuffed her underwear over the books then dumped her uniforms and Muggle clothes over them. Her Cromwell books went on top of those. In a few minutes, everything she owned was packed into the trunk save her violin and a few lamps she had brought. She sighed, thinking, _It's kind of sad that I can fit my whole life into one trunk._

Dobby collected the lamps and her trunk, then transported them back to the manor. She looked around the house and collected her violin and the letter, looking through it making sure she wasn't forgetting anything. She left the key on her table and walked out, making sure the door was securely locked. She Disapparated hoping she wouldn't be moving again anytime soon.

Hermione set her violin on top of Harry's new piano and sat down, picking at the keys. She would never admit it but playing the piano was the other thing she had been a miserable failure at. No matter how often she had practiced, she hadn't gotten any better and even chopsticks came out badly.

She looked at the books in the room and noticed Harry hadn't looked at one yet. She sighed and then smiled. _At least that hadn't changed about him,_ she thought as she walked into the sitting room to find Harry drinking again but this time he still looked mostly sober. She winced and wondered when walking would quit hurting. Her friends at school had mentioned that the pain left soon but it wasn't leaving soon enough for her. She grinned and then noticed Ron was no longer there.

"Where's Ron? Gone already?"

"Yeah. Friendship's all patched up. He did have to go see the team's mediwitch though."

"Patched up? Why would it need to be patched up? he... he's not angry we're together?" she asked apprehensively. "Why did he need to see a mediwitch?"

Harry grinned, shaking his head. He offered her a drink as he remembered the confrontation in the sitting room. His hand still ached.

Ron sat on the couch waiting for them to come down, taking a nip from the bottle he had found every so often as he watched the flames. He was stunned how fast they had moved in their relationship when it had taken almost three months for him to get his hands under her sweater.

Harry walked into the room, his wand tucked into the sleeve of his shirt. He looked at Ron for a short while then called his name. Ron turned and smiled then crossed the room and hugged Harry self-consciously.

"Where were you?"

Harry shrugged. "One thing. Do you remember what I said first part of seventh year?"

Ron blinked as he struggled to remember then nodded. "Ya remembered?"

"Ron, for me, it's only been a few months since I said that. Come on."

Ron sighed and nodded. He took off his jacket and set his wand on the couch with it. Harry took the bottle from him and then waited. Ron jutted his chin out and Harry swung. HARD.

Harry had only been in a few fist fights in his life but the punch that hit Ron was a punch only a seasoned and exquisitely trained boxer or martial artist could have hit an opponent with. Nearly 1600 Kgs of pressure connected with his best friends' face, shattering the jaw and knocking every tooth out. Mercifully, Ron was also knocked out.

Harry was stunned. He hadn't expected to do that much damage. He'd never hurt Draco that badly. He cast a half a dozen spells on Ron and woke him up.

"Ron, you all right?"

Ron just stared at Harry then mumbled, "Err deed oo earn too hight?"

"Ron, I'm sorry. Let me think. What spells do I need?" In a few moments, Ron's jaw was frozen in place and he was alert enough to Apparate. Harry had done everything he could but no spells could make bones and teeth go back together. Ron gestured for a pad of paper and he used a quill to write, 'Bloody hell. I expected a lot less than that. I'll see you in a few days. Gotta go see the mediwitch for the team. Tell Hermione I'm sorry I had to go. Tell her I'm sorry for everything else, too. I've done it before but not enough. We can catch up later. You be in a straight jacket though.'

Harry had grinned at that and Ron clapped him on the shoulder as he was shown to the hidden door leading to the backyard. Ron Disapparated and Harry went back to the sitting room and the Firewhiskey wondering how he'd done so much damage.

Harry just shrugged. "Don't know. Have I told you lately that I love you?"

"Not enough." She smiled and curled up next to him, her drink heavily iced down. After a moment, she asked, "Harry? Is my life sad?"

Harry dropped his drink. "What? Why would you ask that?"

"Because... because I can pack nearly everything I own in one trunk."

"'Mione, do you have good memories of friends and family?" she nodded, looking up at him. "What about school? Good memories there?" she nodded again. "And an okay love life?" she laughed weakly. "I have a very nice love life if you must know, Mr. Potter."

Harry smiled back at her, running his thumb over her cheek. "I must meet the lucky guy. Lots of good memories? Lots of time with your parents?" she nodded again. "Hermione, you have a beautiful life. If anyone has a sad life, Riddle did. So did I. We were both orphans. No family that cared about us. He turned to the dark. I was fated to be his light counterpart. My life got better. His only got worse."

He smiled at her and held her tightly. "But my life got a whole lot better."

She smiled again and then noticed the spilled drink. "Harry, that'll stain the carpet."

Harry nodded and called for Dobby. As Dobby cleaned the carpet, Hermione scolded him, having the Elf clean up the mess.

"'Mione, if I cleaned up that mess, he'd be in a bad mood. Right Dobby?"

Dobby smiled and nodded. "Master Harry Potter Sir is always right."

Hermione finally grinned, knowing Dobby would always back up Harry.

She looked at the clock over the mantel and saw that her hand pointed to home. She smiled again, snuggling into Harry as the fire crackled and popped.

They had fallen asleep on the sofa and Dobby had covered them with a quilt before turning in to his own bed. Harry awoke first and smiled down into her hair, kissing her crown. She had told him she didn't need to leave for class until eleven so he covered her with the blanket and pillowed his robes, placing them under her head.

He wandered into the ball room and replicated the stand for the Double Bass making it smaller and set Hermione's violin on it. As he sat on the piano bench, an American song he'd heard a few times when he was younger came to mind. As he played it, he murmured the lyrics, _"I'm lying in my bed, Hear the clock tickin, I think of you, Caught up in circles, Confusion, there's nothing new, Flashback, warm nights, Almost left behind, Suitcase of memories, Time after..., Sometimes you'll picture me, I'm walking too far ahead, You're calling to me, I can't hear what you say, And you say, go slow, I fall behind, The second hand unwinds."_

He continued playing, drawing the song out and making it more complicated, making up new lyrics as he thought of Hermione. "_Lying in our bed, Phoenix song marks the time, I hold you tightly, Caught up in the moment, Memories, Everything is new, Flashback, warm nights, Almost left you behind, Trunks of memories, Time after..., Sometimes you'll picture me, I'm flying too high, You're calling to me, I can't hear what you say, And you say, go slow, I fall from the sky, The second hand unwinds."_

Hermione stood in the doorway, listening to him play. She had woken just as he walked out of the room and she followed him. That song was one of her mother's favorites but she could tell the lyrics he was singing at the moment weren't the original's. She tried not to cry as he listened to him sing about her but she couldn't help it. She was so happy. He finished the song with a minor flourish then stood, freezing when he saw her in the doorway, tears streaming down her face.

"'Mione, please don't cry. What's wrong?"

"You prat. I'm happy." she crossed the room and hugged him. "That was about me, right?"

He whispered a yes into the crown of her head and kissed her temple then worked his way down to her mouth. She whispered bedroom and Harry grinned. "Will we be doing this quite often?"

She nodded. The pain from yesterday was gone and she was definitely in the mood for more lovemaking. Harry cheered as they headed up to the bedroom, intent on finishing what had been interrupted the day before.

Harry fixed most of his... their room and they christened the newly repaired bed. As Harry covered her, Hermione watched his bum flex in the mirror until she had to close her eyes and bite her lip not to scream as he brought her to orgasm. He came in a few moments and she smiled as he lay next to her. "As much fun as another round would be, I need to get ready for school. Be back in a bit." she stood and went into the bathroom, only carrying her towel, her bath things and a pair of knickers. Harry grinned. He was amazed at how comfortable she was being nude in his presence. She was also more experimental than he thought she would be.

As he lay on the bed, his hand went over the scar on his arm. His fingers brushed it again and Harry looked. The scar was almost gone. But he'd let that heal without magic for a reason. Harry stood and checked the other scars he'd obtained. All were smaller than they should have been. As if he'd lived quite a few years in the time he'd been gone. Harry decided to go see Madame Pomfrey while Hermione was in class. He could trust her not to tell anyone what she saw.

Then his mind coalesced on something Remus had said. His eyes snapped to the door and he crossed to it, knocking on it swiftly. "Can I come in?"

"I told you, Harry. I don't have time to make love again." she opened the door and saw his worried face. "What?"

"You used protection?"

She started laughing. "Of course I did. I've been using the potion since Ron and I dated. You know, just in case."

Harry slumped against the wall, muttering the Lord's Prayer. Hermione smiled and kissed him. "Now I need to get dressed. You can watch as long as you don't touch."

Harry grinned and waved his hand. His Omnioculars were in his hand and Hermione turned bright red.

"No. No way, Harold James Potter. If someone saw that, I'd die of embarrassment. And don't do that. You said you got headaches. Until we know more, no more wandless magic."

As she pulled on her bra, Harry asked, "You know, I thought you'd be more shy."

She nodded and softly said, "I feel so safe with you. It's like nothing could hurt me and my shyness just melts away around you. It was like that at school sometimes."

"Yes, I remember when you told me to get dressed and just stood there waiting."

Hermione blushed again. "Okay, but how was I supposed to know that you slept in the nude."

"I had my own room. It was more comfortable."

"So why do you wear boxers now?"

"I don't anymore."

Hermione blushed again as he winked at her. Harry asked, "how do you do that?"

"What?"

"Hook your bra with one hand."

"Practice," she kissed his cheek and grabbed her school bag then stuffed seven books in it. "When will you be back?"

"Four I think. Depends on what happens in the lab. And I need to find a new place for studying."

"Can't you study here?"

"For study group. Do you want a dozen girls here studying?"

Harry grinned. "would I get slapped if I looked?"

Hermione nodded, trying to keep a straight face. "Very, very hard."

Harry laughed. "If you want to bring them here to study, go for it. They'll have to floo here. I don't want anyone knowing where to Apparate to."

She nodded and kissed him before she headed down the stairs. If she didn't hurry, she was going to be late.

Harry went and took his shower, wondering what he needed to do that day. A stand for Fawkes was imperative. Hedwig had looked grumpy when she got back and saw Fawkes on her stand. Maybe a small gift for Hermione? Yes. He'd missed the last two Christmas' and Birthdays. Better if he picked something up for Ron also. He'd be less likely to hold a grudge after getting punched. Even if he did know he deserved it.

Maybe he should pick up gifts for everyone. But first was Madame Pomfrey. Harry got out of the shower and went into his room. He pulled on a pair of slacks and looked at the tees he owned. He grabbed one that Charlie had sent him for his seventeenth birthday that said world class seeker on it spelled in dragon flames from a Hungarian Horntail. Over that he pulled a black school robes and then his cloak. He tore off the decorations on his robes and set the Headboy pin and the Gryffindor badge on the nightstand and wondered if Hermione would destroy the room every time. He doubted it. It had only happened once but did that confirm he was good?

Harry headed downstairs and headed out the door. In moments he had Disapparated and reappeared near the gates to the school. The day was cold and Harry pulled his cloak tighter around him. As he made his way up the steps, students could be seen rushing to Hagrid's hut for classes.

The way to the Hospital Wing was permanently engraved on his mind. He'd spent more time there than any other student and it had been renamed, unofficially, the Harry Potter Hospital Wing in his seventh year.

"Madame Pomfrey?"

"Yes? Harry? What are you doing here?"

He smiled at her. "I wanted to talk to you. I noticed something today and since you've always been the one who mended me up you seemed the best to talk to." he pulled off his cloak and robes allowing them to puddle on the floor. He rolled his sleeve up and showed her the scar.

"You see? I got this scar in fourth year and look at it now? I never had it healed for a reason but now it's almost gone. Did you do something to it while I was here?"

She shook her head as she held his arm and examined it closely. "No, I knew why you kept it. I saw no reason to delete a remembrance of someone from your arm. This looks like your body has healed it normally..." she trailed off and then pulled out her wand. She muttered an incantation and a silver representation of his arm floated in air from her last examination of him. She looked at it and then his actual arm. "This looks like nearly six or seven years of healing, I should think."

Harry nodded and sighed. "That's what I thought. Bloody hell."

Madame Pomfrey looked at him and Harry muttered, "I'm not a student anymore."

"It's still not polite to curse."

Harry fought it but ended up grinning. "Sorry. I guess I should get going. I have to go buy a stand."

She nodded and said, "You could have gone to see the mediwitches at St. Mungo's."

"I don't know them and I don't trust too many people I don't know anymore. Too many betrayals."

She nodded, a stricken look on her face as Harry picked up his robes and cloak, pulling them over his shoulder. Harry checked the bag of Galleons in his cloak as he walked out of the school and onto the grounds. He headed towards the Three Broomsticks and ordered a Butterbeer and a bottle of Ogden's Olde Firewhiskey in the ornamental bottle. That'd be for Ron. He was glad no students were there. Only a dozen people came up to him, asking questions.

He drank the last bit of his drink and said, "I'm sorry, I really am but I can't answer those questions. Anyway, it was nice to meet you all but I have to go. I have to take care of some stuff."

Harry thanked Rosmerta and headed towards the door. Once outside, he Disapparated to Diagon Alley and headed towards Fred and George's store. Once he stepped inside, he was hit with a bucket of freezing water.

"So, that cool ya down, mate? We heard you and Hermione were going at it hot and heavy." both twins were laughing.

Harry glared at them as he wiped the water off his face and out of his hair. He murmured a spell and his robes dried instantly but were infused with a slightly burnt scent.

"I should send both of you to the bottom of the Mariana trench," Harry scowled. "I came by to say hello but it seems I'll have to punish both of you."

Both twins instantly looked worried. The last time Harry had punished them, neither had been able to talk for a week. "Now Harry, we have a business to run. If you do something to us, we can't make you any money."

Harry grinned at their panicked expressions. After a few more minutes of chatting Harry left and headed towards Knockturn Alley. Something drew him there.

While he walked through the alley he saw a small building and stepped in. Inside, two wizards were haggling over a black sword covered with ebony stones. Both looked up and stared at Harry. The customer instantly accepted the price and paid for the item, leaving as fast as possible. The clerk just looked at Harry fearfully. Harry looked around the store and his whole demeanor changed. His eyes coalesced to fully red as he walked to the man. "Where is Mundar Sevalit?"

Harry took off his sunglasses and his red eyes glowed brightly. "I-in the b-back."

Harry's hand wandered over the man's face and he went stock still, his body frozen. Harry pulled his sunglasses back on and walked through into the back room. "Well?"

"All is to plan, Lord."

Harry's eyes shifted to green as he watched the man. "And the other dark wizards?"

"All are returning. All are no longer dark. Balance is returned."

Harry smiled and walked out of the building and out of Knockturn Alley. His eyes returned to what had become normal and he never knew he had been down the alley.

"I'll take this stand."

Of course, Mr. Potter. We'll send it off right away."

Harry nodded and took out his bag of galleons. In a few moments, the man was paid off and Harry stepped out into the light and breathed in the cool air. People pointed and stared but he had become used to it over the years. Young girls giggled while older women blushed. As he walked along, he debated what gifts to buy.

For Hermione, Ron and Remus, he would make up for all the holidays he missed while everyone else would get one gift. Harry stopped off at the book store and found something Hermione would love. A first edition of Hogwarts, A history. He also picked out a current copy and searched through it to see if she was mentioned. She had been. She had gotten the most N.E.W.T.s. Harry smiled and had the woman place them both in bags. As he walked along, he debated what to do with the current edition. He knew Hermione already had a copy and he wasn't sure why he had got it. Then as he passed the Jewelry store, he knew exactly what to do. Inside the store, he asked to look at the loose stones and bought 13 ounces of 20 karat while gold. He bought a round diamond and a pear shaped Sapphire. As he watched the man weigh and calculate the prices, his mind worked on the shaping and ring design he wanted to make. Once he had paid, Harry left the store and headed towards the most expensive shop on Diagon Alley, Enchanting Enchantments. They'd have the items he would need. Inside, he bought all the tools a gemsmith and a goldsmith needed. The woman helping him tried not to stutter his name and he smiled at her, thanking her again as he left. Her commission had just astounded her. She'd made more in one day than she usually made all month.

He stopped at the Quidditch store and picked up a few items for himself then went back to the book store. For Remus, he picked out a set of novels written by an American about werewolves and for Mrs. Weasley, he got an autographed copy of an old novel he knew she liked. He didn't know how. He figured he'd seen a copy at her place. For Hermione he bought another book, this time a study guide for Charm Masters who were working on expanding their knowledge base. By the time Harry had finished shopping, he'd enlisted the twins to help him carry all the bags home. As they were walking back to the joke shop, Fred cracked, "Harry, you're shopping like a woman. Did you change a bit too much?"

Harry smirked and asked, "I guess you don't want what I got for you, now do you?"

"What? You got us gifts?" both twins modulated their voices and sounded like small children. "Gimme, gimme."

"Later. I'm going to invite everyone over for dinner in a week or two."

Both twins scowled as they all three Disapparated to Potter Manor. As they walked into the house through the hidden door, Harry was surprised to see Hermione and nearly a dozen girls spread out. All the girls turned to stare and started whispering as the twins sucked their stomachs in and started flirting with the nearest girls.

"Erm, hi Harry." Hermione smiled at him. He moved over to the corner and dropped the bags then walked over to steal a kiss. "Hi, 'Mione."

The girls aahed as what was meant to be a short kiss lengthened. Hermione pulled away, her cheeks tinged with pink. Dobby came into the room with a huge tray of tidbits and bottles of Butterbeer as Hermione asked, "What's in the bags?"

"Just some stuff. Is Fawkes' stand here?"

She nodded and Harry waved to the girls. "Hi. See ya later. Fred, George, get out."

The twins sighed and left, looking mournfully back at the two girls they'd been talking to. They left the bags next to the door as Harry snagged one of the bottles and headed towards the piano. Since Hermione was busy, he'd entertain himself with music. As he left, he called out over his shoulder, "Stay out of the bags, love."

Hermione jerked away from the bag her hand was reaching for and turned even redder. The girls all forgot about their studying as Harry Potter and the Kiss became the subject.

Harry sat at the piano, his bottle floating in the air next to him. Fawkes stand was in here and he asked, "Did you move this here?"

The bird trilled as Harry debated what to play. In a few moments, he began playing some Weird Sisters songs and Fawkes joined in. He didn't notice the girls listening or the one using an enchanted tape player to record them as they all watched him play his second song. This one had words and Harry joined in. Before he had disappeared, his singing voice was not very good and he had known it. Now, his voice was enough to make one of the girls go weak in the knees forcing the others to catch her. When he finished that song, he began playing Time after Time again, this time singing the version about himself and Hermione. Fawkes continued his trilling with the song and Harry was amazed that the bird could harmonize so well.

When Harry finished, he stood thinking he'd ask Hermione if she minded him borrowing her violin. He froze when he saw all the girls watching him. "I have to remember to put a privacy spell on this room."

A few of the girls giggled while all started talking about how amazing he was. The girl who had recorded him walked back into sitting room and gathered up her books. She took the floo to her father's office and played the tape for him.

"Who is this, Marina?" he was loving it.

"Harry Potter. And that's a real Phoenix singing with him."

"You're serious?"

She nodded, and said, "Listen to this next song. I think it's original."

As the song ended, he started pacing. "He can sing... amazing. Can I have that tape?"

"I'll make you a copy tonight. I have notes on it for a class."

He smiled at his daughter and kissed her cheek. "All right, thanks honey. Your mother wanted you to come by for dinner tomorrow. Can you make it?"

She nodded and left his office, sure he'd be sending a contract to Harry soon. She waved to her father's secretary then Apparated back to her dorm room. She took it to her stereo and cued up where she had started recording. In a few minutes, she'd made a copy and rewound it to the beginning of his playing then made a mad dash for the the Owlery.

Marina's roommate walked into their room, wondering why the door was wide open. She saw that the tape player was paused and curious, she unpaused it. As she listened, she lay back on her bed. Whoever was playing was amazing. And that accompaniment sounded just like a real Phoenix. She listened to the next song and thought the cover was even better than the original. The third song nearly struck her dumb. She was in love. She cued it back to the beginning of the song and scratched a short note to her roommate that she was taking the tape to the school's wireless transmitter. Right now, most of the students that weren't in class were listening to the school's station.

She burst through the doors and into the sound studio part. "We're on air here."

"I know. Play this tape. It's amazing. I'm serious."

"Alright everyone. My friend seems to think she has something awesome. I'm putting the tape in. Let's see."

The song began playing, almost at radio quality. The transfer down from cassette to wireless transmission made it a little staticky but most people would think that it was just their wireless. At the end of the song, the girl's eyes were wide. "All right. It seems as if my friend was right. That was amazing. Who was that, Narcissa?"

"I don't know. My roommate had it. I'll find out from her."

She was about to leave and the DJ played another song. "Gimme that so I can make a copy."

She nodded, waiting for the copy to finish. She handed it back to the girl and said, "Let me know when you find out, all right?"

Narcissa headed back to her dorm room, whistling the tune. She gave the tape back to her roommate and asked who it was. When Marina told her, she was amazed. "Seriously? The Boy-Who-Lived?"

Marina nodded and played the tape again as she tried to study.

The girls had finally left and Harry decided to put all the books that Hermione had brought into one room along with his books. He transfigured some chairs they never used into bookcases and she began putting them into a specific order. He teased her, "We could always do it by the Dewey Decimal system."

she stuck her tongue out at him as she stacked books in front of what bookcases they should go in. Harry enlarged the desk in the room and enlarged the two tables. A few cozy chairs and puffy bean bags and Hermione had a better place to study than in the sitting room. A wave of their wands and the stacked books set themselves in the bookcases in the order they'd been stacked in. Hermione looked at the room connected to it and saw that the potion room was still there, as brightly lit as ever. When she walked back into the new library, she saw Harry was casting anti-sun spells on the bookcases so the sunlight wouldn't damage the books.

She smiled and then wondered where he'd learned all these spells. She dismissed the thought as Harry pulled her into his arms and began kissing her, his hands working her skirt up to her hips. She loved the feeling of his lips on hers but pushed him away slightly as his hands started to pull her knickers down. She sighed, "Harry, stop. Not in here."

He kissed her again and asked, "Why not?" as his hands kneaded her bum.

"But–" he kissed her again and she melted as his tongue invaded her mouth. She reached down to undo his slacks and pushed them down. He fell backwards into a chair and she climbed onto his lap, feeling him between her legs and timidly lining his erection up with her. She slid down onto him and sighed, happily, kissing him deeply. The two spent an enjoyable hour in the library and Hermione was amazed that it was possible to have a good time in the library without it including books.

As the days went by, Hermione and Harry got into a set way. Hermione would go to school and Harry would spend his days in their library, looking through books, seeing if he could understand where he'd been. Days she had off, she'd spend in the library with him or they'd go out into Muggle London, away from Harry's admirers.

All the gifts Harry had bought were wrapped and waiting in a corner except two he had already sent off to Ron and Remus. Both decorative bottles of Ogden, Remus' made with gold trim instead of silver. Dobby had the plans all set and the ball room was decorated for the party but still Harry hadn't sent the invitations yet. As much as he wanted to throw the party, he was loathe to truly immerse himself back into the world.

Hermione had created an office for Harry and he had modified it with a large workbench that was well lit. She had wondered about it and he had tweaked her nose, teasing her by saying, "That's for me to know and you to find out."

For once, she didn't try to find out. For some reason, she decided it would be best not to try and find out.

A month after Harry had reappeared, she returned from lunch with her mom to find Harry in his office a large glittering sign telling her to stay out on threat of tickling. She giggled and stayed out. She was very ticklish and it was Harry's favorite torture in public. An hour later, a wizard left, smiling happily. She said hello but he barely heard her. Harry stuck his head out the door and smiled when he saw Hermione. "Hey love. Be out in a bit. I need you to look this over for me." he handed her a thick sheath of parchment and she raised her eyebrow at him. She nearly spoke but the door closed, the sign changing to 'Stay out or suffer the Noogies of the Quirrell.'

Harry hunched over the worktable, a small crucible holding the gold he had bought. It heated slowly as Harry went over the mold he had built. Every line was perfect and Harry used a small fork to transfer the gold over. He poured it into the mold and saw he had melted the perfect amount. Quickly, he placed the top of the mold over it and waited for three seconds. A cooling charm activated and the gold was pressed tighter as the mold shrunk down a size. The mold burst apart and a perfectly formed white gold ring stood in it, the setting for the diamond waiting. Harry checked the writing on the inside of the band and muttered, "Perfect but not yet."

Harry used his wand to etch his initials into the band. He took out a jeweler's loupe and read what was written on the ring. _Thou holdest all mine love. With this ring, I pledge mine love to thee always. HP_

Harry used a pair of tweezers to set the diamond into place and picked up his wand, making the gold melt at certain points. In seconds, the pink diamond was mounted firmly into place. Harry cast a spell to make the diamond never need to be cleaned then stared at it carefully with the loupe again.

Harry summoned the two geode halves from his desk and place the diamond inside. It floated in the exact center. Harry closed the geode and smiled. The gems inside the geode were blue diamond hiding the pink diamond he was going to ask her to marry him with. But not yet.

A necklace lay on his workbench and Harry went to finish that. All it needed was for Harry to set the Sapphire in place and pour the last bit of gold over it. Harry had spent an hour etching his and Hermione's initials onto the face of the Sapphire and more elaborate scroll work. This was to make up for missing two Christmas'.

Once that bit of work was done, Harry took the new copy of Hogwarts, A History and cut out the pages, making a large hollow, the perfect shape for necklace box he set the gift in. Harry slid the book in with his other belongings and cast a glamour on it, making it look like it was a bookend.

Harry walked out of the office and got a snootful of sparkles. He coughed and waved the spell away. The sparkles clumped together and turned into a small HP shield that attached to his door.

Hermione was curled in front of the fire, listening to her wireless reading a book. Harry sat down beside her and received a kiss. "What were you up to? Who was that man?"

Harry just smiled and kissed her again.

The wireless stopped playing music and a voice said, "Once again, all the girls on campus are clamoring for Harry Potter's Time After Time."

Harry's head whipped to the wireless. "What?"

Hermione giggled. "Marina recorded you playing and her roommate gave the school a copy. You're famous for more than being the Boy Who Lived now."

Harry sighed and muttered, "That's just great."

"Why was that man here?"

"That was Marina's father. He wants me to record some music for him. I told him I'd think about it. Fawkes seems to be excited about it."

"How do you know?"

Harry rubbed his palm over her breast and smiled at her. "How about we talk about that later?"

Hermione nodded and reached up to pull his head down to her mouth.

Hermione straightened her blouse and asked, "What's the noogies of the Quirrell?"

Harry snickered. "First thing I thought of when I was making that spell."

Harry looked down at her and kissed her again. "'Mione, you aren't disappointed you didn't wait?"

She thought for a moment and shook her head. "No. I knew I would like sex. I just wanted it to be with the right person. Saying I was waiting until marriage was easier than telling someone they weren't the right person."

Harry blushed. "So I was the right person?"

She blushed even deeper than Harry did and nodded. "So how long did you know I was the right person?"

Hermione mumbled something and picked up her book, setting it firmly over her face.

"What was that?"

She mumbled again and Harry caught something about a year.

"Sorry, I didn't hear that."

"Fourth year, all right?" she said it a bit louder than she meant to and moved the book away from her face. Her cheeks were so dark, she looked like she had been burnt.

"Wait. So if I hadn't been so pigheaded I could have had the pleasure of a night with you in fourth year?"

Hermione whispered, "Maybe. If you had invited me to the ball." She giggled. "But in fourth year, it would have been more like thirty seconds of intense and awkward pleasure for you and disappointment for me."

Harry laughed and said, "Dinner. Come on."

"Oh, mum wants us to come for dinner tomorrow and since it's a holiday for them also, she wanted us to stay the night."

"You mean I have to stay in a different bed than you?"

"Yes, you can handle a night away from me."

Harry grinned. "Maybe. Or I might sneak into your room and have my way with you on your childhood bed. How does that sound?"

Hermione smiled saucily. "Delightful."


	6. Chapter 6

Harry checked his clothes again as Hermione gathered up the gifts. Harry had shrunk the geode and stuffed it into his pocket earlier. Though he wasn't going to ask her yet, he thought today might be the day he ask her father's permission.

They went out to the backyard, Harry carrying the dessert Dobby had made. Both Disapparated and reappeared and cursed. One of her parent's neighbors were staring at them, her mouth moving but no sound coming out.

"Sorry," Harry said. "I have to modify your memory."

Harry reached out his free hand and the woman's face went blank.

Hermione waited until she registered they were there. "Hi Mrs. Clarke. This is my boyfriend, Harry."

"Hello, dear. Your mum is just lending me a cup of sugar."

Emma walked in and smiled at her daughter and Harry. After Mrs. Clarke left, she said, "I'm sorry. I tried to get her to leave as soon as possible."

Harry took off his sunglasses after he handed her the dessert and rubbed the bridge between his eyes. Hermione said, "It's all right. Harry modified her memory."

Harry nodded. "She thinks we came in after getting off the transit."

"Are you all right, Harry?" Emma could see he wasn't looking well.

"It's a difficult spell and I shouldn't've done it without my wand. I'll be all right in a second. Daniel here? I wanted to ask him something about golf."

Emma nodded. "He's in the garage. Practicing his putting, actually."

"Be back in a bit." Harry kissed Hermione and walked off to the garage. Daniel was looking at one of his golf balls and Harry was reminded of Hamlet.

"Alas, poor Yorick! I knew him, Horatio, a fellow of infinite jest, of most excellent fancy."

Daniel jumped then replied, "He hath borne me on his back a thousand times. And now how abhorred in my imagination it is! My gorge rises at it."

He smiled at Harry. "What's up?"

"Well," he hesitated. Harry pulled the geode out of his pocket and it resumed its normal size as it floated above his hand. In a moment, a bludger sized rock was in his hand. It split apart and as the two halves continued floating above his hand, the diamond floating above them.

"I'm sorry, Harry. I'm already married." Daniel teased.

Harry blushed. "I wanted to know if it was all right with you if I asked Hermione to marry me?"

Daniel grinned. "Are you sure? She can be demanding."

Harry moaned. "I know. She made me read Hamlet last week when I got that quote wrong."

Daniel took the ring and looked at it, surprised. "A pink diamond? Why pink?"

"They hold spells better than white diamonds."

"Harry, my boy. You may ask her. It's up to her if she wants to marry you. Does she know you bought the ring?"

"I, um, I made it. Yesterday, actually."

Daniel almost dropped it. "Bloody hell. You did? If I paid for the supplies could you make something for Emma? It's our twenty fifth soon."

Harry took the ring back and put it back in the geode. "Sure. How about tomorrow we go to Diagon Alley? You can pick out the loose jewels and metal."

As Harry put the geode back into his pocket, Daniel asked, "Why silver?"

"It's white gold. I think regular gold and rose gold is kind of ugly."

As they walked back into the house, Harry whispered, "I asked you about golf."

Daniel grinned. "Emma will get it out of me soon enough, most likely."

Harry smiled. "Is golf hard?"

"No. Why don't you come play with me sometime? It's a great sport for thinking."

Harry nodded and the two went into the kitchen.

"So what did you two talk about?"

"I'm gonna teach Harry how to play golf. He said he needed a game that could keep him away from our daughter so she could keep her hands off of him occasionally."

Emma laughed as Harry and Hermione both blushed. During dinner Hermione tried to ask Harry what they'd actually talked about but he would just say golf.

That night, Harry learned how to play Trivial Pursuit and found out his knowledge extended into the Muggle Realm. Hermione looked somewhat annoyed and Emma explained, "She's never lost until now."

"I'm sorry. I didn't even know I knew all of that?"

"It's okay. Just... I hate losing."

"Everyone hates losing. Is that why you would never played chess with Ron?" Harry asked.

"Oh sure, bring that up."

Harry smiled and said, "Come on. Let's go for a walk."

Hermione nodded and Emma and Daniel cleaned up the game. As they walked around her block, it started to snow. Harry blinked. "Snow in November?"

"It's cold enough."

"You need a warming charm?"

She smiled. "No, I need you."

Harry smiled and pulled her into a kiss. The snow around them turned to rain within a meter from the magical heat rising off them.

An hour later, Hermione sat on Harry's lap facing him as he used his feet to move the swing back and forth. They kept exchanging kisses every time one of them suggested they should get back. Although it was snowing and a cold night, neither had any inclination to go in.

A snowball hit Harry's back and part of Hermione's face, jerking them apart.

"Hi Moppet." Emma and Daniel were standing nearby, both holding small snowballs.

"Daddy." Hermione's voice was outraged due to the nickname and the snowball.

Harry grinned at her outraged expression and whispered a spell to her. She nodded and pulled out her wand as Harry pulled his. All the snow around them flew into the air and then dropped, heavily and wetly, on her parents. Both of them laughed as the two adults pulled themselves up off the ground.

"Unfair use of magic."

Emma nodded, "Yeah. Not fair at all."

"We'll make it up to you. I'll make the hot chocolate tonight," Harry said while Hermione laughed.

Emma and Daniel nodded and the two couples left the park, holding hands.

Emma helped Harry in the kitchen and looked to see if Hermione wasn't anywhere close by. "Daniel told me."

"Already?"

She nodded, her eyes twinkling. "When are you going to ask her? Can you show me the ring?"

Harry pulled the geode out of his pocket and set it on the counter. It spun as it resumed its original size and Emma plucked the ring from it. "This is so beautiful. You really made this?"

Harry nodded and said, "Shh. Put it back before Hermione sees it."

Emma smiled and nodded. "Here's the liqueur."

Harry put the ring inside the geode then pocketed it before pouring shots of the chocolate liqueur into each mug. He aimed his wand at the four mugs and steaming hot chocolate poured from the air and into each mug. Emma dropped pastel colored miniature marshmallows and then took two as Harry grabbed the other two.

Harry handed one to Hermione and took a sip of his, the alcohol warming him up faster than the hot chocolate or the fire. Hermione kissed him quickly on the lips and that warmed him up even more. They all sat down, Emma and Daniel on the couch while Hermione made herself comfortable in Harry's lap while he sat on her father's favorite chair. Emma started the movie in their DVD player. It was the latest retelling of Robinson Crusoe, starring Pierce Brosnan. Hermione whispered her mum had a crush on him and Harry stifled a chuckle. He noticed Emma was watching the screen very closely when the star walked around without his shirt on.

Harry looked at Hermione. She wasn't watching the movie. She was looking at him. He smiled and leaned forward to kiss her.

"Eeewwww. Cooties," Daniel called out.

Harry and Hermione pulled apart as Daniel and Emma laughed at them.

"Is your father always this childish?"

Hermione nodded as Emma giggled. "He also has a stash of really sugary food in the garage."

Daniel gasped. "You ratted me out. See if I ever give you any of my chocolate again."

Emma stared at him. "And after you tell all your patients not to eat candy?"

"I have never had a cavity yet," he stated proudly as Harry and Hermione watched the confrontation escalate, grinning.

When they went to bed that night, Harry sighed as Hermione left for her room. After a few minutes of restlessly trying to fall asleep he gave up and looked out at the world as it snowed. After nearly an hour of looking out the window, he went to the bathroom.

As he headed towards her door after finishing in the bathroom, Daniel's voice whispered, "Wrong room."

Harry jumped and spun around. "What?"

"That's Hermione's. Yours is the next room."

"Oh, yes." _Great. Mr. Granger caught me trying to sneak into his daughter's room._ Harry continued on to his room then Disapparated and appeared in Hermione's room. She was sitting on her bed, looking like she was trying to get up the courage to go to his bedroom.

"Your dad caught me trying to come in here."

Her eyes widened and she giggled. As Harry sat down beside her, she cast a privacy spell and made sure her door was locked. In a few moments, they were both stretched out on her bed, kissing deeply as their pajamas landed all over the room.

Harry lay with Hermione wrapped up in his arms, thinking they should have done this in his room. The bed in his room was full sized unlike hers. Her room still had the single size she had grown up in. At seven, the alarm buzzed and Harry kissed her before Apparating back to his room, still naked.

Harry froze. Emma was standing in the door of his room just as he reappeared in the room. He used his pajamas to cover himself and turned bright red, almost his whole body flushed with embarrassment.

"Erm, good morning?" he said.

"Erm, breakfast is ready." she shut the door, her face just as bright as his was.

Emma walked back downstairs wishing she had just let them come down whenever. She walked back into the kitchen, and sat down, looking into her coffee and not even hearing her husband's good morning.

"Emma?" his fingers snapped in front of her face.

"Oh Daniel, I accidentally walked in on Harry–" she stopped talking.

"What? Masturbating? We men do that occasionally. Girls do it, too." Daniel chuckled as Emma shook her head. "Dressing then? Quite normal too." She shook her head again. "Then what did you walk in on?"

"Erm, I think he was returning from Hermione's room."

Daniel chuckled. "Yes, I caught him about to go in after he returned from the bathroom. Love, it's normal. They're both smart enough not to get hurt."

"But he was naked."

"Em, sex is harder to enjoy fully dressed. You know that." he was enjoying her discomfiture. "We were both younger our first times. You didn't try to check him out, did you?" She glared at him.

Instead of showering, he used a freshening spell then Harry dressed quickly and Apparated back to Hermione's room. "'Mione, your mum knows now."

"Knows what?"

He cocked an eyebrow. "That I was here. She was standing in the door when I went back to my room."

"Oh." Hermione looked troubled. "Breakfast will be strange."

"Yes. Very. Can I just go home?"

Hermione swatted his arm. "No. If they ask any questions, we'll answer them truthfully."

Harry sighed. "How truthfully?"

That made Hermione giggle. Hermione used the same frshening spell and dressed quickly, her hair plaiting itself into a loose braid. Harry followed her out of the room, more nervous than he'd ever been in his life. He hoped Daniel wouldn't change his mind.

Hermione nearly had to drag Harry into the kitchen. He muttered something about having to face a dragon and she gave him a dirty look making him stop muttering.

Emma looked down at her plate as they came in and Daniel greeted them warmly. "Morning, Moppet."

Hermione had given up. He wasn't going to stop calling her that. At least he hadn't brought out the other nicknames.

"Morning, daddy."

Harry sat down and waved his hand. A cup of coffee floated over to him and he started to take a drink. Daniel grinned and asked, "Using protection?"

Harry coughed and sputtered, the mug flying out of his hands and slamming against the wall. He muttered an apology and used his wand to clean it up as Hermione said, "Er, yes?"

"That's all we need to know, right dear?" Daniel nudged his wife.

Emma muttered a vague affirmative and went back to divining through coffee.

After breakfast, Hermione got the keys to her father's Range Rover and Daniel drove Emma's. They promised to meet up outside the Leaky Cauldron.

As Harry got into the car, he asked, "Why are we all going separately?"

"I think Dad is trying to cut down on the possibilities of embarrassment. Why are we going to Diagon Alley?"

"Your dad and I are going to look for something. Well, we were. Maybe he's just going to back me into a corner and beat the hell out of me for boffing his daughter."

"When did you boff me?" Hermione glared at him as she backed up.

Harry backpedaled. "you know what I mean."

She nodded. "You should get your license. We could get our own car."

Harry thought about that as she drove.

"Why don't you two go to the book store? We'll meet up with you in a bit."

Emma and Hermione nodded.

Harry watched Daniel and flinched slightly when he turned towards him. "Where do we find the jewels?"

He grinned at Harry's reaction. "I'm not going to kill you. You're both smart enough to know what's right and wrong for you. So, lead on."

Harry showed him to the shop. After a half hour of browsing, they found three brilliantly white diamonds. Harry paid for them and said, "I'll let you pay me back later. So you want a necklace and earrings. Specific design?"

Daniel described it and Harry borrowed a piece of parchment and a quill. In a few moments, he'd designed exactly what Daniel wanted. "I'll need eleven ounces of platinum and two of titanium."

The goblin behind the counter, the actual owner of the building, nodded and began measuring grains of the precious metals. Harry paid for that and said, "We'll find out the exchange ratio later. If it's more than you wanted to spend, we can make a deal with payments. Say, you buy my golf clubs."

Daniel nodded. "So you do want to learn to play?"

"I've heard good things. The Headmaster said he used to play on occasion."

"All right. What do you want to do next?"

I need to pick up some more blank molds to shape. And a few more tools. Then we can meet the girls. Can we go look at cars? Hermione suggested I get my license and I think I want to look around."

Daniel nodded. "What do you want to get?"

Harry shrugged and the two went to their next stop as Daniel told him more about Range Rovers.

"Find something nice?"

Hermione was reading a large book, her mother watching some wizards play chess on the cover of another book. When Hermione heard his voice, she looked up and smiled. "Missed you. What did you and Daddy do?"

"He beat me into a bloody pulp and made me swear to never touch you again." he couldn't help grinning as he said it.

She looked at his bag. "Enchanting Enchantments?"

Harry grinned, sealing the bag with a very powerful spell. "Ready? Do you want that?"

She nodded and they went to the counter. Hermione bought the book and the four left as Daniel said, "We're going to go look at cars."

Emma asked, "Why? Are you bored with the Range Rover already?"

Harry and Hermione both laughed. "Actually, I wanted to look for one."

Hermione turned and hugged him. "Can you get a New Beetle?"

"Eww." Harry gagged. "Too small. I'm too tall for that. I'll be right back."

Harry Disapparated and they waited for three minutes until he reappeared without the bag. "Wanted to drop it off at home."

Harry took her hand and they all walked to the Leaky Cauldron then out into London, heading for where the vehicles were parked. Harry said, "I want to look at an Aston Martin."

Daniel turned around. "Serious? They're expensive and hard to get new. You may have to buy used."

"We can at least look. I always thought they looked cool." Daniel nodded enthusiastically. If he bought an Exotic, he'd get an Aston Martin also.

Daniel told Hermione where the dealership was in case they got separated and then they pulled out, heading towards the row of dealerships. Once they made it there, Harry and Hermione transfigured their clothing into something more presentable. The jeans they'd been wearing before wouldn't have gone over too well in the dealership.

"You have fantastic legs."

Hermione grinned at him, twirling slightly in the skirt she wore. She whispered in his ear, "I still have my skirt from first year. Want me to see if I can still wear it?"

Harry nodded enthusiastically as they caught up to her parents, their hands held tightly. Harry borrowed Hermione's license and and did a small glamour charm on it, making it look like him. Not exactly legal, he was pretty sure he could handle a test drive around the block. Hermione whispered in his ear not to do it, until he smiled at her and whispered back, "I most likely won't. It's just a just-in-case thing."

As they spoke with the dealer, Harry admired the lines of the vehicles. "So all you have are used ones? How long until a new vehicle would be available?" Harry asked.

"There's a two year waiting list right now, sir."

"May I?"

"Of course."

Harry sat in the driver's seat and Hermione got into the passenger's seat. As he sat there, he instantly knew what to do to drive it.

"I'd like to test drive one of your Vanquishes."

"Of course, sir. I'll just need to see your license."

Harry handed him Hermione's and he went to put it in the office. Hermione whispered, "Harry, you don't know how to drive."

"Yes I do. Don't worry."

She sighed. "Fine, but if you get hurt I'm never talking to you again."

"Fine. What color do you like of the Vanquishes?"

"I like the purple one and that middle green one. Are you really thinking about getting one? Don't you think it's too expensive?"

"I'll see what the exchange rate is."

"Sir? The car is outside as soon as you're ready."

Harry nodded and followed the man out, getting a squeeze from Hermione. Daniel and Emma watched him go, then turned to Hermione asking her what was wrong.

Harry got into the driver's seat and adjusted it until it was perfect. As soon as the dealer had strapped in, Harry pulled away, amazed at how smooth it was and that he was actually driving.

When Harry pulled back in the dealer asked, "Are you interested in purchasing the ultimate automobile?"

Harry grinned. "I'll be back in a week for the Grasmere Blue one."

Harry got out of the car and Hermione hugged him. "How was it?"

"I'm getting one. Just need to do a transfer and, well, you know."

Hermione nodded. As he thought about having to get his license he muttered. "Oh no. I haven't checked my Postal Box. We need to do that today."

Harry thanked the man and said, "Let's go. I need to go to the bank and check my post. I haven't checked it since–"

Harry got the license back and undid the glamour on it. Once they were inside the SUV, he handed it back to her and scowled. "I can't believe I forgot about that."

"Don't worry Harry. It'll probably be empty."

Harry nodded but still worried.

Hermione waited in the vehicle as he went in. A few minutes later, he came out holding a small manila envelope and looking into it.

He got into the vehicle and said, "'Mione, there's a letter from Albus."

Hermione almost wrecked the SUV. "What?"

"I think he did it this way so no one but I would be able to find it. Even you didn't know where my box was."

She nodded and pulled over as soon as possible. "What's it say?"

Harry opened it and was about to read it when there was a knock on her window. "Something wrong?"

Hermione looked at her parents. "Harry got a letter from Headmaster Dumbledore."

"Oh. All right. Let us know when you're ready to go."

Harry said, "You can head back home. We'll meet you there."

Hermione nodded and they left. She watched Harry as he hesitated then opened the cream envelope. She recognized the Headmaster's spidery handwriting and sighed.

Harry read the letter a half a dozen times then read it out loud.

"Harry,

"I know this is coming to you after I'm gone. I don't know how long it's been. I hope it's a short amount of time. Where you've been I do not know. I have no ideas but I hope you returned safe and your friendships still exist.

"I wanted to wait. You were like a son to me. But My adventures have ended. Yours have only begun. You've done the Wizarding world the greatest service you could. You've given them hope. Now it's your turn.

"I know you've most likely not finished your N.E.W.T.s and I would hope you'd return to school to attain them. I don't believe you wish to be an Auror anymore. If you do, you've truly surprised me. I cannot tell you why I think this but it seems right."

Harry started to cry as he read.

"Harry, live a long happy life. Have children. Have the best future possible in the world you created. Be the Harry Potter you should be and the one James and Lily Potter wanted you to be. Not the one everyone expects you to be. Live, love, and when it's your time, die well.

"Albus Dumbledore, your friend always."

Hermione was crying also. Harry hugged her tightly and they sat there, Harry trying not to cry while his girlfriend let it all out, crying for him. Hermione pulled away and wiped at her eyes. "Back to my parents?"

Yes. I can Apparate to the bank and take care of all that easily and fast."

"You're still going? After reading that?"

"He told me to go on. And I will. It'll only take a bit."

She nodded and asked as she drove, "What about school?"

"I'll talk to the Headmaster about it."

She nodded and concentrated on driving. Once they got back to her house, Harry Disapparated as soon as he was in the house, leaving the other letters behind.

Harry asked for 250,000 pounds and haggled with the goblins until it only cost him one thousand thirteen galleons. The exchange rate that day was still good, but getting worse. He made his way quickly to the bank and deposited it, then received a scalable certified check with a max of a quarter million pounds.

He put the check in his pocket then walked into the revolving doorway. As he stepped into it, he Disapparated and reappeared in the Granger's living room. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's in her room, packing your stuff up. She took your letters," Emma told him.

Harry nodded and Disapparated, too impatient to use the stairs. "'Mione, I need you now."

She nodded, seeing the look of utter despair in his eyes. The sex wasn't love making. It was a comfort as tears streamed down both their eyes, remembering all that were gone to let them have the moments they had.

That night, they were back in their own bed, just lying there, holding each other tightly. Hermione shifted slightly and Harry held her tighter. For some reason, Harry was afraid to let go.

He fell asleep as she sang a soft song holding his hand to her lips.

"'Mione, I'm sorry about last night."

"It's okay. I understand." she kissed his cheek and smiled. "Do you feel better?"

He nodded and she asked, "What are you doing today?"

"Seeing the Headmaster, I think. Maybe looking into getting my license. Who knows? Maybe I'll surprise you at school for a quickie in the shrubs."

She stuck her tongue out at him and he smiled, the sadness gone from his eyes. "I love you. I'm in love with you. I want you in my life forever."

She smiled. "I will be. I love you too. And I'm in love with you too. I'll see you tonight. Have a good day."

She headed down the stairs, her book satchel bumping on her hip. She'd finally cast a lightening spell on it and instead of carrying 20-30 kilos of books, it was as light as a feather. He watched her go and then headed to his workspace. He set out the metal and all the items he'd need for what Daniel wanted made. As he looked at the items, he grinned. He really enjoyed doing this. Maybe he'd continue making jewelry.

He checked the time and headed for the desk. He decided writing a letter to the Headmaster would be best. Once that was done, he went to see which one was home. Both were but Hedwig was asleep. Harry gave Fawkes the letter and said, "Could you stick around until he has an answer?"

Fawkes dipped his head then flew towards the window. Harry grinned and sat down for a moment. He thought about Phoenixes as he relaxed. It was sad that Fawkes was the only one of his kind. As Harry sat there, he cast a minor spell and watched how the life cycle of a phoenix worked. An egg was lain and the phoenix died, the ashes blew away instead of being reborn. From that egg, the next Phoenix hatched and the cycle continued, Dying and being Reborn over and over until the phoenix laid an egg, starting it all over.

Harry sighed and watched the fire burn. He waved his wand and summoned the other mail that had been in his box. All junk mail except one telling him he had to renew his passport soon. He nodded and made a note to do it when he got his license.

Harry wasn't sure how to get a license so he wrote another letter to the Muggle relations office of the Ministry and then sat back. He closed his eyes for a moment, enjoying the sound of crackling embers and popping wood.

Harry woke up with Dobby standing next to him. "Master is wanting his lunch?"

Harry nodded and followed the Houseelf into the kitchen.

"You didn't come by."

Harry yawned. For some reason, he had spent most of the day in a lethargic state. "I was just really tired."

She grinned, "Did you get anything done?"

"I wrote two letters and had lunch. You?"

"Had to field the usual dozens of questions about how Harry Potter kisses and what's he like in bed. A reporter from the Daily Prophet wants an interview with me tomorrow."

Harry grimaced. "Let's move somewhere very far away. Like, Antarctica."

Hermione walked towards their library, "Should I talk to her? They're still pretty bad but with Rita Skeeter dead, they're a bit less slanderous and vile."

"She's dead? Long live the witch, the witch is dead." Harry did a happy little jig. "Wait, that's not as funny when she's a real witch."

Hermione chuckled and spread her books over the desk. "I have to study and the girls will be here soon. We have a test tomorrow. Hey, stop that." Harry's hand had snaked between her thighs as he kissed her neck from behind.

"Oh, there was something I didn't know how to do today."

She looked back at him. "Really? What?"

"Get my license. I wrote to the Ministry."

"You have to take a driving exam."

"I know that. I meant since I don't have an actual address and all that. And I need to figure out where we move the house to."

She looked startled. "Why would we need to move the house? Can you even do that?"

"I'm Harry Potter. I can do anything." he grinned at her and nibbled on her neck.

"Stop that. It tickles. Why do you need to move the house?"

"No garage here. And I think it would look nice in a valley, maybe near a babbling brook."

"Please say you mean that in the Muggle fashion. If we had to listen to a stream complain every time we went outside, I'd go insane." They both laughed. "You could add a garage here."

"Too many Muggles would notice a car that disappears." she nodded at that.

A Ministry owl tapped at the window and Hermione let it in. The bird flew to Harry and dropped the letter on the desk then flitted back towards the open window. Hermione shut it quickly as Harry popped the seal.

"I can take the test at the Ministry tomorrow. Then I'll just pop into London and renew my passport. You still have yours?"

She nodded as he continued, "Then I think I'll track my lover down at her school and make mad, passionate love to her."

There was a cough and three girls stood in the doorway, grinning. Harry and Hermione both blushed. "Erm, hello. I'll be in my office."

Hermione kissed his cheek and nodded as he ducked through the potion room door. She sat down as the girls grabbed chairs and pulled them up around the desk.

Harry sat hunched over his desk, using a thin blade to make the mold he'd be using. When that was done, the mold inverted itself and Harry cast a charm to turn the wax to metal. In a moment, he had metal so hard, it would take the heat of the sun to melt it. In a crucible, the platinum mixture melted and Harry waited for it to reach the crucial point he needed for pouring. When it did, he poured it into the small holes out the outside. He had made too much and Harry set it aside over the crucible. The box shrunk as it was coated by ice from the cooling charm. Harry pulled off the lid and waved his fingers for a moment. The lid was quite cold. Inside, the settings for the earrings and the necklace were perfect. Harry took them out and used his wand to remove the extra platinum. It floated into the crucible and began melting. Harry set the diamonds in place and melted the platinum until they were perfectly set. He made sure that they looked Muggle made, in case she ever had them cleaned, then set those aside. The hard parts were next. Making the chain. His wand moved in a concertina of motion as the liquid platinum floated into the air and began coming together, stretching and compressing. Small links formed as it danced in the air. Extra flew away and landed in the crucible as two small clasps formed at the ends while in the center, the chain hardened and then split apart in the center, forming the two halves for the necklace and two small chains for the earrings. They landed on the table and Harry rested his arm for a moment.

He picked up the necklace setting and looked it over again. The way the two tines curved around and forked down were perfect to hold the third and larger diamond. He set it in place and let go of the second tine. It held the diamond tightly in place, in the perfect position. Harry had calculated it perfectly. He didn't even need to melt the tines tips to hold the diamond in place but he still did as an added precaution. The chains were attached by the loops and the chain was perfect.

Harry looked at the clock and sighed. Four hours of work. Mainly on the necklace. All that was left to do was the earrings top half. He gauged the amount of platinum left and nodded. More than enough. The next mold sat waiting, already carved. Harry looked it over as he waited for the perfect temperature. As it reached it, Harry poured it into the mold holes and waited. When it was cool, he pulled off the lid and trimmed down the points, making the pour holes part of the studs. He yawned and stopped for a moment. Harry centered himself then went back to the last part. Connecting the last parts for the earrings would be it. Harry carefully set all three pieces for each earring down and made sure each would be the same length. He waved his wand again and the two earrings separate parts came together. In a moment, he had the two earrings and the necklace lying on his desk. The leftover platinum went into a tub like the left over gold did. He set them aside and yawned again. Harry took out the jeweler's loupe and looked over the three items on his desk. They were perfect. A quick spell polished them to a magnificent luster and he set them in the jewelry case Daniel had picked out. Harry made sure the workbench was clean then set the platinum on the shelf with the gold along with the spare blank molds and the rest of his tools. Hermione had commented on them but Harry had just yawned and she'd gotten the idea not to ask about them again. He knew it was killing her, also. She always looked at that shelf whenever she walked into his office. Harry left the room and went to the kitchen to snag a Butterbeer.

Dobby was making dinner and Harry asked, "Almost ready?"

Dobby nodded and Harry thanked him. Once he was out of the room, Harry drained the drink and tossed it into the garbage can. He walked to the library and stuck his head in. Another three girls were there. "How many of you are staying for dinner?"

Hermione said, "They all are. That's okay?"

Harry nodded and yawned again. "Dobby said it's almost done. May as well start cleaning up. I'm gonna tickle the ivories."

Most of the girls looked confused and Hermione explained after he closed the door. "Muggle term. It means play the piano. The keys used to be made of ivory."

They all nodded and quickly put their papers and books away. They all wanted to go see Harry play. Hermione grinned as she followed them to the ball room. When they got there, Harry was playing the piano, marking notations on a sheet of music as he did so. He stopped and flipped through the music and looked it over nodding his head. He unfolded it and began playing. A soft and sad melody until a happy moment and the tune turned cheerful. Then dark thunder and the song became dark and scary. A flash of brightness and it turned mournful then somber. The mood changed again and became cheerful yet underlined by a sadness. Harry stopped playing and looked up.

All the girls liked it and Harry thanked them. Dobby popped into the room, saying, "Dinner is server, Master, Mistress."

Harry followed Hermione and her study group to the dining room.

"That redhead looked a bit like Ginny." They were sitting on the couch, having a glass of wine and relaxing.

Hermione nodded and snuggled in closer. "Yeah, she's related actually. A third cousin or something. You know, I did your family tree once."

Harry nodded. "I know. I saw the parchment. Why did you?"

"For History of Magic. We were all assigned famous people and I pulled you. Oh, Ron said he'd be by later tonight if he wasn't too busy."

"When did he say that?" Harry asked.

"He flooed while we were studying. What were you doing?"

"Fantasizing about you in a tub of gelatin."

"I don't know whether to be disgusted or intrigued," Hermione giggled. "Are you serious?"

"Nah, but come to think of it it might be fun. How about this weekend we try it?"

She swatted his arm and demanded a kiss. Harry capitulated then took a drink of his wine. "Do you want two of your Christmas gifts early? They're to make up for missing them."

"You didn't have to do that and yes. Gimme," she demanded. Harry laughed and grabbed her wand. A quick twirl and her presents floated into the room, one an obvious book, the other a small box. She reached to open the smaller one and Harry stopped her. "The big one." She tore into it, greedily.

"Oh wow. A first edition of Hogwarts, a History. That's amazing. And it's in such good condition. Thank you." she kissed him and reverently paged through the book. After a few moments, she set it on the end table and grabbed the second one. She opened this one just as greedily and gasped.

"Is that real silver?" she touched the silver coated rose delicately.

"Actually, it's white gold. I picked the rosebud from the backyard and coated it. Do you like it?"

She nodded and picked it up carefully. It barely weighed anything. "It's so light."

"An enchantment. I thought you might want to wear it in your hair for a dance or something." he kissed her forehead as she looked at it.

"Thank you. I love them both. I'm going to go put it somewhere safe."

Harry grinned and watched her run upstairs carrying the book, the flower tucked into her hair. She came down just as Dobby announced a visitor.

Ron came in with his eyes closed, saying, "You two decent?"

Harry grinned while Hermione flushed. She asked, "Why did you leave before? I didn't get to say hello."

"Had to go get my jaw and teeth reset. Harry hits like a centaur kicks."

Hermione looked from Ron to Harry, who was rapidly making a cutting gesture with his hand. When he saw Hermione looking at him, he stopped and sighed. She asked, "You hit him?"

"Erm, yes. But he deserved it," Harry defended.

"Why would he deserve to be hit?" she wasn't very happy looking.

"Um, this was a school thing. Something he did in school I told him I was going to hit him for someday."

She looked at Ron who nodded. "I thought he told you after I left."

"So what was the reason to hit him?"

Harry had his wand out and aimed at Ron. "You don't need to tell her. 'Mione, it's a guy thing."

Ron nodded and she looked at Harry. "Harry..."

"Love, just drop it. Please? It will make us all feel better."

"I hate it when you keep things from me."

Harry slid his wand into his sleeve. "I never keep things from you. Well, except what I got you for Christmas."

"What about the stuff on that shelf in your office?" she asked, impatiently.

Harry just coughed and asked, "Hey Ron, want a drink?"

"Erm, ya. What have you been up to?"

Hermione fumed as the two went to the bar and poured some Ogden's. She stalked out of the room and went to their bedroom, annoyed, not realizing he'd given her a clue as to her Christmas gift.

"I'm sorry about how hard I hit you. I don't know how I did that."

"That's all right. It makes up for all the shit I flung at you. How are you two doing?"

"That was our first fight," Harry said. "How are you and Lavender?"

"Okay. My dad wants me to come by the house tonight. He's spending the night there instead of at the school. I got some tickets for you to our next game." Ron dug them out of a pocket and handed them to Harry. "They're for the Saturday after next."

Harry nodded and asked, "When will you break for the Christmas break?"

"The fifteenth. I better head over to my parents'." he tossed the drink off and waved goodbye as he used the floo.

Harry walked up the stairs to find Hermione. She was lying on the bed, reading a book. "'Mione?"

"Harry," her voice was cold.

"Love, sometimes you can't tell someone something right away."

she ignored him.

"Fine, I hit him because I found him shagging Lavender on my bed the night you two were supposed to go to Hogsmeade for dinner. A few other reasons were mixed in but the main reason is he kept doing these horrible things to you because you wouldn't sleep with him. You're my best friend. I hated it when he kept doing things to you like that."

She turned over and looked at him. "Why would you hit him? He's your best friend, too."

"He's always been hotheaded. It's what he understands best. 'Mione, please don't be mad at me. He knew I was going to do it someday."

She turned back over and picked up her book, looking for her page. "What's all that stuff for in your office?"

"It's for working with precious metals," he admitted.

"Why?"

Harry stalled for a moment and then said, "Your dad asked me to make your mum's anniversary gift for him."

"Really," she said, looking over her shoulder at him.

He nodded and raised his wand. "Accio." a small black velvet case flew into the room, and into his hands.

"See?" he handed it to her.

"It's beautiful. You sleep on the couch." she handed it back to him and Harry nodded, sighing as he lift the room.

"And don't transfigure it," he heard her call.

Harry muttered and hissed as he walked down the stairs, summoning a blanket and a pillow from the hall closet, wondering if she'd know if he slept in the guest room. He dropped the items in his hands on the couch and walked into the ball room then sat down at the piano.

Harry played softly long into the night, finally falling asleep at the keyboard, his head against the music stand.

Hermione found him at three in the morning. She had felt bad and came down to tell him he could come back to bed. Hermione shook his arm gently. "Harry? Harry, you're going to get a crick in your neck."

Harry opened his eyes and realized his neck was killing him."'Mione? I'm really sorry."

"Come to bed. It feels weird without you and I need you to do something only you can do so well."

"But you–" she whispered in his ear and he grinned. "Really? You're not mad anymore?"

"You were supposed to yell at me. Then I yell back. We do some more yelling then we make up," she told him, smiling coyly.

"Huh? Oh. Oh!!" Harry grinned.

She grabbed his hand, nearly dragging him to the stairwell. "What about classes tomorrow?"

"I'll just drink a lot of coffee. Now come make love to me."

"You did quite well, Mr. Potter. It'll take two days to receive your license. We'll owl it to you as soon as we receive it from the Muggles," an older witch told him as they got out of the Peugeot.

"Thank you, Ma'am."

He did the last bit of paperwork that was needed and then Disapparated to London. Harry transfigured his robes and stepped out of the alley he Apparated into. While he was taking care of business he stopped into a realtor and asked the woman working, "I'm looking for a bit of land to build a cabin at."

She nodded and took out three rather thick binders full of sites for sale. He dismissed the ones with property already on it and she ended up making copies of the information from three sites and the images.

"Thank you. I'll get back to you in a few days."

The woman nodded, doubting him slightly. _The young man,_ she thought. _Looked like a boy just out of school. Not well off enough to afford property._

One everything was taken care of in London, he Disapparated to Hermione's parents office. "Hi, I need to speak to Dr. Granger, the male one."

"May I let him know who's inquiring?" their nurse asked him.

"His future son-in-law."

"You're Harry?" she asked.

Harry grinned. "Do they talk about me?"

"They mentioned Hermione was dating a very nice boy named Harry."

"All lies," he joked. "I was almost expelled from school at least three times."

She laughed and picked up her phone. "Daniel, you have a visitor."

A moment later, Daniel came out. "I don't have time today to teach you if that's why you're here."

Harry shook his head. "Two things. I have the gift and may I keep my car at your place until I can move?" Harry pulled the dark purple velvet case out of his pocket.

Daniel opened it and gasped. "It's gorgeous. Michelle, come look at this. Wait, where's Emma?"

"She just started cleaning Danny Emmet's teeth."

"Perfect. Come look at what Harry here made."

Harry sighed. He'd hoped Daniel wouldn't say he'd made it.

When Michelle saw it, she gasped. "May I?"

Daniel nodded and she picked up the necklace. "It's so heavy."

Harry said, "It's ninety five percent platinum. Very dense metal."

"You made this?"

Harry nodded. "I dabble."

"Your anniversary?" she asked Daniel. He nodded as she handed the necklace back.

"About the car?" Harry asked.

"Of course. Can I drive it?"

Harry laughed and nodded. "You can come with me to get it if you want. I'm going to pick it soon."

"How about a pint?" Daniel asked.

"Um, don't you have patients?" Harry didn't want to contribute to drunken dental work.

"I'm done for the day except some paperwork. Only reason I'm here is that I drove in with Emma."

Harry nodded as Daniel headed back to his office for his jacket and to hide her gift.

"You went to the same boarding school as Hermione?" Michelle asked.

Harry nodded. "Same year. Except I didn't exactly finish. Something happened and I spent a good bit of the last year in the Hospital Wing. I'm trying to find out if I can finish now."

"Oh. What kind of school is it?"

"For – gifted students," he evaded.

Daniel saved him from any more questions and they walked out of the office towards a nearby pub. "They won't check me for identification will they? I'm not carrying any."

"Nah. They never do. And if they try to, the owner's a good friend. He lives next door."

They stepped into the Tipsy Squire and Harry tried not to grin like an idiot. It looked exactly like how American movies showed a British pub. Daniel gestured for two pints and they sat down at a booth.

"What will it be?" the waitress asked as she brought over the pints.

"Hungry, Harry?"

Harry nodded and Daniel said, "Two Ploughmans' Lunches."

Harry waited until he was gone. "What's that?"

"I forgot. Your relatives... it's a good thing they're dead. It's some nice mature cheddar, rare roast beef, some greens, tomato and some pickle on a wheat bap here. Different place it's made differently."

Harry nodded and took a sip of his ale. "Erm, not too disgusting. Not as good as Butterbeer."

Daniel grinned. "Why are you in London. Just to drop that off?"

"No. I had to renew my passport. I need to pick it up in an hour."

Their meals arrived and they set to eating, occasionally dropping into safe subjects for Harry amongst Muggles. Near the end of the meal, Daniel asked, "When are you going to ask her?"

Harry thought about it. He knew what Daniel meant. "Maybe Valentine's Day."

Daniel laughed. "You dog. She'll find it impossible to say no."

Harry grinned. "I hope so."

Harry tried to pay but Daniel cut him off. "Can you come by tomorrow? I'm going to my club and while we're there we can get you fitted for clubs."

"Fitted?"

"You'll need a good set. Not some cheapies. We can play nine holes too. And I'm buying. Believe me. That necklace would fetch about ten thousand pounds. Harry, if you ever decide to go into the jewelry business, you'll be a sensation." He wrote two checques, one for Harry and one to the pub. Harry took his after a large amount of persuasion.

Harry walked back with him to the office and Disapparated once they were out of site. He went and picked up his passport then caught a cab to his bank. The checque got deposited and he stepped out, walking directly into someone.

Harry stood, saying, "I'm so sorry. I should–"

"Harry?" Seamus was pulling himself off the ground.

"Seamus? What are you doing here?"

"I live up the block with my boyfriend. You're back?"

Harry nodded. "Been back for about two months."

"Where were you?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't know."

Seamus nodded. "Harry it's great seeing you, but I gotta go. I'm late to meet my parents."

Harry nodded. "I'll see you around."

Harry doubted it. He'd never gotten along that well with the wizard. He'd been one of the ones who thought he was a liar and often called him one.

Harry walked back to the Leaky Cauldron and bought a five pack of Chocolate Butterbeer then Disapparated home. He popped one of the corks as he walked back inside, shutting the door with his foot.

Dobby popped into the room and told him he had had a package delivered. As Harry looked at what had been delivered a flashback to first year happened. A letter and a long package had been delivered just the same. Harry opened the letter and started grinning as he read. The Firebolt producers needed his permission to use his name and they'd offered ten percent of sales along with the second broom produced. They also wanted him to attend the first championship they were used in. He wrote his name on the contract included and gave it to Hedwig to deliver. She hooted, annoyed to have been woken, then flew off, clutching the letter.

He ripped into the package and looked at the broom he'd basically designed in sixth year. The production version was a warm cherry red with Scarlet and Gold twigs for the tail. The production code on the badge read, _Firebolt HP Special BSN 0000002. _

Harry's grin threatened to tear his head in half. Free tickets to the next Quidditch World Cup, a new broom with his name, getting a new car soon and a beautiful girlfriend, even if she didn't think she was.

He was about to try out the new broom when Hermione arrived, lugging a huge stack of books. "Exams are coming, we'll be studying here every night. Is that all right?"

Harry nodded. "Look at my new broom."

She dropped the books on her couch and frowned. "Why did you buy a new broom?"

"I didn't buy it. It's MY broom. The one I designed. Specifically, the second created. And we have free tickets to the World Cup next year."

"That's great," though she looked less than enthused. That was normal. She didn't exactly like Quidditch. She only tolerated it because Harry loved it.

"I had lunch with your dad today. We're playing golf tomorrow, too. Oh, and I need you to look at these properties." he pulled the sheath of paperwork out of his pocket and unfolded it.

"So this was a good day?" she teased.

Harry nodded yes quite solemnly then grinned. "How was yours, love?"

She told him about her classes and they sat on the couch, relaxing until her study group arrived as she looked at the properties. All came out of the floo without landing on their faces and Harry scowled. He hated the floo. Most of the time, he either missed his exit or ended up redecorating the room he arrived in.

They went to library and Harry went to his office. As he was sitting at his desk rolling a knut over his knuckles, an owl arrived. Harry took the letter and and saw it was from Arthur Weasley. He was about to open it when Dobby popped in. "Master is needing anything?"

"Send out the invitations, Please. Make the date a week from tomorrow," he told Dobby.

Dobby nodded, bowing low and disappeared from the room, taking the stack of letters with him. Harry pulled one of the Chocolate Butterbeers out and opened the letter.

_Harry,_

_The Ministry and the Hogwarts Board of Governors have decided that for you to be able to take your N.E.W.T.s, you have to redo your seventh year. They are currently discussing how this should be done. I will alert you to their decisions as soon as possible._

_-Arthur_

Harry scowled and went to find Hermione. "'Mione, I need to talk to you for a second."

She looked like she was about to protest then saw the black look on his face.

"I'll be right back," she told the girls in her study group.

He showed her the letter and she nodded. "I thought they might say that. I'm sure they'll allow you to Apparate to school and stay here. Don't worry." she kissed him and his bad mood evaporated as she ground her hips against him.

Harry picked her up and held her against the wall. His hand moved towards the door to the library and locked it securely. None of her friends were powerful enough to unlock that. He started pulling at her knickers and she pulled away.

"We can't. What if they come out?"

"The spell on the door is so powerful and complex, only three people could take it down and two of them are dead," he said into her neck.

She moaned as he reached between her legs and gave up trying to stop him. She wanted it now as much as he did. Her knickers were yanked off and stuffed into his pocket, then his trousers hit the floor. He was inside of her and thrusting as she gasped every time he was all the way in. She bit down onto his shoulder as she came so she wouldn't scream. He continued hammering into her making her cum for the second time in less than a minute. By the time he erupted inside her, she had lost count at four orgasms, not sure if the one after that had been one long one or three together.

"Merlin, I don't think I'm going to be able to walk."

He smiled and said, "Sorry, I just needed you right now."

"It's okay. I shouldn't've ground my hips against you like that. I was just thinking about what we did last night," she told him, grinning saucily.

Harry grinned. "Better get back to studying. Enervate." he passed his hand over her forehead and she blinked, infused with energy.

"Hey, give me back my knickers."

Harry grinned and pulled them out of his pocket, bringing them to his nose. He sniffed them delicately then held them above his head as she reached for them. "Gimme."

Harry grinned. "Nah, think I'll keep them."

She huffed and then smiled. "Fine. Unlock the door."

Harry did so and she went back in, ready to study, blowing a kiss at him over her shoulder.

Harry went back to his office, crumpling the letter up and tossing it in the garbage can. He smelled her knickers again and grinned. It wasn't roses but it smelled just as good to him. He tossed them on his desk and grabbed another bottle.

Hermione came to get him for dinner, saying, "Dinner time and the girls went home."

Harry nodded and kissed her as she grabbed her knickers. "Meanie."

Harry smiled and followed her to the dining table, grabbing at her bum as they walked. She kept jumping each time he pinched her, looking back and sticking her tongue out at him. Harry stopped when they got into the dining room.

As they ate, Hermione said, "Have you noticed that Dobby never takes his days off?"

He nodded and replied, "I tried to make him but it's easier just letting him work. The last time I tried to make him not work, he went to the attic and rearranged all of Sirius' things."

Hermione giggled. "I guess we're stuck. He takes his pay right?"

"Yes, but it's bloody hard. Last time I had to threaten to fire him if he didn't take it."

Hermione giggled again. When she finished eating, she dragged Harry into the library and showed him a book.

"Can you read this?"

He nodded. "Why?"

"Good, what does it say? It's never been translated."

"Um," he hesitated. "You're going to be disappointed."

"Tell me," she demanded imperiously.

Harry looked at the cover of the book,_ Ancient Secrets of Merlin_.

He shook his head. "Look at it in a mirror."

"What?"

"Just... Just look at it in a mirror."

She scowled at him, then picked up the book and went to the guest bathroom. One minute later, he heard a shriek and she came charging back into the room. "It's a bloody shopping list? For food? Why would he write a shopping list for food backwards?"

"Erm, I don't know that. It was most likely a joke." Harry said.

"Oh my god. How did you know that? How did know one else ever notice that?"

"Maybe they did. Maybe they were so embarrassed they spent years trying to figure it out, they decided not to embarrass themselves. Maybe he was dyslexic?" he asked.

Hermione scowled and began writing on her parchment, scratching furiously in her minute script. Harry took out another one and began writing also, thinking about the spells he would need to use if they moved.

An hour later, Hermione threw down her quill and looked as if she were debating throwing the book into the fireplace. "I can't believe this. Why didn't I see it?"

She looked at Harry and then threw her quill at him. "Well, how did you see it?"

"Da Vinci did it, too. Many people did it over the centuries to fool people. It's probably his last joke. 'Mione, think about it this way. At least you get to say you cracked it."

She glared at him then her expression softened. "You're right. What are you working on?"

"Just what spells I'll need to use if we move. Making them all into one spell so it's done all at once."

"Why? What if you make a mistake?"

"I won't. Did you like any of the properties?"

She nodded, "the one just north east of Tilbury."

Harry grinned. "I liked that one. Near the coast, nice bit of land. With the right amount of wards, I could do a lot of flying there. I'll get a solicitor to take care of it as soon as I can then."

"Plus my parents can come visit easily. It'll be wonderful."

Harry grinned. "As Long as your mum doesn't walk in on us, it will be."

Harry signed the contract for the Marina's father the next day before going to London. He met Daniel and they drove to his club in Kent, The London Golf Club.

In the car, Harry looked around and transfigured his jeans and hooded sweatshirt to a nice looking pair of khaki slacks and a black shirt unbuttoned at the collar.

As they walked in Harry said, "We're moving soon. I need to talk to a solicitor. We found a nice bit of land northeast of Tilbury. Hermione's excited because you can come visit." Harry whispered the next bit, "The house will be visible to Muggles."

Daniel nodded and showed his membership card, then paid for Harry's entrance and green fees. "Think about getting a membership here. It's worth it."

Harry nodded. "If I like the game, I'll think about it. How much is it?"

"A bit. But you can afford it. My parents had family membership but Emma and Hermione both hate the game."

At the Pro Shop, Harry tested the grip of hundreds of clubs before they ended up borrowing 59 clubs for Harry to test on the green.

"The limit at most courses is 14 clubs," Daniel said. "This will let you really get to know what you need." He tossed his car keys to a boy a year or two older than Harry. "The dark blue Range Rover. My clubs are in the back."

A few minutes later, the young man returned and helped them lug the test clubs of Harry's out to the golf kart. At the first hole, Daniel teed off and then showed Harry what to do. In a few moments, Harry had picked up the game easily and by the sixth hole had gotten his choices down to 19 clubs.

By the end of the 9 holes, Harry had it down to 15 clubs and was three under Daniel's score. They headed to the pro shop to return the clubs and Harry debated which club to drop. "Which wedge do you like? This Titleist or this BeCu?"

"The Titleist is a damn good club. Go with that one."

Harry nodded and handed the attendant the list. When Harry saw the bill, he protested Daniel paying that much.

"Don't worry, Harry. You saved me a fortune on that gift. I had it appraised and they said they'd sell a set like that for fifteen thousand pounds, minimum. They wanted to see if the designer was looking for a new studio to work for or at least new distributors."

Harry was stunned. "You're bloody serious? It took me like seven hours to make them."

Harry took one of the test clubs as he thought about that and gave it a test swing, hitting a golf ball into a sheet. An electronic voice said, "Two hundred thirteen meters."

"All right. Go ahead. That much? Seriously? I'll be expecting something very nice if Hermione says, yes."

Daniel laughed and nodded. He was about to speak when someone called his name. "Daniel, How are you?"

"Oh, Eric. Good. You? And your wife?" Harry turned to look at the man and was reminded of an Auror he had met before. Both men had the look of indefatigable power about them.

"She's fine. So am I. How's Emma and your daughter?"

"Emma's doing great. Hermione'll hopefully be marrying this young man if he ever asks the question. Eric, this is Harry Potter. Harry, this is Eric Smythe. He's a Solicitor and an old friend of my parents. Actually, you might be useful. Harry's looking to purchase some property."

"Really? What for?"

"Just some land for a small weekend place. I found a site I like just outside of Tilbury. Nice view of the land around it and a beautiful lake with ready access to the beach."

"Here's my card. Drop by my office when you can and let me know who the realty people are. I'll quote you a price and take care of it quickly."

Harry nodded and slipped the card into his passport. "Thank you. I'm going to be in London tomorrow, picking up my new car. I'll try to come by then."

"Oh? What are you getting?"

Harry grinned. "An Aston Martin Vanquish. They have a 2001 with less than 300 kilometers on it. At least, I hope it's still there."

"Beautiful car. My partner has one. Trying to feel young again." Daniel and Eric laughed. Eric was past his midlife crisis while Daniel was reaching his soon enough.

Daniel paid for the clubs and Harry lifted them while Daniel grabbed his, shaking hands with Eric before they left.

Daniel pulled up to the dealership as Harry checked his pockets again, making sure he had his passport, his license and the checque while Emma waited in the car. The bank had issued one that could be written for up to one hundred ninety thousand pounds but that was more than he would need.

Harry went in and saw the car he wanted was still there. Harry told them which one he wanted and after an almost painless hour of paperwork, he and Daniel got into the car and drove off the lot. Daniel played with all knobs and controls as Harry headed back to the Grangers', Emma following them in her SUV. Once they arrived, Harry got out of the driver's seat ad Daniel slid in. Emma got into the passenger seat and Harry watched them pull around the block. He could've gone since it was a 2+2 model but he didn't feel like it. The day was sunny and standing with the sun splashing down on his face felt almost as heavenly as being in Hermione's arms.

Half an hour later, Harry lay in the sun not even noticing two neighborhood women watching him. He had gone into the house and transfigured his suit back into his robes and turned his cloak into a pair of shorts. Right now, he was wearing just the shorts and soaking up the sun as the two women tried not to pant.

Another half hour passed and finally Daniel and Emma returned, looking very sheepish. Well, Daniel looked sheepish. Emma had a slightly glazed look to her eyes when she saw Harry's chiseled frame as he jumped to his feet.

Daniel gave Harry the keys and asked his wife, "If I give up my membership at the club, can I get one of these?"

She snapped out of her ogling and looked at her husband, surprised. "Are you ready for your midlife crisis, already?"

"If I can have one of these," he replied, laughing.

Harry went in to get dressed while they continued their discussion and used the floo to contact his house, hoping Hermione was home. She wasn't but Dobby took a message and set it in their library.

Harry ended up staying for dinner as Daniel and he set a time to take in eighteen holes of golf soon.

Emma asked, "You actually like the game?"

Harry nodded and swallowed. "It's actually quite relaxing when he isn't agonizing over his horrible putting."

Emma giggled as Daniel replied. "At least I didn't hit nine balls into that water hazard."

Harry turned red and looked down at his meal.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hermione, where are you?" Harry called from the sitting room.

Hermione walked into the room, asking, "Where were you?"

"Dobby wrote a note for you."

"You mean that scratch? I thought it was a doodle someone left behind. Where were you?"

"Had dinner with your parents after picking up my car. Missed you."

Hermione smiled. "Well since you've eaten how about we go out somewhere?"

"Movie? I've only been once. I've heard they're fantastic for making out at." he grinned at her.

"I don't know. Public displays of affection?" she asked.

"They're nice and dark. We can go and see one not a lot of people are going to. There's a revival theatre near Diagon Alley. Oh, and tomorrow I'm going to talk to a solicitor about attaining the property. I think I'm going to have to add more money to that bank account."

"A movie sounds good. Let me get changed." she headed up the stairs and Harry followed.

As she debated between a skirt and jeans, Harry stared at her bum, trying to keep his mouth moist. "Harry?" she snapped her fingers in front of his face and giggled.

"Sorry, I was just looking at the best arse I've ever seen."

She blushed and said, "I said that you could just convert half of your vault and do it that way. Then it would be easier if you carried a checkbook and credit card."

"Oh... yeah. I guess so." he watched as she pulled on a tight black sweater. "Is that new?"

She nodded. "D-do you like it?"

Harry nodded, grinning evilly. "Yes, yes I do. And I plan to rip it off of you later tonight." he stood and crossed to her, pulling her into a hug then whispered into her ear, "Or I could just ravish you here and now."

She grinned, pushed him backwards and he fell onto the bed as she said, "Movie, then, maybe, I'll let you touch me. Do you plan on wearing that?"

Harry looked down at his jeans and nodded. "Is there something wrong with them?"

She shook her head. "You look fine. Come on. I wonder what they've got playing?"

Harry shrugged and they went down to the backyard and Disapparated.

"So two movies. One is in French and the Other is an American noir film from the forties. Your choice," Harry said.

"Well, I speak French but I'm rusty. Let's see Leave Her to Heaven. Gene Tierney is gorgeous."

"A guy?" Harry asked. "A guy is gorgeous?" his tone was slightly jealous.

"Gene Tierney is a woman. And you're gorgeous, too," she told him.

Harry blushed and stepped forward to pay for the tickets. Inside, he loaded up on junk food that Hermione scoffed at. Harry just grinned and bought the biggest soda he could get.

As they sat down, Hermione said, "We're lucky we showed up when we did. The movie starts in about ten minutes."

Harry took a sip of the soda and said, "I really like this stuff. Stupid Dursleys."

"That's going to rot your teeth."

"'Mione, it'll only rot my teeth if I want it to. Didn't you ever wonder why witches and wizards live so long? The magic in us lets us extend our live to nearly two hundred years if we're powerful enough. It's the same with my hair and my teeth. I like them as they are so they stay as they are."

"I know that. I'm just trying to make you take better care of yourself." she leaned over to kiss his cheek and Harry turned, catching her lips with his. Both of their lips parted at once as the kiss deepened. Harry pulled away and said, "Love you."

"You too."

The lights dimmed as Harry unwrapped a Mars Bar. He took a bite and then Hermione snatched it from him. As he turned to her, she gave him a sweet smile and bit into it herself, whispering, "These are my favorites."

Harry sighed and unwrapped the Cadbury's Snowflake he'd gotten. After he finished the candy, he slipped the other ones he bought into Hermione's purse and slipped his arm around her. She snuggled into him as they watched the movie, his cheek resting on the top of her head.

When the movie ended, they Apparated to the park near Hermione's parents and walked back to the swings they'd been interrupted on before. This time Hermione sat on the swing, Harry gently pushing her as they talked.

"Harry, do you ever think about having children?"

His eyes widened as his liver and stomach began struggling up his chest cavity ready to choke him to death. "Y-you're pregnant?"

"No. I just wondered."

His stomach calmed down. "Oh. Yes. I think I'd like at least one of each. Why? You're not planning on getting pregnant, are you?"

She looked over her shoulder and grinned at him. "Not anytime soon. We can practice as much as you want, though."

He stuck his tongue out at her and kissed the her shoulder when she came back towards him. "What about you?"

"One of each sounds good. Maybe two girls. I always wanted a sister when I was little."

"What are we doing for Christmas? It's only two weeks away and we have that big dinner soon."

"Not sure. Tomorrow, we should get the last of the presents delivered to the house. I'll wrap them while I study. Think you'll be back in time to help?"

"All right," he teased. "But I'm not writing crib sheets for you."

"Ha ha. I remember missing some papers and finding crib sheets after tests in your bag."

"All a plot by Malfoy to get me kicked out of school," Harry explained. "Really."

She grinned then it fell away. "Harry, what did you feel when you found out Malfoy was dead due to your spells?"

"Relief I wouldn't have to fight him anymore. Sadness that he'd died at my hands."

"What about when the other three were killed in the Hospital Wing? How did you feel then?"

"Vindication that evil people don't live forever and it helped prove that I had no murderous intents towards the group though they tried to kill me. And the Veritaserum they dosed me with helped my case," he said.

"They used Veritaserum on you?"

Harry nodded. "Dumbledore was there and made sure they didn't ask anything they shouldn't. I didn't like the fact that Malfoy was dead at my hands. But I had to accept it."

"Is it true there was a settlement?"

Harry nodded. "The Malfoy estate was liquidated and all the money went to charities under my name."

They both went quiet as Harry continued pushing her on the swing. After a few moments, she jumped off and said, "I want to drive your car."

Harry looked at his watch and nodded. "All right. Let's go."

They walked hand-in-hand to her parents, sharing soft kisses occasionally. Harry tossed her his keys and they got into the car, Hermione asking how to shift. Harry pointed out the paddle shifters and she started the car as Harry scowled.

"What's wrong?"

"Your dad put over one hundred and fifty kilometers on it."

Hermione grinned. "It's your own fault for letting him drive it."

Harry laughed and nodded. While she drove, Harry tapped his wand on the dash and cast spells.

When he finished, she asked, "What did you do?"

"Anti-theft spell, invisibility spell, get out of the way spell like the Knight Bus uses and a don't notice me spell for when we're driving."

"So if I sped right now, a bobby wouldn't see me?" Harry didn't see her mischievous smile.

Harry nodded as he tuned the radio, looking for something. He was whipped back into his seat as Hermione floored it.

"'Mione! What are you doing!?"

"I'm speeding. You bought an exotic that will do over 300 Kilometers an hour. I'm going to drive it that fast." She grinned at him and slowed down. "Kidding. I just wanted to see your face. You want to drive now?"

He nodded and waited for her to get out after she pulled over. Harry got out and looked around. The road they were on was quite deserted, no lights except what was provided by the moon and the snow.

"'Mione, come here."

She smiled when she saw the look on his face. He pulled her into his arms and began kissing her. She pulled her sweater off and spread it on the tail of the car as Harry kissed his way down her chest and began undoing her jeans.

"Harry, no. Please?" she almost pleaded. She didn't want to go that far out here and Harry saw it in her eyes. "All right."

He kissed his way back up and held her tightly as she shivered slightly. A few more minutes and they pulled apart. "Get your sweater back on, love. I don't want you to freeze. Why did you take it off?"

"I didn't want to scratch the paint," she told him.

"'Mione, the paint isn't nearly as important as your health. I can fix the paint with magic. Your health would be have to fixed up with potions and even we haven't solved the common cold."

She smiled and kissed him then went to the passenger's side. "Hurry up, it's cold."

Harry hurried up and got into the car, starting it and pulled a u-turn to head back to her parents' house as Hermione turned the heat up.

"Hi, Mrs. Weasley."

"Harry, dear. Hermione, How are you?" Harry took Molly's jacket as Dobby looked outside then slammed the door shut before more snow could sweep in.

Another knock at the door and Dobby pulled it open, the cold wind and snow threatened to put out the lamps. Bill and Fleur came in and Harry took their jackets and passed them to Dobby along with Molly's.

"Hey, Bill. How're things at the bank?" Bill told him as he slapped Harry on the back and hugged Hermione.

Fleur kissed Harry's cheeks and they went into the sitting room to join up with Bill's mother and Ron. Hermione glared at Harry as he looked after Fleur.

When he looked back, he said, "Sorry, it's hard not to."

She scowled at him and opened the door. This time it was the twins and they handed off a small black box. Harry held it for a moment then when the twins weren't looking due to greeting Hermione, he stuffed it into the umbrella stand.

Finally everyone had arrived and Harry and Hermione finally joined their guests. Harry and Arthur went to his office while Hermione talked with Ron, finding out why Lavender hadn't come.

"Harry, I'm sorry but they insist that you have to repeat the year and as a student, you'll have to live in the dorms like the rest. I did get once concession. You're allowed to leave for Hogsmeade at any time except when your Headboy duties will interfere."

"Well, at least I'll be able to see Hermione occasionally." They were sitting in his office. Arthur was less unsure of Harry and they were almost like they had been before seventh year. "Oh, I forgot to tell you. I got a car. I'll send you a picture of it later. Maybe this summer, you can stop by and take it for a short drive."

Arthur nodded as he looked at the geode on Harry's desk. Harry asked, "Why am I going to be Headboy? Isn't there a student there that should be?"

"There was. Unfortunately, he was expelled for performing an Unforgivable on another student."

"A Slytherin?" Harry asked.

Arthur nodded as he picked up the large geode. "Yes. What's this?"

"A geode. They're formed when a volcano erupts. The magma cools as it flies through the air. Sometimes there are precious jewels in them. Remus gave it to me for Christmas when I was sixteen. Tap on it twice."

Arthur did so and it split apart. The ring floated in the center. "I use it to hide that ring."

Arthur grinned. "Interesting hiding place. What are the jewels inside this?"

"Some blue diamonds. They're such low quality, Muggles would use them for industrial applications."

Harry closed it and set it on his desk.

"I've been wondering something, Headmaster. Why you? I thought you'd still have been working the Muggle office."

"I would be. Dumbledore convinced me to accept the position for the next five years. He can be very persuasive."

Harry nodded and said, "We should probably get back. Mrs. Weasley will be annoyed at you for dragging me off to ask questions about Muggles."

They both laughed and left his office. Fawkes was in the sitting room, singing to the gathered people as they sipped at their drinks. When he saw Harry walk in, he stopped singing and flew to his shoulder. "Drama queen," Harry said to the bird.

"Let's eat. We can open the presents later." The party had been pushed back and Christmas was being celebrated a day early so Hermione and Harry could spend Christmas Eve with the Weasleys and then spend Christmas Day with the Grangers.

Ron cheered at that and everyone laughed as they headed towards the ballroom. The piano played softly by itself as they ate, drank and made merry.

"This is for you, Hermione." Harry handed her a gift while everyone else watched Charlie and his adopted daughter, Ariana, play with her new toy dueling wands. Charlie's partner had died and Charlie had accepted adopting her daughter, making his job as a dragon handler that much more difficult but Charlie had risen to the occasion well.

Hermione opened it and a frown marred her face for a moment. "Harry, I already have a copy of this edition."

Harry smiled. "I know. Open it to the bookmark."

She did so and gasped when she saw the black velvet box. She didn't even realize Harry had ruined a book to make the hiding place. She took it out slowly as Molly and Fleur looked her way, a sixth sense about gifts both drawing their attention away from the mock duel.

Hermione opened it and looked at it. She stared for a moment then gasped as his finger traced the filigree work on the sapphire. She dropped the case and leapt at Harry, kissing him hard.

Ron looked over and laughing, said, "Whatever he did 'Mione, don't thank him here. We don't want to see."

"Ronald Weasley," Molly warned.

"Sorry, mum," Ron said, not looking very sorry.

Hermione let go of Harry and Molly and Fleur joined her, moving off to look at it in better light. Ron moved over and asked, "What did you get her?"

"A necklace. I didn't think she'd jump me though."

Hermione reappeared a few moments later from the huddle and Harry took the necklace and put it around her neck, dropping a few kisses on her nape. She shivered and looked back at him, smiling. She mouthed, _love you._

Everyone complemented on her necklace and the party began dying down until the only person remaining was Remus. "Arthur says you're going back to school next year?"

Harry nodded and Remus grinned, then handed him a piece of old parchment. "Where did you get this? I lent this to Ron sixth year and he lost it."

"Let's say, I have a natural affinity at sniffing out things that belong to you."

Harry blushed, remembering how Remus had pulled a pair of Hermione's knickers and his boxers out of the couch last time he'd visited.

Remus hugged him tightly then took the floo home. Harry flopped onto the couch and sighed. If he weren't required to leave soon, he'd just go to sleep. Hermione came down the stairs carrying a suitcase and Crookshanks case making Harry blink. "'Mione, we can transfigure our clothing if we need something special. Why are you bringing a suitcase?"

"I have my favorite dress in here and the gifts, dummy. Come on. Let's go."

Harry nodded and grabbed it out of her hands. "Okay. Let's go. Apparate to your room?"

She nodded and they stepped outside, shivering in the ankle deep snow then Disapparated.

"You know, we're not supposed to show for another hour... and we're in this room alllll alone," Harry said, winking at her.

She giggled and Harry dropped the suitcase on the floor as Hermione set down Crookshanks then pulled him onto the bed.

Daniel decided to go up the stairs to make sure Hermione's old room was clean as Emma made sure that the tree was perfect and everything was clean down stairs. He was about to open the door when he heard Hermione giggle and say, "Stop it, Harry. We need to let them know we're here." he heard some mumbling then Hermione again. "Okay, five more minutes, love."

He shuddered and headed back down the stairs for the wet bar. He already knew they were having sex but hearing them in the middle of something was disgusting and gave him an involuntary urge to kill Harry, even though he was like the son he'd wished he'd had.

He tossed back a triple of Glenfiddich Scotch and poured himself another double. "Daniel, they'll be here soon. Why are you drinking?"

"Love, they're here. Up in Hermione's old room," he said, sipping at his second glass as the warmness spread throughout his body.

"Oh. Pour me a drink. The Glenfiddich Liqueur. On ice."

Harry and Hermione straightened up their clothing. They hadn't done anything other than kiss but both were breathless. They were still at the point where they couldn't keep their hands off each other.

Harry grinned. "So when do you think we'll be at the point where we don't want to shag all the time?"

"Hmmm, I'd have to say hopefully never. It's quite fun." She blew a kiss at him and crouched to let Crookshanks out. Once he was out, he scratched at the door, wanting to explore. Hermione opened the door as Harry pulled himself off the bed and said, "Yes, it's a lot of fun. And with one potion, we could make it very exciting and weird. I'll explain later."

Hermione looked surprised and somewhat excited by the thought. She wondered what potion he meant.

His hand wrapped around hers and they walked down the stairs, both thinking about the other, both thinking that they couldn't be any more in love.

As they walked down the stairs, Hermione thought she knew what he meant. "Do you mean Polyjuice? I turned into a cat last time."

"But we wouldn't be other people. I'd be you and you'd be me. We'd get to see what the other experiences. I want to know what that multiple orgasm is that you are so ecstatic about."

Hermione blushed and hushed him. "Maybe. It's so painful, though."

"An orgasm is?"

"Shh," she whispered. "The potion, you prat."

"Mum, Daddy." she let go of Harry's hand and ran through the room and hugged them both. "Happy Christmas."

"Hello, Moppet." her father said. "Happy Christmas," said her mother.

"Hi, Daniel, Emma."

"Happy Christmas, Harry," they both said. "Drink?" Emma asked.

Harry nodded and Daniel poured them both a drink. Harry sipped and the four sat down to dinner. Harry and Hermione were both glad they'd skipped lunch. Emma had cooked a huge meal and Dobby's cooking had been superb from before.

Once dinner was finished, the four sat down to watch another movie. This time Hermione had picked and she had chosen one she thought Harry should have seen by now. She smiled sadly as she snuggled into him. It was almost a parallel of their lives. The opening scenes of Notting Hill began and she whispered, "This is us," so softly, Harry only knew she'd said something but not what.

That night, Hermione curled up tightly in Harry's grasp wondering if their relationship was going to last. She knew she was in love with him. More in love than she thought possible. Days without his voice, even days without the sight of him felt so empty she felt like screaming sometimes. She could smell him all the time. The way he smelled like the air on a summer day at Hogwarts, mint tea and his own musk from his sweat. They all blended into a delightful scent that made her nose tickle with absolute joy.

Just before she fell asleep she decided that just before he went to school she'd bring up the thought of marriage. She didn't want to pressure him. She just wanted to know if he thought of her as someone he'd marry. _Who knows, _she thought._ He might bring it up sooner._ She fell asleep, dreaming of the world's largest and most watched wedding with her as the bride. All night she had a silly grin on her face.

Harry woke up first and went to take a shower. He finished quickly in case Daniel and Emma weren't up yet and went downstairs, looking for coffee. Daniel nodded hello as he sipped at his own coffee, trying to remember when he'd been forced to grow old and not be able to handle his liquor anymore.

"Sleep well?" Daniel grunted.

Harry grinned, reminded of Ron. Harry nodded and waved his hand. The coffee poured itself then floated to his hands, cream and sugar adding itself en route.

Daniel mistook the grin for a night related grin and bore down on the urge to deck Harry. As much as he trusted his little girl, she was still his little girl no matter what she could do or how old she was.

"You sleep well?" Harry asked.

Daniel nodded and grumbled about too much alcohol. Harry decided not to bother him anymore and sat, nursing his coffee, really wanting to wake Hermione so she could open his next gift.

A few minutes later, Hermione came down the stairs and slid across the kitchen floor, wearing a pair of Harry's socks made by Dobby. "Happy Christmas," she called out, her eyes shining. "Where's mum? I want my gifts. Gimme presents. I was ever so good this year."

Daniel and Harry both laughed. "Sure you were," Harry said.

She blushed at that and her mother saved her, coming down asking, "Where're my gifts at?"

Harry looked at Daniel. "Did they do this every year?" he nodded and Harry sighed. "Merlin, how did you stand it?"

"Quiet you. Or you don't get any more kisses."

Harry closed his mouth, pantomiming zipping it shut, locking it, and throwing away the key. He waved his hand and a small stack of presents floated down from Hermione's room, Crookshanks sleeping peacefully on top of them.

They settled in front of the tree and both women, still wearing their sleepwear, Hermione a shirt of Harry's and a pair of his boxers sewn up, Emma a long silky nightgown, the hem visible under her robe, both plopped down in front of the tree, frantically looking for their gifts.

Hermione's necklace slipped out from her shirt and Emma saw it. "That's so beautiful. When did you get it?" she reached over to look at it better.

Hermione said proudly, "Harry gave it to me yesterday."

Hermione finished sorting Harry's stack of gifts which was quite large and mainly from Emma and Daniel. "Why did you get me all these?" he asked.

"Well, we felt bad about never sending you anything when you became her friend in first year so we kinda overcompensated."

Hermione and Emma giggled at Daniel's choice of words.

"Why would you feel bad?" Harry asked. He ignored the double entendré of 'overcompensating.'

"Well, my little Moppet didn't have a lot of friends."

"Daddy," Hermione screeched as Daniel continued with, "So we thought at first you only befriended her for the grades you could get." Daniel was bright red.

Harry started laughing. "Daniel, Ron and I took on a troll because we kind of accidentally locked it into the bathroom she was hiding in after Ron hurt her feelings. Then she lied to save our skins. That's what made us friends."

Emma and Daniel looked at Hermione, stunned. They'd never learned of this. She blushed and said, "Erm, what happens in school stays in school?"

After a few moments of silence, Daniel said, "Let's open some presents."

Everyone nodded. A half hour in, the atmosphere reverted to what it had been before the revelations and Hermione was opening most of Harry's gifts for him as he held her in his lap.

Hermione and Harry had gotten her parents a pair of matching watches that Hermione had enchanted to never break. Technically illegal, they wouldn't work for anyone else once Daniel and Emma tried them on so it got around the illegalities of putting enchanted items into Muggle hands.

Most of Harry's gifts had to do with his car. A scale model for him to build and one for display. A jacket from Aston Martin and other small knick knacks that would most likely end up in his office.

Hermione's gifts were mainly books from Harry and clothes from her parents.

"I love this blouse, mum," and "Harry, how'd you know I needed this book?" until she ripped into another box thinking it was a book and found a small velvet box.

"Harry?"

He smiled. "Open it."

She did, nervously and found perfectly matching earrings to the necklace he'd created for her. "Oh Harry, they're so beautiful." she leaned back and kissed him.

The rest of Christmas day was spent until lunchtime when Hermione and Emma kicked Harry and Daniel out of the sitting room and into the den. In there, they got out Daniel's tools and started working on the model, chatting about the books Hermione had gotten.

"I need piece f9," Daniel said, while pre-assembling the engine. "Are you still going to ask on Valentine's Day?"

Harry handed him the piece and nodded. "I think so. Next week we're moving. Why don't you come spend a weekend with us there soon?"

"We'll think about it. There's a nice golf course near there. If the snow's gone, we could knock a few balls around. Hermione said you're writing for wizard radios?"

"Kind of. I made a deal with them. I do ten original songs and seven Muggle covers with Fawkes and they get me a Stradivarius for 'Mione's birthday next year."

Daniel almost snapped the part he was holding. "Wow. Did you set a minimum price they could pay?"

Harry nodded as he sanded down a door. "Yeah, they can't spend less then three hundred ninety thousand pounds. They also pay me a small per diem, two galleons a day until September first. Tag that in with my profits from my Firebolt and I'm doing quite well. Should carry us through school and until I can finish those bloody finals. Well, longer really."

They had to set the car aside as Hermione came in, telling them it was time for Christmas dinner.

Harry kissed her as they left the room, the painting of the model exteriors almost half completed on the desk.

"What do you want to do for Valentine's?"

"They're having a dance at Cromwell if you want to go," Hermione told him, her hand still under the covers and rubbing him.

"I guess... mmm, don't stop. That feels so good."

She giggled and said, "Are you ready again? You feel like it."

Harry flipped over and kissed her. "Very. Have you been a bad girl?"

Hermione nodded. "Very bad."

Harry pulled the cover over their heads as he started kissing her even more, her giggling infectious.

"Harry?"

He pulled away from her nipple, his fingers still playing with the other one. "Yeah?"

"How much do you love me?" for some reason, she felt very insecure at the moment.

"You know how the world has a specific amount of magic in it? I would give it all up for you. I love you. I can't see my life without you."

She smiled in the darkness. "I love you." She gasped and started kissing his shoulder as he slid into her.

Harry woke up, Hermione still holding tightly to him the next morning. He smiled and went back to sleep, his hand snaking around to cup her bum.

Hermione woke up and looked at the clock. It was eleven AM and they were still in bed. She looked out the window and smiled. She could see the beach and snow covered trees. It was so beautiful. She could hear Dobby preparing breakfast, Fawkes singing softly and Crookshanks meowing at something, it was so quiet where they were now.

"Harry?" she softly pushed against his arm.

"Zrrt? Wha?"

She reached around to his front and started stroking him. Still mostly asleep, Harry moved so she had better access. On his back, Hermione grinned. She'd wake him up the best way she could think of. Her lips descended to where her hand stroked and enveloped him. Harry groaned and came closer to consciousness as she sucked on him. Hermione felt his fingers run through her hair and she grinned as he moaned, "'Mione, that feels so good."

She pulled away when she was done and kissed him squarely on the lips. "You like being woken up like that?"

Harry nodded. "Very much so. Let me do you."

Hermione spread her legs and wound her fingers through his hair as he started licking her. She wasn't exactly fresh at the moment but Harry continued, enjoying himself nonetheless. He saw her full body was blushing as she neared an orgasm.

"Fuck me, Harry," she cried out, jamming his face into her tightly as she came.

Harry pulled up, his jaw killing him. He kissed her and then asked, "Like that?"

She nodded, smiling dreamily. "Cum inside me, please?"

Harry was hard again and nodded, more than pleased to be inside her again. Sliding in and out, she murmured his name and words she never used except in bed when they were making love. Her fingers were digging into his back as her ankles crossed behind him, holding him tightly inside her. She watched his muscles ripple as he thrusted into her, her body blushing again.

Harry grinned as he rolled off of her. "I love Sundays."

She giggled, "They are nice. Want to help me study?"

Harry nodded and they got up, kissing all the way to the shower then went down to brunch.

"That spell is nice. We can hear the house but no one can hear us. I'm glad you knew it," Hermione said as she wrote while Harry marked pages for her.

"It is useful. Oh, there's Hedwig." Harry opened the window and took the letter she dropped on the table. "Your parents are coming to visit next weekend. Then the dance is the Monday after that?" Harry pulled an owl treat out of his pocket and gave it to Hedwig.

She nodded. "It's so beautiful outside. Once we're done here, let's go for a walk."

Harry nodded and ran his toes along her thigh making her giggle. "Stop it. I need to concentrate on this."

Harry picked up a book about Quidditch and began reading as she scratched at her parchment. After a half hour, he spoke a single phrase. "Love you."

She smiled and repeated it then went back to writing, no other words needed to be said. When she finished, Harry took her hand and the two walked out of the house, carrying two large quilts with them. They found a small secluded spot and laid out one quilt and sat on it, using the other to cover themselves as they sat there, watching the brook babble as sunlight flashed off small stones in the water near the bank.

The next day, Hermione went to school and Harry sat at the piano, composing. Their schedules, except for weekends, basically matching this. She left, he composed, she came back and did her homework then listened to what he had written that day. They had dinner, made love if she wasn't bleeding like she did 4 days a month and then went to bed, happy. Occasional disagreements flared like with any other couple but they'd decided after their first fight that if they had fought, they would make up doing whatever it took.

On the tenth of February, Hermione and Harry were in Gladrags, Harry dying to take off his sunglasses but not daring to. They public still didn't know about his eyes and until he had to, he wasn't revealing them. Sometimes, even he forgot about them until he looked into a mirror.

"Why can't I see your gown yet?" Harry complained.

"Tradition. You're not supposed to see it until the day of the dance. Do you think his will clash with mine?" She asked the women attending them. Harry still commanded the best of the best even if he didn't ask for it. Especially considering he was the number one pop star in the Wizarding world even if he did play a piano and rarely sang.

"No dear, you'll look lovely together. I do think you should show more cleavage, though," the woman said.

Hermione blushed and shook her head, her mane of hair loose and out of control since she hadn't spelled it out of her way. "That's my cleavage," Harry joked. "No one else needs to see it but me."

The women tittered while Hermione blushed more. Harry leaned down and whispered, "Love you," then stood back up and muttered as pins flew as the robes were modified. They were finally done and Harry signed a dozen autographs before he could escape.

Harry ended up signing a half a dozen more autographs for witches who preened, looking jealously at Hermione. She could almost hear their thoughts. _Who's she? Why is she get to be with him? I'm so much more beautiful._

She tried not to let their looks affect her, and often they didn't, but sometimes, when she wasn't with Harry, she wondered if she was the right person for him. Her doubts were always cast aside when Harry got back to her, making her feel like a princess.


	8. Chapter 8

"'Mione, you look so beautiful. They were right, though. A bit more cleavage would be nice," he smiled.

She looked down and tugged on the bodice, shifting it down half a centimeter, muttering, "I can barely breathe. What was I thinking?" then she looked at Harry and remembered. He would love how it fit her.

Harry smiled and looked at her. Her hair was straight and held in place with two sticks of jade, matching the milky green accents on her Sapphire blue and black dress. She was wearing the earrings and necklace along with a Sapphire tiara they had hired for the evening. He looked at her figure and wondered why she thought she wasn't attractive. Yes, it wasn't a slim tall super model's body but it still looked fabulous. She had large breasts that hung on her small frame quite well, much nicer than the few girls he'd seen nude or partly nude sixth year and she looked much better than the whores that had been in the movies Dudley owned. And while she didn't look like a stick figure, she didn't have any cottage cheese as Ron had explained it to him once. To him, Hermione WAS perfection. The only woman he knew he couldn't lie about being less attractive was Fleur and she knew it wasn't his fault. Her Veela half could draw the attention of the most devout and chaste holy men.

"'Mione, you're perfection. You'll always be my perfection."

She blushed and they Disapparated from the porch once they stepped outside. Outside the door, she set her hand over his and smiled softly as his other hand closed over hers. They entered and she introduced him to her friends until he smiled softly. "I would truly enjoy m'lady's company on the dance floor."

Harry had done without the sunglasses and cast a do not notice charm and a obfuscation around his eyes then cast the charm for magical spectacles. So tonight, Harry could see without having to have parts of his vision blocked.

The song was slow and they danced close, Harry's head resting on hers as she smiled happily into his shoulder. Only once did she ask, "You learned how to dance while you were gone?"

"I guess so," was his whispered reply, followed by an, "I love you."

On their fifth dance, Hermione felt like she was floating on air, knowing as long as she was with Harry, she could keep dancing forever. The song stopped and someone spoke, "Today, Harry Potter is here and we were wondering if we could get him up here for a song."

Harry sighed and asked, "Do you mind?"

Hermione just smiled and said, "Go."

Harry walked off and Hermione's study group appeared, asking questions before he was even out of earshot.

He picked up the acoustic guitar and checked it's tune. He adjusted the g string and spoke, his voice carrying out to the whole room. "This is a song I wrote recently, and while it's not going to be released, I'll play it now for all of you. I must warn you, it's quite sad."

"Beauty: her tawny hair is brushed with diamonds,

I have but spent a million years counting the points of light,

Held tightly to her breast, my heart is sown with love,

Strung my life across her own,

Give me a mount, hearth and derth,

Speaking only to her;

Bid me turn back the sun and I will

Burn my wings to do as thy request...

Cleansed of dark, following the simple lives

To forgotten shores,

Walking through the trees, speaking in tongues

That only I can hear-

Pulled through the darkness,

Fanfare erupts.

In his honey sweetened tongue evil

Bid me join the reign...

"Believe!" Cried the master, "I am the future

Making the rules of Ministry,

See the black hearted storm troopers;

Bare chested giants have my decree."

Bearers of my symbol, hex spinning officials,

Muggle harming-

Bids his minions to slay the unpure

Lest the world stop turning...

Evil forgets, feeding on lies,

Eaten alive of their own accord.

Wizards lose their power, statues fall and

Griffins prepare for war.

Spells race round the field, evil routed

Pandemonium seesaw...

I stand my ground, as evil whispers and bleeds,

"How have I lost?"

And then I return to my tawny beauty,

for whom it all is fought."

Harry stopped playing and said, "A sad song. I'll play something a bit more upbeat."

People began moving on the dance floor again as he played an upbeat song by The Beatles. He ended up playing a third song before he could beg off, saying, "Really, I need to get back to my date. I don't like the looks of the guys hovering around her."

The people laughed at what he said but Harry meant it. He saw half a dozen guys attempting to flirt with Hermione and he was getting jealous. Something he absolutely hated about himself.

"Hey, love. Care to dance?"

Hermione nodded happily and Harry's face went blank as he looked at the men. All felt sudden chills and left for warmer environs, remembering not to talk to her again. On the floor, Harry debated if he should ask now or later.

The band began playing his version of Time After Time as they danced and Harry took it as a sign it should be soon.

When the song ended, Harry and Hermione took to the side of the floor while they played a faster song. Harry stood behind her, his arms wrapped around her and his chin resting on hers, the ring hidden in his fist.

"'Mione–" Hermione interrupted him asking, "Can you get me something to drink? I need to sit down for a moment."

"Wine or punch?" he asked. They were serving alcoholic drinks since nearly everyone there was of age.

"I'd like some of the champagne, actually," she said.

Harry nodded and went to get the drinks. Once he came back, he handed her the flute and sat beside her, holding a glass of Butterbeer. "Thanks."

He smiled at her and fingered the ring in his finger. He had debated dropping it in the champagne but that seemed so cliché. Then he remembered they had a rose garden here also.

"'Mione, when you're done, want to get some fresh air?" he grinned at her nonchalantly.

Hermione drained the flute and set it on a nearby table. "I'm ready."

Harry grinned and drank his Butterbeer. He held in his belch and took her hand as they left the room, ducking out a side door nearby. As they walked, they found a small alcove filled with fairy light. The other alcoves were filled with students fumbling in the dark at each other's clothing as they kissed, stealing illicit moments, though no staff here would be interrupting.

They could still hear the music and Harry took her hand as they began dancing again, the fairies flying above them tittering as they did, the flashes of light making their small bit of the world look like a rainbow.

"Hermione, marry me," he said, trying not to shake, he was so nervous.

Hermione looked up at him and her eyes widened as Harry's hand revealed the ring. She tried to speak but no words came out of her mouth. She finally nodded and Harry slipped the ring onto her finger as she looked closely at it. A dozen of the fairies flew closer as they tried to see making it easier for Hermione to see also. She reached her hands up to his neck and pulled him down to her lips, kissing him hungrily murmuring she loved him after every kiss.

Thirty minutes later, Hermione said, "I gotta go show my parents. Bye," and she Disapparated. Harry frowned then sighed. _May as well follow,_ he thought.

When he arrived at the house, Hermione was talking to her mother at the kitchen table showing her the ring. Daniel was standing in the sitting room looking in. He noticed Harry had arrived and grinned. "I see you asked today."

Harry noticed both were in jeans. "You two didn't go out?"

Daniel shook his head. "Our anniversary is in a few days. I buy her something nice for Valentines and then when we go out for our anniversary, it's a combination. Easier and a bit more romantic to her. Plus, it's much easier to get reservations. Nice robes."

Harry nodded as Hermione got up from the table and tackled him again, covering his face with kisses. Harry finally got out, "Baby, I don't think your parents want to see us making out."

Hermione giggled slightly as she blushed. "Probably not. Let's go home." she leaned down and whispered, "I think you'll like what I have on under this."

Harry's eyes widened as she stood and Disapparated. "Erm, bye. See you in a few days," and Harry disappeared also, Daniel and Emma laughing.

Harry walked up to their room, undoing the uncomfortable collar of his robes as he mounted the stairs. He dropped the robes outside the door for Dobby and saw Crookshanks pelting down the hallway chasing a gnome. He sighed, wondering how a gnome got into the house. His mind completely forgot the gnome when he opened the door. Hermione was sitting on their bed, coyly looking away. White stockings were being held up by little straps running down from something very sheer that looked like a lacy tube top with seams running up and down it. She wasn't wearing any knickers and Harry could see she had completely shaved off all the hair between her thighs. She still had her sandals on and the ring but nothing else. She whispered, "Hi, Harry."

Harry grinned and pulled off the shirt he'd been wearing, his boxers joined the shirt, hanging from the chair. "You look so hot."

Harry fell onto the bed next to her and pulled her into a kiss, his fingers moving between her thighs as she moaned into his mouth.

"Get up, Harry."

Harry just pulled the covers over his head as he tried to sleep but someone kept calling his name insistently. This time he felt breathing on his ear as someone whispered, "I'm pregnant, Harry."

"That's wonderful," he murmured sleepily. "Boy or girl?"

Then his mind ran through what had been said. And then he realized Hermione hadn't said it. Nor had any female voice he recognized.

His wand was snatched off the bedside table and aimed at the intruder as he blinked and yawned blearily. Daniel's voice was full of mirth as he said, "Good morning, sunshine."

Harry yawned and asked, "Ugg, what are–" he yawned again. "What are you doing here?"

"We've been kicked out while Moppet and Emma start planning things."

Harry looked at the clock. "What? It's ten in the morning. Hermione should be at school."

Daniel nodded. "She's playing hooky. Come on. It's either we golf or sit and listen as they match colors and plan stuff."

"Golf. Golf it is. Get the hell out so I can get dressed."

Daniel chuckled and left the room, motioning towards a steaming cup of coffee on Hermione's vanity, the cup dwarfing the few bits of makeup Hermione owned.

Harry debated going back to bed but knew Hermione would come and wake him soon enough. He yawned again and got out of the bed, dragging the blankets with him. Hermione's Basque and stockings were on her side of the bed and he was glad Daniel hadn't seen them. He wondered where she had gotten them and as he got into the shower, thought, _I hope she has more stuff like it. That was so sexy._

Once out of the shower, he almost snooped through her lingerie drawer then decided not to. Her killing him was low on his priority list. Right above kissing Riddle's corpse. He took a sip of the coffee and grabbed a pair of loose slacks and a white tee.

Once at the bottom of the stairs, he flipped through a pile of mail before walking into the sitting room where it looked like a paper bomb exploded. Harry tried to sneak out but got ratted on by Fawkes who trilled at seeing him.

"Erm, morning." Hermione and Emma were looking at him appraisingly.

Hermione whispered something to her mother as she scribbled on a sheet of parchment making both women giggle. Harry muttered a platitude and ducked towards the kitchen and the new door to the garage.

"Oh good. You're finally here. The roads are clear so let's take your car," Daniel said, holding both of the golf sets up next to the boot of Harry's car.

Harry nodded and grabbed the keys off the hook by the door. He flicked the fob and the boot sprung open followed by the doors. "It's nice having an anti-theft charm. I could leave it in the middle of London for a month unlocked with keys in it and the only person who would be able to steal it would be another wizard."

Daniel stuck his tongue out at him. "Have you played the course yet?"

Harry nodded. "Last week I went and got a membership. Having a solicitor is great. He pays all the bills and drops anything he has to send to me off at your place. Ever so useful."

Daniel laughed. "Yes. About being your mail man... it's boring. Why not have him send it to your postal box?"

"I had all that forwarded to his office. That way it's taken care of. Only five hundred pounds a year." Harry started the car and the door behind it disappeared. He started to back out and then pulled away as Daniel asked, "So how did you ask her?"

Harry told him about the faeries and the rose garden and how speechless she had been as he drove towards the golf course he had gotten a membership at.

"Mr. Potter. Good to see you again. Here's your membership card." the attendant handed him a small laminated card. Harry put it in his wallet as Daniel spoke. "I called earlier. I have a membership at the London Golf club." he pulled out his membership card.

"Oh yes. The reciprocal agreement makes the green fees eleven pounds. Have a good day sir. Will you be needing caddies?"

Harry shook his head. "We have business to talk."

they borrowed two bag caddies and pulled them behind them as they walked to the first tee. Harry motioned for Daniel to hit first.

"So how was golf with dad?" Hermione asked as she rubbed his shoulders.

"He beat me. By sixteen. I had a bad day putting. How was yours?"

"I actually played hooky. I can't believe it. I kept feeling like someone was going to break the door down and arrest me," she giggled nervously as Harry laughed.

"What did you decide?"

"Not much. Just flowers and stuff. Do you think we should have a Muggle or Wizarding wedding?"

Harry thought about it. "Why not both? One for your family and one for the Wizarding world? You know they'll expect everyone who's anyone to be invited."

Hermione nodded and ran her hand down his back. He shivered and said, "Naughty girls get pinned to the bed."

Hermione grinned and slipped her hand between his legs, cupping his testicles. Harry flipped over, pinned her to the bed and began working his hand under her sweater. She sighed happily as he tweaked her nipple. "I love you," she whispered.

"You, too."

Harry Apparated to Diagon Alley and went to the twins' shop, trying not to fall asleep as he walked. Hermione had been quite amorous all night and he only had two hours of sleep. As he walked through the door, both twins looked up and grinned wickedly. "Is Harry Potter gracing us with his presence? He looks awfully tired. I bet he's practicing for those late nights touring as the new singing sensation."

"Oh brother of mine, I do believe you're right. Though it may be that his lovely little girlfriend, and we do mean little, what is she, a hair over a meter and a half, rocked his world all night long. Look at that blush, dear brother."

They both grinned evilly as the first continued. "Yes, yes I do believe he got some last night."

Harry growled. "If you don't stop it, I'll have to remove your kidneys through your nostril."

"All right Harry. What's up? What brings you here?"

He waved his hand over a chair then dropped into it, praying nothing would happen to him. "Just thought I'd drop by. See how many brooms have sold."

Both got very excited as one headed into the back room. "George and I got brooms three and four and brooms five through eighteen are going to Ron's team." George came out carrying a sheath of parchment. He handed it to Harry and asked, "Want a Butterbeer?"

"Only if you swear on your mother's wand it's safe."

Both looked disappointed. "Never mind then."

Harry just grinned as he unfolded the parchment. As he looked it over, George said, "Dad told us you're going back to school. Will you be needing anything?"

Harry's eyes flashed as he grinned and he took off the sunglasses. "Definitely. Make me up a nice pack and send it to me at school. Don't want 'Mione finding it. She'd toss it out. Fifteen brooms already? What do you two get?"

"Twelve percent. You got ten?"

Harry nodded. "Twelve each? Or to split?"

"Split. Still a good deal. That's one hundred and fifty galleons each."

Harry nodded and asked, "don't you have someone to run the store on weekdays?"

They shook their heads. "Only in the summer. During the school year, we usually shut down during the days if we can't be here."

"I'll buy ya a Butterbeer." Harry said as he stood.

Both twins nodded and Fred raising his wand and flipping the sign on the front door. They left by the back and headed for the Leaky Cauldron, chatting about brooms.

As they sat in the corner, Fred asked, "Still getting letters from single witches?"

Harry sighed and nodded. "You wouldn't believe how many pairs of knickers and photos come to the house. No matter how many times I tell people I'm dating someone in an interview, girls still think they can turn my head. You saw how many witches tried to ask me out on the way here."

Both nodded and pointed towards the witches surrounding them and trying to look liked they weren't looking at Harry's table. "Shame, that one's a real looker. Got a real nice chest on her, too."

George nodded. "That one's cleavage is heavenly, too."

Harry sighed then laughed. "You have to promise not to tell this to anyone yet. Hermione and I decided to keep it close for now. Just family... and well, you all are like family."

Both of the twins looked at each other and then at Harry, whispering together, "You two got hitched in secret, didn't you?"

Harry smiled. "Not yet. I asked her to marry me a few days ago."

They both slapped him on the back. Hard. "That's great news. You told mum yet? She'll flip. Make sure you add that family bit, too. She's missed making you sweaters."

Harry smiled and sat back as the conversation turned to Quidditch and who they were taking to the playoffs. None noticed the witch leaving the tavern, a Quick Quotes Quill scratching away.

Harry left the Leaky Cauldron and Disapparated into the back yard of the Burrow. Mrs Weasley was sitting at the kitchen table drinking tea with Ginny and a wizard. Harry spun around and smiled as he looked at the grounds. What had once been one of the poorest but most loving families he knew now had a beautifully maintained home. Still the same on the outside but on the inside, it almost rivaled his own. Headmasters did quite well.

Harry knocked and Ginny came to get the door, smiling. "Hi Harry, come meet my boyfriend, Aries."

Harry shook his hand as Aries said, "I interviewed Hermione Granger a few months ago."

Harry raised an eyebrow but bit off his nastier reply. "That's nice. I don't like reporters all that much. All my interviews end up full of half truths. Molly, I wanted to tell you something." Ginny glared slightly at Harry then grinned. "Come on, Aries. Our lunch break is almost up, anyway."

"Bye, Gin-Gin," Harry said. Ginny stuck her tongue out at him.

"Would you like some tea, Harry?"

"Sure. What I wanted to tell you is that, while we decided not to tell too many people, we did want to tell out families and you're all so much like family." Molly interrupted. "Thank you dear."

"Well, I asked Hermione to marry me and she said yes."

Harry wasn't sure how it happened but one moment she had been putting water into a tea pot and the next, she was crying, smiling and hugging him so hard, he was having trouble breathing.

"Please, Mrs. Weasley... Molly, I can't breathe," he wheezed.

"Oh, this is so great. Tell Hermione if she needs any help, I can be there at any time to help."

Harry nodded and sat down as she went back to fixing the tea as she asked whether it was going to be a Muggle ceremony or a magical one.

"Two ceremonies. One for each. Easier that way. I'm thinking a simple Muggle ceremony before I go back to school and a grand one once I'm done. At least, that's the plan for now. Who knows how many iterations it's already gone through in her mind." he laughed and so did Molly as she poured the tea.

She asked how they were doing and how he was adjusting after he had been missing and they spent a good hour talking.

Harry woke up and went downstairs, thinking he should get some flying in. He would work out for an hour or so then get back to his research. He had finished all the books in the house and had went to find more but nothing really was new to him. Spells were already known, potions were easy to make and memorized and enchantments were decidedly complex yet still easy. And yet, while he had a fantastic mind for strategy, his chess strategies fell apart the few times he and Ron had had time to play a game.

Harry ate his meal quickly and thanked Dobby then set out to fly, grabbing his new broom as Fawkes joined him. In the air, the two raced, the magical bird keeping up with Harry easily, singing as they flew. Harry weaved in and out of the trees on his property going as fast on his broom as he could in his car.

Harry stopped near the beach and stepped off his broom, watching it float in air, the whine coming off it almost comforting. Fawkes settled on the broom and Harry grinned. "Good place to sit?"

Fawkes sang as he watched Harry sitting on the beach, throwing smooth stones into the ocean. After a few moments, Harry stripped down to his shorts and started running, using the water to impede him. No Muggles were around and any that tried to approach his home always found themselves remembering they had appointments elsewhere. It had been hard setting the spell to allow the Grangers but Harry had been happy to do it. If it were not so cold, Harry would have liked to go swimming. As he ran, he realized today was Hermione's parents' anniversary. He hoped she liked the set.

An hour later, Harry dried himself off and grabbed his broom, walking back to the house as Fawkes circled him overhead.

Hermione was having a hard time concentrating in class as she took notes. She kept thinking about a beautiful bridal gown she remembered seeing as a child. When she finally got out of the class, she decided to get a drink from the commissary when was stunned to see two dozen witches and wizards pointing her way.

"Miss Granger, is it true that Harry Potter has asked you to marry him?"

"Miss Granger, is it true that you two secretly married on Valentine's day?"

They kept yelling these questions at her as she stood there, stunned. How had they found out?

Finally, three of the girls from her study group appeared and blocked the reporters, aiming their wands at them as they hustled Hermione away. "Hermione, is it true?"

She nodded, shocked. "H-how did they find out? Only my parents know."

Hermione calmed down after a few more moments and the small group took the floo to her house.

Harry walked through the house, toweling his hair dry as he walked, wearing his boxers and a smile. He heard movement and as he walked into the sitting room, "'Mione, that you? Want to go to bed?"

As he pulled the towel down off his head, three things came to him. One, it was Hermione, two, she wasn't alone, and three, his boxers looked like he'd pitched a tent. He brought the towel down to his crotch as all three of their guests blushed, trying not to look like they were staring.

"Erm, sorry. I-I'll just go get dressed."

Harry edged his way back out of the room and almost ran up the stairs. Once inside his room, he dressed quickly and sighed. _Great, just great,_ he thought. He wondered why Hermione was home so early but figured it was due to a canceled class.

He'd just decided to stay there until the other girls had left when there was a knock on the door.

"Um, Harry? You might want to come down. There were some reporters and they know you got engaged." he heard through the door.

The door flung open and the girl jumped back as Harry stormed down to the sitting room. His angry expression disappeared when he crossed the barrier to the room. "'Mione? Are you okay?"

She nodded, drying her eyes. Fawkes was singing softly in the corner, lending courage to her. He crossed to her and pulled her into a hug. "Well, I guess the cat's out of the bag. It's probably my fault. I told the twins yesterday while we were having a drink."

"Nice job, prat. Why didn't you tell them somewhere private?"

Harry sighed as he murmured into her hair. "Sorry." he grinned and asked, "So, would some nice diamond earrings make you feel better? Or just indiscriminate slaughter of some reporters?"

Hermione giggled, despite herself. "Minimum of six carats each."

"All right. You all study and I'll shop for diamonds. Fair?"

"What about us?" one of the other girls asked, grinning shyly.

"All right, diamonds for everyone." Harry winked at them.

They all cheered, not taking him seriously.

Hermione smiled and the four went to the library. Harry had been serious and left the house after he grabbed his money bag. In Diagon Alley, he nearly assaulted a wizard who came up to him, asking him about his engagement. Harry scowled at anyone coming near him on the short walk to the goblin owned jewelry store. The goblin looked slightly excited to see him, but it was mainly due to his willingness to part with gold galleons for good gold, and not his fame.

Harry looked through the loose diamonds and pulled out his jewelers loupe. In a few moments, he'd decided on two that were almost perfect matches, save for one small flaw in one. Harry went to look at the diamond tennis bracelets next.

He ended up picking out three matching ones with two tone gold and three small diamonds together. He asked for a three more ounces of yellow gold and then Disapparated directly from the store, something considered quite rude to do.

Back at the manor, he went into his study and set the diamonds and the gold on his desk before walking back to the library holding the bracelets. When he walked into the room, Hermione smiled then her expression became wide eyed. The three other girls looked over and saw the jewelry boxes. He smiled and stepped to the table, sliding one to each girl.

"I-I was joking, Harry," the girl said.

"I know. But you helped 'Mione. Think of it as an early or late birthday gift from both of us. Right, 'Mione?"

She nodded, grinning. "Where are my earrings, then?"

"Ah, those come later. When you're done here, come to my office." he winked at her as the girls opened the cases. The girl closest to Hermione leaned over and whispered in her ear for a moment. Hermione nodded and the girl stood then hugged Harry tightly, saying, "Thank you." she let go, blushing bright red.

The other girls leapt to their feet and hugged him also, making Harry blush. They sat down and tried on the bracelets, allowing him to escape with a parting wink from Hermione.

Later that night, an hour before dinner was to be served, Hermione knocked on the door to Harry's office then came in when he said it was all right. A block of wax sat on the large workbench with two crucibles full of slightly liquid precious metals. The two diamonds sat on a black velvet sheet along with a jeweler's loupe, tweezers and a half a dozen other tools. Hermione looked down at it as Harry sat at his desk, reading a scroll.

"What's that?" she asked him about the scroll. She was more interested in seeing him do metalwork, though.

Harry rolled the scroll back up and held it in his hand. He snapped his fingers and it disappeared. "Nothing important." Once it disappeared, Harry forgot what was on it as his eyes shifted from the half and half state to green to red then back to what had become normal.

Harry took off the sunglasses and smiled at her. "Ready? I thought you might want to design them."

He waved his wand hand over his eyes and moved over to kiss her then sat down at the workbench, incredibly bright lights came on, making it easier for him to see what he was doing.

"Really? Whatever I want?"

Hermione summoned a chair, siting down beside him as he took out a quill and a sheet of parchment. She described two icicles dangling, curving around each other. Harry sketched the design and she nodded, even more interested that he seemed to be a better artist than Dean had been in school. Then she whispered in his ear and he turned to look at her surprised. "Is it possible?"

Harry nodded, thoughtful. "It is... and I could do what you asked. Maybe I'll surprise you with it sometime."

She blushed and kissed his cheek as he picked up a small knife and began carving at the wax block, carving six different holes. He picked up another block and began carving corresponding holes into that one. Thirty minutes later, he used the loupe to compare the edges and grinned lightly. Channels were dug and Harry took his wand, muttering a spell as he tapped the wax. It turned to metal as Hermione watched, mentally taking notes. He did the same to the next block then used his wand to sever a chunk of metal he'd missed as wax. Harry used a wax crayon to mark four of the channels then pushed the metal blocks together, their seams disappearing. He poured the platinum down the four channels then the yellow gold down the last two. The block shrunk down fifteen percent and three gobbets of gold pushed up. Harry grasped three files and set them nearer at hand while the block frosted over. Harry tapped the block and it dissolved, leaving behind a large pile of metal and the six pieces of the earrings. Harry filed off the extra metal and set it back in the crucibles to melt again.

Harry's arm began moving, weaving faster and faster as he chanted, gobs of platinum and gold rising into the air, small links pulling off and forming, then coming together, making two double loop chains of small delicate rings, one platinum, one gold in each set. Then the two short chains were finished. The four icicles floated up and so did the posts. As the icicles settled together, the small chains connected each of the three pieces together, hidden, yet integral to the design and created to be admired. The diamonds were set into the posts and he melted the tines in place, looking over at Hermione and smiling. "You like?"

She reached out to touch one and Harry handed it to her. She nodded softly as she held it up to her ear, looking into the mirror her conjured.

"How do you do that? You make it look so easy." she put them both on, sliding the stays on that he handed to her.

Harry shrugged. "You make them look beautiful. I just do it. It comes easy to me. Like flying. And playing musical instruments. The only thing I've found myself to be hopeless at is swimming. I can doggy paddle easy enough. Everything else is annoyingly hard." she giggled as Harry pulled her close for a kiss.

"Hmm, Dobby's probably quite annoyed. Dinner was supposed to be served an hour ago," he said after the kiss ended. She nodded and they left the office after he cleared his workspace. The scroll reappeared on his desk, a yin-yang form in the seal of wax.

Hermione slid the ring back on that night, glad of the slip for one reason. Now she could wear it openly. Harry smiled at her and pulled her down, kissing her softly and then holding her to him as they both settled in to sleep.

The next morning, Hermione sighed. School uniforms were not useful as a disguise. Harry grinned. "I could always come with you and protect you."

She laughed. "We'd just end up in a broom closet somewhere. I'm sure the staff will make sure they're not there this time."

A few dozen more kisses and Hermione left for school while Harry went downstairs, looking for something to do for the day. Golf won out as he debated on what they could use to get in touch when he wasn't home. He loaded his clubs into the boot and was glad that the snow had disappeared long ago. Golf wasn't as fun as Quidditch but there was still a way about it that made it fun to play. And it was a bit easier to think lugging around a golf bag than flying through the air at two hundred kilometers per hour.

Harry picked up his golf ball and slid it in with the rest, shoving his club bag into his bag. It was too stormy to play. Harry got to the buildings just as it began raining. He waved goodbye to the people and went to his car. As he drove home, Harry dialed in a disc Hermione had given him a week ago. He had professed interest in some progressive rock groups he'd heard on the radio and she had gone to London and bought nearly fifty CDs for him. Harry turned up the stereo as he drove, tapping his fingers to the song Dinosaur by King Crimson.

As he drove, he debated communications more. Something so he could talk to her at school would be nice. Then he remembered the mirror Sirius had given him. As he drove, the spells to place on the mirror formed in his mind and he decided to drop by Emma and Daniel's. If Emma had a moment, she could help him pick out a compact that Hermione would like. He took the lane that would get him to the right road and drove into London, debating where to have lunch.

Emma was free, but refused to leave until Harry allowed her to give his teeth a full checkup. "Emma, they'll only rot if the magic in my body lets them."

She ignored him and pushed him down into the chair. He tried a different tactic. "Well, now I see where Hermione gets her bossyness."

That didn't work either and Harry relented as she began examining his teeth. Twelve minutes later, she started to strip off the rubber gloves and said, "You have a minor cavity."

"No I don't," he argued.

"Harry, I've been doing this for years. I know what a cavity looks like."

Harry placed his wand at his mouth and said, "Reparo. There, look again."

She raised an eyebrow then reached for her mirror and pick. In a moment, she looked at the tooth and sighed. "I guess you don't. Now, a compact you said? I have one that's about to run out of blush. Maybe that would work?"

Harry shrugged. "I was thinking a mirror. Do compacts have mirrors?"

Emma laughed. "Of course. How else could we see to put on the makeup? But you'll need something a bit more manly for yourself. Let's see... I have an hour free."

Harry nodded and as the two left the office, she turned on her cellular phone. "You could get these."

"We could, but they don't work too well in the Wizarding world. And they don't work at all at school. Either of ours."

They took his car and she was stunned to hear what he was listening to. "This-this is King Crimson. You like King Crimson?"

Harry nodded. "Definitely. They're awesome. Why?"

"Daniel and I went to a concert of theirs for our first date."

Harry smiled as she turned it up, Thela Hun Ginjeet had just started. Daniel called just as Harry parked the car and Harry made gagging noise as they talked. After a moment, Emma handed the phone to Harry. "Hello?"

Harry grinned and looked at Emma. "All right. I was planning on marrying your daughter but I guess I can accept your wife instead. Really? That big of a dowry? You have a deal."

Emma laughed and grabbed at the phone. "Jerk," she said into the microphone. "See if I buy you anything ever again."

Harry laughed as she hung up on her husband. "Okay, where to?"

"This store. How big of a Dowry did he say?"

"One million sterling."

She looked at Harry and frowned playfully. "That's all?"

Harry sighed and motioned towards the doors of the store. They went to the makeup area and Emma picked out a compact with a lip gloss that suited Hermione along with a black compact that was only a mirror for Harry.

"What? No lip gloss for me? Don't my luscious lips need some sort of accompaniment?"

"Drama Queen," Emma said as he paid for the items. The sales attendant smiled as they left. May-December relationships looked so cute sometimes.

Harry got into the car and drove to a nearby café where they had a quick lunch before he dropped off Emma at her office, Daniel hamming up his relief to see her back.

Once Harry got home, he began the arduous task of doing a permanent enchantment to the mirrors. Somewhat like what Hermione had done to Galleons in their fifth year, Harry made it possible for the two to talk over the mirrors when one said the other's name into it. Two hours later, Harry sat back, relaxing. Sweat had drenched his shirt and he pulled it off, standing to head for the kitchen where he could get a Butterbeer and toss the dirty shirt to Dobby.

Harry grinned. Hermione was quite adamant about doing her own laundry when it came to her lingerie. After finding out about Kreacher and his bloomer sniffing habit, Hermione had started doing her own laundry in sixth year. Dobby was slightly put out but Harry had explained it away as her own little quirk.

Crookshanks butted against his leg and he said, "Hey. What are you doing? My leg isn't a door to be battered down. Come here." Harry reached down and picked the animal up. "Chased any good gnomes lately?"

Crookshanks purred as Harry scratched his head, carrying him into the sitting room. Harry fell into the couch and settled the cat on his lap. He popped the cork out of the bottle with his thumb and muttered, "Not the exact pussy I want in my lap right now."

Ron's head popped out of the fire, grinning happily. "Hi, Harry."

Harry saluted him with his bottle. "Ron. What's up?"

"Heard you're getting married. Congrats, midget."

Harry grinned and saluted him with two fingers, making Ron laugh. Their conversation was short since Ron had to get back to practice and thy had just finished talking when Hermione walked into the room. "Who were you talking to?"

"Ron by floo. How was your day?"

"Mmmmm... I had sixteen girls ask me for your autograph, five gave me dirty looks for being with you and three asked when your next song was coming out. Oh, and a girl hit on me."

Harry's eyes widened. "A girl hit on you?"

"Yes. Quite a surreal sensation," she told him, winding her fingers through his hair.

"Tell me?"

She leaned down to nibble on his lobe, whispering hotly in his ear. "Tell you what?"

"Tell me about her hitting on you."

Hermione giggled and whispered an embellished version, completely lying, knowing how boys were about girls being together.

"I was sitting there in the library, reading a book about the Vagina Monologues." Harry shuddered. They'd gone and seen that in January. "She sat down next to me and said hello. After she introduced herself, she looked at her book for a bit then I felt her hand on my thigh under my skirt. Something overcame me and we kissed, long and deep."

"Crookshanks, get the hell off my lap." Hermione giggled as Harry pushed her up against the wall, his hands sliding down to cup her bum as he kissed her. A few minutes later, Harry asked, "So what really happened?"

"She asked me for coffee then saw the ring and said she was sorry."

Harry grinned and kissed her again. "The hand under the skirt story is better. Was she cute?"

"Kind of. Think of Ginny's hair on a heavier Angelina."

"Which Ginny's hair? Now? A specific year?" Harry asked as they moved to the couch.

"Fifth year."

Harry thought about that. "That would be kind of cute. Anyway, I made something for you."

"Oh?" she said as they sat on the couch, kicking off her shoes and setting her feet in his lap. "Rub."

Harry stripped her knee socks off and did so, occasionally kissing each toe, making her giggle. After a half hour, Hermione said, "Come on. We need to go practice."

"Practice?" he asked. "Practice what?"

"Making babies of course," Hermione tried not to giggle saying it.

Harry smiled, following her up the stairs. As they opened the door, the front door opened and two witches walked in, looking up at the two. "Mr. Potter? You're wanted at the Ministry."

"Do you bloody people even think? You are trespassing unless you have a warrant. Step your bleeding arses right back outside and knock."

Both of the women did as he said, a knock coming from the front door. Dobby appeared but Harry waved them off. Harry opened the door and asked, "What?"

"Mr. Potter, the new Minister wishes to speak with you."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Love, going out. Avenge my death if I don't come back."

"That's not funny, Harry."

He grabbed his cloak and walked out, twirling his wand.

One of the witches asked, "Are you really engaged?"

Harry nodded and she muttered, "Pity."

Harry couldn't help grinning when the second witch elbowed the one who had asked. All three Apparated into a chamber at the Ministry and Harry sighed as he went to check in at the counter. He slid the pass on and waited as his wand was examined. The man looked up at him, stunned then handed it back, letting Harry go. The two witches went with him as they went down to the bottom level.

Harry asked, "Did the Muggle Artifacts office ever get a window?"

Both of the witches shrugged as Harry thought he saw a wizard he recognized. He almost took the sunglasses off but stopped. No need to have people ask him about his eyes right now.

A few minutes later, they arrived at a door, bearing the title Minister. Harry opened it, not caring about decorum and walked through past the assistant and into the main office, dropping down into a chair looking steadily at the the new Minister, Auric Hawat.

"I'm here. What do you want?"

"Impatient, aren't you?" Auric smiled, his eyes laughing.

"A bit. Why do your employees think they have the rights to barge into my home?"

Hawat looked stunned at that. "They did? I've no idea. Truly, I am sorry. I've just wanted to meet you and offer you a position here. My old friend Dumbledore told me to contact you whenever I was able. I may have been somewhat misguided when I told subordinates it was important. Lemon drop?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and Hawat said, "Albus got me hooked on them when I was in school. Spent quite a lot of time coming into his office and leaving with his bootprints on my bum."

Harry grinned despite himself. "Did you know he had them laced with a minor calming potion?"

Auric nodded. "Yes, I learned that in my sixth year. Is it true you destroyed his office? He alluded to it in a letter to me."

Harry nodded. "Yes. Fifth year after my godfather died. I almost hit him. I wanted to. Not to be too rude, but I had plans tonight. What did you want?"

"Be as rude as you want. Sycophants annoy me. I wanted to offer you a position at the Ministry. In the gaming department."

Harry blinked. That was not what he had expected to hear. "As much as that is intriguing, I have to go back to school. Besides, I've gotten quite popular on the wireless. You hadn't heard?"

"Oh, yes. I also wanted to offer you the chance to play the Yule Ball for the Ministry. All the witches wanted you. A few of the wizards, too."

Harry grinned. "I'll think about it."

"Why do you have to go back to school? I thought you being you would be allowed. You're obviously prepared enough."

Harry sighed. "I wish I knew. Arthur told me the Governors wanted it this way."

Auric nodded and said, "Take this with you. It has info about the position, the Yule Ball and some information about the wizards who disappeared at the same time as you. About half of them have reappeared. If you remember anything, please let us know."

Harry nodded at the almost pleading expression. As Harry stood to leave, "You can use my floo. I'll turn your badge in for you."

Harry nodded and took a pinch of powder. In a few moments, Harry was home clutching the folder tightly.

That was painless, Harry thought. He walked upstairs, wondering what Hermione was up to. When he walked in, she was standing in front of the mirror, looking at her bottom in a skirt that was way too short and tight. She blushed and said, "It's my uniform from first year."

She turned and Harry stared at her breasts. She'd had to tie the shirt and tear off the sleeves to get it on. Harry dropped the folder, parchment scattering everywhere. Hermione's eyes widened as Harry charged her, picking her up bodily and throwing her on the bed. "I like it."

She giggled as he kissed her. He pulled away and she fingered his hair, knocking ash all over the bed. "You flooed? What happened?"

"That can wait until after I shag you."

Over breakfast, Hermione looked at the papers he'd brought home. "All these wizards call you the greatest man alive. Look at this."

She handed him a sheet of parchment and he set down the Yule contract. "Are you going to do the Yule Ball?"

Harry shrugged and took a drink of coffee as he read the names. "I don't recognize any of these names. Do you?"

She shook her head as she looked at the contract. "This is really good for only three hours of work. And they say you can limit the amount of requests."

"'Mione, how do you get comfortable in these things?" Harry shifted in his seat.

"I can't believe you're wearing them. I didn't mean it."

Harry grinned. "They looked comfortable on you. And you made the bet."

"You should try a thong," she giggled.

Harry looked at her blankly, pretending. "what's a thong?"

Her eyebrow raised and she laughed. "I'll be late tonight. Maybe if you're lucky, you'll see what a thong is."

Harry looked hopeful and followed her out, kissing her one last time before she Disapparated. As soon as she was gone, he stripped off his sweats and pulled off her knickers. The lacy bit was extremely scratchy. He pulled the sweats back on and tied them off, deciding to jog right away. Fawkes flew out to join him and Harry jogged to Phoenix song.

Hermione Apparated to her house parent's and saw that her dad's SUV was there. She transfigured her uniform and after quick call to his office, she left in it, promising to stop by for lunch after she shopped. As she put they keys in her pocket, she felt the mirror Harry had given her and smiled. _It's better than a cell phone_, she thought.

Once in Westminster, she ended up going to two different lingerie stores and bought more than she meant to. At the Agent Provocateur store, she bought three different sets from the Babette, Bettina and Leila lines. At the second store she picked out a garter belt and three more pairs of stockings.

She felt bad about spending so much and hoped Harry wouldn't get mad. She didn't think he would, especially since it was mainly for him, but she wasn't sure. Harry had gotten her a credit card and she used it to buy the lingerie she wanted. More than she meant to but Harry's eyes when he saw it should be worth it, she figured.

As she passed another store, something pulled her in. She went into the antique store and looked around, finally stopping in the clothing area. She caught sight of a white dress behind some mannequins and walked over, and gasped in shock. The wedding gown she remembered seeing as a child was on a mannequin in front of her.

The sales attendant came up to her, smiling. "Can I help you, miss?"

Hermione dropped the bags she carried, and touched the sleeve of the dress. "I saw this dress once when I was little. I thought I was going to have to have it made from memory."

She picked up the tag attached to it and read the size. _If I lose a stone and a half, I'll be able to fit in it. Maybe with the help of a corset_, she thought. _Just a little bit of modifications and it'll be perfect._

The sales attendant wrapped it for her and Hermione drove to her parents' office, excited beyond even her score at the N.E.W.T.s. As she parked, she reddened slightly at the thought of her parents seeing the bags from such a tarty shop. She transfigured the bags to look like those from a book store and pushed them out of the way, grabbing the bag with the boxed gown.

Hermione swept into the offices, barely noticing Anna, the working nurse, say hello. She went to her parent's shared office and walked in as they were doing paperwork. "Mum, I found the dress. I was walking along and I found it in an antique store. Look."

Daniel raised an eyebrow as the two women reverently opened the box on the desk, unwrapping the tissue.

Daniel muttered something about too much estrogen and left the room, heading towards the break room and a stash of Butterbeer Harry had sent him. He figured they were going to kick him out soon enough so Hermione could try it on, anyway. All the nurses were out so he lifted up a fake plant and pulled out a Butterbeer. He sighed happily as he took the first drink.

The other nurse came into the room and her eyes went wide at the unmarked brown bottle. Daniel saw her and sighed. "It's not booze. Just don't tell my wife, though. She's been on an anti-sugar kick ever since Hermione told that I had a huge sugar stash."

Michelle grinned and left the room after grabbing her bottled water.


	9. Chapter 9

Harry wrote the Ministry, barring accident or detention, which was a valid threat with Snape still a professor, that he'd be delighted to play at the ball with the Worthies, a six piece band. He sent a copy of the letter to them asking when they wanted to get together for practice sessions.

The mirror in his pocket vibrated and he grabbed at it as he grabbed at the falling stack of parchment. Hermione's face was glowing as she beamed brightly. "I found the dress. I found the dress."

"That's wonderful. What dress?"

"The gown, you prat. The wedding gown."

Harry let go of the papers and smiled at her. "That's wonderful. But you never mentioned a specific gown to me."

Hermione huffed and clicked her compact shut, annoyed at him. Harry sighed and closed his, wondering if he should call back and apologize. He dismissed it and started picking up the music sheets, separating what he wanted to play and what needed arrangements written for it.

He began playing the piano, marking notes on sheets of paper as he played, writing the accompaniments for three different instruments at the same time. When Hermione got home, he was frantically writing on two sheets with either hand while speaking the notes that a third quill added to paper.

"Harry!? What are you doing?"

He didn't hear her and continued writing, smoke actually coming off the parchment from the friction. She stood watching him until he stopped writing and talking, the last three sheets floating to one of many stacks on the ground.

"Harry?" she called softly.

He looked at her with glazed eyes and murmured, "Missed you." He stood and tried to walk towards her but literally fell asleep on his feet. Hermione barely caught him without dropping him. She weighed a little under 51 kg while Harry weighed nearly 93 kg of pure muscle. Hermione lowered him carefully to the floor and then levitated him up to their bedroom, annoyed she had put on some of the tarty lingerie and he was asleep.

Once she had him in bed, she went back downstairs and looked at what he'd been doing. She realized that he had written arrangements for the instruments he'd be performing with at the Yule ball. In the short time she'd been at school and shopping, Harry had written three hundred sheets of music. She sighed. However he could do all this, he shouldn't. He just wore himself out. He had tons of time. There was no reason for him to do things like this. She stacked it all neatly on top of the piano and went to tell Dobby they'd be needing a late supper. Dobby nodded as he rinsed a tough stain out of a pair of pants while Fawkes watched, waiting for food.

Hermione summoned a plate of raw strips of meat and Fawkes chirruped a thank you as he set into eating. She left the room and headed back upstairs, stripping down to her new lingerie as she climbed. In their room, she crawled into the bed with him, sighing. Maybe he'd wake soon.

Harry woke up and blearily reached for his glasses. Hermione was lying in bed next to him and he smiled. A quick look at the clock told him they'd missed the set dinner time and he shook her shoulder lightly, trying to wake her. "'Mione, let's go get something to eat."

She blinked and smiled at him as sleep fell off of her. "I'm wearing a thong right now."

Harry grinned widely and stuck his head under the covers saying, "Lumos."

In a moment, she heard, "Whoa. Is that uncomfortable?"

Hermione thought about it for a moment and said, "No. It used to be. I kind of like them now. Do you like it?"

Harry poked his head out of the blankets and nodded, grinning wickedly. He ducked back under and whispered, "Finite incantatem," as she felt his hand slide between her thighs and pull the crotch of it to the side. She felt his lips kissing their way up her thighs and she sighed luxuriously.

Hermione edged the blankets off so she could watch him, blushing as she did so.

Harry broke the crab leg open with his fingers as Hermione watched, entranced. He handed her the meat and she asked, "Why did you do all the music at once? You have ten months before you have to do the ball."

He cracked a claw as she ate what he'd already cracked. "Practice. I have to practice with the others and they need the music. This way, they'll have all the music, can practice at home and when we get together, it'll only be about sounding good together and not learning how to play."

She nodded and grabbed at his pile of meat, grinning when his hand was too slow to stop her. He stuck his tongue out at her and grabbed another claw. He asked, "When do you want the ceremony to be?"

"Um, how about June something. Say, the first day of summer break for Hogwarts?"

Harry grinned. "Are you fishing for a two month long honeymoon?"

This time it was she who stuck out her tongue. "Actually, I thought we'd hold off the honeymoon until after the second wedding."

Harry nodded and slapped her hand when she made a grab for his crab meat. He dipped it in tartar sauce and popped it in his mouth. "Ron's coming by tomorrow. His whole team is coming."

Harry snapped his fingers impatiently and all the meat separated from the shell, stacking up on the plate neatly. Hermione grinned and began feeding him, making him laugh and feed her back.

When Hermione returned with her friends for study group, they found Harry, thirteen Quidditch players and Ron, Remus, the twins and half a dozen other people she only vaguely recognized drinking and singing horribly off key a very inappropriate song about Quidditch. Harry grabbed her and kissed her, the team making eyes at the dozen girls as the twins made beelines towards the girls they'd flirted with before. Both were girls that Harry had given bracelets to.

The girls deserted their books as they paired off with players, and people started begging Harry to play. Harry capitulated and they all followed him into the ball room, Hermione trying not to glare at him. He pulled her down next to him and played a fast song on the piano as everyone danced, switching in and out of pairs. The impromptu party lasted until midnight and Harry signed half a dozen autographs and all the player's brooms.

When everyone left, Hermione glared at Harry for a moment then smiled. A party was nice occasionally and she was caught up, mostly.

Harry picked over the food and made himself a sandwich as Hermione gathered up her scattered books and asked, "Since my study group is gone, will you help me study?"

Harry took a bite out of his sandwich and nodded. "Sure. What is it tonight?"

"My silver charms final is in a week."

She lead the way towards the library and Harry watched her bum sway under her uniform skirt. "You have a really nice arse."

He could see the tips of her ears turn crimson and he grinned. Then he realized she hadn't eaten one thing all day. "'Mione, you hungry?"

She shook her head but her stomach growled. "Your stomach disagrees with you, love."

She sat down in her favorite chair and said, "I'm trying to lose a few pounds. I'm fine."

"Why? You fit perfectly in my arms as it is."

Hermione grinned at him. "Seriously, quit saying all the right things at all the right times. And write down all the ways that silver can't be used in enchantments."

As he sat down, he asked, "Do you want what wizards believe today? Or the actual list?"

She looked up from her papers and frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Well, silver can't be used in making the Dareinisis potion right?" she nodded. "Wrong. There's a modified version of the potion that uses obscene amounts of silver in it that allows you to do the same thing and the potion lasts sixteen days instead of fourteen. For some people, that extra two days is worth the expense. Want me to write it down?"

She nodded. "Mark an asterisk next to the ones that aren't true and give me examples. I'm so gonna pass this year with flying colors."

Harry smiled and leaned across the desk to kiss her. "You always pass with flying colors."

She smiled at him and then both began writing, Harry with a strong hand while Hermione scratched away in her minute script.

Harry sighed. The past two weeks had been hell. Hermione had moved home when the two had been unable to live in the same house without having sex for a month and now he was stuck here with orders from her not to come near her. As he sat in exile, his pocket vibrated. That made him smile. He pulled out the mirror and opened it, smiling at Hermione's face. She smiled back and asked, "How are you?"

Harry moaned pitifully. "Horny."

She smiled sympathetically. "So am I. Guess what? I got my grades. The highest. Now you have to buy me that New Beetle."

Harry shook his head. "No I don't."

She blinked and said, "But you told me if I had the highest grades you'd get me one of the New Beetles."

"I know. I said I don't have to get it for you. Why don't you go down to your parent's garage?"

Her eyes lit up for the moment he saw them before she dropped the compact. He heard her squeal all the way from downstairs and grinned as he looked at a pair of his boxers, half in shadow. Hermione had stolen a pair to sleep in.

The compact moved and he saw Daniel looking at him, smiling. "She took it for a drive, Harry."

"Figured she would. Tell her I love her?"

Daniel nodded and closed the compact, tossing it back on the bed. He sighed as he walked down the stairs. His little girl was all grown up now. No more splinters. No more bruised elbows or skinned knees. All her problems were Harry's now to solve.

Emma was sipping coffee in the kitchen when Daniel came in. He poured himself a cup and sat down across from her. She spoke. "We're not losing her. We didn't when we found out she was a witch."

Daniel nodded. "I know. But all the problems she used to come to me with will be his now. I'll miss that."

"Think about the grandkids, though. We'll spoil them and when they cry, we can pass them back to them."

Daniel laughed at that. "So, when do you think they'll make us grandparents?"

Emma shrugged. "Well, I hope they wait until they're both out of school."

"That's a year. Two if she takes that research position."

Emma nodded and smiled. "I think I'll ask Hermione about it."

"Has she decided what she's going to do after school?" Daniel asked.

Emma shook her head and changed the subject. "All the RSVPs are in. The course is booked. Hermione can fit in her dress with the help of a corset. Still don't understand why she won't let me have it altered. The caterers are ready. The cake is ordered. Harry has his tuxedo. So does Ron."

Daniel sighed. "That corset thing. I heard her talking to Harry. He's annoyed with her for trying to lose so much weight."

They stopped talking when they heard a car pull up. Standing, they went outside as their daughter stood a few meters from her car, beaming widely at it. Harry had picked out a dark blue turbo model with silvery-blue accented black leather seats. The flower in the vase was real and would never die, thanks to a beautiful little charm but would go to a bud at night and grow during the day as light hit it.

"I love this car. I love that man," she sighed.

Daniel and Emma grinned as she ran her hand over the paint, grinning like a fool. They could hear a soft pop beat playing, then heard Harry's voice.

"Harry has a CD?" Emma asked.

Hermione turned around and grinned. "Yes, Mr. Strine had a few dozen made up for him. I thought he sent you one."

Emma shook her head until Daniel said, "Actually, he did. It's in my CD player."

Emma looked at him then struck him on the arm. "Why haven't you let me hear it yet?"

Daniel grinned as she dug in his trouser pocket, looking for his keys. He whispered in her ear, "Farther to the right."

Emma pinched him and whispered back, "Tonight."

Hermione was looking back at her car, thinking about all the ways she planned to thank Harry for it.

"Moppet, Harry sends his love."

She waved in acknowledgment as she ran her hand over the dash, debating driving home and shagging him until neither could walk or do magic.

"Not even a rise out of calling her that. Should I ask her if I can run her up the fireplace to clean it?"

Emma slapped his arm. "She believed you meant that. She came running to me in tears back then."

Their conversation was interrupted as Hermione said, "Run daddy. I've got my wand."

Daniel looked over and saw she truly had it out and aimed at him. He ran for the house and looked out the front window grinning as Emma giggled madly. Hermione ran into the house and Daniel disappeared from the window. Hermione came out a moment later and giggled. She whispered to her mum, "He always wanted to see that."

She opened her hands and inside was a small, very fat, toad. Emma's giggles turned into mad laughter as she looked at the incensed toad in her daughter's hands. Emma pushed Hermione back into the house and said, "As much as he deserved it, you should probably change him back. He does have to give you away in a week's time."

Their daughter nodded and turned him back, still giggling. Daniel huffed once he pulled himself off the floor and said, "When I said I wanted to see that, I meant I wanted you to do it to your mum."

Emma punched his arm and the three went into the kitchen to drink coffee. Daniel left once he'd poured a new cup of coffee since their conversation had turned to the impending wedding. As he walked away, he muttered, "How is this the small wedding? It's going to cost thirty nine thousand pounds."

Emma called out, "Be quiet, you."

Daniel grinned and took a drink of his coffee, nearly tripping over Crookshanks. "Hey, kitty."

Crookshanks arched his back and lifted his tail, acting as if he owned the home. Daniel sighed and continued into the sitting room, looking for a good comedy. He stopped on a repeat episode of As Time Goes By and collapsed on the couch, propping his feet on the coffee table. He was always stunned at how beautiful Dame Judi looked, no matter how old she was in a movie or show.

Daniel grinned. At least they got to watch both their crushes in the Bond movies. Another episode aired and he relaxed, letting the voices lull him to sleep.

Ron was watching Harry twist his tie and scowled as he did the same thing but ended up with it still not working. "Bloody hell. You do it."

Harry grinned and took off his own and handed it to Ron. He took Ron's and put it on himself, tying it perfectly. "Seriously, Ron. This is quite easy."

Ron scowled as he adjusted the tie he had on now. "Why a Muggle ceremony? Robes are so much easier."

"So her family can attend. It'd be too difficult to expect so many people to keep their mouth shut. Now give me a second." Ron grinned at Harry as he ran for the window, wrenching it open. Harry breathed in deeply. "Hi, Ginny."

Ron heard a faint, "Hello, Harry. You ready?"

Harry turned to Ron. "Am I going too fast?"

Ron grinned nastily and asked, "Not sure. Did you knock her up?"

"Of course not."

Ron laughed. "Then I doubt you're moving too fast. You've known each other a decade almost. Well she's known you a decade almost. You've known her for almost eight years."

Harry scowled. "Not funny Ron. Did your mum search your brothers well?"

Ron nodded. "She has their wands, too."

Harry nodded and asked, "What time is it?"

"About ten minutes to one. Still got forty minutes. Something to eat?"

Harry shook his head violently. "Don't want to throw up."

"A drink?"

"No way. If I have alcohol on my breath, she'll kill me."

Ron grinned and took out his wand, looking around for something to do. "Wanna make the chairs fight?"

Harry shook his head. "Too many Muggles around."

"So what's this building for?" Ron asked, trying to get his mind off things.

"Club building. People play golf here."

"What's golf?"

"You use clubs to knock balls around then into holes in the ground. It's quite relaxing."

Ron snored. "Sounds boring. Do you play it?"

Harry nodded as he looked around the room. Ron grinned and drawled, "So... why are you wearing a skirt, again?"

By the time Harry was supposed to be at the altar, he'd almost worn a path in the floor worrying Hermione would change her mind or someone would have a valid reason for it not to happen.

As Harry walked to the altar, he asked Ron for the seventeenth time. "You have the ring?"

The redhead sighed and nodded, looking at his friend. "Harry, I have the bloody ring."

Harry nodded and looked down at his kilt again, self-consciously smoothing it out. He'd gone the traditional route and was bare underneath making him shudder slightly as he debated casting a spell to make sure it would stay done.

The pattern was his family's and Remus had spent hours convincing Harry he should wear it. Finally what broke Harry's spirit had been when Remus said, "Your father would be so disappointed."

Not that Harry always did what his parents would have wanted him to do. He just remembered what Dumbledore had written him. Harry sighed and resigned himself to think of it as a short robe.

The official smiled and asked, "Nervous?"

Harry nodded, almost imperceptibly. "Just a bit."

"Don't worry, my boy. Soon it will be over and you'll have the rest of your lives to look forward to. The weddings are always the womens' moments."

Harry nodded as Ron whispered, "You almost didn't have a life to look forward to quite a lot of times."

"Ron, even without a wand, I can remove your lips and tongue," he whispered back. "With lots of pain and violence."

Ron grinned and turned, waiting for the music and Hermione. Harry did the same. As the wedding march began to play, Harry became even more nervous. He whispered a spell and felt himself calm down enough that his jitters wouldn't be noticeable. In the back of his mind, he heard a sour key.

Hermione appeared, a veil over her face, her father's face bright red and blotchy behind a young girl, dropping rose petals. They walked slowly, taking half steps. The little girl smiled at Harry and he smiled back as she sat down on the bench, her mother taking the nearly empty basket from her.

Hermione arrived and smiled at him, making Harry forget his nerves as he smiled back at her. He saw her lips form, _I love you_ as she handed her bouquet off to her cousin and they both turned to the official, a minister that was a friend of Hermione's family

The official smiled at both of them then looked out at the crowed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to this most beautiful of days as Harry James Potter and Hermione Jane Granger unite their single lives into the harmony of marriage. We gather here today to celebrate their union, and to honor their commitment to not just gazing at one another, but to looking outward together in the same direction. Today Harry and Hermione proclaim their love to the world, and we rejoice with and for them.

"In marriage, we give ourselves freely and generously into the hands of the one we love, and in doing so, each of us receives the love and trust of the other as our most precious gift. But even as that gift is shared by two people who are in love, it also touches the friends and family members who in various ways support and contribute to the relationship. All of you are Harry and Hermione's community, and each of you has played some part in bringing them to this moment. This is why gathering as a community is such an important part of a wedding ceremony. Because Harry and Hermione are now taking a new form as a married couple, and in this form, they become part of their community in a new way.

"Harry and Hermione, we are here to remember and rejoice with you and to recount with one another that it is love that guides us on our path, and to celebrate as you begin this journey together It is in this spirit that you have come here to today to exchange these vows."

Harry turned to Hermione and spoke softly. "I, Harry, take you Hermione, to be my wife. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart, as a sanctuary of warmth and peace, and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours."

Hermione smiled harder and spoke. "I, Hermione, take you Harry, to be my husband. I promise above all else to live in truth with you and to communicate fully and fearlessly. I give you my hand and my heart as a sanctuary of warmth and peace and pledge my love, devotion, faith and honor as I join my life to yours."

Neither needed prompting by the minister. Both ignored the flashes from cameras as they looked into each other's eyes. The veil over her face wasn't even an obstacle to him. The minister smiled and cleared his throat so only the ones at the altar heard him. Both turned to him, Harry looking ever so slightly sheepish.

The minister continued. "For thousands of years lovers have exchanged rings as a token of their vows.

"These simple platinum bands are not of great value in themselves, but are made precious by our wearing of them.

"Your rings say that even in your uniqueness you have chosen to be bound together.

"Let these rings also be a sign that love has substance as well as soul, a present as well as a past, and that, despite its occasional sorrows, love is a circle of happiness, wonder, and delight."

Harry took Hermione's ring and put it on her finger, saying:

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of indestructible substance. my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted confidante and partner for life."

Hermione, took the other ring and slid it on to Harry's finger, as she spoke:

"Just as this circle is without end, my love for you is eternal. Just as it is made of indestructible substance. my commitment to you will never fail. With this ring I take you to be my trusted confidante and partner for life."

They held hands as the minister took a small tartan strip from his sleeve and bound their hands together loosely, speaking only to them this time.

"Harry and Hermione, as your hands are bound together now, so your lives and spirits are joined in a union of love and trust.

"Above you are the stars and below you is the earth.

"Like the stars your love should be a constant source of light, and like the earth, a firm foundation from which to grow."

The minister spoke louder this time, for the benefit of everyone there. "Inasmuch as you have consented together in this ceremony to live in wedlock and have sealed your vows in the presence of this assembly and by the giving of these rings, it gives me great pleasure to pronounce that you are Husband and Wife."

Molly was dabbing at her eyes when he lifted Hermione's veil and kissed her. As soon as their lips touched, she knew the ministry would be there soon. Every single bottle of champagne and wine had their corks fly out, drenching the nearby people. Wizards appeared, surrounding everyone as memory charms flew. Harry and Hermione didn't notice as Aurors and Ministry officials modified the memories of their guests. They were too wrapped up in their first contact in over a month.

When their kiss finally broke, they saw the Minister of Magic sitting next to Molly, grinning widely. A receiving line formed and when Auric got to the newlyweds, he whispered into Harry's ear. "Congratulations. When you kissed her, she blew all the corks out of the wine and champagne bottles. Good thing we were prepared."

The Weasleys, Daniel and Emma confirmed the explosion and Harry teased her about it as the evening passed on, whenever they had a moment to themselves away from Muggles. Hermione got her revenge during the cake cutting ceremony when she shoved it into his face more forcefully than she had planned to.

Except their first dance together as a married couple, Harry didn't dance with her once, spending his time shuttling from Molly, to little Emily, the flower girl, Ginny and down through the lines of Hermione's female relatives. By the time the dinner was served, both were ready to Disapparate and let everyone else explain why they'd just disappeared but they did not. They sat at their table and laughed and joked with the Weasleys and Grangers until they finally got away, getting into a limo.

Hermione sighed and pulled off her shoes. "Harry, what was I thinking?"

"That you wanted a huge beautiful wedding so everyone could be jealous?" Harry grinned.

"I meant about wearing these shoes," she smiled at him softly as she moved closer. "Undo these buttons. I need to get this corset off and into clothes so I can breathe."

Harry's hands undid the buttons then she sighed luxuriously as his fingers undid the laces on her corset. His hands moved around and hefted her breasts, fingers tweaking nipples as he kissed her shoulder whispering how much he loved her.

She pulled away and asked, "Where are we going? And what was in that envelope my dad handed you?"

"Our passports and 'a little something to help us on our way.' Not so sure what he meant by that."

"What do we need our passports for?"

Harry didn't say anything as he slid his kilt off and pulled on a pair of slacks. He smiled as he watched Hermione strip down to her stockings and pull on a garter belt and a dress, blowing kisses at him all the while. He took off his jacket and shirt as Hermione pulled out her bra and put it on then pulled a sweater on. They had just finished dressing when the vehicle stopped. The intercom crackled and they heard the driver's voice say, "We're here, sir. They're ready to begin boarding."

Hermione raised an eyebrow at Harry who smiled. "Better put those shoes on. They make your legs look fabulous."

"Where are we?"

"You'll see." the driver opened the door for them and Harry got out first then helped her out. She gasped when she saw the huge cruise ship, _Royal Princess_ painted on the bow.

The driver carried their bags as Harry handed their passports and tickets to the attendant. She looked at them and smiled. "Mr. Potter. The captain hopes you and your wife will join him at his table for meals throughout the cruise. The Penthouse Suite is waiting."

Harry took the three bags from the driver and thanked him as Hermione finally spoke. "Harry... I love you."

"Well I would hope so," he teased. "Marriages don't work without it. Now as soon as we're in the room, I can find out what the hell your dad meant by 'a little something.'"

Two porters took their bags and led them to their room. Once thew door was closed, Harry took out the envelope and pulled out the smaller one inside.

"Merlin, your father gave me a Dowry."

"What?" she gasped, almost tripping over the bags to see what he was looking at.

Harry handed her the checque and she blinked. "A quarter million pounds? Oh Merlin, he actually wrote 'For Daughter's Dowry' on it.

"Okay, so what should we get?" she asked.

"Wait. I thought you hated archaic traditions like this?" Harry asked, stunned.

She giggled. "I'm just thinking of it as a wedding gift. What do we buy?"

Harry shrugged and dropped the check. "Who cares? I want to make love to my wife."

Hermione giggled as he picked her up and dropped her on the bed. Harry slid her skirt up and kissed her, his fingers questing. Hermione whispered, "Careful. My hymen is back."

Harry pulled away from the hicky he was trying to give her. "It's back? They grow back?"

She giggled and shook her head. "There's a spell. For women who want their husbands to think they were a virgin. Molly told me about it."

"That's just too much information. Though... I am quite interested in taking your virginity again. But why? It hurt you last time."

She smiled and said, "Just get your pants off, Harry. Make love to me."

Harry nodded happily, unbuttoning his trousers. He grinned and spoke three spells, strengthening everything in the room as she blushed. He teased her often about the destroyed room.

His pants off, he trailed a moist line from her neck down to her breasts while his fingers trailed a moist line from her slit to her navel. Harry slid into her and she moaned, slightly in pain but mostly from lust.

Her legs wrapped around him, holding him so tightly he could barely thrust. They spent the rest of the evening, as the ship pulled away, making love and on into the night.

Harry sighed as they packed their luggage. "I wish we could stay longer."

Hermione nodded. "It's not my fault you have to get back to go to school."

"Gee, thanks. That makes me feel better."

She laughed and said, "Well, I could stay while you go home."

He slapped her bum and smiled at her. "We have more than enough time to shag some more."

Hermione giggled and replied with, "As soon as we get home. Are we flying?"

Harry shook his head. "Ministry officials will take care of our passports and we'll just Apparate once we get back to shore."

She nodded and clapped her hands saying, "That's everything."

Harry grinned and picked her up, swinging her around. "On the bed with you, witch. I'm going to lick you until you melt."

Harry did as he threatened, barely able to speak the next day, his jaw muscles were so sore.

Both took the ship's helicopter to the shore after the captain pulled Harry aside to thank him again. Harry had saved his daughter's life sixth year and when the captain had learned he was on the ship, he had made sure Harry and his wife had the best of everything.

For the whole time they'd spent on the ship, anything they wanted to do, people had been bumped to fit them. Of course, since they spent the majority of the time in their cabin they only bumped one person once and that was when they wanted to take a cooking class together.

Harry looked around and murmured a spell. In moments, their luggage turned into what looked like luggage from a doll set. Hermione grinned and said, "Home."

Harry shook his head. "Your parents'. Gotta get my car. Plus, I'm sure you and your mum wanna gossip."

Both Disapparated, reappearing in the Grangers' garage. Harry opened the door for her and said, "We should definitely go back to the Greek Isles someday. That staff... did you know it has a core in it? Moses was a very powerful wizard."

"How can you tell?" someone else asked.

Both jumped and glared at Daniel who grinned. "Good trip?"

Hermione nodded and headed towards her parents' bedroom after Daniel told them Emma was there changing. Daniel repeated his question to Harry. "How could you tell Moses was powerful?"

"Two reasons. Water is a tricky element to control and his staff had a Phoenix core. I'm amazed it's still in Muggle hands."

Harry thought for a moment, "It's possible the Ministry in Greece doesn't know it's the real one. I'll send them a letter."

"Will they listen to you?"

Harry shrugged. "but they'll listen to a letter delivered by a Phoenix. So, been to the Greek Isles?"

Daniel nodded, grinning. "Beautiful sand to make love on."

Harry flushed and looked down at the tea Daniel had handed him. The conversation turned back to the wedding. "Dobby picked up all the gifts and they're at your place. I waxed your car for you. And, uh, put a thousand kilometers on it."

Harry sighed. "Did you at least fill it with petrol?"

"Yes. Last night. Why don't you two stay and then you can go to Diagon Alley tomorrow? Molly brought your school letter by yesterday."

Harry nodded and yawned. "If Hermione ever comes down, tell her I went to bed?"

Daniel nodded and called his name when he reached the door. Harry turned and caught the keys before they intersected with his face. "Night, dad." Harry accented dad with a very sardonic tone.

Daniel grinned and drained his tea. A few moments later he followed him up and kissed Hermione at her door before she went into her old room. Harry was already asleep as she undressed and crawled into the single sized bed next to him. She clung tightly to him as they slept, both dreaming of each other.

At breakfast the next morning, Harry looked over the supplies he'd need while Dobby hovered about the Granger kitchen, preparing a huge meal for them all and occasionally rearranging items.

Harry looked up and said, "Better hurry. They'll all be up soon."

"Dobby is done, Harry Potter, Sir."

Plates began floating to the table as Dobby relayed platters of food, humming a merry tune. He had missed cooking for Harry and had appeared in the kitchen when Harry had awoken and come down to make coffee.

Hermione came down the stairs, walking stiffly. She smiled at Harry as he asked, "Are you all right?"

"It's so strange sleeping in a small bed. Just a crick in my back."

"Want me to work it out? Non-sexually, I mean."

Hermione hid her mouth behind her hand as she sat down but a giggle still escaped her. "Did you make all this?"

Harry shrugged as she plated her breakfast, stacking up on high carb foods. His eyes were hopeful. _Soon she'd be back at the weight she should be_, he thought

In a few moments, Daniel and Emma came down, ready for their day at work. They both ate a quick meal as Harry and Hermione planned their method of attack to get his supplies. "Seriously, do you really need to go to the Quidditch store?"

He used the puppy dog eyes she had used on him often and she capitulated fast. "Fine, we'll go but that means we'll have to cancel the ice cream stop."

Harry nodded and sighed. "Guess I'll have to stop wearing sunglasses now. Merlin, I don't want to have to explain my eyes all the time."

She patted his arm sympathetically. "Wait until school. Then wear your regular glasses."

They Disapparated from the house, appearing inside Knockturn Alley. Harry had suggested it since it was usually quite empty. Harry ran his hands over her hair and face and she became blonde with green eyes. He did the same to himself and took her hand, the two walking into Diagon Alley and straight towards Flourish and Blott's. Within a few minutes they had all his books and they left the store after paying extra to have the books delivered to their home. Harry led them to the Quidditch store so he could look for some new gloves.

Once they had finished all their shopping, they went into Weasley Wizard Wheezes to say hi. Both of the twins teased them unmercilessly about the exploding champagne bottles until they left. Harry and Hermione Disapparated from their office and back to their home.

As soon as he got upstairs, Harry began packing his trunk complaining under his breath the whole time. Hermione grinned and handed him her time table. "This is what I studied off seventh year."

Harry packed it with the rest of his stuff. When he finished, he went down the stairs to the ball room debating whether he should bring the piano. He decided to and shrunk it then placed it in his trunk also. Harry sat down on their bed and looked up at the mirror.

"Harry?"

"In the bedroom, love."

She smiled at him as she leaned in the doorway. "Do you remember what I asked you about?"

Harry leaned back, lacing his fingers behind his head. "When? You've asked me lots of things."

"When you made my earrings." Hermione was blushing brightly, the tips of her ears almost purple.

Harry also blushed as he sat up. "You want me to make you an enchanted dildo?"

Hermione looked down at her feet, wishing the anti-apparition ward was gone. Harry started laughing. "Baby, I have no problem with you using a toy to pleasure yourself when I'm gone. Do you really want me to link it to me? You'd only be able to use it when I'm alone."

Hermione nodded softly and Harry said, "All right. Get some parchment and a quill. We'll have to work fast since I have to leave tomorrow."

Hermione almost bolted from the room, she turned and moved so fast. Harry wasn't sure if she did it because she was excited or embarrassed. _Most likely, _he thought_. A mixture of both._

Harry summoned his wand and followed her down the stairs. She was in the library, waiting. Her normal enthusiasm for learning something new was tempered by embarrassment. Harry was just as embarrassed but better at hiding it. She began scratching away as he related what items they would need to make three different potions.

They went into the next room and began working immediately, Hermione working on two of the potions while Harry worked on the most difficult and the one he had to do himself.

Hours later, Hermione set one potion next to him while the third sat bubbling away as it reduced. Hermione sat next to him, watching as he worked from memory. She was so nervous she felt like screaming.

She jumped when he spoke. "What?"

"I said, 'Unbutton my pants.'"

Harry grinned as she did so. "Now here's the fun part. You need to rub that all over me."

She stared at him. "Seriously?"

He nodded, grinning and she smiled timidly, scooping up a small amount. "More, love. You need to get it all over."

As her slippery fingers ran over his penis, be began getting erect and she started enjoying what she was doing. A few minutes in, he grabbed her wrist. She blushed again as he said, "As much as I enjoy that, you'll have to stop. Semen messes up the coating."

Once she pulled her hand away, Harry tapped his erection with his wand and the coating hardened then peeled away.

It floated on the table, looking for all the world like a hollow version of his penis. Harry waved his wand and the other potion she had done floated over. He poured it into the mold and then waited as it hardened. He pulled it out and said, "Here we go. This will be it."

He pulled the hardened rubber out of the mold and inspected it, blushing himself. Save the fact that it was orange, it looked exactly like his penis and testicles. He muttered a spell as he waved his wand over the potion then dropped the dildo in. The potion smoked and bubbled furiously.

"Is it working?"

Harry nodded and pulled Hermione back. The potion disappeared in a whoosh of blue flames and at the bottom of the cauldron, a perfect match for his genitals even down to the way his veins pumped. Harry reached in and then hesitated. "Hermione, you pull it out."

As she grasped at it, Harry could feel her hand wrapping around him. He moaned when she cupped the testicles.

Hermione saw it was affecting him and hesitantly stroked it then started grinning when she saw his pants twitch. She licked the tip and Harry said, "Stop. Wait until we get somewhere more comfortable to test it."

Hermione pulled him up the stairs and into their room and within moments the Hermione had gotten over her reluctance and tried it out. Harry still her hand and said, "It works. Why not let me in? Just tap it with your wand and the link dies. Tap it again and say '_concero tactus_.'"

They spent their last night making love.


	10. Chapter 10

"Harry, send me your schedule."

Harry nodded and kissed her again. "Send me your knickers."

She giggled and listened to his heart beat. "Coming home for Christmas?"

He grinned. "Miss my first Christmas with my wife? Even if I have detention, I'll be here."

"Stay out of trouble this year." Harry laughed out loud at that.

"I can't believe they're making me take the train and all. I don't see why I can't just Apparate to Hogsmeade."

She sat up, clutching the comforter to her breasts. "You're the Headboy. You have to run the meeting on the train."

"The Headgirl can run it. She ran it when I was Headboy before. She did it quite well too. Even if she did date an idiot."

Hermione blushed. "We should probably get ready. Mum and dad are going to meet us at the station."

"They are? Why?"

"See you off, prat. What should I wear?"

"Something tarty?" He asked hopefully.

She smiled at him and wiggled her bum. She pulled out a long skirt and stockings. In a few moments, she had her clothes on save her knickers. Harry had used magic to hide them all."Fine, I'll go without. What car do we take?"

"Mine. I wanna drive one last time before I'm sentenced to lonely nights without you."

She smirked. "They better be lonely or you'll be a eunuch."

Harry got dressed quickly and followed her down to the kitchen. Dobby had prepared a huge meal and they ate quickly. When they finished, Harry went into the sitting room and looked at Fawkes and Hedwig. "Hedwig?" she moved her wing and looked at him steadily. "I want you to stay with Hermione. You're so beautiful, she should have your company."

Hedwig hooted and seemed to smile as she looked over at Fawkes. Fawkes just picked up his stand and flew towards the window, trilling a soft song.

Harry grinned and turned to Hermione. "I guess he's planning on meeting me."

Harry stared longingly at his golf clubs as they got into his car. Dobby had already packed his trunk for them and they were off, Harry driving at twice the speed limit, cars sliding out of the way.

"'Mione, you have your keys? I wanna keep mine with me." she had a set of keys to the Vanquish also.

"Yes."

Harry's hand slid up her skirt and dipped into her slit, his thumb rubbing her clit. She turned red as people walked by, not even noticing them. He pulled his finger out and licked them clean, smiling at her.

She smiled at him. "Perv."

"Love you."

"You too."

Harry shrunk his trunk and shoved it into his pocket. They left his car and the two walked towards platform ten, hand in hand. As they sat on a bench, they traded kisses as they waited for her parents.

"Harry?"

He pulled away and saw a few of the students they'd gone to school with. Most had questions but stayed away other than to say hello. They could ask him at school since it seemed the rumor was true.

They were kissing again when someone else called his name. Daniel grinned and said, "Sorry to bother you but you had a Moppet on your face. It's gone now, though."

Emma giggled as Hermione fumed. Harry looked around as they walked towards the wall. In a moment they were through and Harry grinned at all the cats slinking through legs, hooting owls and the smell of the steam and coal from the Hogwarts Express. Emma and Daniel came through as students began surrounding Harry asking questions. He didn't have time to speak before an owl landed on his shoulder, the shield of Hogwarts on it. He took the letter and thanked the owl who flew off immediately.

Harry said, "Go away. I can answer some of your questions at school but until then I want my free time. Got it?"

His voice chilled the group and they nodded, leaving quickly. Hermione asked, "How do you do that?"

Harry looked at her, perplexed. "Do what?"

"Your voice goes all silky smooth and sounds like a knife cutting through skin."

Harry looked at Daniel and Emma who nodded. "More poetic than I would have said but yes, it does on occasion."

Harry shrugged and took off his sunglasses. A tap of his wand and they changed back to clear lenses.

"I don't know." he opened the letter and saw a howler inside. His fingers trembled as he looked at it then saw Professor Snape's name on it.

"Oh Merlin. You're going to be sad you missed this. I have to deliver a howler to Snape."

Hermione gasped then giggled madly. "What does the letter say?"

Harry read it and smiled. "The governors have decided that the only staff who will be allowed to punish me are the Headmaster and the head of my house. Other staff may suggest punishment but will not be able to remove points or schedule detentions for me. He has to listen to it in the Great Hall also. This is going to be great."

He noticed the time on his watch Daniel and Emma had gotten him from Aston Martin for his birthday and he said, "Gotta go, love. I'll contact you tonight when I'm alone."

She nodded as he pulled her close for a kiss. Harry finally pulled away and got on the train. He said hello to the students who recognized him as he made his way to the front car. Twenty five students waited inside, the prefects from each house and the Headgirl.

All stared at him. "Yes. I've been forced to come back to school because I missed seventh year. Let's get this meeting started."

He went to the front and said, "Emma Tawson, right?"

The Headgirl nodded and Harry turned. "All right. Let's get this started. I need all your choices for the doors to each house by the end of dinner. Now would be preferable. If you've decided, write it on two bits of parchment and hand one to me and one to Emma. The Headmaster sent me some info that I need to pass on."

Twenty minutes later Harry finished with, "Also, we'll have a bit of entertainment tonight. Snape's receiving a Howler during dinner. Don't know what's on it but the Governors have tasked me with giving it to him. Now, are there any questions that do not pertain to my eyes, my fiancé, where I was for a year, what happened to Voldemort or whether I can play at your birthday?"

Everyone laughed and a few questions came about whether he'd be playing Quidditch this year and what the HP special from Firebolt was like. Finally they arrived at the station and they all exited the train. Harry waved at Hagrid as he got into the Headstudents' carriage with Emma who gasped. "Harry, your eyes glow in the dark."

Harry nodded. "I know. That's why I've been wearing sunglasses all the time. That and covering up what happened to them."

Both were quiet for the rest of the trip. At the end of the ride, she asked, "What time do you want to do rounds?"

Harry pondered for a moment and said, "How about eleven? Good for you?"

She nodded and he said, "We'll meet at the front doors."

They went into the great hall and sat at their tables, his Gryffindor and hers Ravenclaw. Harry waited as the new students were sorted and the Headmaster spoke the announcements. He grinned and took out the compact from his pocket. He opened it and waited until Hermione opened hers. "What's up?" she asked.

"Just watch." Harry turned to the sixth year next to him and said, "Hold this up so she can see what happens at the staff table."

The boy nodded, and waved hello quickly before he held the mirror towards the staff table.

Harry stood and walked towards the staff table as the food appeared on the tables. The majority of students watched him approach, only a few not doing so because they hadn't recognized him.

"Headmaster, the Governors asked me to hand deliver a letter to Professor Snape."

Arthur nodded, his eyes wide. He'd had no warning about this. Harry grinned and crossed to Snape who glared at him sourly. When Harry pulled the letter out, his eyes widened and Harry saw a gleam of fear. Harry felt an almost sexual thrill at the sight of Snape afraid.

Severus took the letter but before he could even try to leave the hall, a dozen voices broke forth, screaming, **"PROFESSOR SNAPE, DUE TO YOUR FAMILY HISTORY AND YOUR ANIMOSITY TOWARDS HARRY POTTER, WE ARE MAKING SURE THAT YOU UNDERSTAND THAT MR. POTTER'S DISCIPLINE WILL BE THE DOMAIN OF THE HEADMASTER AND PROFESSOR McGONAGALL. YOU MAY MAKE SUGGESTIONS BUT YOU WILL NOT ATTEMPT TO TAKE POINTS OR ADMINISTER PUNISHMENT IN ANYWAY. IF YOU CANNOT ABIDE BY THIS, WE WILL ACCEPT YOUR RESIGNATION. THE BOARD OF GOVERNORS OF HOGWARTS."**

The letter burst into flames and disappeared as students began whispering. Snape left the hall as Harry looked wide eyed after him. He had been expecting something along those lines but he was still surprised by what he had heard.

"Harry?"

Harry turned and the Headmaster motioned him over. "Did you have anything to do with their decision?"

He shook his head. "I did speak with them last year but we spoke about me coming back. Nothing about Sn- Professor Snape."

Arthur nodded and said, "Go eat. I'd like to see you in my office tomorrow."

Harry started to head back when Professor McGonagall motioned him towards her. She had a rare half smile on her face. She whispered, "Always amusing to see him humiliated. After class on Monday, I need to speak with you."

Harry nodded and went to sit with the rest of his house mates. He picked up the compact from the boy and asked, "So? Like the floor show?"

Hermione nodded as she wiped tears of laughter from her eyes. "I'll see you later, love."

He smiled and closed the compact. He dug into his meal.

After they'd all finished eating, the Headmaster gave out a few more messages and Harry led the new students and old upstairs to the Fat lady's portrait.

"Hello, Harry. New password?"

He leaned forward and whispered, "Make it Holy Matrimony."

She giggled and blushed, hiding her mouth behind a fan. "All right."

The door swung open and Harry walked through. Everyone assembled in the common room and Harry asked, "All right. The password for now is Holy Matrimony. It will change every two weeks. Place suggestions in a box I'll leave out. No variations on my name in anyway. Any questions not having to do with me, Voldemort, my eyes, my fiancé, the HP special, my music or my missing year?"

A half a dozen were shouted out by older students as the younger ones raised their hands. Harry answered most while some got glares. Finally the last question was asked by a second year who raised his hand and asked in a tremulous voice, "What's sex like?"

Harry turned red then answered how Hermione had answered him. "At your age, about thirty seconds of intense and awkward pleasure. For girls, pain the first time then disappointment when the boy doesn't care about you, just your fanny."

Everyone laughed and he said, "Prefects, take the first years to their dorm rooms. Everyone in bed no later than ten thirty. Lights out at eleven on weekends. Ten on weekdays. The floo is closed in the common room. I know where every single secret in this school is at. If you cause any trouble in the common room; know this, you can run but you can't hide."

The Muggle born laughed at that as the first years looked at him in awe while the Prefects herded them along. Harry followed and went into his private room. He unpacked quickly and laid his two brooms on a stand he transfigured from a book end. After a few minutes, he stood with his piano in his hand, still shrunken. He decided to see if they all had a problem with him keeping it in the common room and headed down the stairs.

"Anyone here have a problem with me keeping a piano in the common room?"

Everyone looked excited and shook their heads no. One fourth year girl asked, "Will you play?"

"Every so often. Mostly on weekends, I think."

All the girls cheered and giggled while most of the boys rolled their eyes but still seemed excited about it. Harry found the perfect spot near the fire and enlarged the piano. In a few minutes he retuned two strings that needed it and sat down, playing the Marriage of Figaro by Mozart. Requests were shouted out and Harry grimaced. They all wanted to hear his version of Time After Time.

"Um, without the Phoenix, it doesn't sound all that good." the girls nodded until one of the boys pointed out, "There's Fawkes now."

Harry turned and saw the bird flying towards the window. Students ducked when he flew through the window as the glass leapt aside. Fawkes dropped the stand near the piano and trilled a hello at all the students looking at him in awe. "Fawkes, they want to hear Time After Time."

Fawkes trilled happily and Harry began to play. At the end of the song, Fawkes hammed it up as all the students wanted to touch him. That night, Fawkes left to go hunting just as his compact buzzed. He pulled it out and smiled at his wife. "Hey 'Mione. Miss you so much."

She smiled and showed him she wasn't wearing anything. "Miss you, too."

Hermione giggled and whispered a spell. Harry felt the dildo slide into her as she whispered, "Do you feel that?"

Harry nodded, thinking that was the best idea ever.

Saturday morning, Harry trekked to the Headmaster's office, debating what the password would be. He barely had a chance to try anything out when the gargoyle moved aside, revealing Hagrid. "Yeh all right, Harry?"

Harry nodded, grinning. "How are you, Hagrid?"

"Good. That was a loverly ceremony." Hagrid looked around and said, "See yeh later."

Harry nodded and went up the stairs, wondering why he was being called there already. In a moment, he stood at the door and knocked. A voice said enter and Harry went in. Arthur gestured for him to sit and Harry did, missing how Dumbledore had had it arranged in the office.

"I wanted to let you know that if, on weekends, you can't get away but do want Hermione to visit, the floo in your room is open to your home and she is allowed to come visit."

Harry grinned and thanked him. The conversation turned back to the wedding and what had happened when they had kissed, Arthur teasing him as much as the twins had.

Monday morning, Harry sat at the breakfast table, trying to think of ways that his being back at school was a good idea. None could come to mind. He looked at his schedule and sighed. At eight, two and a half hours with Snape for his Advanced Potions lessons. At least Snape had had his claws and fangs pulled. The rest of the day was free until Professor McGonagall's class at three thirty. _Transfiguration should be quite easy,_ he thought.

Harry picked up his bag and walked to the dungeons, wishing the day could start with another class. Only seven other students were in this class and he was paired with a Hufflepuff he didn't recognize. By the end of the class, Snape was purple from held in rage. Harry turned in a perfect vial of the potion and left the room, debating what to do. Sloth won out and he went back to the dorms to take a nap.

Harry awoke in time for lunch and pelted down the stairs, pulling on his robes as he ran. At the doors to the Great Hall, he stopped to catch his breath before walking through the doors. He sighed as most of the girls stared at him intensely, going crimson or hiding giggles behind their hands.

Harry sat by himself at the end of the table and ate quickly. He'd had an epiphany about the arrangement for the opening song of the Yule Ball and he wanted to get up to the piano and play it to see if it was better. They'd given him permission to arrange as he saw fit.

He finished the meal quickly and strode through the great hall quickly, breaking into a run once he was outside and no students could see him. The portrait saw him coming and swung open for him since the Headboy didn't have to use the password. Harry breathed heavily then summoned a sheet of blank music paper to him along with a quill. He set the quill, ink pot and paper on the piano, charming the ink not to spill. He'd taken to using ink when he wrote instead of quills that had a finite supply of ink included with them.

Harry sat at the piano and waved his hand at the window, so he could have some fresh air as he played. First he played the Myrrdin's Waltz in the traditional style and nodded. It was very good but too fast. The idea he'd had before still weighed heavily on him. He took up the quill and marked the first seven stanzas of music then started playing, his eyes closed. He didn't know that the students outside on their way to Herbology stopped where they were, listening to the haunting melody as his fingers tickled the keys, coaxing a bittersweet symphony of notes from them.

Harry nodded happily as he wrote madly, quill scratching away at the paper. He finished the piano and violin arrangements when an owl flew through the window, settling on a nearby couch. It held a very large case and Harry thanked the owl as he took it off. The owl hooted wearily and flew towards the window. He saw that the box was from Strine and Harry knew it could only be one of two things. More CDs for him to hand out or what he hoped for, Hermione's Christmas gift.

He opened the box carefully and smiled. Inside, nestled in a layer of black silk was a very old and cracked leather case. Harry opened it carefully, tested the strings, then put it to his shoulder and began playing Mendelssohn's Violin Concerto.

Harry cut it short as an owl flew through the window. He sighed and took the letter then opened it quickly after he put the violin away. Inside the letter, he found a request for an interview. Harry scratched a very rude reply and sent it back with the owl, then made sure the case was secured and ran up to his room placing it on his desk using a charm to make sure it didn't fall. His watch beeped, making him grab his book bag and run out of the room, heading for the portrait hole. He left the papers out knowing no one would be foolish enough to mess with them. There might be one or two who tried it out, of course. A few of the girls were actually quite good. Especially one of the second years. Harry debated offering to tutor her as he used shortcut after shortcut to get to Professor McGonagall's classroom. He burst through the door as she finished taking attendance.

"Mr. Potter, you're late."

Harry caught his breath and said, "S-sorry, Mi-Professor McGonagall. I was caught up in a moment."

She raised an eyebrow and gestured towards one of the many free seats. It seemed only eight other people had qualified for Advanced Transfigurations. Harry sat next to Emma Tawson and whispered, "Did I miss anything?"

She shook her head and took out a quill as she waited to start taking notes. Harry did the same, wishing Hermione were here so he wouldn't have to take notes. After an hour of theory, they all went to the front to pick up a small black snake. Harry winced and said, "Hold on a moment. Don't start."

He could hear the snakes begging for the students not to hurt them and looked at his directly, speaking loud enough for all the snakes to feel and hear what he said. Sibilant hisses and guttural whirs escaped him as the students stared at him in fright and a small amount of awe.

The small creatures stopped moving around frantically in their glass cases and slumped down, assured by one of their own that they wouldn't be hurt.

"Mr. Potter. What was that about?"

Harry looked at the professor. "They were terrified we were going to hurt them. I told them we only wanted to do a small amount of magic to them. Make them into a hamster and back."

The professor nodded, a slight smile almost curving her lips. "Carry on."

Harry sat down and Emma whispered, "So it's true you're a Parselmouth."

He nodded and tipped the snake on his desk and pulled out his wand. In a moment, a small hamster sat on his desk. A moment later, Harry changed him back and placed him back in the cage.

At the end of class, Harry helped the professor put away all the snakes and assured them they wouldn't be killed.

"I wanted to know if you'd be willing to help out with the team this year. Our captain left along with our two beaters. I was wondering if you'd have the time to run the team. I've seen you transfigure a person into a piglet. I don't think you need this class but the board insisted."

Harry nodded. "I can do it. I don't think I'll play though."

McGonagall nodded as there was a knock on her office door. She called for the person to enter and the Gryffindor team entered.

"Did you decide on the new captain, Professor?"

"Harry here will be the captain but will most likely not be playing. I suggest you book the field as soon as possible."

Harry left the room, the team patting him on his back as they walked, their questions only about Quidditch.

"All right. Tomorrow I'll post a flyer about the sign ups. Did the school ever get better brooms?"

Micheal, one of the chasers and a sixth year, nodded. "Nimbus donated thirty of the 2000 series."

Harry nodded. "Who's the chaser?"

A small third year raised her hand. "I am. Melissa Lenthral."

"What do you play on?"

"My parents got me a Firebolt."

Harry smiled. "Good. I got one in my third year from my godfather."

As they walked back to the common room, the questions turned to the HP special and Harry promised to show them his at the first practice. Harry scheduled it for Friday evening and sighed. He wouldn't be able to go home that weekend after all. He hoped Hermione wouldn't be too angry.

In his room, he sat down to write her a letter and grinned. His compact had just buzzed. Harry pulled it out of his pocket and smiled at her. "Hi love. Bad news. I can't come home this weekend."

Her smiled disappeared as she asked, "Why?"

Harry debated the truth then decided it would be best. "Minerva asked me to head the team."

Hermione sighed and nodded. "Do you want me to come visit?"

Harry nodded frantically. "Bloody hell, yes. I need kisses."

"Just kisses?" she teased. "I think I might be able to do one kiss or two for you."

She looked at a piece of parchment near her. "You're in class until five on Friday?"

"Yes," he confirmed.

"When do you want me there?"

"Right now. Oh, you mean on Friday? Come over at eight. I should be done with everything by then." his spiel was interrupted by a knock on his door. "Be right back, love."

A first year told him, "The Headgirl is in the library. She wants to talk to you."

Harry thanked him and closed the door. "You heard?"

Hermione nodded. "Yes. Who is she?"

"Emma Tawson. Ravenclaw," he told her.

"I remember her," she said. "She's cute."

Harry truthfully replied, "I hadn't noticed."

She smiled at him. "Go on. Love you."

"I love you too. What are you wearing?"

She blushed and said, "My uniform."

"And under?"

She just smiled and clicked her compact shut. Harry sighed and pulled his robes on, heading towards the door. His robes swept out behind him and all the girls watched him as he strode across the common room, his robes whipping and snapping behind him.

When Harry reached the library, Emma told him, "I can't make it tonight. Can we change around the time?"

"To what?"

"Midnight?" she asked.

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded, unsure if she was trying to get something he wouldn't give her.

"A potion finishes tonight at eleven. I need to fix it up and it will take about forty minutes."

Harry nodded and said, "All right. See you at 12 then."

He looked at his watch and decided to get an early dinner. Very few people were in the great hall he was happy to see, except a few Slytherins who looked away from him. Harry ate a quick meal and went back to his room to finish his letter to her.

He penned a quick letter to Hermione's parents also, saying hello then headed up to the Owlery. Fawkes was taking Hermione's for him so he had to use an owl for her parents. He would have used an owl anyway. Fawkes would be too much of a commotion if anyone there could see him.

Back in the common room, he sat at the piano and quietly played old jazz songs wishing he had a fag for some reason as the other students did their homework or sat close by, listening.

A few minutes to midnight, Harry arrived at the front doors, looking around for Emma. Her head popped in and Harry walked outside, asking, "Ready?"

She nodded and followed him as he led off, heading towards the Forbidden Forest.

At one, they finished their circuit of the grounds and castle then split off, heading to their respective common rooms and beds. Harry fell into his bed, wishing Hermione was there for him to cover with kisses. He made do with his hand before he fell asleep, dreaming of unleashing his seed at her instead of a sock.

Harry looked out at everyone in the common room and said, "I'm going to my room. No one bothers me unless the castle is falling down around our ears and even then I'll be cranky."

Outside his room, he used his wand to write a very rude message telling people what he'd do to them and where he'd place all the snakes if they bothered him this weekend. Inside, a very nice present waited for him. Hermione was underneath his covers, smiling at him. "Missed you."

Harry smiled and sat on the bed next to her. "Missed you, too." he leaned down to kiss her and fell onto the bed next to her, pulling his blankets off of her and divesting himself if his own clothes.

Professor McGonagall came into the Gryffindor common room looking for Harry. The few students still down in the common room, told her that he went to his room for the evening threatening dire incidents if he were bothered. Inwardly she was amused as she walked up the stairs towards the dorms and the Headboy's room. Her eyes widened as she read the note on his door and scowled. The message was quite rude and disgusting she saw.

She knocked and didn't hear anything. Assuming he was asleep, she opened the door and walked into his private sitting room. The door to his bedroom was closed and she crossed over to it. Pulling it open, she wished she'd done as the note said. Harry and Hermione were naked on his bed, Hermione sitting up as she moved her hips frantically, Harry telling her to go faster.

Minerva slammed the door shut, her face bright red. She headed down the stairs and out through the common room as quickly as possible.

Hermione grabbed at a sheet as Harry grabbed for his pants.

"Who was it?" she asked.

Harry shook his head and headed down to the common room, glaring at everyone.

"Who was just in my room?"

The students looked at each other then one spoke tremulously. "P-professor M-McGonagall went up to talk to you. She came down really fast and all red."

Harry went white and stuttered, "P-p-pr-professor M-m-Mc-McGonagall?"

They all nodded and Harry whispered, "Oh bloody fucking hell."

He turned and went back up to his room where Hermione was tying her shoes.

"W-who was it?"

"'Mione, you don't want to know. Why are you getting dressed?"

"Maybe I should go home. You can at least come home for tonight, right?"

He shook his head. "I have my duties. Please stay."

She hesitated then nodded. She pulled his comforter off his bed and spread it in front of the fire in his sitting room. Harry's head in her lap, they chatted until Harry fell asleep. She summoned a blanket and his pillows then settled down next to him, kissing his shoulder before falling asleep herself.

Hermione shook him awake the next morning and kissed him thoroughly. "You said Hogsmeade is next weekend?" he nodded and she continued, "Where do we meet?"

Harry grinned. "How about we rent a room?"

She smiled. "All right. The Three Broomsticks then?"

Harry shook his head. "Meet me at the Shrieking Shack. No one should be there."

She smiled saucily at him then threw a pinch of floo powder into fire calling out, "Black Manor."

Harry sighed and watched her disappear in a burst of emerald fire. He got up and dragged his blankets back into his bedroom and find a small surprise from Hermione. A Polaroid of her wearing some of the tarty stuff she'd bought before. Harry smiled and tucked it into his copy of their wedding album and honeymoon pictures.

Harry ducked into his bathroom and smiled again. She'd used lipstick to write a love note on his mirror. Harry used his wand to shave quickly then jumped into the shower leaving the message on his mirror.

Harry left Gryffindor tower and headed for breakfast. In the great hall, Professor McGonagall caught his eye then looked away, blushing. Harry went to the Gryffindor table and gulped down his meal. Once he was done, Harry rushed back up to the tower and grabbed his broom. He hoped he wouldn't run into the professor too many times. After she'd most likely seen them, his ears would probably melt off the next time they had to speak.

Harry made his way down to the pitch and took to the air as he waited for the team to arrive. He weaved in and out of bleachers and trees not realizing he was going over three hundred kilometers per hour as he flew dangerously close to the ground and water of the lake. All he was thinking about were his wife's legs and smiles. Her kisses and her bum. Her smiles and her breasts.

Harry saw that everyone was gathered on the pitch, watching the blackened blur flying over the school grounds. He flew down and swept past them not noticing that his passage flung up the dresses of two of the girls who had come down to watch their boyfriends. He pulled up hard and flew back to them slowly, making wide circles as he descended.

Harry noticed the two blushing girls and asked, "What happened to you two?"

Everyone burst into laughter and one of the beaters said, "You kinda made their dresses fly up into the air when you flew by."

Harry grinned. "Sorry. Wish I'd seen it." he turned to the group and said, "Alright, spectators off the field."

Tommy, a second year handed him the box of balls and Harry let the Bludgers and Snitch go then tossed the Quaffle to one of the flyers. In moments, he took to his own broom and joined the reserve team he'd put together.

Harry ended up catching the snitch four times to Melissa's two. At the end, Harry set down with the teams and put the snitch away as the others wrestled the Bludgers into place. "You all did well. Melissa, you're good. Better than almost anyone I've seen play."

She muttered, "Not as good as you."

Harry ignored her since it was true and said, "Now, have a good lunch. I'm going to Hogsmeade. If anyone asks, tell them I'll be back before lights out." on the weekends, the inspection of the grounds by the head students didn't happen.

Harry flew to Hogsmeade, setting down near the Three Broomsticks and walked inside, his broom over his shoulder. As he approached the bar, Madame Rosmerta pulled him into a hug and said, "It's good to see you again. Here to pick up what you left behind?"

Harry nodded. "Can you watch my broom while I'm gone? If I don't get back before closing, I'll pick it up on Sunday."

She nodded and limped into the back room, Harry winced as he watched her walk. If it hadn't been for him in sixth year, she might not be alive. Harry scowled as he remembered that night, flames licking along the buildings as a dragon attacked the village. No one ever found out how a Ukrainian Ironbelly had made it from its home country to Scotland but the creature had attacked while Harry and Hermione waited for Ron at the Three Broomsticks. Only the second time Harry had used Unforgivable curses, he'd been pardoned immediately when the whole of Hogsmeade rioted as the news had filtered out he'd been arrested. He's saved many people when he used Cruciatus and the Killing curse on the dragon, stunning many people when he'd been able to kill the dragon by himself. Though Dumbledore called him a powerful wizard in his own right, Harry still wondered if it had been him or the essence of Voldemort he retained that let him do that. Harry shook it off when she returned with the large box. "What's in here?"

"Do you know much about musical instruments?" he asked her.

She shook her head and Harry said, "Antonio Stradivari built some of the richest sounding violins in the world a few hundred years ago. Part of my contract was that they had to obtain one for me."

She nodded and he handed over the broom. "Have a good time," she winked.

Harry smiled and left the building, Disapparating as soon as he was outside the building. Outside his home, he smelled the air and smiled. Fresh flowers, burning wood and a hint of Phoenix droppings. Best fertilizer he'd ever heard of, even better than dragon droppings though harder to get in large quantities.

Hermione was lying on their bed, depressed that Harry had forgotten her birthday. He hadn't mentioned it when she was with him yesterday. He hadn't wanted to come home. She felt like dumping everything of his on the front lawn and setting it on fire.

Harry set her gift down on the couch and crept carefully up the stairs after Dobby told him where she was. The door was cracked open and Harry slipped his Invisibility Cloak on before entering the room, stepping over a pile of books.

Hermione thought she heard something and looked over her shoulder. Nothing. She muttered, "Stupid jerk didn't even remember my birthday. Not even a stupid card."

Hermione picked up her snow globe of Hogwarts and murmured, "See if I go visit him again soon."

Harry grimaced slightly then leaned over to whisper in her ear. "Happy Birthday, love."

He had to duck when she instinctively threw the snow globe towards him. "Harry?"

He pulled off his cloak and rubbed his shoulder. "When did you learn how to throw?"

She didn't answer as she leapt off the bed and hugged him tightly. "You remembered."

Harry nodded and said, "And your gift is downstairs and if you haven't opened all the wedding gifts, we can open those now too."

She kissed him hard and said, "I haven't opened any yet. Come on."

As they walked down the stairs, Harry said, "We have reservations with your parents at nine for Francisco's."

She looked excited as they walked into the sitting room. Harry smiled as he looked at Dobby's fast work. The room was filled with lit candles and the fire crackled in the fireplace while a bottle of wine sat on the coffee table with two glasses surrounded by cheese and bread.

Hermione kissed him again, this time almost strangling him when she tried to stick her tongue down his throat. She pulled away and said, "I love you."

Harry smiled and pushed her towards the couch. "Don't shake it."

She opened it slowly, slightly worried that something might leap out at her. When she lifted the lid off, she unswathed the black velvet and raised an eye when she saw the cracked and dirty leather case. She pulled it out, set it on her lap, then undid the clasps. She looked at Harry then opened the case. Inside, a 4/4 Stradivarius sat waiting for her hands to bring music out of it.

"This is real?" she asked and Harry nodded, smiling.

She gasped as he tossed her a cake of rosin. "Go ahead. I got it for you to play."

She rosined the bow then took out the violin, looking at it until she couldn't wait any longer. She placed it under her chin then drew the bow across the strings tentatively. She took a deep breath and tried again, this time playing tentatively, afraid she'd break it. Harry summoned her other violin and joined her, the higher pitch from the one he held making a beautiful counterpoint as they played.

She pulled it away and set it back in its case. "Harry, this is way too expensive."

He shook his head. "Not really. That was my pay for writing music."

She smiled again and tears began to form in her eyes. She quickly closed the case and set it aside before leaping at Harry again.

They didn't get to the wine or the wedding presents for another two hours. When they did, they found mainly silver items from her family. Most were things they didn't need and the majority had left the receipts attached.

"So I should return these?" she asked Harry.

He shrugged. "They left the receipts. I bet they expect them to be returned since we didn't register anywhere."

She grinned and waved her hand around the room, indicating the house. "There's no need. The house is fully furnished."

Harry laughed. "The only things we need, they couldn't buy."

He opened the final gift from one of her aunts and asked, "Do we register for the second wedding?"

She nodded and said, "Is there anything specific you need or want?"

Harry shrugged and said, "Except for you, there's nothing else I need."

She grinned and said, "I'll work on the guest list."

Harry nodded and said, "Send a letter to Molly. She'll be able to help with the list. And make sure you invite the Minister. As much as I'd like a small wedding, it'll have to be big."

She giggled. "I want a big one. Every little girl wants a big wedding." she giggled even harder and jumped up. "Be right back." she ran to out of the room and returned in a minute, carrying a large binder with sheets of paper sticking out here and there.

"Promise not to laugh?" Harry nodded and she set the binder down. "This is all the ideas I had for weddings."

She opened it to the first page and handed him a sheet of paper. Harry read it and tried not to laugh. "Pink tuxedos and faeries?"

She blushed and flipped through the binder to the last area. "When did you write this?" he asked her.

"I was seven, okay? Look at this one. I made it when I was eleven."

Harry leaned over and read it over her shoulder. "You knew you were going to marry me then?"

She blushed and pushed at his shoulder. "I had a crush on you after I read about you, okay?"

Harry grinned. "I think it's sweet. Hey, how many women get to say they married their childhood crush?"

Her face was turning redder as he said, "It's even got a full Wizarding ceremony. My, you were well read. I arrive on a dragon?"

"Shut up, Harry."

Harry tipped her face up so he could kiss her. "Love you."


	11. Chapter 11

Thousands of cloaked creatures watched the two kissing until the image disappeared. The tallest bowed low to the image that was no longer there and turned to the rest. His eyes glowed an eery reddish green as he spoke in a language older than the universe. A door at the rear disappeared as a young girl came into the room. The others looked back and acknowledged her before disappearing. The one who had spoken pulled off his hood as the young girl appeared, showing a marked resemblance between the two. The girl spoke in English as she approached. "Daddy, are you done? Can we go talk to the Faerie Queen now?"

"Of course. Want to know how Harry's doing?"

She nodded, excited more about hearing how Harry was than seeing royalty. "He's doing quite well right now. His friends and colleagues have accepted him back. The plan runs well."

She smiled as he kissed her forehead. "You changed your eyes again?"

She nodded happily. "I like them green. Like his."

"You look like his daughter like this. Let us go." And they disappeared in a swirl of black flames.

Harry Apparated back to Hogsmeade and was glad to see the lights still burning in The Three Broomsticks. He went in and ordered a Butterbeer sighing as once again, Rosmerta wouldn't let him pay while offering him something stronger. She grinned as she brought him his broom and the two talked, her fishing for info on his day.

Harry finally left near eleven thirty and took to the air, racing towards the front of the school. In moments, he arrived and headed in, hoping he wouldn't run into any staff.

Back in his room, he stripped down and slid into bed, relaxing as he thought about his wife's eyes when she saw that he had remembered her birthday.

The next morning, Harry took points away from two Slytherins, gave points to a Ravenclaw and got all his homework done in less than an hour. He ended up playing on the piano for two hours as he had promised Gryffindor Tower at least one short concert a week as long as they had the most points.

Hermione was surrounded by students that recognized her as she approached the castle, wanting to surprise Harry. Finally she had a chance to break away as a Gryffindor told her that Harry was with the team on the pitch. She thanked him and quickly headed down there as she checked her dress. She really liked the look the witches her age were wearing now. The ornate bodice, though once only worn in public by whores in the past, looked good on her, she thought, and she hoped Harry would like the outfit. She also hoped he'd invite her to the Halloween Ball at the school. She adjusted the sleeves of the chemise as she walked, the long skirts and petticoats kicking out from the movement of her feet.

Harry caught sight of the woman approaching in a dress and dismissed it as he watched the game, looking down from even higher than where they were playing. Six students were using two Quaffles as they went against their seeker, trying to get as many past him as possible in ten minutes.

His nose caught the slights scent of cinnamon wafting on the breeze and he looked down again. "Hermione?"

She waved up at him when he called her name. In a moment, he was alongside her and leaning forward to kiss her while still astride his broom. Harry looked at his watch and called out, "That's enough for tonight. Put the Quaffles in my bag and I'll see you later."

In a few moments, they had deserted the field, leaving Harry and Hermione alone. Harry grinned and said, "Remember our first kiss?"

She nodded wondering why he was grinning like that. "After fourth year at the station. All I did was peck you on the cheek."

Harry shook his head. "That was you kissing me. I mean both of us kissing each other."

She blushed as he indicated the pitch. "That doesn't count. I did that to shut up Lavender. And you."

Harry left his broom floating where it was as he asked, "So why did Lavender want you to kiss me at the beginning of sixth year as it was?"

Hermione changed the subject. "Ron and Lavender split. She was cheating on him. And I got a letter from Parvati threatening to hex me if she wasn't invited to the wedding. Well not really, just intimating she'd be upset if she wasn't invited."

"That's nice. I figured it would happen soon. Why did she want you to kiss me?"

"Because I had a crush on you still."

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss her. "I love this outfit of yours."

"You do? My friends from school made me buy it. I really like it, too."

Harry looked around and pulled her behind the stands. "'Mione, I've missed you." they started kissing again, this time more urgently as Harry held her tightly against him. He pulled away and asked, "Wear something like this to the dance?"

She smiled and hit him softly on the chest. "Took you long enough. Good thing I already have a party dress that looks like this."

He smiled and started pulling up the skirts. She blushed but didn't stop him as his hands snaked down to her bum. "A thong?"

She nodded softly and Harry let the skirts drop. "I don't have anything to do tomorrow. Want to get a room at the pub?"

Harry smiled as she nodded and he called out, "Accio."

She looked down and saw his wand out as his broom hurtled towards them. "Come on."

"Harry, I hate flying." she eyed the broom nervously.

"I'll hold on to you." she finally capitulated and got on in front of him, pulling the ends of his robe around her, saying, "If I fall, I'm taking you with me."

Harry grinned and kicked off. He flew close to the treetops, resisting the urge to weave through them until they reached where the forest met the fence and the village. Harry brought the broom down into the forest and said, "We'll walk from here. I need to stop by the Postal office and send the Headmaster notice I'm off the grounds. Once that's done, I'm yours."

Harry hid the broom carefully and cast half a dozen spells on it before taking Hermione's hand as the two left the forest. A quick detour to the postal and then they were headed towards The Three Broomsticks.

"Hermione, Harry, good to see you," Madame Rosmerta told them, the bar empty except for a lone man near the fire, supposedly asleep. Harry gestured towards him and Rosmerta nodded. "He's okay. Lived in the village for years. A regular."

Harry and Hermione took a table as she went into the back room, coming out a few minutes later bearing a tray with two plates of food on it. Harry asked, "Put it on my tab?" and she nodded, asking, "Two Butterbeers?"

Hermione nodded and asked Harry, "You have a tab here?"

Harry grinned and nodded. "I try to pay her but she won't let me. Finally it got easier just to call it a tab. We made a deal and at the end of the year I'm refurnishing the place out of my... our pocket."

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and said, "I'm sure. I bet you really have a tab to impress all the school girls. You spend an awful lot of time with the Headgirl."

Harry actually laughed aloud at that. "'Mione, she's more interested in breasts than bollocks."

Hermione turned red at that. "Oh."

He grinned wickedly as he tried the lasagna then said, "I could introduce you."

She turned even redder and threw a piece of meat at him. Harry just smiled and took a sip of his drink, then asked, "How're classes?"

"Good. How're your encounters with Snape going?"

"I've taken away one hundred thirteen points from Slytherin. Every time I get near one, they seem to be breaking the rules. Ol' Sevvie's going insane since he can't countermand my deductions. Gryffindor leads by about one hundred sixteen, I think. I made a deal with the tower. Impromptu concerts every weekend if we're ahead. So far, we've had one every weekend except the first."

She smiled and asked, "Are you ready for the Yule Ball?"

Harry thought about it as he ate and nodded after a while. "Yes. I need to get new robes... well, we need to get new robes, I think. You are coming, right?"

She nodded and swallowed before saying, "I meant with The Worthies. You clicking with them?"

"They're good. Into the more pop sounds than I am but I like them. We'll play well together. They come by the school and we practice once a week. We'll be ready."

"Have you learned anything? You said you read most of the books in the Restricted Section."

Harry shook his head. "Just spells that probably shouldn't be there. I can speak nearly every language I've come across. It's creepy sometimes. I think I may even know Drake."

She almost knocked over her Butterbeer when he said that. "Drake? The language of Wyrms?"

Harry nodded and said, "I'm going to Romania in a few weeks on Thanksgiving weekend to talk to Charlie. There hasn't been a person who could speak Drake since the time of... well, since long before the birth of Christianity. Stupid Christianity."

She nodded and asked, "Why? Are you worried about something?"

Harry shook his head. "He's just one of the only people I trust to keep their mouths shut about things."

She nodded and changed the subject. "On to more cheerful things. When do you want to start a family? Soon?"

Harry spat out his drink and looked at her, incredulous as she laughed. "What? I thought you wanted to work for a bit first."

She shook her head and leaned forward, whispering, "If you ever brute this about, I'll kill you in your sleep." Louder she said, "I've always hated the fact my mum worked when I was little and that I was an only child. I'd like to take a shot at being a housewife and if I don't like it, then I'll work."

Harry nodded, surprised. "I guess I'll have to be the one bringing home the dough, then."

Rosmerta took their empty plates and they went up to a room, falling into the bed, kissing.

Harry was playing the piano, alone in the tower. All the other students were going into Hogsmeade or taking part on the Gobstone tournament and he had the common room to himself. He was missing Hermione badly since, except for one night earlier in the month, Harry had not seen her since September. "Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, It's not warm when she's away, Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, And she's always gone too long, any time she goes away.

"Wonder this time where she's goin', Wonder if she's gonna stay, Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, And this house just ain't no home, Any time she goes away.

"I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know, I know.

"Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, Only darkness everyday, Ain't no sunshine when she's gone, And she's always gone too long, Any time she goes away."

Harry heard sniffling and turned around. A small first year was sitting on the steps to the girls' dorm rooms watching him.

"Emily, right?"

She nodded, sniffling and wiping her nose. "What's wrong?"

"Th-that's so sad."

"It is, a bit. How come you're not taking part in any of the activities?"

She shrugged. "I've never heard of most of the games."

Harry smiled. "Muggle born?" she nodded. "I didn't know much about the Wizarding world when I came here, either. How about me and you do something?"

She nodded and asked shyly, "Teach my to fly?"

Harry grinned and said, "All right. I'll let you use my second broom. Wait here."

She nodded happily as Harry ran up to his room. Inside, he sat on his bed, casting spells on the broom. After fifteen minutes, he had a broom that wouldn't go higher than five feet and wouldn't go too fast. As he stood, he wondered why she hadn't had classes with the other first years.

Once downstairs, he asked her. She replied, "I was sick and in the Hospital Wing."

Harry nodded and told her the basics of flight as they walked. Once outside, Harry let go of both of the brooms and they hovered waist high. A snap of his fingers and they both fell to the ground.

"Now, you want to say 'up' with your hand over it."

She did so and the broom hesitantly raised into the air. Harry pushed it down again. "This time, say it more forcefully."

The broom leapt to waist height for her and Harry demonstrated how to mount it and the best grip.

After a few moments, Harry removed the charms and watched her fly above him. She lapped the pitch as Harry graded her. When she finally set down, Harry said, "Try out for the team next year. You're good enough to be a chaser, I think."

She smiled and Harry was reminded of Hermione for a moment. He almost told her that magic could fix her teeth but decided not to. "What are your parents' names?"

She told him as they walked back to the tower and then asked why. Harry just said he had been wondering and asked her how she was doing in classes.

"Professor Snape is so mean."

Harry grinned and said, "He's probably over compensating."

Emily didn't understand but giggled anyway. Inside the castle, the activities had been cleared from the Great Hall as dinner was being served. She sat next to Harry for dinner and asked questions the whole time.

Harry read the letter he had received and smiled slightly. Emily's parents were glad to hear that her teeth could be fixed by magic and thanked him profusely for offering to do it. They had told him that the waiting list to get her fitted was a year away and they weren't able to afford to take her to a private dentist. Also, they had let slip they could barely afford her supplies. Harry could understand their problems. The exchange rates, while favorable for him, were not favorable for them. Harry wrote a letter to Hermione with a suggestion he'd thought about before as he looked out the window at the encroaching darkness. Something about it seemed different and Harry felt a chill even though the fire burned merrily less than a meter from him.

He sighed and set the letter out. Fawkes was off doing whatever he did on his own and Harry didn't feel like walking up to the Owlery. As he lay on his bed, he kicked off his boots and stripped down, his excitement for the next day growing. Hermione would be there for the Halloween dance and he could finally spend more time with her. Letters, the floo and the mirrors weren't enough for him.

Harry fell asleep, the coming storm only a meteorological event only a thought to him.

All over the United Kingdom, witches and wizards began disappearing again when midnight struck as a new symbol filled the air: A bleeding eye and stalk pierced by a flaming black sword. Dozens of eyes pierced by black swords hovered above homes, the inhabitants missing.

When Harry went down to breakfast the next morning, the staff looked nervous as they read the papers. Once again, Harry felt the stab of Dumbledore's absence. The warlock had almost been unflappable, he thought as Harry asked a sixth year, "What's going on?"

The sixth year handed him a copy of the Daily Prophet as he loaded up his plate. When Harry saw the image on the cover, he spewed out his pumpkin juice. He lost his appetite as he looked up at the staff table and saw Arthur looking at him appraisingly.

The Headmaster stood and announced that the dance was still going to happen and most of the students cheered until he explained the reasons to those who hadn't heard yet. Harry watched the Slytherins, surprised to see that all of them were just as unsure of what had happened.

As soon as students started leaving the hall, Harry did the same, heading towards the tower as fast as he could without looking like he was running away. His mirror was in his room and he needed to talk to Hermione right now.

In his room, Harry tossed a pinch of floo powder in his fireplace as he stuffed the compact in his pocket. He called out Remus' address then leapt into the fire. After a short while of tumbling around, Harry almost slammed into a large pile of logs in front of Remus' fireplace. Harry called for Remus, surprising the older man as he carried a cup of tea into the room.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Have you seen the Daily Prophet?" Harry asked and Remus nodded. "Yes. Very strange."

Harry sighed. "That emblem... I know it. I know what it means... but... I can't say it. It's like there's a block on my memory."

Remus looked troubled as Harry slammed his fist into the mantel, jostling some pictures. Harry took out the mirror and called Hermione asking her to get to Remus' as soon as possible. She nodded and said she'd be there soon. Harry didn't reply, just closed the compact and turned. As he did, his robes swept out as if they were alive. Remus was surprised and sad to see the Old Harry had returned. The one from seventh year. The one who could terrify an Auror just by looking at them.

"Remus? Get a hold of the old group. We've work to do."

Remus nodded as Harry brooded, looking as if the world had fallen on his shoulders again.

"Harry?"

He turned and looked at Remus. "Whatever it is, you're more than capable."

Harry nodded once and turned back to staring into the fire, his lips moving soundlessly. Remus left the room and used a different fireplace to start making connections.

By three in the afternoon, the house was filled with the members of the Order of the Phoenix, all staring at Harry as he told them everything he knew and could tell. It didn't take long and Mundungus went back to his contacts looking for information. Hermione was talking to Remus in the corner and Harry pulled aside the twins.

"I need one of you to move into the Manor with Hermione. The serpents around the house will attack anyone they don't recognize and you're my best choice as a guardian."

"I'll do it. Fred can look like both of us are at the store with a bit of magic."

Fred nodded. "Don't worry. George will watch her well. But won't she be angry I've moved in to watch her?"

Harry shrugged. "I want my wife protected. Tonight I'll be at the house casting more wards. We'll argue about it there, most likely."

Both of the twins nodded. Harry gestured at Ron who came over, still wearing his uniform. "How's the team?"

"We won. I'll have to get back soon but I can talk to some of the people I've met."

Harry nodded and said, "Ron, you think with your dick a bit too often. Be careful of any witch you pick up?"

He looked affronted then nodded. "Yeah. I will. I better go."

Witches and wizards began dispersing, their confidence in Harry unshakable, though his own in himself was in doubt. Finally, only Tonks, Remus, Molly, Hermione and Harry remained.

Tonks promised to keep them updated from within the ministry as Molly took her leave along with her. Harry and Hermione said goodbye to Remus, then disappeared, arriving back in the own backyard, one of the twins standing there with a backpack over his shoulder.

Hermione said hello and asked, "Why are you here?"

George looked at Harry who said, "'Mione, he's going to stay here for a bit. As insurance."

She glared at him but was interrupted by hissing and sibilant grunts that erupted from him. Snakes and serpents erupted from the bushes, making George and Hermione both turn pale. The largest snake either had seen lead the exodus, over eight meters long, the snake was wider than Harry and Hermione put together. Harry spoke in Latin this time and the huge snake returned to a smaller size, looking like the ones that streamed towards them. They all circled around Harry, looking like a living river of black and green scales. Harry hissed and stopped as they hissed back. After a minute, Harry took out his wand and began a short summoning spell. Every rat in a mile radius appeared, floating in the air, squeaking desperately at the sight of so many of their mortal enemy. The rats fell to the ground and the snakes fell into them, a biting frenzy as they tried to pump venom into their prey.

Harry turned and walked towards the house, chanting rapidly in Latin as his wand glowed gold and silver, streams of fire shooting over the home. He finished the spell as Hermione shouted, "Harry."

He turned, saying, "Sorry, I'm sure you want to argue. Please... begin."

George conjured a chair and sat down to watch, the snakes already leaving slowly as they moved to hiding places to digest their meals.

Hermione's mouth opened then shut. She started again and closed it again. George watched, stunned. He'd never seen her speechless before. Finally, she said, "I don't need a babysitter."

"'Mione, if I thought you needed a babysitter, I'd ask his mum to stay. I want him to stay because his absence won't be noticed. He'll be a weapon if someone tries to come here and harm you."

She stared at Harry then looked at George. He waved jauntily, giving her the chance to regain her composure. "Harry, I'll be perfectly safe by myself. Is he going to follow me to school too?"

Harry shook his head. "Do you love me?"

Her jaw dropped and she said, "That's not fair."

"Because, I love you. And I want you to be safe."

"Merlin, Harry. That's so bloody unfair." she glared at him and ran into the house. Harry glanced at George and said, "Keep your hands off her while you're here."

George looked affronted. "Harry, as attractive as she is, I'm not attracted to her."

"I didn't mean sexually, you morally ambiguous prat. I meant no pranks."

George grinned. "Oh. Well then, that's a shame. We came up with this fantastic little doozy."

Harry waved him off and said, "Make the house look like a shack and conjure a sign for up front saying this place is a dangerous wreck.".

George nodded and contemplated the building, debating the best look for it as Harry cast more spells over the lawn, transfiguring large rocks into Gargoyles. While George was creating, he asked Harry, "What's that you're doing?"

"The gargoyles at the school are charmed to come to life in case of an attack. They actually killed a dozen Nazi's during that war. I'm doing the same here."

George stared at him blankly and Harry sighed then went into an abbreviated reason for the Second World War and explained what Nazis were. When he finished, George said the most profound thing he had ever said, "So in a way, Hitler was the Muggle version of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named?"

Harry nodded and also told him about some correlations with the bible, eastern and western philosophy and a few dozen other historical events that had connotations in the Wizarding world.

"Harry?"

Harry turned around and saw George looking at him, his eyes wide. "Where did you learn all this?"

Harry shrugged and turned back to what he was doing. At dinner time, Harry and George quit, his once stately home now a rambling shack on the outside, looking for all the world like the Shrieking Shack on a very bad day.

George followed Harry into the house and let Dobby take his backpack as Harry asked, "Where's Hermione?"

"Library, Master. The Mistress is very unhappy with Master."

Harry nodded and said, "Thanks." he left the room and went to the library, hoping Hermione wouldn't throw anything. When he opened the door, he found her sitting in the window bay, staring at the darkening sky.

"Still love me?" he asked.

She nodded but didn't look at him. Harry asked, "'Mione, have you ever made a mistake?"

She looked back at him, her eyes slightly red, surprised at the question. She nodded hesitantly.

Harry nodded. "I've made mistakes, too. Lots of them. But this time, I'm hoping that I can make sure a mistake doesn't happen. I know you're smart enough to protect yourself but what if enough wizards appeared here that there were too many for you? 'Mione, I couldn't live knowing a small mistake like not having enough protection took you out of my life forever. I'm going to stay here tonight and finish warding the hell out of this house and tomorrow I'll go back to school, secure in the knowledge that while I can fail and make mistakes, wards and the gargoyles outside won't."

"Damn it, Harry." she stood and grimaced. "Quit saying the right things all the time."

"So does that mean I'm sleeping in my bed?"

She nodded and crossed the room to hug him. Harry smiled and said, "Dobby's serving dinner and I need to send a note to the Headmaster I'm not going to be back tonight."

They walked out to the sitting room and found Fawkes and Crookshanks staring at each other, both looking like they were ready to pounce. Harry grinned and said, "Fawkes, I need to send a message to Mr. Weasley, want to take it for me?"

Fawkes trilled and Harry wrote a quick letter that Fawkes took in his claws, heading towards the window. Harry smiled for a moment, watching Crookshanks look after the bird then turn as if the Phoenix had never existed, stalking off. Hermione giggled as she watched her pet. "He needs a friend."

"Another cat?" the thought terrified Harry. Another Crookshanks would be horrible.

Hermione shook her head as she walked towards the dining room. Both spotted George eating, proclaiming to Dobby that it was the best food he'd ever eaten. Harry and Hermione sat down. As they started eating, she asked, "What did you mean by gargoyles?"

"I transfigured a lot of the rocks into Gargoyles and gave them the same enchantments as the ones at school," Harry told her, sipping at the wine.

"What enchantments do they have at school?"

Harry swallowed and asked, "Hogwarts, A History doesn't tell what kind of protection the school has?"

She shook her head as both George and Hermione watched him, interested in what he'd say. "In event of an attack, the castle, except for the ramparts, completely becomes impregnable. It would take a nuclear weapon to damage the castle and even then it would only cause damage to the inhabitants by radiation. The Gargoyles come to life and attack. Fifteen Nazis parachuted onto the property, thinking of using the the abandoned castle as a base of operations. The Gargoyles thought differently and the Headmaster at the time barely was able to save the last three from being consumed alive. There are other protections. The forest, the lake. And in one of the books in the Restricted Section, they mention Golems under the pitch."

Harry took a bite of his dinner as George asked, "These Golems... how do they get out?"

Harry shrugged and told them a bit more as they ate, knowing they wouldn't break confidence.

The next morning, Harry put on his robes and kissed Hermione's shoulder before heading down to the first floor to close off all the floos save the one in the kitchen. George was up and wheedling Dobby to make waffles. Harry watched, grinning as Dobby refused, saying, "Master is wanting his bacon and eggs. Wheezy is getting bacon and eggs, too."

Harry called out, "Actually, Dobby, waffles sound really good with bacon and eggs."

Dobby turned and bowed, his nose touching the floor. "Dobby is making waffles for breakfast."

George stuck his tongue out at the elf then followed Harry out of the room. "The only floo open will be the kitchen one. I'm sealing the rest to bounce to there. The anti-apparition wards extend for over ten kilometers from each side of the house, also. The only way in by magic is flying and magic. Dobby's going to be guarding the kitchen floo since he lives in there and the Golems can take care of anyone approaching by any means. The snakes are the outer defenses and anyone able to get past them will have a hard time with the Golems." Harry sighed. "This sucks. I shouldn't have to worry about this type of shit anymore."

Hermione came down, wrapped in one of Harry's robe since the majority of hers were more tarty than comfortable. She said hello to both of them and went into the library to study before breakfast. George looked at the closed door and asked, "She always studies?"

Harry nodded, smiling fondly. "Aye."


	12. Chapter 12

Back at the school, Harry was listening as the students talked about the dance the night before. No more disappearances had happened and Harry hoped the safeguards at his house would be effective.

Harry felt someone tap him on his arm and looked up from his brooding. Emily was holding out a plate of cookies wrapped in clingfilm. "Mum sent these to thank you. Not sure why, though."

Harry snapped his fingers and said, "Open your mouth wide."

"What? Why?"

"It's the reason your mum sent the cookies."

She looked at him skeptically then did as he asked. Harry looked at her teeth, seeing them in his mind how they should be. He slid his wand out of his sleeve and tapped her teeth, watching them quiver then straighten in her mouth. In less than three seconds it was over, only minor pain from the teeth moving around. Harry conjured a mirror and said, "Look."

Emily did then hugged him. "Mum said it would take forever to get braces."

Harry grinned and said, "Want a cookie?"

Harry passed most out to the students in the common room then walked up to his room, the good mood gone as he started brooding again. He spent the rest of the day staring into the fire, lost in thought until he heard a knock on his door. Brusquely, he said, "Come."

The door opened and Harry asked in the same tone, "What?" not even looking back to see who it was.

"Harry, the Headmaster wishes to see you." Harry turned and saw Professor McGonagall standing in the door, her cheeks slightly tinged with pink, still embarrassed about walking in on them.

Harry nodded and left his room, following her down the stairs. He'd thought the Headmaster would have called for him sooner than this.

Standing outside the office, Harry could hear Arthur, Moody and Auric speaking about him.

"He's different. His eyes. How he acts. His knowledge. I'm still worried." that was Arthur's voice.

A deep growl replied, "The boy is not going to turn out to be a Dark Wizard. His sense of right and wrong are too defined."

"I must agree with Moody. Many spells cause changes and sometimes the magic in a body rebels. His eyes could just be a reaction to him losing his dark half. Dumbledore would have trusted the boy with his life. Even more importantly, he trusted the boy with his friends' lives. Albus wanted you as the Headmaster so when Harry returned, he still had a friend of his in charge here. Don't make a dead man into a liar."

Harry heard a chair scrape as someone stood. The clunking sounds told him it was Moody. "We shouldn't he talking about him when he's right outside." the door opened and Harry stood, framed in the doorway. He nodded at the Ex-Auror and passed through, flopping down on the couch, looking at the three indolently.

"You wanted to see me?"

Auric glared at the Headmaster and asked the boy, "Did that symbol mean anything to you?"

Harry nodded as he rubbed his chin. The thought he needed a shave passed through his mind. "Unfortunately, I only know it's a symbol I have to be against. Who are the people that disappeared? Are there any clues?"

Moody growled. "None. They all disappeared. No traces of magic. No traces that our Aurors could find of Muggle means of abduction. Nothing."

"You only know you have to be against it? How? What does that mean, exactly?" Arthur asked.

Harry narrowed his eyes at the new Headmaster then said, "Ever seen another wizard and had a feeling you wouldn't like him? Looked at a picture of a man and knew instantly he was not a friend? I have the same feeling when I saw that emblem and the night before Halloween I had a premonition about a darkness coming on us again."

He sighed and looked out the window, watching a Raven fly by to the left. An omen in more ways than one, Harry hoped it wasn't true. As Harry looked away, a tapping was heard on the window. All four people looked over to see two Ravens tapping on the window. Harry waved his wand and the window opened. The two birds took flight and landed on the couch next to him, cocking their heads as they looked at him, observing the boy closely. Harry watched them back, trying not to blink. The two birds took flight cawing, as if telling the world something important, Harry thought. He didn't know how right he was.

"If that will be all, I have to tutor a third year on the piano. Is the Yule Ball still on?" he asked the Minister.

"We're voting on that tomorrow. It's the first year we've had one in a long time. Since the year your parents died, actually. Many are looking forward to it."

Harry nodded, not letting the mention of his parents affect him. He left the room and headed back to the tower, a pall of depression settling over him as he walked. As he approached the stairwell to the tower, Peeves swooped down, cackling at the sight of Harry.

"Is Potty, back at school. Too dumb to survive outside, are we?"

Harry's eyes flashed as he pointed his palm at Peeves, chanting, "Solidius Accio."

The poltergeist found himself forcibly and unchangeably solid, his form hurtling towards Harry's open hand. He held the creature tightly around the neck as he spoke, his voice sibilant and almost hissing, "I've killed beings far beyond your powers." His eyes shifted to fully red, flames from them licking his brow. "And I have no problem with disposing of you permanently. Do you understand me?"

The loudly dressed ghost nodded frantically as he looked into the student's eyes and saw his own end approaching on fleet wings. Harry released him and banished him from the hallway, sighing as the poltergeist collided with a suit of armor, knocking it helter-skelter. His eyes shifted back and he left the hallway, never noticing the raven that had watched from a window, its own eyes gleaming redly until Harry's returned to their bisected state, the flames vanishing entirely.

Harry returned to the tower and sat next to the third year as she practiced, Harry marking the time with his wand as she played, going over his homework in his mind as he multi tasked her tutoring session and his next move in the game of chess he was playing with Ron by owl.

In bed, Harry listened to Hermione tell him about her day then closed his mirror and pulled the covers up, too tired to sleep and too depressed to get up and do anything else. He spent most of the night hating the world for separating him from her and most especially whoever was making a seeming bid for power.

The Christmas Break was coming and Harry was dividing his time between studying with almost all the seventh years, practicing with The Worthies and looking for a gift for Hermione. The last had him the most stressed. He'd taken a rare day off from the study groups and had gone into Hogsmeade, battling the blustery wind as he walked down the streets.

Inside the jewelry store he sighed, thinking he'd gotten her enough jewelry for now and thanked the woman who'd helped him look. He signed a slip of parchment for her and left the store, looking up and down the street. As the wind bit at him, he debated his decision not to use a warming charm as he looked at the front window of a junk store.

He went in and looked around, not finding anything of interest for her and thanked the attendant before leaving, thinking he should get a Butterbeer. Harry crossed the street to The Three Broomsticks and went in, stamping his feet once inside trying to warm them. The pub was empty and Harry could hear sounds in the back room. He set his cloak on a stool and sat on the next one, debating summoning a Butterbeer from the warmer. Just as he was about to raise his hand to summon one, the back door swung open and Rosmerta came through carrying a large box and smiled at him.

"It's awfully cold out. What brings you to Hogsmeade?" She didn't wait for his answer but continued towards the fire, setting the box down nearby. Harry heard yipping and followed her, peeking into the box. Inside were half a dozen small puppies and a bitch nursing them.

"My little princess had puppies. Do you want one?"

Harry grinned. "Actually, I was just looking for a gift for Hermione and she said Crookshanks needed a friend. How much?"

Rosmerta shook her head as she shifted the box a bit farther form the fire. "I give them away. They're pure Havanese's. Do you know about them?"

Harry nodded. "Height at withers under 8½ or over 11½ inches, Playful and alert with sweet dispositions. They don't need to be trimmed either."

She grinned and said, "You really do know everything. I'm weaning them next week. I can separate them just in time for Christmas if you're really interested."

Harry nodded and she asked, "Do you want a boy or a girl?"

Harry shrugged. "I guess a boy."

Rosmerta grinned. "That one right there?" She pointed at a black, gray, and white one, the only one that had more than one color in the litter.

Harry nodded and knelt down to look closer. The mother looked at him then licked one of the puppies as it huddled close to her, sleeping. "He looks like a little bandit." the black around his eyes looked like a mask.

Rosmerta smiled and asked, "What did you come in for?"

"Umm, a shot of Firewhiskey and a warm Butterbeer."

Harry followed her back to the bar and sat down on the stool, watching her pour the drinks into glasses. Harry slammed the shot quickly and followed it with a long sip of Butterbeer. "I feel so much warmer now."

Rosmerta laughed and said, "I'll be right back. I've got to finish organizing the back room."

Harry finished his drink and called out, "Madame Rosmerta?"

She stuck her head out from the door and asked, "Want another one?"

Harry shook his head. "I'm heading back now. Have a good day."

She nodded and said, "Come by on Christmas Eve and you can pick him up. Are you going to name him?"

"I'll suggest Nietzsche but I doubt she'll go for it."

She came out of the back room and blinked. "Who's Nietzsche? I've heard the name before."

"A German Philosopher from the late eighteen hundreds. Plus, his name sounds cool."

"Oh. Interesting. Have a nice day, Harry."

Harry waved goodbye and walked out into the cold, swinging his cloak around his shoulders. Snow began to fall as he walked back to the school and Harry wished he'd learned to be an Animagus. A big shaggy dog like Sirius had been or a Stag like his father would have been a better way to keep warm. Harry finally relented and cast a warming spell on himself as he walked, snow starting to fall again.

Harry didn't notice the Ravens watching him from the Forbidden Forest.

Harry sighed as he sat in Snape's class, a potion brewing in front of him. Last day before the winter break and he was dying to leave.

"Potter, pay attention. What is the last step in the Veritaserum formula?" Snape sneered, thinking Harry would never know.

"That depends on what context you put the question in. One answer could be storing it. Another giving it to someone, the third is straining the potion and then dipping a Blue Heron's feather into the potion and stirring counterclockwise eleven point six times, sir."

Harry may have pronounced sir but the spelling he had in mind was C-U-R.

At the end of class, Harry poured a beaker of his potion and labeled it then left the room, glad half his day was over. Harry headed to the library and the Restricted Section, wondering if the one book he hadn't looked through had reappeared yet.

Since it still wasn't there, Harry sat down with the seventh years from Hufflepuff and studied with them until his Charms class. Three other Hufflepuffs joined him on the trek to Flitwick's classroom and they found the diminutive professor floating on a desk at the front of a classroom, dueling with his shadow. Harry grinned as he and the others watched.

"Harry, my boy. Care to help me out here? I've got to leave class early to make an appointment. Can you take care of the last hour of class?"

Harry nodded as he took his seat and the rest of the class followed suit. A quick headcount verified everyone was there and the class begun, a lecture on advanced dueling techniques. Harry listened absentmindedly as he drew Hermione's name in ever intricate styles on his parchment, hoping she'd like the puppy.

Harry took to the front of the class and watched the others practice their dueling, twirling his wand and occasionally stopping a student from seriously harming another. Finally, the class ended and Harry made sure it was clean before leaving it, a half a dozen students walking with him as they asked questions about the duel the year before.

Hermione sat in front of the kitchen fireplace, waiting for Harry to arrive. George was holed up in their laboratory working on something for his shop as usual and Dobby was working on the dinner for that night. She kept looking at her watch, waiting for him to arrive. She hoped he wasn't carrying anything, because she planned to jump him, kiss him hard, drag him into their bedroom and shag him until neither of them could walk or one of them passed out. She hoped it would be the latter, and her being the one who passed out.

Harry checked his room one last time then bolted down the stairs to the common room, a few quick hugs from some of the girls who had stayed behind and Harry was flying down the stairs as fast as possible to make it to the front doors and two weeks of his wife. Harry passed a beaming Flitwick and waved once before slamming through the front doors, and out into the snow. Harry took to his broom and flew into Hogsmeade, landing in front of The Three Broomsticks. Harry shrunk his original Firebolt down to pocket size and went inside. Madame Rosmerta waved as he made his way through the crowd.

"Your puppy's doing just fine," she told him as she handed him a warm Butterbeer. "Still coming by on Christmas Eve?"

Harry nodded and said, "I can still use your floo, right?"

She nodded and patted his hand quickly before heading off to take care of other customers. Harry finished the drink quickly and begged off signing autographs as he moved towards the fireplace. In less than a moment, he tossed a pinch in and disappeared to the Weasleys. He didn't want anyone knowing where to ask for on a floo trip.

He stumbled coming out of the floo and tripped, falling forward and face down in someone's lap. A very feminine lap.

"Harry, as much as I've missed you, I haven't missed you that much."

He turned bright red as he picked himself up off his friend's little sister. "Erm, hi?"

There was laughing and Harry turned around to see the rest of the Weasley boys watching from the kitchen door and the stairwell. "Harry, you cad. You're a married man," Bill said as Charlie echoed him with, "You fickle man, you."

Fred looked like he was just winding up as Ron couldn't stop laughing. The only person who wasn't was Percy and for a moment, Harry liked him until he spoke. "Please Harry, that's my little sister. Not some trollop."

Mrs Weasley came in and hugged him tightly, shooing off her sons and daughter then nearly dragging Harry into the kitchen for tea. Harry tried begging off but ended up staying for half an hour before he could toss a pinch from his pocket into the fire and escape to his home. This time Harry stayed ambulatory. At least he did until his wife hit him like a runaway train, knocking him to the, thankfully cushioned, floor and covering his face with kisses as she repeatedly murmured, "I love you."

Harry grinned and peeled her off of him. "As much as I enjoy this. And I do. A lot. We need to get ready for the Yule Ball."

Hermione pouted. She'd momentarily forgotten about that. "Bugger, I wanted you to ravage me."

Harry fought not to laugh but a giggle escaped him anyway. Hermione swearing was quite rare. She grinned and started tickling him, causing him to roll her over and pin her to the floor. "Naughty girls get teased." he brought his lips down to her sensitive earlobes and began nibbling, making her squirm then begin to pant with lust.

Harry pulled away and grinned at her evilly. Hermione moaned with the sudden loss of sensation and tried puppy dog eyes. They almost worked until Harry hardened himself and stood up, dusting off his robes. "I love you."

She smiled at him as he helped her up. Dobby reappeared in the room and went back to working on the meal as the two left the room to go get changed. George stuck his head out of the lab as they approached and said, "Finally, you're here. That wench couldn't keep her hands off of me."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and said, "Only because I was trying to strangle you, George Weasley."

Harry grinned and pulled her towards the stairs and their bedroom, pulling his robes off as they went. Inside he dropped his slacks and pressed her up against the wall, his hands cupping her bum as his lips attacked her neck and earlobe again, making her shiver in delight. She started pulling her top off as Harry lifted her skirt up and started pulling at her knickers.

"H-Harry, I thought we didn't have time?" she gasped, trying to remember what their plans were as Harry's fingers began an assault somewhere else.

"I'm making up for the night we missed out on." his fingers yanked her knickers to the side and he slid in slowly, wishing he'd worked her a bit more since she wasn't very wet.

Hermione winced as he slid in, then dug her fingers into his shoulders as he thrust. It wasn't exactly as nice as she had had planned but his lips and teeth on her neck and ears felt wonderful. After a few more moments, he came inside her, Hermione still waiting for hers. He grimaced and kissed her. "Sorry, I promise to make it up to you tonight."

She smiled and kissed him hard. "You better."

Harry let her down to the ground and asked, "I didn't hurt you, did I?"

She shook her head and walked over to where their robes for the evening were. Gingerly, she sat down and started stripping down to change. Harry didn't watch her change like he normally did but got changed quickly himself, making sure his robes were straight and sighed. "Why am I wearing this crest again?"

Hermione smiled and walked over to him, tracing it with her finger. "It's your family crest. The Minister wanted you to."

Harry sighed. "I'm only wearing it because you asked me to."

She smiled and traced her finger along his cheek. "I seem to remember you receiving a few concessions from me."

"If we had time, I think I'd cash one in."

Hermione stifled a giggle and said, "You might get one for free tonight. Now let me finish getting dressed."

Harry pulled her in for a soft kiss and then let go, annoyed at his behavior earlier. He went down the stairs and looked for George, wondering if he'd left yet. He found him in the laboratory, a potion bubbling away. "The ball is less than an hour away. Why aren't you getting ready?"

George didn't look up as he said, "Hah. A Weasley is always fashionably late."

Harry grinned. "A Weasley can never be fashionable since that mop they call hair clashes with everything."

George laughed, waved his fist in Harry's general direction, and said, "I'll head home in a few minutes. This is my last experiment."

Harry nodded and went to look at his car. He was about to open the door when Hermione called out to him through the house, "Harry, I forgot to tell you, I went to see my parents for lunch and took your car. It started snowing really bad so I ended up leaving it at their place. We can pick it up tomorrow. I think the roads are clear enough."

Harry sighed and went back through the sitting room, heading towards their bedroom. Hermione was coming down the stairs, dictating to a Quick Quotes Quill that floated in front of her along with a roll of parchment.

"'Mione, it's the break. We had a deal. No homework."

She blushed and said, "It's not schoolwork."

Harry cocked an eyebrow and grabbed at the parchment. She pulled it away and rolled it up. "Nuh uh."

Harry grinned and asked, "Ready to go?"

She nodded and headed towards the library. The parchment joined the rest in her book bag and she left the room, asking, "We're not taking the floo, are we?" she was worried about getting ash on their clothing.

Harry shook his head and said, "I'm making a portkey."

She started to protest then sighed. Harry made a one way portkey and she reached out to grasp it, getting slightly queasy from the trip as usual. When they arrived at the Ministry, Harry slid the knickknack into his pocket and said, "I have to check in with the Committee. You can either go with me or go on into the ballroom. It'll be pretty dead though. I had to be here early."

She took his hand and followed him into the room, surprised that it was decorated also. Harry told her, "They tested the decorations in this room."

Harry dropped her hand as an older witch closed in on them. "Hello, Harry. How are you tonight?"

"I'm fine. Mortitia, this is Hermione."

The witch shook Hermione's hand and said, "You looked beautiful at your wedding."

Hermione blinked in astonishment and looked at Harry. Mortitia smiled and said, "I was one of the ones who had to modify memories."

Hermione flushed and nodded as Harry fought down a laugh. "The Worthies arrived yet?"

Mortitia nodded and told him they were in the ballroom, checking out the acoustics with the decorations up. Hermione laced her fingers through his and they went out to join them. Hermione was surprised to see that one of them was a Houseelf.

She whispered in Harry's ear, "A Houseelf?"

Harry nodded and whispered back, "He's a dervish with a harp. You'll see." he spoke louder. "Hey guys. This is Hermione."

They all waved at her and one said, "You ready, Harry?"

Harry nodded and let go of Hermione's hand as he approached the stage. The piano was mostly hidden by the decorations leaving the keyboard and stool the only parts really visible.

Harry ran his fingers down the keys and asked, "You all in tune?" He winced and took out a small tool then stood. In a few moments, he'd retuned the middle c key and then sat back down, playing a quick ditty to test the key. Back in tune, Harry played one of the Worthies' songs and they joined in, everyone laughing. Hermione walked over to the side of the room and sat in a chair, watching them play. After a few moments, they quit and Harry called out to her, "Love, you might wanna go now. The Weasleys are gonna gather in Percy's office. Know where it is?"

She nodded and Harry said, "We gotta go now. See you soon."

He watched her go and said, "Okay, where they want us?"

"They want us to go through the door in back until they're ready to begin. There's food and drink for us back there, too."

Harry nodded and followed them, trying not to yawn. He hadn't slept much the night before. Harry grabbed a cup of coffee and sat down, once again trying to get Erky, the Houseelf, to not try and serve him.

Hermione and Ginny were standing in a corner giggling as Molly attacked the twins' hair and faces with a spit laden cloth. The other Weasleys and their dates looked on in amusement.

"Harry landed face first in my lap today," Ginny told her.

"Oh? What do you mean?"

Ginny giggled and said, "He came out of the floo and fell face first right into my lap. Everyone saw and even Percy teased him."

Hermione grinned and pointed at Fred who seemed to be debating hexing his mother. He saw them looking at him and put his wand away. Finally, Molly decided they looked half presentable and looked around at the rest of her sons making sure they hadn't mussed themselves.

Ginny asked, "How's married life?"

Hermione sighed and bitterly said, "It'd be wonderful if my husband didn't live in a castle hundreds of kilometers away."

Ginny patted his hand and said, "At least no one's found out yet."

Hermione nodded and the conversation dropped as they were pulled into a discussion on Ron's robes and how well they did not go with his hair. Ron's date, a girl from Spain, smiled and defended Ron's choice of colors.

Harry played the first few notes of the opening waltz, the notes hanging in the air until the rest began playing and people moved onto the floor. Harry sighed and wished he could be out on the floor with his wife. He finished the first song with a flourish and stood up. "Thank you all for inviting us. I'm going to take a break for the next song and then we'll do the requests."

They all clapped as The Worthies began playing a faster, but still considerably slow, song as Harry sought out Hermione to dance with. "Hi, love. Can I have this dance?"

She smiled and nodded, taking his hand. They danced, neither noticing the couples and singles around them watching Harry, both lost in a small world that only they were in.

Harry kissed her cheek then went back to the stage as some of the attendees shouted out requests. They began play a Worthies tune and Harry fell into the music, the crowds drowned out as he played.

Harry played the last note of the final song and stood. He and The Worthies bowed to the crowd and filtered into the back room, Harry saying, "Finally, my fingers are killing me."

Everyone nodded as the clock in the room showed it was nearly two AM. Erky handed Harry a cup of coffee and went around serving everyone else. Harry drained his coffee and poked his head out the door, watching the people leave then noticed the Weasleys and Hermione heading his way and sighed, thankful the night was finally over and he could go home. He walked back out onto the stage.

Harry stole a kiss from Hermione and asked, "Are you ready to go home?"

She nodded as the Weasleys either hugged him or patted him on the back. Arthur shook his hand and left with his family. Harry sighed and said, "You have our changes of clothing?"

She pulled a small package out of her purse and handed it over to him. "Where are we Apparating to?"

Harry grinned. "Your parents'. They're expecting us."

She looked at him, bemused but nodded, wondering what he had planned. Harry said goodbye to the band and they left the ballroom, heading towards the Committee's meeting room. It was empty and Harry grinned. He turned and kissed Hermione, his arms wrapping around her. Hermione's eyes were wide for a moment then she wrapped her arms around him and closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

"What was that for?" she asked when he pulled away, smiling.

He grinned back at her. "I didn't get enough chances to kiss you all night."

She smiled and Disapparated. Harry did the same, both appearing in the Grangers' garage next to Harry's car. Harry ran his hand over the hood and smiled. "I love driving this."

Hermione stifled a giggle and said, "At least I know you're not overcompensating."

The garage door was unlocked and they walked in, a note on the table for them. Harry read it aloud:

"Harry and Hermione, try not to eat everything in the cooler. Be back at noonish on the seventeenth. Went to Wales to ski. Love, dad."

Harry grinned. "Anything good in there?"

Hermione pulled it open and raised an eyebrow. "A bottle of wine, some cheese and a loaf of bread on a shelf labeled 'Harry and Hermione.'" She looked at Harry and he smiled. "Maybe I might have said something about never getting to spend quality time with you when they invited us over for the weekend."

"Well, I don't need the wine or the food. How about we just go up to my room?" she asked, smiling coyly.

Harry grinned as he chased her through the house and up to her room, Hermione giggling madly.

Harry carefully moved Hermione's arm off of him and slid off the bed, trying not to yawn loudly. He slipped out of the room and pulled a shirt on as he walked down the stairs, still trying to figure out how they ended up agreeing to spend their whole Christmas Break with Hermione's parents.

Daniel was sleeping on the couch, Emma's head settled on his shoulder as the coals of the fire still gave off heat, glowing redly in the ashes of the night before's fire. Harry waved his hand as he walked past and the fire crackled as the wood went from ashes to what they had looked like when Harry had conjured them and cast them into the fireplace the night before. Harry looked over at the sleeping pair and realized Daniel was awake. Harry nodded at him and whispered, "I've got to go to Hogsmeade for Hermione's gift. Stall for me?"

Daniel nodded, grinning as Harry went to the kitchen and grabbed a cup of coffee from the automatic coffeemaker. Crookshanks was asleep next to a wall vent, his tail twitching violently and Harry watched it, wondering if the crossbreed would resent the new pet. He hoped not. Harry summoned his trainers and pulled them on, snapping his fingers, making them tie themselves.

Harry set the mug in the sink and went back out to the sitting room. Daniel was shifting Emma off of him and asked, "What are you getting her?"

Harry raised an eyebrow as he looked at his father-in-law. "Can you keep it to yourself? You broke awfully easy last time."

Daniel grinned and Harry did the same. "I got her a puppy. He's just now ready to be separated from his litter. A little tricolor Havanese. Quite cute. That's what I was checking on the few times I was away."

Daniel nodded and looked at his watch. "I can't believe we fell asleep down here."

Harry looked at his also and Disapparated, his disappearance making Daniel blink. He wished he could do that sometimes. Like when Emma's mother visited.

Harry pulled his wand out and transfigured his clothing into something heavier, his shivering stopping. He opened the door to The Three Broomsticks and walked in, surprised to see so many people there on Christmas Eve at seven in the morning.

Madame Rosmerta waved at him and he headed towards the bar, avoiding one man who looked as if he drank his breakfast.

"Why are so many people here?" he asked her.

"The Hog's Head is closed. The owner disappeared a few days ago."

Harry blinked and nodded, his smile fading. "I, umm, I came by to pick up the puppy."

She nodded and said, "He's in the back room. You can go get him. I don't want to leave the bar with all these people here."

Harry nodded and walked into the back room, the puppy cavorting with one of his litter mates. The rest were asleep in a box, a large blanket their burrow. The tricolor ambled over to him, and licked Harry's palm. Harry smiled and picked him up, asking, "Ready to meet 'Mione and your new friends?"

The puppy barked agreeably as Harry picked up the other one and set him back with his siblings. Harry left the room carrying the puppy in the crook of his arm, and thanked Madame Rosmerta. Harry set the puppy down in the bed he'd gotten a few days ago and checked to see that the leash, collar and a few toys he'd gotten for the dog were all there. He thanked her again and picked up the tray bed with the puppy in it, testing its teeth out on one of the toys, thankfully not one of the squeaky ones. Harry whispered Portus and a moment later, he and the puppy disappeared, the bed now a temporary portkey. His mind flittered on the moment Albus had told him the prophecy as he tumbled through almost-nothingness back to his in-laws' home. He stumbled slightly then set the puppy down who looked quite disoriented. Harry patted his head and looked around. Both of Hermione's parents were in the kitchen eating breakfast, Hermione not in sight.

"She's still asleep," Emma told him as he walked in.

Harry nodded and grabbed some bacon and eggs, stuffing them between two slices of toast and taking a bite. "Got him. He's in the sitting room. Think I should take him up there now?"

Emma nodded as Daniel yawned, nodding also. Harry finished off his sandwich and walked back into the sitting room, picking up the puppy alone and walking up the stairs, scratching him behind the ears. Crookshanks was at the top of the stairs and Harry sat down next to him, saying, "Here's a new member of the house. Are you two going to get along?"

Crookshanks looked at the dog and sniffed him then looked away while the puppy panted happily. Harry smiled and stood. "As long as you two don't fight."

Harry opened the door to her old room and saw she was still asleep. He grinned and sat down carefully on the bed, setting the puppy down near her face. He looked back at Harry and then stumbled forward, sniffing at Hermione's nose. He licked her and she mumbled, "Stop it, Harry."

The puppy barked and Hermione snapped awake, blinking her eyes as the puppy tumbled backwards into Harry's hands as the blanket lifted him end over end. Harry laughed as she dropped the blanket and asked, "Who's this?"

"This is your Christmas present," he leaned over and kissed her cheek.

Hermione grinned and picked him up, looking at him. "He's so cute. What is he?"

Harry teased her. "A puppy. You know, a young dog?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and asked, "His breed, prat. What's his name?" she hugged him, cooing at him as he licked at her palm.

Harry blew a kiss at her and said, "He's a Havanese. Won't get much bigger than Crookshanks. I was kinda calling him Nietzsche."

"The German Philosopher? That's perfect," she cooed at the puppy again and leaned over for another kiss. Harry obliged and the puppy barked after their kiss turned into a minutes long caress of their lips. Hermione pulled away and pulled a piece of tinsel off the lamp beside her bed, drawing it across the bed in front of the dog. Crookshanks came into the room, looked at the dog and turned, his tail high in the air as he walked out of the room. Harry noticed and grinned as Hermione played with the puppy.

Harry turned his attention back to her and saw that her nightie had slid down and the curve of her right breast was very visible. Harry watched them jiggle as she played for a few more minutes then said, "You should probably get up. Your parents already ate."

Hermione nodded and fixed the strap as Harry set the puppy on the floor. "Or, of course, I could just ravage you right now."

She smiled then stuck her tongue out at him. Harry reached out and caressed her through the silk nightie, saying, "Love you."

Hermione moved his hand down to her thigh and leaned forward to kiss him again. Harry looked down and Nietzsche was asleep on the floor. Hermione jumped slightly as both of his hands encircled her waist and set her on his lap. She smiled and whispered, "Thank you for the puppy."

Harry kissed her again, this time his hands sliding under the nightie as they caressed each other. Hermione pulled away after a few moments and stood, making sure she didn't step on her new pet. She crossed over to the door and closed it then pulled off her nightie, making Harry smile. She winked at him then opened her dresser and pulled out a sweater and jeans. Harry sighed as she got dressed. He'd thought he was going to get some.

Harry scooped up Nietzsche and followed her down, whispering to the puppy, "Look at that bum on her."

Hermione spun around and mock glared at him. He just smiled and set the puppy down on the stairs. Nietzsche jumped down the rest of the stairs and followed Hermione towards the kitchen. He headed towards the nearest door and pawed at it. Hermione and he parents raised their eyebrows, amazed to see he was already trained to go outside. They all looked at Harry and he explained, "The woman I got them from has a set of spells that ingrain certain behaviors. I only had her do the bathroom and leash ones. Part of owning a dog should be training him how you want, right?"

Emma opened the door and followed the puppy out to make sure he didn't get lost, Daniel closing the door behind her. Hermione sat down at the table and her dad fixed her a plate, gesturing for Harry to warm it. Harry did so and sat down next to her, picking at her bacon and avoiding the tines of her fork.

Emma came back in a moment later, holding a shivering puppy. She grinned and asked, "So what did you decide on for a name?"

Hermione poked Harry and continued eating, casting a quick grin at him. "She wants to call him Nietzsche."

Emma cooed over the puppy as Hermione had and Daniel shook his head and asked, "What are your plans for today?"

Harry started to speak but Hermione cut him off. "Play with Nietzsche."

Harry nodded, amused. "Guess that's my plans, too."

Harry was about to speak again when an unearthly trill filled the room. Fawkes had arrived, bearing a letter for Harry. He dropped it on Harry's lap and settled on the table, waiting.

Harry read it and grimaced. He leaned over and kissed Hermione's cheek and said, "Remus will be here tonight at seven for dinner. I've got to go. I'll try to be back in time."

He Disapparated before she could ask anything, the letter going with him so she couldn't read it. Fawkes eyed her bacon and she handed him a piece, sighing.

Emma and Daniel sat next to her, Emma patting her hand.

Harry Apparated and looked around where he'd arrived, another disappearance. This time, someone important to Harry and the Order. Mundungus Fletcher had disappeared, and with him, too much information about others that were part of the Order.

Harry put his fist through the wall next to him as Moody told him what they knew. Nothing, once again. Two Aurors, one a young female, watched him as they talked and Harry said, "Bloody fuck–" he paused for a moment and continued, "There goes my holiday."

He looked at a file Moody wanted him to see and then left an hour later, leaving a bitter sounding "Happy Christmas," for the two Aurors and the former Auror.

Harry Apparated into a store in Knockturn, his eyes bright red, the pupils slits. This time, the owner was watching the counter. He blinked at the sight of Harry and gave a short bow. "Lord–"

Harry cut him off and asked, "What do you know?"

"Little, Lord. This new evil. It hides itself well. No agents have been detected. It's possible the Overseers know something."

Harry sighed. "I've still got much time before I can return to the Shadows."

Harry swept out of the building, even wearing Muggle clothing, he looked intimidating to the wizards still out on the cold and blustery day. His eyes changed back the moment he stepped back into Diagon Alley and Harry believed he'd come here to speak to the twins. He went upstairs to the twins apartment above their door and knocked, hoping they hadn't left for their parents house yet.

It seemed they had and Harry Disapparated, reappearing at the Grangers, a deep frown on his face. He went straight to the fireplace and tossed a pinch of powder into the fire. In a moment, he was talking to the Weasleys through the fire, telling them about Mundungus. Though Harry was the youngest member of the Order, he was the evident leader, with jaded and battle weary Aurors following him with little or no questions.

A palpable aura of despair filled the room when Harry pulled his head out of the fire and he sighed. "'Mione, hit me with a cheering charm?"

She did so and Harry smiled, the incident of the morning still on his mind, but now he thought only cheerful things. He pulled her into a kiss and worked his hands into her back pockets, holding her tight.

Remus arrived an hour later and the five sat down to dinner. Harry had had her hit him with another cheering charm and the dinner conversation was light until afterwards. Harry poured himself a drink and thought it was absurd how cheerfully he was talking about Mundungus' disappearance. Later that night, Harry and Hermione took a walk, ending up on the same swing as the time before. This time Harry kept his hands warm by keeping them under Hermione's sweater.

This time they weren't disturbed by her parents and his hands slipped around to the front as they kissed. She bit his lip and grinned at him. "Love you."

He licked her upper lip and she let go, leaning into another kiss.

The cheering charm wore off and Harry sighed as they walked back to the house, hand in hand. That night, Harry fell asleep with Hermione wrapped tightly around him.

The next morning, Harry slid out from under Hermione's arm and saw that Crookshanks and Nietzsche were huddled against each other. As soon as his feet hit the floor, both animals awoke and the puppy scratched at the door as the feline leapt onto the bed and took Harry's spot, meowing softly as he curled against his owner.

Harry picked up the pup and headed down the stairs, running into Daniel in the sitting room. "Morning."

"Morning, Harry. She still asleep?" Harry nodded and Daniel continued with, "Emma is too. They'll be up soon, though."

Harry nodded, remembering last year. He took Nietzsche outside and waited as the puppy did his business then went back inside and started making breakfast. Nietzsche scampered into the sitting room and started tugging on one of the laces from Harry's trainers next to the fireplace. Daniel reappeared a moment later wearing jeans and a sweater and sat down next to the puppy to stir the fire he'd started.

This time Emma and Hermione came down at the same time and spoke in concert. "Where are our presents? Give us our presents. We were ever so good this year."

Harry and Daniel both rolled their eyes as they joined the women around the tree, paper already flying.

Since Harry had gotten her the puppy, his other gifts were mainly small things like books and a gift certificate to a Muggle book store in Dover called—ironically enough—Dover Bookshop. Hermione had given him a scroll of parchment paper but as he was about to unroll it, she asked, "Save it for later?"

Harry raised an eyebrow and nodded. Their attention turned to the last gift under the tree which was also the largest. It was from Hermione's parents to them. She opened it and he asked in a stricken tone, "'Mione, is there something you haven't told me?"

Inside the large package were a perambulator, two tiny blankets, one crimson and one gold, and a baby monitor.

Harry's face had gone quite pale as he looked at all the baby items. Hermione assured him she wasn't pregnant and then looked at her parents, trying to find the words she needed. Her mother was grinning while her father was biting his tongue, trying not to laugh at Harry's expression.

Emma said, "We want grandbabies. It's a hint to start soon."

They just stared at her mother until Hermione said, "We haven't even discussed it yet. I'll let you know when we're ready."

Harry's mouth opened and closed but words wouldn't come out. Finally, a timer went off in the kitchen and breakfast was ready. Harry wanted to slip away but Hermione dragged him into the kitchen with her parents. They all sat around the small table and ate their breakfast, Harry watching his plate carefully, avoiding anyone's eyes.

Once he'd finished his meal, Harry escaped back to their room saying he needed to get dressed. Back in the room, Harry fell on the bed and buried his head under the pillows. Babies. He wasn't ready. Not with how the world had changed again.

Hermione came into the room and sat down next to him, then asked, "You all right?"

Harry nodded and flipped over. "I'm not ready. Not with how the world is right now. Not if there's another wannabe Dark Lord out there."

Hermione twirled her fingers in his hair and said, "I'm not ready yet. I thought maybe when I finished school but I feel the same. But we can still keep practicing."

She smiled at him as he nodded, the bleak look leaving his face. "Are we still on for Christmas Dinner with the Weasleys?" she asked.

Harry nodded and pulled her down towards him. "Wanna practice now?"

She was about to speak when they heard scratching at the door. Hermione got up and found Nietzsche scratching at the door. As soon as the door was open enough, he scampered through and towards the bed. Harry picked him up and set him down on the mattress.

Hermione joined them and said, "I'll pack our stuff."

Harry nodded as he played tug-of-war with the puppy and one of Hermione's socks. "We could move. Far away. Forget about any coming war. Let them deal with it. I doubt I'll be the one foretold to end this evil."

Hermione grinned at that as she hand folded the clothing. "Do you really mean that?"

Harry sighed and shook his head. "No. If people need my help, I have to be there. As soon as school starts, I'm going to go see the Minister. I only had a moment to speak to him at the Yule Ball."

He dropped the sock and asked, "Want to go to a beach? Somewhere where there aren't any people? We can leave Crookshanks and Nietzsche with your parents. It'll be nice. You, me, the beach and a tent made of palm fronds."

Hermione dropped his shirt and stared at him for a moment, debating it. She sighed and shook her head. "We have to go back to school."

Harry grinned and replied, "I only meant for a few days. Just you and me. No clothes, no people. Just sun, sand, and sex."

Hermione blushed as she thought about it. Harry smiled and hoped she'd say yes. "You can think about it. We don't have to leave until later. It'll still be daytime on the island I'm thinking about."

She nodded and went back to folding. Harry had to fight off a determined licking attack from the puppy which sent his wife into hysterical laughing within moments of Harry trying to call a truce with the animal.

Daniel grinned at his wife and said, "Did you see his face? It was priceless."

Emma smiled as she did the dishes. "Yes, I saw. I thought Hermione assuring him she wasn't pregnant was more amusing. I'll bet you a tenner he's terrified at the thought of children."

Daniel squinted and said, "I'll take that bet. I think he's more worried about whatever's happening in their culture."

Emma scowled, knowing she'd just lost ten pounds.

The conversation turned to speculation about the scroll Hermione had given Harry as Daniel worked on a model, Emma joined him as soon as she finished the dishes.

Hermione made sure all their clothing was packed and shrunk the case, shoving it into her jacket pocket. Harry sighed and made sure Nietzsche had enough food. They'd decided to leave the pets here while they went to dinner and Hermione said, "Take him outside one last time. I don't need poop in here."

Harry nodded and scooped him up, scratching his belly on the walk down. Harry avoided her parents by going out front and shivered slightly as Nietzsche did his business behind a bush. Harry waved his hand and banished the feces into the ground nearly a meter down then went back inside, heading back to her room.

Hermione had slipped a CD into her old stereo and was sitting at her desk, the scroll she had given him sitting on her bed.

"Do I look at it now?"

Hermione nodded, looking nervous. Harry set Nietzsche in his bed and picked up the scroll, unrolling it. He started to read it and smiled, blushing slightly. He unrolled it all the way and saw she'd filled over half a meter with her neat script. Except for a dozen lines that were a poem, she'd listed everything about him she loved.

"You love the way I crack my knuckles?" Harry chuckled and rolled it back up. "Thank you. This is the best present ever."

"Really?"

Harry nodded and patted the bed next to him. She crossed over and he kissed her, not trying anything sexual. Just kissing her and savoring the moment. The kiss broke off when someone knocked on their door.

"Are you two gone yet?"

"You can come in. We're leaving soon," Hermione told her mother.

Emma came through the door, Crookshanks darting around her legs and towards Hermione. Hermione caught her cat up as he jumped on the bed and kissed his head. "Daniel wanted to know if he'd have his garage back soon."

Harry nodded, looking down at the puppy. "We'll pick up the car tonight and go home in it."

Emma nodded and leaned down to whisper something to Hermione. Hermione nodded and her mother left the room.

Harry made sure he had his wand and the presents and the two Disapparated after Hermione kissed Crookshanks and Nietzsche one last time.

Harry knocked on the door and once again had to fight off a determined attack from Molly to make his insides larger than his outsides. She finally stopped hugging him and gave Hermione a quick hug.

Hermione whispered in a singsong tone, "She has a cruuuusshhh on you."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her as they followed Molly into the house where the rest of the Weasleys were sitting around Ron and Bill as they played chess. They all waved at Harry as they watched Ron debate his next move. Harry smirked and leaned over to Hermione and whispered, "Wanna see Ron turn red?"

Hermione raised an eyebrow and waited to see what he had planned. As soon as Ron finished his move, Harry called out, "Queen's Bishop to A3. Check. Mate in two."

Bill looked at Harry and then at Ron who was turning very red. He grinned and motioned for his bishop to do as Harry had said. Ron cursed under his breath as his knight lost it's head. His king was shivering and calling for the pawns to protect him. Ron sighed and tipped his king over. Bill's pieces cheered and swarmed Ron's king, beating him severely.

Ron glared at Harry as the whole family watched the two. "So, Ron. Play any good chess games lately?"

"How'd you know the Kurikov Gambit?"

Harry grinned. "Ron, Ron, Ron. I know everything."

Ginny giggled as the rest of the Weasley boys laughed at their youngest brother. The confrontation was shut down as dinner was announced and the Potters' gifts joined the stack of already opened packages near the tree. Harry greeted Arthur as they sat down and the meal began almost immediately as Harry and Ron began a verbal game of chess, small points of light hovering over a chessboard of light floating high above the table.

Harry lost just as everyone decided they were done eating. Ron spent the rest of the evening trying not to gloat as the Weasleys exchanged the rest of their presents with Harry and Hermione.

On the way out the door, Hermione asked, "You let him win, didn't you?"

Harry looked at Hermione, raising an eyebrow as she continued, "I saw the way you were looking at the board. The same thing happened when you played my mom."

Harry sighed and nodded. "Yes. Now... the island?"

She continued the first conversation. "Why did you let him win?"

Harry sighed again and said, "Because Ron's always beaten me at chess. It's part of our dynamic. I'm the popular one. He's the tactical genius."

"So what was I?" Hermione asked.

"The one I had a crush on and eventually married. The one I didn't notice was a girl until much later than I should have. The smartest person I know."

Hermione blushed and said, "The island sounds like fun. Where is it?"

Harry just grinned and said, "Your parents. We'll pick up my car, our stuff, then go from home. When we get back, we can either pick up the pets or leave them with Dobby."

Hermione nodded and they both Disapparated. Walking down the stairs, Hermione asked, "Do you still think I'm the smartest person you know?"

Harry nodded and she said, "But you know tons of things no one else knows. Hell, you did half my homework for me while you explained what you did."

"You earned your knowledge. I don't know how I got mine."

Hermione nodded at that and scooped up Nietzsche. Her parents were sitting in the kitchen working on the same model together. "Mum, can you watch Nietzsche and Crookshanks until we get back?"

"Sure. Where are you going?"

Harry grinned. "Never Never Land."

Harry took her hand and waved his right over a book on the coffee table. A replica sat next to it and Harry cast another spell picking up the replica. In a moment, the two disappeared.


	13. Chapter 13

Five days later, Emma sat on the couch watching Crookshanks stalk the puppy as he gnawed on a bone she'd bought for him. The cat whomped the puppy upside the head and ran off as Nietzsche reoriented himself. The dog gave chase as Emma fought not to laugh out loud. The two had been doing this all day and it was still amusing. She heard a door slam and realized it was from upstairs. Emma stood and started to move when she saw Hermione stalk down the stairs, throwing angry glances over her shoulder. Harry arrived a few minutes later, beaming as if he'd won a million pounds.

"What? Why are you mad, dear?" Emma asked her daughter.

Harry waved his wand and their clothing and packages began floating down the stairs and settling by the fireplace. Hermione just sat in her father's chair, glaring at the fire.

"Harry?"

Harry laughed and told her, "She's mad because she thinks school started two days ago."

"Didn't it, Mum? It's the fourth of January, isn't it?"

Emma shook her head. "Dear, it's only the thirtieth of December. Tomorrow's when the new Millennium rolls around. Nice tan, by the way."

Harry smiled. "Me or her?"

"Both of you. Why does she think it's five days from now?"

Hermione's anger started to fade since she realized she hadn't missed any school. She looked up at Harry and waited for an explanation. "Well, the island we were on was actually a group of five islands. The magic of the islands make them all look exactly alike and, except for fauna, the flora and shape of the islands are all the same. So if someone made a sand castle on one, there'd be castles on the other four."

Emma raised both eyebrows. "Interesting, but why?"

"They're designed for five day trips to turn into ten day trips. The first night there, a twenty four hour Time Turner activates and you're transported to the next island so you don't run into yourself. Each night after that, it happens again until you've visited all the islands. After that, the magic stops and you stay on only one island."

Hermione stared at Harry, stunned. "H-how did you know about an island like that?"

"Dumbledore. They're his. Or were his. He told me about them once. Told me the exact coordinates and password. He said he'd never told anyone else and only to pass them on by mouth, never on paper. Magical contract and all."

Hermione glared at him then looked at her mother's watch. The date read 30. She sighed and asked, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because every time I was about to speak about it, you either fell asleep or wanted to do something." Emma coughed as he said that, her cheeks tinging pink.

Hermione turned bright red and muttered, "You're so dead, Harry Potter."

Harry just grinned and started levitating things toward the garage, packing things in the car. A few minutes later, he came back into the sitting room and sat down, stretching.

"Ready to go, love?"

She nodded and went in search of Crookshanks, a handful of Kitty treats in her hand. Harry had the easier task of getting Nietzsche ready and easily got the dog to go one more time before jumping into the car, sniffing it all over. He curled up in one of the boxes on the rear floor and promptly fell asleep.

Hermione arrived a few minutes later, a grumpy Crookshanks in his carrier. She set it on the back seat and punched Harry on the arm, hard.

"What was that for?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and replied with, "'Cuz I could."

Harry narrowed his eyes and then snapped his fingers, grinning evilly. Hermione shrieked as every strip of clothing disappeared and she stood nude in her parent's garage.

"Harry!?" she screeched.

Harry snapped his fingers again and she was covered. She glared at Harry and stuck her tongue out at him, then a small smile graced her face. "I'm still mad at you but I love you."

Harry blew her a kiss and opened her car door for her. "I would hope so. Marriages don't work without love."

Once she was in, Harry shut the door and went around to flick the switches by the door. The lights went off as the garage door slid up, bathing the garage in natural light. Emma opened the house door just as Harry closed his door. Hermione waved at her mum as Harry started the car and pulled out. Hermione pulled a CD out of the glove box and asked, "Shouldn't you warm up the engine first?"

Harry shrugged and pointed his wand at the hood. A flash of silvery light went through the glass and seemed to pass through the hood. "It's perfect."

Hermione sighed and slid the CD in, turning it up. Harry's fingers tapped on the wheel as he listened to Dinosaur by King Crimson. "I never get tired of this song."

Harry sighed as he walked up the steps and back into school. Technically, he was late getting back but the Headgirl had covered for him and now he was arriving just in time for his first class; Charms, thankfully.

Harry jogged through the school and finally arrived at the Charms classroom while Flitwick was taking roll. Harry came through the door just as the man called his name. Harry said he was there and fell into a seat next to the Headgirl.

She whispered, "Nice tan."

Harry grinned and whispered back, "You should see 'Mione's. She has no tan lines."

Flitwick announced they'd be working on silver charms and passed out silver Athames, admonishing them he'd be counting them when he got them back. Harry did his enchantment right the first time and helped another Gryffindor until the end of class. A three foot scroll on silver was assigned and Harry sighed. He'd hoped to have practice tonight. On the way out of class, Emma handed him a stack of booklets. "I picked these up for you during the break. This year's prep booklets. I thought you could use them."

Harry thanked her and didn't tell her Hermione had already got them for him. He'd pass these ones out to Gryffindors who weren't able to afford or had forgotten to get them.

Harry went to the library and met up with the seventh year Gryffindors, already worrying about failing their N.E.W.T.s. Harry grinned as he joined them and spread the pamphlets on the table. "Ours is not to question why, ours is but to test and die."

Those that knew the quote groaned and threw quills at Harry while the rest joined in on the throwing. Harry cast a hex using his wand and all the quills flew back towards their owners, a blotch of ink spread where they hit.

Harry indicated the pamphlets with his wand and said, "If you need one of those, take one. I've got mine in my room. So, what's the subject for this session?"

Most were studying for History or Transfiguration N.E.W.T.s and Harry went to the Restricted Section. Only one book in there hadn't been looked at by him but none of the staff nor the librarian, Madame Pince, could remember the name of it. A small slot where it was supposed to go remained. Harry sighed when he saw it still wasn't there and wondered what the book was about. Harry turned away and snagged Moste Portente Potions as he walked back to the table.

Sirinus Darning, another Seventh year asked, "What do you need that for? You always do fine in Potions."

"Nostalgia. We did a potion from this second year." They all knew what he meant by us. The Unholy Trinity, as they'd been known after sixth year.

Most of the students raised their eyebrows but went back to quizzing each other. A story wasn't as important as passing their final tests. Harry answered questions occasionally or told them where to find the answer in their textbooks until Snape entered the library and saw their group. Harry smirked at him and mouthed the same spell his father had used on the professor over two decades ago. He glared at Harry, then spun around and left the library.

Harry shook his head and continued reading. He'd found that some spells and potions-like ones not remembered by Wizarding Society as a whole-came easily to mind but spells and potions still known slipped in and out of his memory if he hadn't learned them or seen them used recently.

Harry packed his bag and took the book back to the Restricted Section. He sighed as he shouldered the book bag and left the library. After lunch, he had four hours with Snape. Even with the reformed Death Eater's claws pulled, classes were not enjoyable.

After lunch, Harry trudged slowly towards the dungeons, dreading the afternoon's class more than he ever had. He had no idea why either, but today seemed like a very bad day to him. _Maybe I shouldn't've antagonized him earlier_, he thought.

He shook it off and went in. Harry grimaced as he found out they would be doing Ministry regulated potions for the next three months. That meant a Ministry official would be there. Though Harry liked the new Minister well enough, he wasn't sure if the man had just handled him or meant what he had said and the fact was, the majority of the Ministry were still slack jawed yokels. The people that were Aurors-especially those trained by Moody-had some intelligence, but the majority of the politicians rose to greater levels of ignorance as they let their stations define them.

Harry took his seat and pulled his gear out of his bag. They resumed their normal size outside his book bag and Harry set the vials and cauldron on his desk. Harry debated which one they'd be working on that day as other students filed into the room. While he waited, Harry closed his eyes and his hand twitched as he thought about what to write next. A more upbeat jazz tune bounced around his mind as he played in his mind. The notes were silver and scarlet flashes of light in his mind's eye. His eyes slammed open when he heard Snape's greasy voice.

"Today we will be seeing if any of you are competent enough to brew the Mistreano Potion. The directions are on the board. Two Aurors will be here supervising and I will be out of the room for the first half of class. Do not embarrass the school or your houses with subpar behavior." Snape looked at Harry as he said the last. Harry looked evenly back at him, not knowing his eyes were growing steadily brighter as he looked at the wizard he hated. Snape turned around and swept into his office as two Aurors came into the room. They said hello and told the students to begin.

Harry measured out the ingredients and stood to get the ones he needed from the student cupboards. As he turned around, he caught one of the Slytherins adding something to his ingredients when the Aurors weren't looking. Harry's wand slid into his hand as he aimed it at the student, a long string of Latin erupting from his mouth as purple and green light whipped across the room like jagged lightning. Thunder crackled as the light hit the student and slammed him against the wall. Harry walked over as the Aurors drew their own wands and demanded an explanation.

"That Slytherin was adding something to my ingredients." Harry glared at the student as he brought his face close to him. Harry could see his eyes' reflection in the students, the colors wheeling rapidly.

Harry release the student and watched him drop to the floor, temporarily paralyzed. The female Auror examined the ingredients and then the Slytherin's fingers. "He did. There's a tincture of Sulphinius added to the Wormroot and traces on his fingers."

The older Auror looked down at the student, his eyes narrowing. "What spell did you use, Mr. Potter?"

"A binding spell linked with a paralysis spell. It'll wear off in about ten minutes."

He nodded and said, "Finish your potion if you can. I'll take this foul little thing to see the headmaster. Next time, don't act on your own."

Harry sat down and poured the tainted ingredients into a vial and labeled it. In a few minutes, he had everything he needed set out again. Harry started working on it again, ignoring the glances from the other students.

At the end of class, the professor graded the potions, holding back his rage as he gave Potter a top grade while he failed one of his own house. Harry grabbed his bag and left the room. He had almost made it out of the corridor when the female Auror called his name. She caught up to him and held out an envelope. "Tonks asked me to give this to you. She had to escort a prisoner from Azkaban to the Ministry or she'd have given it to you herself."

Harry thanked her and tucked the letter into his robes inside pocket, halfway out of the dungeons, he made up his mind about dinner and went to the Great Hall. As he sat down, he pulled out the letter from Tonks. His finger on the crest at the top unscrambled it and he read that one of the missing wizards had been found. Harry's left eyebrow nearly detached as he read that the woman was with Remus. He jumped off the bench and crossed to the staff table, glad to see both the Headgirl and the Headmaster were in their usual places. Harry went to Arthur first and handed him the letter. Arthur nodded and said, "I know. Molly told me an hour ago. You'll be leaving?"

Harry nodded. "Unless I'm needed here I'd like to question her myself. Where was she found?"

"Russia. Specifically, St. Petersburg."

Harry nodded, hundreds of Muggle and Magic facts ran through his mind, one standing out the most; St. Petersburg was the location of the only other Portal to... Harry suddenly couldn't remember what the portal was and its significance. His eyes narrowed and he said, "Damn it. All right, I'll try to be back by rounds."

He turned to go speak to Emma and was stopped by Professor McGonagall. "Mr. Potter, you have one hour's detention with Mr. Moody."

Harry spun around surprised. "Alastor? Why him? And why a detention?"

She looked down her prim nose at him and adjusted her glasses minutely. "For attacking another student. Mr. Moody requested he take care of it."

"And what did that Slytherin get for trying to injure me? If that had activated, I could have gone blind. Possibly the majority of the class, too." Harry asked, trying to hide his annoyance and failing brilliantly.

"Twelve hours and suspension for the rest of the year. He'll return next year to finish school or his wand will be snapped."

Harry nodded and walked towards the Ravenclaw table. He told Emma he might not be there for rounds then left the hall telling himself he could eat at Remus'. Once Harry was outside the castle, he began running, his robes flapping in the wind created by his passage. Instead of heading towards the open gates, Harry headed towards the nearest part of the fence and jumped, surprising himself as he cleared the 5 meter wrought iron fence. He didn't dwell on the nearly impossible leap as he ran harder, trying to remember exactly where the Anti-Apparition field ended.

Harry found the exact spot and Disapparated, reappearing near a deep forest in Northern Wales. Harry stopped moving and stood, frozen to the spot he had arrived on and as he listened, a chill ran down his spine. He dived to the ground and brought up his wand as a beam of red light cleaved the air where he'd stood. He rolled over and came to his feet, a silver shield streaked with black novas around his body. The next Stunning spell hit the silver light and was absorbed, a small amount ricocheting off and setting a patch of grass on fire. Harry stood his ground and called out, "Whom ever you are, you can't beat me."

"Harry?" a surprised voice called out. Two Aurors, one a member of the Order, came out of the woods. Harry collapsed the shield and said, "I'm here to speak with Remus' guest."

"Um, quick identity check. Your wand hand?"

Harry held his hand out for Cyrano Blanst, the Auror was the member of the Order of the two. The wizard tapped Harry's palm and a scarlet Griffin battling a gold Phoenix seemed to leech out of his skin.

Cyrano nodded and gestured towards the house. "The approved Apparition point is about fifteen meters south of where you arrived. Next time we might not miss."

Harry grinned and said, "Next time I might fire back."

Remus opened the door, his wand held loosely in his hand. When he saw Harry, he drew him into a quick hug and asked, "Does Arthur know you're gone?"

Harry nodded and asked, "Who was found?"

Remus closed the door and activated the wards he used when he transformed. Harry waited for the man to speak as he rubbed at the palm of his hand and tried to make the tattoo disappear faster. "It's a witch from Eastwick."

"You're serious? Isn't that a Muggle movie?" Harry was pretty sure it was.

Remus shrugged and said, "She's in my bedroom. I've been sacking on the couch."

Harry nodded and asked, "Did you get my gift?"

Remus nodded. He was about to speak when Harry pulled a mirror out do his pocket and tossed it at Remus. "It's Hermione. Talk to her for me?"

Remus nodded and flipped open the compact as Harry headed towards the main bedroom.

The witch called for him to come in as he knocked on the door. She was surprised to see Harry Potter come into the room and say, "I'm a bit behind schedule. Mainly due to the damnable school governors. Can you tell me what happened?"

Harry leaned against the door frame as she nodded, saying, "I was wrapping presents for my family and friends the Muggle way when someone appeared in my room. I was so surprised because I didn't hear a crack or anything and his clothing was very strange. He wore a mask with a white half and black half, with ornate silver scrolling on it."

Harry was having a hard time believing her. She seemed awfully cheerful and well fed for someone who'd been missing for three weeks. She was still speaking. "The robes were the same but on the mask the right side was white while on the robes the left side was white. It reminded me of some Harlequin dolls my mum had when I was little. He grasped me by my hair and yanked on it. All of a sudden, we were in this small room and all I remember about it is pain and occasional flashes of light."

Harry asked, "How did you escape?"

"The building was all crumbly and I realized I could kick a hole in the wall. I crawled through a hole and made my way through a really dark passageway, crawling on my stomach really slowly until I found a vent to the outside of the building. I was able to Disapparate once I was far enough away."

Harry looked at her hands and noticed there were absolutely no injuries and her nails were beautifully trimmed and shaped. They reminded him of the Patil twins' hands.

He smiled and thanked her, not believing a word she had said. He closed the door as he left and Remus tossed him the mirror. "Your significant other said she loves you."

Harry's cheeks tinged slightly as he nodded. Remus asked him if he was hungry when Harry's stomach rumbled.

"A bit. I missed dinner."

"Come on. I got the fixings for sandwiches. I had a really nice casserole from Molly but I finished it for lunch."

"Full moon's coming up in a few days," Harry said. "You have your potion?"

Remus nodded as he opened his cooler. "Bloody hell, how did these get in here. Here."

Remus pulled two bottles of Butterbeer out of the fridge and said, "Warm these up. I have no clue how they got in there."

Harry laughed and Remus said, "There is one problem. There's no one to make my potion for me now and I only have enough until next month if I use it sparingly."

"What happened to Arsionis?" Harry was trying to remember what went in Remus' potion. The recipe flitted in and out of his memory.

"She's moved to St. Petersburg. She was actually the Auror that found Ms. Stargiv." Remus started setting the fixings for sandwiches on the table and Harry started slapping them together as he asked, "Hermione can make the potion. I'll have to look at the directions to see if I could."

Remus nodded, and Harry could tell he was looking into the cooler for a reason. He heard a very soft sniff before the man turned around.

"So, do you believe her?" Remus asked.

Harry cast a privacy spell and a gray fog seemed to fill the door frames and windows as the room flashed red. "Not a word. Too cheerful. Her hands are too well maintained for someone who had to crawl out, her hair isn't missing any clumps, and she's well fed. If she was really missing as long as she supposedly was, she'd look worse. That, and she smells like a liar."

Remus blinked. "You noticed that? Are your senses enhanced?"

Harry blinked as he thought about that. "I-I don't know. I've never noticed it before." he changed the subject. "Aside from that, the authorities don't believe her? Why is she here?"

"Twofold," he ripped open a bag of crisps and poured them on to the two plates as Harry handed him the first sandwich. "So if she is a liar, she's under our view and the enemy believes we do trust her."

Harry nodded and took a bite of his sandwich. "So, Uncle Moony... what do you want for your birthday?"

Remus grinned. "Been a while since you called me that. Umm, make me some godchildren."

Harry blushed and said, "Hermione's parents gave us baby things for Christmas saying the same thing, basically."

"Smart people. So, when are you?"

Harry sighed and said, "When the world is safer. When I don't have to have Gargoyles, serpents and Aurors watching my home so I know my wife is safe."

Remus nodded and patted his arm. "I understand."

Harry turned the conversation around and asked, "So what about that woman you were seeing?"

"Still seeing her off and on. I'm... leery of getting too close. I'm afraid I could hurt her."

"Um, this should be the other way around. You're supposed to be giving me this advice; Moony, it's up to her if she wants to take the risk. Give her the chance." he grinned and nudged the older man. "You can make me a nephew or niece."

Remus turned red at that and took a drink of his Butterbeer. Harry collapsed the privacy spell when they finished eating and Remus hugged him one more time before Harry left, Apparating back to Hogsmeade.

Harry barely made it two meters before a self propelled buttery blonde and lavender missile charged into him, knocking him onto his bum.

"Unca Harry, Unca Harry."

Harry grinned and hugged her. "Hey, Ariana. Where's Charlie?"

"Um, that store." She vaguely pointed at a half a dozen stores. Harry looked over at them and decided he was probably in the Dragon Hunter Supplies. "He know you're out here?"

She shook her head and Harry stood. He grabbed her hand and said, "Come on. I'll let him know you're with me and we'll go get a drink."

She nodded happily and brushed the snow off her dress with her free hand. Harry led her to the store and opened the door. Charlie was reading a book near a shelf of tomes and Harry could see Ariana's jacket lying on the floor next to a chair behind him.

Harry put his finger to his lips and motioned for Ariana to follow him. Harry crept around behind Charlie and did his best hard boiled criminal voice. "Now stay where you are, see. This is a stickup, see." He didn't get to finish his spiel since Ariana couldn't stop giggling madly as Charlie dropped the book, going ramrod stiff.

Harry's voice was filled with laughter as he said, "Are you going to be in here a while?"

Charlie turned around and shook Harry's hand. "Yeah."

"Good. I'm gonna take Ariana for a drink."

Charlie smiled and reached into his money sack. "Get her dinner, too? I'm gonna be a bit longer."

Harry nodded and said, "Don't worry. I've got a tab at the pub. We'll be fine."

Ariana was bouncing on the seat behind her as Harry crossed over to her and helped the girl get her jacket on. Charlie said, "Now, behave for Harry. If she's bad, no dessert."

Harry stuck his tongue out at Charlie and Ariana did the same, making him laugh. Harry took her hand and the two left the store walking to the Three Broomsticks.

Harry waved at Rosmerta as he helped Ariana out of her jacket and set it on one of the chairs at the table he had chosen. Rosmerta was making her way over so Harry sat down.

"Hi, Harry. Who's your date?" She winked at Ariana.

"Rosmerta, this is my niece, Ariana. Ariana, this is Rosmerta, she owns this place."

Ariana got out of her seat and curtsied, giggling as she did so.

Rosmerta grinned and asked, "What can I get you?"

"I already ate but Ariana needs dinner."

Rosmerta told Ariana what was on the board above the bar and Ariana told her she wanted the Chicken Noodle Soup. Harry asked, "Can we get two hot chocolates, also? One with a nip of brandy for me."

Rosmerta nodded and limped back to the bar. Ariana watched her walk and asked, "Why does she walk funny?"

Harry's eyes narrowed for a moment as he remembered. "A dragon took a bite out of her leg a few years ago. The venom in its saliva made it impossible for the healers to fix it."

Ariana's eyes widened as he told her. "Is she a Dragon Handler, too?"

Harry shook his head. "A dragon attacked the village. It destroyed a lot of property."

Their conversation was interrupted as Rosmerta sat the tray on their table. She set a large bowl in front of Ariana along with a napkin and a spoon. The cups of hot chocolate followed. Harry took a sip of his and tasted the alcohol. "Thanks, Rosmerta."

She smiled at Harry and limped off.

Ariana chattered brightly about her new nursery school as Harry listened until his pocket vibrated.

He pulled out the mirror and flipped it open. "Hermione?"

"Hi, love. Where are you?"

"On a date with a beautiful blonde girl."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and was about to speak when Harry flipped the mirror around, showing her Ariana. "Hi, Aunt Her-my-nee."

Hermione said hello back and Harry turned the mirror back to him. She stuck her tongue out and asked, "Where are you?"

"Hogsmeade. Ran into Charlie here. He's at the dragon handler store."

"Okay. I'll let you get back to your date. Love you."

"Love you, too." She blew a kiss at him as Ariana gagged at their conversation.

Charlie arrived a few moments later and joined them, motioning for an ale.

"So, good soup, baby?"

Ariana nodded, slurping. Harry asked Charlie, "Have you heard about the witch?"

"Which witch, Uncle Charlie?" She giggled when she asked.

Harry answered. "No one important. Ready for dessert?" He saw she was almost finished. Ariana nodded and they all ordered a sweet when Rosmerta brought Charlie's drink.

Harry twirled his wand as they left the castle, walking towards the lakeside. Emma massaged her neck as they walked. "Did you finish your potions homework?"

Harry nodded. "Did you finish your history essay?"

She nodded, scrunching her nose. "I don't think Professor Binns realizes N.E.W.T.s are coming."

Harry grinned and nodded. He stopped twirling his wand and held it out, tracing a six pointed star. The word of power was spoken next and Harry and Emma waited. Nothing happened and they continued walking. "How's your fiancé?"

"She's good. She's doing well at Cromwell, too."

They turned towards the forest edge and walked along it, talking about the Transfiguration class load. Harry did the same spell as before and they waited. No response again so they continued their trek.

"No missing students." She nodded at his summation. "Just need to check the first floor and we can turn in. I can cover it alone." She nodded again and they split off when they got back into the castle. Emma headed towards the Ravenclaw Common Room while Harry covered the first floor, making sure no one was out of their common room.

When Harry knew he was alone, he pulled a piece of parchment out of his pocket and tapped it with his wand, muttering, "I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

The map told him he was the only student on the first level and out of his dorm. Harry wiped it and headed back to his dorm, debating the Animagus transformation. He didn't need it but being an Animagi would be cool.

Once he was in bed, he buzzed Hermione. She didn't answer and Harry shut his mirror, sliding under his covers and falling asleep almost instantly.


	14. Chapter 14

Harry sighed as he trudged through the dark corridors of the dungeon, heading towards his next class. Harry yawned as two other students caught up with him, asking, "Do you know what the plan is for today's class, Harry?"

"Shields, I think."

They nodded and asked, "Are you going into Hogsmeade tomorrow? We're meeting up with some friends that finished last year."

Harry shook his head. "We have practice tomorrow. Gryffindor versus Slytherin in February for the cup, remember?"

They all nodded, telling Harry to beat the slimy Slytherins making Harry grin as he pushed open the door to their classroom. Inside, he saw Tonks and Moody talking quietly by the desk at the front of the room.

Moody saw them come in and motioned for Harry to join them. As Harry walked over, the rest of the students began arriving and taking their seats.

"Potter, for your detention tonight, you have to practice dueling with Tonks." Moody grinned wickedly at Tonks' horrified expression. Harry just smiled benignly. The last time the two had practiced, Tonks had been ill for a week and had had to have tentacles removed from her body at St. Mungo's.

Moody gestured that Harry could sit and the class began.

"Today, we're working on your shields. Miss Tawson versus Mr. Potter," He continued pairing names and then said, "Use your most powerful spells, well, except you Mr. Potter. Use up to Seventh Year allowed curses."

Most of the students hid laughs. They all knew that Harry had learned a lot more curses than the normal student his sixth and first seventh year.

Harry motioned for Emma to go first as his shield flared into existence, silvery with gold and green flares. The majority of the students had barriers but those who had the requisite concentration had shields of one color, mostly a pale pastel. All were flickery compared to Harry's which was strong and humming with overt power.

Emma began casting minor Jinxes and Hexes, occasionally jumping aside to avoid the deflected spells from the other shields. Harry's absorbed all the magic and deflections that hit it, surprising himself and the other students. Harry finally dropped the shield after all the others had collapsed their shields and barriers. The students that had used their barriers wiped their sweaty and cramped hands on their jeans. Moody gestured for them to begin again and the students that used Barriers raised their wands casting the spell while the ones with Shields concentrated, pale pastel fields surrounding them.

Emma's Shield was dark purple with black novaes in it, surprising Harry. It was a lot stronger than he had expected it to be. He grinned and cracked, "It matches your eyes."

He saw her smile through a crack in the field's wall. "You're not my type, Potter. Wrong plumbing. Now hit me."

Harry didn't have a chance to reply. Moody's voice cracked across the room. "Quit flirting, Harry. Hit her." The class all laughed.

Harry brought his wand up and cast a half a dozen weak Jinxes. Emma's shield absorbed a small amount of Harry's energy but threw off the majority. He could see her glaring at him and he called out, "All right. I'll hit you with something harder."

Harry cast the Reductor curse, expecting it to either be thrown off or destroy her shield. What happened next surprised everyone who was watching which happened to be most of the class. Harry's spell hit her Shield, shattering it. It didn't stop there. The spell shifted and continued it's journey, slamming into Emma and throwing her backwards, hard. Harry hadn't even been concentrating when he cast the Hex.

Harry's eyes widened but his reflexes worked faster than his mind did. He cast a cushioning charm on the wall behind her, linking it with a feather charm. Emma hit the wall, the stones behind her exploding into feathers, her form impacted in the wall. She fell to the floor, her skirt around her waist, showing her very inappropriate sheer knickers. Only Tonks noticed since the rest of the class was staring at Harry's shocked and sickened expression. She moved to check the girl and moved her skirt back into place.

"I-is she okay?" Harry asked in a small voice.

Tonks checked her pulse and felt it was strong. She smiled at Harry, weakly knowing she'd be dueling him soon and Moody would be sure to make Harry concentrate. "I'll take her to the Hospital Wing."

Moody growled and motioned for the students to pack their stuff. "Dismissed. Except you, Potter."

Harry nodded and watched the others leaving. Once everyone left, Moody asked, "You weren't even trying, were you?"

Harry nodded, looking at the floor. Moody laughed and Harry looked up to see the man actually smiling. "Come on. We'll check on Miss Tawson and then we'll go to lunch. It seems you've grown in power or you weren't even trying earlier."

Harry raised an eyebrow then quickly packed away his things, following the limping man. In the Hospital Wing, Emma was sitting on the bed, grimacing as Madame Pomfrey walked away. She saw Harry and actually smiled for a moment, surprising Harry.

Tonks said, "She has a minor fracture in her arm and a dislocated finger on her hand. Otherwise, she's fine. You acted fast, Harry."

"If I had concentrated, she'd be okay."

Moody shook his head, surprising both of the students. "Harry, if you'd concentrated, she'd most likely be dead."

Moody and Tonks left after a short while and Harry sat next to her as she waited the requisite hour the nurse demanded. "I don't blame you, Harry. I could've tried to avoid it. I just didn't."

Harry nodded and Emma asked, "Come here?"

She motioned for him to lean over and he did, wondering what she wanted. She grabbed his robes with her good arm and pulled him down into a hard kiss. Harry didn't mean to but he kissed her back, surprised how soft her lips were.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time. I still like girls so don't get any ideas, though."

Harry gaped at her and touched his lips. "Emma, Hermione and I got married last summer. No matter how much you want to do that, don't ever do it again."

She looked at him wide-eyed and asked, "Then why do you say she's just your fiancé?"

"Safety."

Ema nodded after she thought for a moment. "I won't. But you are a good kisser."

Harry left after a few moments and went to lunch, barely paying attention as he walked. He almost ran down two first years from Hufflepuff.

After lunch, Harry went to his next class, glad it was one Emma didn't take. He was sure she wouldn't do it again but he didn't want to be near her at the moment. Harry sighed as he sat down and didn't even listen to the lecture, instead looking out the window and watching water drip from the icicles. He couldn't stop thinking about that kiss. He didn't want another it was just..._ She tasted almost like Hermione_, he thought as he watched birds fly around the top of a tree.

"Mr. Potter. I know this class can be boring but a modicum of attention would be adequate since I've given so much of my time to teaching you."

Harry started and looked at the professor, guiltily. "Sorry, Professor Gillian. I was thinking about recent events."

"As intriguing as your Christmas Break was, I don't think the classroom is the place to be debating it."

Harry grinned sardonically. "I was thinking more recent. Like in the past three hours."

"Pray enlighten us,"the professor said, sitting on his desk and watching The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Harry decided on the majority of the truth and hang what the class of Auror hopefuls thought that hadn't been a part of that morning's class. It was also quite a few. There were two classes for Hexery Hijinks since it was a Ministry run class and only one for this one, Magical Mischief Making.

"I was dueling with Emma in HH and my Reduction Hex shattered her shield and threw her into a wall. I was just thinking about what might have happened if I had actually been concentrating," he pseudo-lied.

Gillian blinked and nodded. "Interesting. Someday I'd love to see you duel someone."

Harry shrugged and waited. Gillian returned to the class schedule, asking, "Now, back to the minor curses of the sixteen hundreds. Who invented the Face Boil Hex?"

Another student raised their hand and Harry pretended to look up the answer, actually watching a wizard in his book pull a dragon out of his hat by the tail.

That night, Harry lay in bed trying not to think about Emma's lips or her body. He wasn't doing very well. Four hours went by before he fell asleep. He dreamt that night of Emma and Hermione lying with him in bed, taking turns sating their desires on him. When he awoke the next morning, Harry sighed and went to take a very cold shower.

In his private bathroom, Harry stared at the mirror across from him as he lathered his hands. He sighed and checked his watch, stepping out of the shower not even taking time to dry off or rinse off the soap. In less than a moment, he'd gone into the sitting room, tossed a pinch of floo powder into the fireplace, and twisted his cloak around his wet body. In less than a moment, he was twisting and turning as he clutched the cloak tightly against his naked body. In his kitchen he nodded hello at Dobby and headed up the stairs, still rethinking his decision.

Hermione lay in bed, her fingers pinching her clitoris as she thought about her husband. A glance at her clock told her she had three more hours before class and she continued pleasuring herself, wishing Harry was there to lick and kiss it instead of using her fingers. Her eyes strayed to the drawer that held the toy Harry had made for her and she reached over to open it, her other hand still pinching and rubbing, her breath starting to get shallow. She jumped when she heard the door crack and pulled her covers over her half naked body, ready to yell at George for not knocking.

Her frown turned into a smile when she saw Harry. "What are you doing here?" she asked, happy to see him.

"Hermione... Emma kissed me... and I feel like crap now... why would she kiss me if she swings for the other team?"

Hermione blinked, her smile fading. She thought about it for a moment and asked, "Where did she kiss you?"

"On the lips."

She shook her hand and asked, "I mean, where in the castle?"

"Oh, in the Infirmary. I kinda knocked her into a wall during our class and I went to make sure I hadn't hurt her."

She gestured for him to sit down near her and she realized not just his hair was wet. "Where did you come from?"

"Shower. I wanted to talk to you."

"How much did you like it?"

"It was nice. She smells like chocolate and Lavender... the scent not the girl. But compared to your kisses, it wasn't all that nice. I prefer how you smell like cinnamon and mint."

Hermione was trying not to get out of bed and got to Hogwarts to start ripping at hair. Once she'd calmed down, she remembered their sixth year. "You saved her life when we were in sixth year. She was one of the girls trapped in Madame Puddifoots."

"She was?"

Hermione nodded and asked, "Have you brushed your teeth since then?"

Harry nodded and she pulled him into a kiss. "She was probably just thanking you. Now I have an itch I need you to scratch."

Harry blinked and smiled hesitantly. "You're not mad?"

"I will be if you don't get rid of that cloak and get under the covers with me. I have three hours before I have to leave for school."

Harry tossed off the cloak and crawled under the covers, kissing her neck as he worked his way down to the itch she needed scratched.

Harry grabbed his cloak and threw on an Aston Martin tee and a pair of black slacks then kissed Hermione one last time. If he didn't hurry, he'd be late to his first class. Dobby handed him a sandwich made from pancakes, eggs and bacon and tossed the powder into the fireplace for him. Harry called out his destination, took a bite and thanked the Houseelf through a mouthful of food.

Hermione lay in bed, grinning happily. She barely noticed the wet spot underneath her. She looked over at the clock and set it for another hour and a half then pulled the covers over her. She yawned and moved over to Harry's side, now avoiding the rapidly cooling spot on the bed.

Harry charged through the dorm common room glad all the other students weren't there. In moments, he'd sailed through all the secret passageways and paused at the door to his first class. Once he caught his breath, Harry walked in and stopped, debating taking his normal seat next to Emma. He finally sat down next to her and whispered, "Hi."

Emma said hello back and the class began. She started taking notes as Harry doodled his wife's name on a piece of parchment, embellishing it with flourishments and curlicues.

As he looked up and out the window, his hand moved independently of his thought processes. He continued sketching as he looked up at the board, a small piece of chalk floating high above Flitwick's head as he talked, sketching out the procedure for the final tests of the year.

When Harry looked down at his page, he was surprised to see a very realistic looking sketch of Hermione's face half hidden by her hair as she leaned over a tome. Emma saw his surprised look and craned her head to see what he was looking at.

"Nice," she whispered.

Harry tucked the sheet into his textbook and wondered where the hell he'd learned to draw. Sketching a quick design for a necklace was different. A base idea was all you needed to work off of. Drawing someone so realistically, that was hard. Harry thought about all the things he could do now that he couldn't do before or had never even thought of trying.

By the time class ended, Harry had written down the things he shouldn't be able to do filling nearly a meter's worth of parchment.

Back in his room, Harry stuck it to the wall and looked at it, wondering what had happened to him. Normally he just pushed it to the back of his mind. Thinking about it got him nowhere since every where he had looked for information had gained him nothing. He doubted even the missing book could help him.

In a moment, Harry's anger boiled over and he began destroying his room. Books were shredded, papers ripped up and he still didn't feel better. He continued destroying things, the only items safe from his rage were his wand, brooms, Fawkes and his stand, the pictures of his wife and the list on the wall. Harry collapsed in a corner, his hair matted to his forehead and his chest heaving.

Harry didn't even need to speak the spell to repair what he'd done. A thought. A mere gesture from his hand and after a flash of brilliantly white light the room was repaired, the books back in their shelves, papers stacked neatly on the newly repaired desk.

Fawkes began singing and flew to Harry's shoulder. Harry maneuvered to give the bird a better stance and felt his cheeks, wondering when the last time he'd cried had been.

He stayed in his room until dinner time, the tears still streaming. Finally he stood and said to Fawkes, "Don't tell anyone about that, huh?"

Fawkes short trill seemed like a laugh as Harry looked in the mirror. He conjured a moist hand towel and wiped his face, wondering what Hermione was up to. He sat down at his desk and pulled out his letter that he'd been working on and wrote a small paragraph;

_Strange day today, I drew a picture of you (enclosing it) and then I destroyed my room. I feel much better but it's been so long since I've blown up like that. Anyway, miss you and going to dinner._

Harry left the room, propping the letter on the other pages on the desk. Fawkes flew to his shoulder and rode him down to the Common Room. Some of the students that were heading down at the same time as him asked, "Why weren't you in class?"

Harry shrugged and asked, "What did I miss?"

"Just the trimming of some of the more dangerous plants. Professor Sprout said you can make it up by helping her this weekend."

Harry nodded and spoke the Fawkes. "Coming to dinner with me?"

Fawkes rubbed his head against Harry's cheek and two of the girls walking with him giggled.

Inside the Great Hall, Harry sat down at the head of the table and dished himself a plate as Fawkes balanced on the table on his left side. A few of the girls stopped to rub his back then walked down to their normal places. Harry saw movement in front of him and looked up, surprised to see Tonks heading his way. After their duel, she'd been in the hospital wing all night. This time, Harry didn't feel bad. She knew what she was getting into. He grinned at her as she sat down and asked, "Are you ready for a rematch already?"

She shuddered and shook her head. "Moody wants you to come look at the wards around the lake with him tonight."

Harry nodded and Tonks patted Fawkes then walked away. Harry gave the bird some bacon and then stood, done eating. Fawkes flew to his shoulder and Harry said, "Let's go see Hagrid. I've only visited him once so far."

Harry started out of the castle and towards Hagrid's hut. He knocked and then saw the note. _Gone into the forest. Be back later. -Hagrid_.

Harry was surprised at the handwriting. Hagrid had never been that great of a speller. He studied it for a moment and was sure it was Hagrid's then dismissed it. Whatever Hagrid was up to, Harry could really care less unless he had to go up against a dragon again. That made him smile. The rumor that Dumbledore could take on a dragon was very true. Harry had seen it in a memory once.

Harry continued on to the lake and sat down on the shore, a handful of stones were near his favorite spot and he leaned against a larger stone, tossing a stone every few minutes and watching them skip.

Harry watched the water and decided that the murky green-brown color wasn't cutting it anymore. A long spell and some minutes later, the top four inches of water turned a shocking green matching his eyes that was only visible to people above the shoreline. He grinned and relaxed. The color wouldn't bother the animals under the water and the original color wouldn't bother him anymore.

He had fallen asleep with Fawkes' trill woke him. He looked around and saw Emily walking his way, carrying a plastic plate covered with green clingwrap.

"Harry? Mum sent you more cookies."

She saw the lake's colors and blinked. She'd been busy picking her way past the last few areas of snowy ground.

"Aren't you cold? Why's the lake so green?"

"No and I got tired of the old color."

She giggled and sat down next to him, handing him the plate. Harry undid the plastic and took out a cookie, offering the plate to Emily. She took one and he set it on the ground in front of him.

"Oh. I forgot. I wanted to show you something." she reached into her robe's pocket and pulled out folded sheet that looked like it was clipped from the Daily Prophet. She unfolded it and held it out for Harry to see. One glance and Harry spat the cookie in his mouth all over his robes. It was a Muggle photo from their wedding and the headline over it said, **Harry Potter marries secretly over summer to long time friend Hermione Granger**.

Emily asked, "Is it true?"

Harry nodded and said, "Just don't tell anyone, okay? We kept it secret for a reason. If anyone asks, the picture is fake, okay?"

She nodded and sighed, "That's so romantic."

Harry shook his head and read the rest of the story wondering where they'd gotten the picture. Harry took out his compact and was glad to see Hermione answer quickly. She smiled until he showed her the page. When he turned it back, she asked, "Who's with you?" she had barely seen Emily's face.

"Emily. The first year I told you about. Remember? In that letter?"

She nodded and said, "We never discussed that idea. You should do it. I'll write up a release for the papers for you."

"Strine's people already did. They're just waiting for my okay."

She smiled and blew a kiss. "Give it to them. I'll go to the bank to set it up then."

"What about the paper?"

Hermione shrugged. "They were going to find out soon enough. May as well tell the truth."

Harry nodded and said, "Love you. Coming to the dance next month? Or are we going to yours?"

"Let's go to mine."

He nodded and closed the mirror.

Emily asked, "She's still in school?"

Harry nodded. "She goes to a school for Advanced Charms and Enchanting."

Harry stood and helped her up then bent down for the cookies. "I guess you can tell anyone who asks that it's true after all."

She nodded happily then looked slightly frightened. Moody was limping their way. "Tale these with you. I have some work to do."

She nodded and took the plate, scampering away. Moody had a terse grin on his face as his magical eye watched her run away. "Bit young for you, isn't she?"

Harry was surprised. "Humour? You have a sense of humour?"

That brought a full smile to the gnarled and weatherbeaten face of the ex-Auror. It still looked like a grimace but the mirth in the eye could be seen and Harry grinned back. "What did you need my help for, sir?"

"Without Dumbledore, the wards he placed are no longer renewable. I hoped you'd be able to do what I'm not powerful enough to do." Harry took the clipboard Moody handed to him and looked at the spells needing to be done and those that never needed to be worked on. Harry's eyes widened. "That's how those Golems get out."

The Golems under the pitch had modified portkeys in their foreheads and they activated when the school defenses dictated. Unfortunately, three of those wards had failed, and right now, Harry was most likely the only wizard alive that the school board, the Ministry, and the school staff trusted to work the wards. Not mentioning the fact that he was probably the most powerful wizard alive and one of maybe seven worldwide with enough raw power to affect such exquisitely crafted wards.

Harry sat down, not even noticing the snow under his robes and began concentrating, the spells forming in his mind and the air, projecting in front of him. Within minutes, Harry was ready and his wand out as he began placing ward after ward over the school, his voice chanting in Latin so fast it sounded like he was singing, his wand moving so intricately, it reminded the old man of a symphony his late wife had forced him to attend once. He began casting the wards he could do.

They finished close to ten and Harry walked with Moody back to the castle, both heading towards the kitchens. Food was on both their minds. The Warding had taken a lot out of both of them.

Hermione finished her last paper and then picked up the letter she'd been working on. The "O" of "With love" made to look like a heart, a quick flourish of her name, a small heart over the "I," and a kiss imprint of her lipstick and her latest letter for Harry was done. She set it on the desk and waited for Fawkes to return. He'd left a day ago and she was sure he'd gone to see Harry since he'd been gone so long. As she left the library, she debated telling him about Nietzsche. The puppy thought he was Harry's and spent a lot of time looking at doors and fireplaces, waiting for Harry to reappear. The morning before when he had arrived to talk to her, the puppy had been ecstatic, scratching at the door and, until Harry cast a silencing spell, ruining the moment.

She picked up Nietzsche and he perked up as she scratched his stomach. As she reached the sitting room, she saw George with his head in the fire and resisted kicking him square in the rear.

Harry straightened his robes and then hugged Emily goodnight. She had kipped up to his room to borrow his Gobstones and say goodbye before he left. She left the room and Harry made sure the door was secure before tossing the last pinch of floo powder into his fireplace.

He pulled his cloak tightly around his shoulders then leapt into the fire, making sure the majority of his nice robes were covered by the cloak as he called out his destination.

He arrived in the kitchen, surprised to see half a dozen girls in front of him. Dobby took his cloak and he said hello as he made sure all the dust was gone.

After they said hello back, he asked, "Why are you all here?"

"We were doing girl things," one said, a knowing wink passing through the group. Harry cocked an eyebrow and dismissed it as they all left. He removed the rest of the dust and ashes from his hair then walked through the house, heading towards the stairs. He smiled at the dozens of photos she'd put up, mostly from school but a few from their wedding. One with him and Ron drinking showed that the two in the picture had had quite a bit more than they'd actually had at the real wedding. He pulled her gift out of his pocket and set it on the table where Dobby set their mail.

The sheet on the photo of Phineas Black had been removed and he wondered why. Harry shrugged it off and went up the stairs. He opened the door to his bedroom and saw Hermione sitting on the bed. She smiled at him and he tried to remember how to talk. His throat had dried up as he saw the very sexy skirts and bodice she was wearing. A dozen sheer skirts made her legs shadowy under the skirts, yet tantalizing, and the bodice showed her cleavage wonderfully. He was pretty sure she was wearing stockings and some sort of suspenders.

His voice came to him and he said throatily, "I, uhh, I think we should stay home."

She touched the bodice on the front between her breasts and the front seam split apart, revealing two of his favorite things to play with.

"I think it's a very good idea," she replied, her voice purring.

Harry started shedding his robes as she stood, the bodice falling away. He pulled her into a kiss and whispered into her hair, "I love you."

The two lazed in bed the next morning since her first class was at eleven and Hogwarts' morning classes had all been canceled for seventh years. They caressed each other as they lay there, trading kisses and whispers of love until Harry nipped her earlobe and said, "I should get back. What do you want to do for the spring break, though?"

"The island again. Twelve days of sun and sand."

He smiled as he stood to walk to the bathroom and asked over his shoulder, "What about the sex?"

He heard the smile in her voice as he turned on the water. "That too." As he stepped under the spray, he asked, "Care to join me?"

He heard the bedsheets rustle and a moment later she was under the hot spray, body gel in her hands as she lathered him up. He lathered his hands also, sticking mainly to her chest. She giggled, "Well, at least I know some parts of me will be clean."

Harry popped into his room and shook off the ash, using a cleansing spell to remove the excess. He packed his book bag and decided he had enough time to work on her letter some more. As he sat down, a tapping at his window signified he had some letters. He opened the window and two birds flew in, one a Spine-Tailed Swift, the other Remus' decrepit owl. He'd had the same one since he'd been in school, nearly thirty years before. Harry read Remus' first and quilled a quick reply, saying that if Hermione was up for it, they'd definitely enjoy coming over for dinner as soon as they could, giving the owl his reply.

Harry added that to Hermione's letter and then opened the second letter, wondering who had sent him mail by such an expensive and rare bird in Europe. The Swift was waiting, its small frame shivering slightly in the cool air of his room. Harry waved his hand and the fire flared, heating the room almost instantly.

Harry read the letter and his lips drew away from his teeth in a death's head grimace. He left the room and went straight to the Headmaster's office. While the man still didn't completely trust him, Harry trusted the man as much as he trusted anyone.

The gargoyle leapt aside as Harry whispered the year's password and walked up the stairs, hoping the man was alone; or if not, it was Moody with him.

Harry lucked out. Moody, Tonks, and Arthur were in the room, talking. Harry dropped the letter on the desk and opened Arthur's liquor cabinet, taking out a silver trimmed cut glass bottle. Inside, black fluid moved around, leaving a thin film of the fluid on the glass. He poured the drink into a lead crystal tumbler as Arthur looked at the letter then passed it to the other two.

Harry levitated three more glasses onto the table and set the bottle down. He tossed off the drink he had poured himself and grimaced, then poured another, pouring the three adults drinks, also. Moody was surprised to see the young man drinking Arcerian Blackened Whiskey. He was even more surprised that Arthur had any. The drink was the most illegal spirit in the Wizarding world. Arthur noticed his look and said, "Harry gave it to me for Christmas. I have no clue where to get stuff like that."

Harry gave a tight grin and went back to the letter he had received, "It was delivered by a Spine-tailed Swift. One of the fastest birds in the world. Rare as hell around here. I truly doubt anyone but Muggles have them around here and those would be in aviaries."

Moody nodded and said, "We'll send it to the Ministry. It's possible it was made by magic. If so, the traces might be identifiable."

Harry sipped at this glassful, nodding. His throat burned but he barely noticed it. Tonks rubbed her elbow and gave a mock-glare at Harry. Harry just sighed, "'My time is at hand. I am the future,' and the same bloody eye stalk and sword image."

Harry tossed off the drink and set the tumbler down as Tonks sealed the letter in an envelope. Harry stood and said, "The bird was in my room. I'll see if he's still there and place a tracer spell on him. Should have thought of that before."

Harry left the room, heading back to the tower. The few students he encountered on the way moved out of his path immediately, the black mood evident on his face. The letter told Harry he was definitely part of this battle, no matter how much he wanted to be out of it. Back on his room, he saw the bird was gone. Remus' bird was still waiting so Harry gave him the letter and an owl treat, then closed the window after he left.

"He knows about Harry," a seventeen year old woman murmured, her eyes violet, her black hair long and straight.

The cloaked figures next to her nodded. They continued watching the orb until Harry started stripping down. The image flickered out of existence as the tallest figure next to her coughed. He'd noticed his daughter's distinct interest in Harry's chest.

Her face flushed slightly and she turned away. After a moment she turned back and asked, "What are you going to do? His training seems to be gone."

One of the cloaked figures removed his hood, revealing a silvery white beard and hair framing blue eyes that twinkled. "We may need to bring him back but all his training is not gone. He knows to hate that symbol. He uses your magic well. The majority of the knowledge instilled in him remains. The body conditioning is evident in his new avocation. And he married Hermione. At least he's done something right."

The second cloaked figure removed his hood and turned to the legion behind them. His jaw seemed to distend as he dismissed them in lilting tones he almost sang. Thousands of cloaked figures disappeared through arches, torches above them disappearing as they all left.

The white haired man started to leave but was stopped by the girl. She asked them both, "We can bring him back... or one of us could go there?"

Her father conjured a throne with his hand and sat down, slumping as he thought. Finally, "It is possible. But we have little knowledge of jumping through the veils. Our bringing him though and sending him back was only the second time it's been used. We watch and don't interfere. Or we used to not interfere. At least, not until one of our own decided he didn't like our role."

The white haired man spoke. "I can't go back. I just recently died there. Who do you trust enough?"

The young woman looked at her father hopefully.

Hermione was trying to figure out how she had agreed to this. A man wearing a thong undulated his bum near her face and she looked down, her cheeks bright red. She leaned over and asked, "Michelle, why are we here?"

Her friend took her eyes off the man's package and turned to Hermione, grinning. "Because it's fun."

"Fun is being with Harry. This... this-this is degrading."

Michelle stuck her tongue out at Hermione and said, "Not everyone had the chance to have the most eligible bachelor fall in love with them. But we can go, if you really want to. Efrin isn't working tonight."

They left the club and walked into the parking lot, heading for Harry's car. Michelle sighed luxuriously as she settled into the passenger's side and she asked, "Do you think Harry will let me borrow his car sometime?"

Hermione laughed. "Doubtful. He barely likes letting my father borrow it."

The young woman sighed theatrically and then started messing with the radio, looking for a pop station. She didn't like Harry's choices of CDs.

On the way back to the Manor, they stopped at a restaurant and got a late dinner, going over notes from school quietly, not wanting any Muggles nearby to hear them.

Michelle Disapparated once they left the restaurant and Hermione drove home alone, wishing Harry would be there when she arrived. She sighed as she pulled the car into the garage next to hers and walked into the kitchen, walking softly so she wouldn't wake Dobby. She saw the light on in George's room and stopped to say good night then headed up to her room, stripping down for bed. In a few moments, she climbed into bed, wearing a pair of Harry's boxers and one of his vests. She had given up on wearing her own sleepwear since she enjoyed his smell.

Her hand reached between her thighs as she thought about Harry dancing around in a thong. She fell asleep minutes later, a smile on her face, her fingers still moving occasionally.

The next morning, she sat reading Harry's very long letter and occasionally glancing at the picture he'd included. A huge stack of mail sat next to the fire, the majority letters from the Daily Prophet and every other news and gossip rag on the market. She got to the last page and her face flushed as she read the things Harry wanted to do with her in explicit detail. She could feel herself getting moist as she read and she took the letter upstairs, locking the door behind her. She took out the toy he'd made and laid back, reading the letter and imaging Harry between her thighs instead of the dildo.

Harry sighed as he sat in potions, listening to the professor prattle on about potions. A momentary memory of Harry, Ron and Hermione all hitting him with the same spell made him grin at the most inopportune time.

"Mr. Potter, you seem to find this amusing," Snape said, drawing closer to the student.

Harry grinned ferally. "No, I find the thought of three students hitting you with the disarming spell and then two of them saving a man's life and losing you an award amusing. I find the potion boring and your teaching style pedantic. Good day."

Harry stood, placing his supplies back into his bag and leaving the room. The door nearly ripped off the hinges as he approached it. Everyone stared, thinking he was angry enough that he had accidental magic boiling off him. So far, no one knew that he was able to do wandless magic.

Harry sighed once he'd made it out of the dungeons. Professor McGonagall was going to gut him alive. At least he had practice to look forward to tonight. And the match in three days for the cup. Harry walked to the library. He had nothing else to do, so he decided to check one last time for the book and then curl up in Hermione's favorite spot with a book. Hermione had sent him a copy of a Muggle best seller that she had thought he'd like. He nodded at Madame Pince and made his way to the seat, sitting down in it and cracking the book open.

That evening at dinner, Severus Snape confronted Harry in the Great Hall. As Harry passed the staff table to get to his, Severus spoke loud enough for only Harry and a few of the staff to hear. "I'm so glad Sirius died, Potter."

Harry's blood went cold as he turned around. His wand slid from his wrist holster into his hand as his book bag fell to the floor, books and quills scattering. Harry's blood boiled as he looked at the man who'd antagonized and belittled him at every moment, sometimes worse than Malfoy had. And he snapped. His magic began swirling around him, pressing students and staff out of the center of a magic fueled tornado. Only Harry and Snape were in the eye as plates, books, tables, and chairs were pushed and thrown out of the way.

Snape looked at the young man, his eyes wide as the robes on the student's back ripped, his shirt in tatters around his chest. Black shadowy wings emerged from Harry's shoulders as his skin boiled and shifted, shredding the rest of his clothing. His skin darkened, becoming as hard as granite. His feet ripped his Dragonhide boots to shreds, tearing items that could survive the battles of dragons attacking with tooth, claw, and fire. The creature's immensely thick, meter long flaccid penis hung down, looking like a stunted third leg.

Harry's arms became more muscular as the skin thickened and darkened, his fingers elongating and developing claws that would make a dragon envious. Harry's eyes shifted back to the green everyone know so well but instead of having whites surrounding pupils and irides, the whole of the eyes were a shocking green. The scar everyone knew so well covered the whole left side of the face of the being, bisecting his left eye. The snout of a dragon was blended with the face of the gargoyle that guarded the entrance to the Headmaster's office. Snape looked up at the creature and it roared, a green forked tongue lolling out of its mouth.

The wings snapped down as they beat once and the beast roared again. Snape could feel warm liquid staining the front of his robes and running down his legs. Urinating himself was the least of his worries. The fifteen foot tall half gargoyle half dragon stood above the Potion Master looking at the man like he would make a tasty snack.

The Harry/Gargoyle reached down and picked up the man by his neck, bringing him closer. Aurors began arriving as the schools wards began activating but doing nothing. The beast stomped to the doors as students scrambled to get out of the way. While the room had been strangely silent until then, now the students were panicking as the creature carried the professor, spells bouncing off the hide of the being as he stomped through the castle, his three toed, clawed feet leaving deep impressions.

Harry's mind wasn't in control. The Draknar's mind was and all Harry could do was wonder what was happening.

Outside, the wings began to beat and the being lifted off the ground, powerful strokes taking them into the air, higher and higher. Snape was babbling, tears running down his face until they reached an altitude of nearly a thousand meters. They were half a mile up and Snape was having a hard time breathing, the creature's fingers around his neck were so tight. The creature roared again and the transformation ended, Harry's naked form and Snape's black clad form falling out of the air, heading towards the ground.

Moody caught Harry's falling body as two other Aurors caught Snape's. Moody didn't know what Harry had become but he knew Snape was no longer a professor anymore. If the Board didn't remove him, Moody was going to. Permanently. He had heard what the man said.

Aurors made portkeys and transported the two to St. Mungo's. Poppy was closer but they needed professionals for this.


	15. Chapter 15

Harry woke up, wondering where he was. That thought was driven right out of his mind as he remembered what happened. A Draknar?

He shuddered and realized that Tonks was sleeping next to his bed. "Tonks!"

She woke up and looked at him, then smiled slightly. "Feeling better? You've been out a few days."

The door opened before he could answer and Hermione threw herself at him, hugging him ferociously. A Doctor arrived a moment later and nodded at him. "Whatever you became, it took a lot out of you." he looked at Tonks and an eyebrow raised. "Aren't you supposed to be standing guard outside?"

She shrugged and stayed seated. The doctor sighed and looked at Harry's chart. "We want to keep you for one more day. I also need to know what you turned into for your chart."

Hermione and Tonks both looked quite interested in the answer. Harry shrugged. "I don't know."

Memories were flooding his mind as the doctor looked disappointed. He smiled gamely and set the chart back down after making a notation. "I'll see you in a few hours."

Harry nodded as images of other Draknars filled his mind. Their history filled his mind and his face fell as he thought he might be going insane. Creatures from another realm of existence?

He asked Tonks, "I've been expelled, haven't I?"

"Not really. You still have to take your N.E.W.T.s but you don't have to return to the school except to get your belongings. There's good news, though. Snape's been sacked."

"Harry?" Hermione asked. "You do know what that creature was, don't you?"

"Not here," he whispered in her ear. She nodded and sat on the bed next to him. She asked, "Are you all right?"

He nodded and kissed her cheek. "Are you okay?"

She nodded and he touched her chin. Tipping it up, he drew her into a long kiss that was interrupted by Tonks' coughing. Harry grinned at Hermione and asked, "He's really fired?"

Tonks nodded but Hermione answered. "George told me. Arthur heard what he said about Sirius and the governors got told. They fired him the next day. He cleaned out his quarters and office. Fred said they were doing controlled burns to clean them out."

Harry grinned at that but his face fell a moment later.

The violet eyed woman's eyes were as green as Harry's this time. She was alone in the chamber as she watched him getting a sponge bath, her cheeks flushed red, her lush red lips parted in a small 'o'. An old woman entered the chamber, her hood thrown off and she coughed discreetly. The woman leapt and the orb's image died as the older woman spoke in the same lilting tone her father gave orders in and she nodded, trying to get her composure back before her meeting with her father.

The woman left the chamber and went to find her father, hoping the old woman wouldn't tell anyone what she'd been doing. She found her father, poring over an old tome. She sat down and looked at it, surprised she couldn't read it. She recognized the words but they didn't stay in place for her as she looked at them.

"What's wrong with that page?"

He didn't look up as he continued reading. "You're not old enough. You need to be either thirteen thousand rotations or the Lord of the Overseers Realm."

She stuck her tongue out at him and waited for what he was going to say.

Her eyes lit up as he told her, "You're going."

She barely heard him as he told her the limitations that would be imposed on her. She was dancing and jumping around as he spoke.

The next day when Harry left the hospital, dozens of reporters were waiting outside. Harry glared at them until her saw Ginny in the crush. He motioned her forward and said to crowd, "Miss Weasley here will have an exclusive on anything I want to say from now on. Good day."

He walked away, Hermione almost jogging to keep up with his longer legs. As soon as they were far enough away, they both Disapparated, appearing at Hermione's parents'.

Emma hugged Harry and Daniel patted him on his back when they arrived. Emma asked, "Are you all right?"

Harry nodded and said, "We can only stay for a bit. We need to get home so I can study something before I have to go to the Ministry."

Hermione looked surprised at that and asked, "What do you have to study?"

Harry leaned down and whispered in her ear, making her go bright red. Emma and Daniel pretended not to notice and pushed the two towards the kitchen.

Harry registered his wand and ducked as a paper airplane nearly hit him in the eye. Once he'd finished at the front desk, Harry walked to the elevators and took the lift down to level with the Wizengamot. He was glad to see that only five people were sitting at the high table this time and Harry sat down to wait as the court was called to order, only glancing once to his right at Snape. Hermione only thought he was coming here to speak to the Minister.

"Mr. Potter, on fifteen February, you attacked former Professor Snape, then still an active professor, yes?"

Harry nodded, "Yes, sir."

"What were the circumstances in your words?"

"We had had a minor confrontation in class earlier, when I remembered something that had happened in third year. He saw me grin most likely and, as usual, he tried to belittle me." Harry turned and saw Snape close his mouth, the objection dying in his throat. Harry continued, "I left the room after reminding him of the moment and saying the potion was boring and his teaching style pedantic. I then went to the library and read until dinner time. When I went to the Great Hall, Snape said, 'I'm so glad Sirius died, Potter.'"

"Your Legal Godfather. And this is when you became the creature?" Harry nodded and the Grand Mugwump asked, "Are you an Animagi?"

"I don't know." Harry heard Snape scoff and Harry looked at the man, his bisected eyes locking with the man's. Snape went even paler.

"Mr. Snape, you will speak when I give you permission or I will gag you with my sock. Do you understand?" Harry stifled a grin until, "And you, Mr. Potter, eyes forward."

"Sorry, sir."

"Please continue."

"That's basically it, sir." He had no plans to say that the creature had been in control of his actions.

The Grand Mugwump nodded and then said, "About what you said before when the Aurors were sent to see you?"

Harry grinned. "You mean, 'Well–it's just that you seem to be laboring under the delusion that I am going to–what is the phrase?–come quietly.'"

"Yes. They asked if I could ask you why you said that since they only came to alert you to the fact you were needed in court."

"Professor Dumbledore said it to Fudge and the Aurors who came to arrest him."

The whole of the courtroom laughed at that save Snape who only scowled and Harry who smiled. The Grand Mugwump motioned for silence and said, "The court fines you one hundred thirty galleons, payable to the school fund. We fine you another 2 knuts payable to Severus Snape."

Harry nodded and asked, "What would the fine have been if I had just broken his jaw?"

The members at the table conferred for a moment then the Grand Mugwump said, "Hospital bills if there were witnesses. Due to your family history and his inability to let things go, without a witness, it would be considered well deserved by the court."

Harry nodded and stood, looking as if he were ready to leave the court. Nothing was further from his mind. As soon as he was at the closest point of approach to Snape, he grinned evilly. Snape realized what he was about to do and tried to get away. Harry's left hand caught his robe, spinning him back around. Harry hit the man the same way he'd hit Ron, only rage and anger made the hit that much stronger. Snape's eyes rolled up in the back of his head as the crunching sound reverberated around the room. The man hit the ground as everyone watched him in shock.

"Send me the bill." Harry tossed two knuts on the unconscious man's robes and turned, his robes sweeping out behind him as he walked away, rubbing his hand free of the greasiness.

Harry tossed the badge in a rubbish bin and Disapparated. As he walked down the dirt lane to the school, a raven flew to the ground in front of him and jumped along, following him. Harry squatted down and asked, "Why are your kind watching me all the time? Is it true you're really harbingers and gossips?"

The bird cawed and followed when Harry stood. He shrugged it off and continued to the school, getting stopped by two seventh years from Gryffindor. As they walked to the tower, they told him who the new Headboy was and finally one asked, "What did you become? It was pretty cool looking."

"I don't know," he lied. "I just became angry. It was all accidental."

The other boy asked, "What did Snape say?"

Harry grimaced, baring his teeth. "He said he was glad my godfather was dead."

Harry shrunk the piano and the two helped him pack his trunk. They were halfway done when there was a knock on Harry's soon to be former door.

Emily poked her head in and smiled sadly when she saw Harry. "You're really leaving?"

Harry nodded. "You can write me, though. And maybe you and your parents can come visit sometime. We live really close to an amazing beach."

Harry packed his two brooms lovingly and closed the trunk, using his wand to shrink it down to a manageable size. After he slid it into a pocket, his cloak went around his shoulders and one of the boys asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"Help stop whomever is making those people disappear. After that? Who knows."

The two walked with him, the majority of Gryffindor, Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff, and a few Slytherins following him down onto the grounds. After nearly an hour of hugs, handshakes and pecks on his cheeks, he finally left the grounds and Disapparated. He appeared on the beach near his home and started walking. Occasionally, he'd stoop and pick up a rock, throwing it into the surf.

It took nearly two hours before he approached the ramshackle looking 'hut' he lived in. Once inside, Harry stripped off his robes and walked through the house, wearing just a pair of slacks and a tee. Dobby hugged his leg tightly when he entered the kitchen, yelling, "Master is back, Master is back."

George and Hermione both came down at the noise and Harry said, "Hey, George."

"Hey, Harry. I got this drink I want you to try before I go."

Harry looked at him skeptically. "Promise it's safe and won't affect me in anyway?"

He nodded, grinning. "You don't trust too easily, do you?"

"Not a Weasley twin."

That made Hermione laugh as George mock-pouted. Fawkes trilled and Harry smiled at the bird. "Good to see you too."

"The Weasleys are coming over. Everyone. They'll be here at eight for dinner," Harry nodded and went to kiss her. She shook her head. "No kiss?"

"Not until you wash all that lipstick off your face."

Harry's eyes widened and he looked in the mirror. There were at least fifteen shades of kisses on his cheeks. George grinned and said, "You dog you. I bet you cut a large swath through the student population."

Harry glared at him as he went to the downstairs bathroom. A minute later, he returned, running wet fingers though his hair. "So what's this drink you want me to try?"

George summoned a brown bottle and Harry grabbed it out of the air as it passed him. The bottle was warm and he raised his eyebrow at George. "Go on. Drink it. I swear it's safe."

Harry sniffed it and said, "It's Butterbeer?"

"Drink it."

Harry took a sip and his eyes widened. "It's Arcerian." He took a gulp of it, the burning only a pleasant sensation to him.

Hermione asked, "What's Arcerian?"

Both Harry and George grinned as Harry handed her the bottle. "Try it."

Hermione took a gulp and gasped, her face turning bright red. She choked and spit some of the drink back up, trying to glare at the two. "W-what is that? Lighter fluid?" she finally gasped out.

"Arcerian Blackened Whiskey. Guaranteed to make you drunker than any other alcohol in the world off only four shots. Anything under and you're still somewhat sober but four... bad juju," George said. "That's special, though. One bottle, you're okay. Two and you're taking off your clothes and dancing on the staff table during lunch."

"Main reason why it's illegal. You steal a bottle from your dad?" Harry asked.

"Nah. We got it from the same person you did."

Hermione finally got her voice back and asked, "You bought some of that stuff?"

"It's what I gave Arthur for Christmas."

She looked at the bottle in George's hand and shuddered. "Who did you get it from?"

"'Mione, love. There's only one criminal I associate with."

Hermione's eyes widened as she muttered, "Mundungus."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go shower. You leaving now and coming back or waiting to leave until after dinner?" he asked George.

"Now. I need to show this to Fred. We made a deal to see who could come up with the coolest stuff. Whoever wins gets all the money from the brooms that sold over the next three months."

Harry nodded and kissed Hermione as soon as he left the room. His hands traced their way down her body and pulled at the shirt she wore, tugging it out of her pants. She pulled away and said, "Not here. What if George comes out? And we'll have company soon enough."

Harry nodded, slightly disappointed. He pushed insistently against her with his hips, nonetheless and smirked. He kissed the top of her head and said, "Remember when someone walked in on us at school?"

She nodded, hesitantly and Harry said, "It was Minerva."

Hermione turned bright red and asked, "Really?"

Harry nodded and pulled her into his lap as he fell onto the couch. They sat there, trading kisses as George left until the Dobby reminded them it was time to get dressed for dinner.

Harry watched Hermione change, his own clothing half on as he debated jumping her for a quickie. Finally, self control reined in at the same time as she buttoned her long skirt up. He blew a kiss at her and finished dressing, buttoning the collar of his high necked robes. She grinned and said, "You look pretty snazzy, there."

"Baby, I always look snazzy. I'm The-Boy-Who-Shagged-Hermione."

She punched him on the arm and headed down the stairs, surprised to hear the front door bell ring. She opened the door before Dobby could appear and was surprised to see the eldest Weasleys had arrived in a new car. "Molly, Arthur. Come in. When did you get a new car?"

The rest began appearing, coming out of the kitchen. Bill was chewing on something he hid quickly his behind his back when he saw his mum.

Harry came down the stairs, and nodded at them all, then headed towards his office. Hermione was surprised but shrugged it off as Ron introduced her to his date, the same girl from Spain as before.

Finally, everyone had arrived and still Harry was in his office. Hermione knocked on the door and heard him say enter. Inside, she found him frantically writing on a sheet of Muggle paper. A large stack of blank sheets were in front of him as other sheets rested on the ground, scattered as if he knocked a pile off as he walked into the room.

"What are you doing, Harry?"

Harry shrugged and dropped the quill he'd been using. He smiled at her and said, "Nothing important. Everyone here?"

She nodded and Harry followed her out. Neither saw the window slide open and a raven fly into the room, grab the paper he'd been writing on and fly out the window.

The bird settled on a man's shoulder and he nodded as he looked at the paper the bird offered him. He handed it back to the bird and whispered, "Return it. Don't be seen. Soon... soon, a new war begins. Young Potter stands on the right side. But will he be triumphant? Only the Overseers can know that."

The bird flew off and the man's cloak vanished into dust as the man seemed to explode, hundreds of ravens taking flight from where he had stood.

Harry took a sip of his wine and said, "All right. The creature. This will sound crazy..."

The twins motioned for him to continue as Arthur nodded. Ginny grinned and said, "We can make turnips into lizards. That sounds crazy."

Molly shushed them and said, "Go ahead, Harry dear."

"It's called a Draknar. They don't exist in our realm anymore, though. Even though they look like a bastard of a gargoyle and a dragon, the being is actually a protector of good." "Well endowed, too," One of the twins interrupted. Molly shushed him as Harry ignored him, then looked down at his plate and stirred his food around with his fork. He looked up at the ceiling and his eyes unfocused as he spoke. "They start out as a small puppy-like creature, overly fuzzy and way too cuddly. About ten years after the egg hatched, the wings start to form and the hair falls out. By then, their skin starts to harden into magic resistant stone. Their body changes rapidly from a canine like state to a bipedal form."

Harry's hand came out and a small ball of light grew, resolving into an animal that looked like their own Nietzsche if he had curly hair on his body. The body of the animal began shifting, the tail shrinking, paws changing. It looked like a reverse werewolf transformation. When it was complete, a meter tall Draknar hovered over the table, roaring silently.

"They hate Dark Creatures with a passion. They've been known to spend months tracking down one creature just to consume it. They won't give up the hunt and if they've been linked with a human, they'll protect that human until the day that human dies. Without the human, they'll turn to stone, crouching over the grave as a final protection."

Harry closed his hand and the image disappeared. "If this memory I have is true, they haven't been on earth in about ten million years."

Everyone was looking at him with their jaws nearly hitting the table.

"But... but humans haven't been around that long," Hermione said.

"They exist in more than one realm. And so do we," he said, his tone puzzled as he realized what he was saying.

The conversation was interrupted by a large crash in the sitting room. Everyone stood, wands in hand. Harry led the exodus to the room and they watched a shining ball in the center of the room grow in size. The outside was a pearly white growing in size slowly as torchlight and the fireplace reflected in it. The inside could be vaguely seen, as shadowy, vague forms seemed to move around. Harry realized the crash they'd heard was most likely the small black box lying on the ground directly underneath it.

An ornate trunk crashed through the field landing on the couch, breaking the back of it. Harry scowled at that. Another box flew out into the room, looking like a wooden suitcase. Everyone's wands were aimed at the sphere save Harry's. He stood, watching the sphere grow and rotate, his posture enough to make even the most dedicated and decorated Royal Marine look like a slacker. His hands clenched behind his back, feet a half meter apart, he looked like a statue as he studied the sphere. It reminded him of a Shield but was very powerful. Much more so than Dumbledore could have done, he thought.

His eyes widened as a human form seemed to emerge from it, the back to them. Then a soft voice said, "Daddy, I'm through. I think it worked."

The field disappeared with a small pop, leaving behind the girl, the small black box and the trunk and suitcase. She seemed to be looking around and spoke softly. "This is the place."

She tossed her long black hair as she turned around. When she saw the group of people standing with wands aimed at her, she looked surprised. "Harry?"

Hermione looked at her husband and asked in a dangerous tone, "You know her?"

He shook his head. "Never seen her before in my life."

Then Harry saw the green eyes. And a memory stirred but it stayed hidden. She started to move forward and Arthur spoke. "Miss, I suggest you not move any farther from that spot."

"Umm, what's today's date?" the mystery girl asked.

The question surprised everyone but Harry answered, "Sunday, the eighteenth of February."

"The year?"

Sophia, Ron's girlfriend answered, "Two thousand and one."

Harry thought she had a charming accent but the thought was blown out of his mind as the girl said, "Fuck, off by four months." Then her eyes widened and she covered her mouth. "Sorry."

She looked around and said, "You can put your wands down."

No one did. "Fine," she waved her hand and wands fell from hands as everyone winced in pain. Their wands had become extremely hot. Harry raised his own hand and held it out at her, palm first. "I don't like hurting girls. Please tell me who you are."

"You don't remember me..." she sighed. "I'm... well it doesn't translate well into English. You called me Lili when I was little, though."

Harry looked nonplussed.

"We could duel all day and you'd win but that wouldn't help you remember what you've forgotten. I'm here to help you, really I am." she sat down on the couch and said, "How to prove it? I mean, you've obviously forgotten your time in the realm of the Overseers."

"Sophia?" she looked at Harry. "Maybe you better go." Ron nodded and she said, "I will see you next time. Thank you for nice dinner."

Harry nodded and sat down in one of the chairs across from the couch, the fire behind him. "Oh, Sophia?" she turned to look at him, waiting. "You'll have to forget tonight happened." he waved his hand and her face went blank. Ron guided her into the dining room and to the kitchen, scooping up both their wands on the way.

The rest of the Weasleys began scooping up their wands, still holding them in their hands as they watched the girl, spreading out around the room. Hermione sat in the chair next to Harry's.

The girl brightened and said, "I know. I can show you a day where you spent time with me."

A silvery fog settled in the air above the coffee table and they watched a scene begin to unfold. Two men wearing heavy black cloaks watched Harry sit on a rock, concentrating on a smaller rock in front of him. The smaller rock lifted into the air and the image pulled back, showing they were in the middle of a dense forest. Only the trees were gold with purple leaves. Harry watched it, bemused. The smaller rock lifted off the ground and hovered in front of him and the Harry in the forest grinned. Two more rocks joined the first and rotated it like satellites. All three dropped when a loud bang sounded and a small dark haired girl appeared in the picture.

"Oh, sorry. Daddy, the Faerie Queen is here."

The girl on the couch said, "That's me, Harry and two of his teachers... I was four there, I think. Yeah, four. Harry gave me a tiara for my birthday. See? I'm wearing it." a silvery band could be seen in her hair.

One removed his hood and said, "Can you finish his training?"

The second hooded figure nodded and the girl asked, "Can I stay? I promise I'll be quiet."

The second man removed his hood and revealed a head that looked like it belonged to a dragon. The girl motioned at that man, "That's Mr. Starr. He's a Metamorphmagus. Never likes looking human."

"Yes, behave though, or I'll remove your tongue. Continue, Harry."

Harry concentrated on the stones and soon, a dozen stones were orbiting the larger one, all in different directions.

The image faded away and Harry said, "If you were four in that, you should be five or six now."

She shook her head. "Not in the realm of the Overseers. You were there for a little over seven years but only one passed here. I was five when you left."

Harry grasped at his arm, rubbing the scar through his sleeve. It had nearly seven years of healing.

"So, if you're telling the truth, he's almost twenty six?" Hermione asked, stunned.

"No. I age. Anyone past puberty that arrives there doesn't. If I go back, they'll have to halt my growth when I want them to. I'm thinking twenty seven."

She motioned at his arm. "The only thing that happens in the realm is the body repairing wounds. Your scar healed while you were there, right?"

"It is partly healed," Harry admitted. "An image isn't enough proof, though."

She nodded. "I have all your knowledge. They don't know why you forgot but they encapsulated it in a drink they sent with me. If you drink it, it'll give you everything you've forgotten back except..."

"Except what?" Harry asked.

"Except your fight with Riddle. You made yourself forget it. Dad knows why but none of you would tell me why," she looked slightly frustrated at the admission.

Harry debated and said, "Give me the drink."

Hermione's eyes widened and she said, "Harry, no. We're in the middle of a war."

"I know. And risks have to be taken. Besides, look at Fawkes and Crookshanks. They don't seem to mind her."

It was true. Crookshanks was watching the girl with interest while Fawkes looked on. The girl looked at where Harry had motioned and her eyes went wide. "A Phoenix?"

Her voice trilled and the bird trilled back. She smiled widely as Fawkes took to the air and settled on her shoulder, making her slump.

Harry had a distinct feeling he knew what the two had said but it eluded him.

The girl, Harry was thinking of her as Lili, snapped her fingers and the trunk opened, a multitude of elaborate dresses and underwear floated into the air then back down. The bottle escaped from the tangle and floated to the table in front of Harry. He looked at it and was reminded of the bottle from first year that let him pass through the fire.

He reached down and looked around at the people he considered family. Molly and Ginny both looked frightened as the rest of the Weasleys looked apprehensive. Harry undid the stopper on the bottle and drank it. Like the bottle from first year, it was barely a mouthful and Harry felt a chill run through his system. Then tens of billions of neurons fired at the same time, activity all over his mind reaching exponential numbers as neural pathways were healed and memories unsealed. Harry could see the activity as time slowed down for him and memories unlocked, happening in sequential order. The snitch transporting him to a hidden island where Voldemort lived, then Harry standing in the middle of a room, dead bodies surrounding him, the coma and the dreams about new knowledge, waking, a silvery field surrounding him, acceptance that he was about to die and astonishment when he met people that wanted to help him. Then years of learning, finding a small baby girl in the middle of the Portal to the Drakkarian Realm, learning the language of so many peoples and creatures, learning new forms of magic and his reunion with Albus Dumbledore. And even more memories. Harry stood and everyone watched him cross the room, pick Lili up in a huge hug and say, "Little Princess, you're here. I didn't think I'd have the possibility of seeing you again until I died."

Lili smiled as Harry turned around, "Everyone, this is my... niece, is probably the best term. She kinda showed up like I did for my aunt and uncle, on the doorstep of the Drakkarian Realm."

Harry's form shifted into that of a Raven and he cawed. Shifting back, he was laughing madly. Harry jumped over the coffee table and picked up Hermione, kissing her hard. "Love, I missed you the most."

Hermione blushed and asked, "You were there that long?"

Harry nodded. "And all I ever thought about was you... okay, there were a few times I thought about other things. Mainly Molly's Meatloaf."

Harry stopped laughing. "Get everyone here as soon as possible. We have a war to plan for. I know who we're fighting."

Arthur, Molly and the rest of the Weasleys nodded. Harry asked, "How long are you here?"

"Umm, I showed up four months early, so minimum of seven."

Harry nodded and called for Dobby. He appeared a moment later and bowed deeply. "Yes, master?"

"Take her bags to a guest room." Dobby bowed deeply and Harry turned to look at the Weasleys. "Come on, go. We want to stop him before too many more people die, don't we?"

They all jumped and headed towards the fire, only Arthur staying behind. "Hermione, show Lili to a guest room?"

She nodded and put her wand away, gesturing towards the entrance to the room from the foyer. Arthur asked after they left, "You're still Harry?"

Harry nodded soberly. "But even as a student I was more than human thanks to Riddle. I'll explain more when everyone's here."

Arthur nodded and headed for the floo and his office to gather the staff members who belonged to the Order.

Hermione reappeared in a minute and said, "She has a crush on you."

Harry nodded. "I know. Before I left to come back here, she asked me to marry her."

Hermione raised her eyebrow and asked in a guarded tone, "What did you say?"

"I told her I was in love with someone at home and I hoped she might be interested in dating when I got back. I didn't know about the breakup but I knew you lived alone and rarely dated and Ron wasn't in your life."

"How?" she asked, sitting down on the couch.

"Occasionally, when I had free time, I would watch you. Usually at school. Although once or twice, I peeked in on you in the shower." he grinned sheepishly.

Hermione blushed and decided not to ask anymore about that.

Harry sat down beside her and whispered in her ear. Her eyes widened as she listened. "You're serious?"

Harry nodded and placed his hands on her temples, then began singing. Hermione was reminded of Fawkes as he did do. In less than a moment, he stopped and she gasped. He had stimulated the pleasure centers of her mind and her body was still wracking from the orgasms she'd just experienced.

Harry grinned and said, "You might wanna go change those knickers."

She nodded and said, "I don't think I can walk, though."

He smiled and helped her stand. Once he let go, her knees buckled and he barely caught her. "This is like our first time. You could barely walk then, either."

Hermione smiled softly as he helped her up the stairs. In their bedroom, as she chose what to change into, Harry waved his hands over his robes. Black and silver scrolling replaced the green detail work and the robe changed to a dark gray. He looked in the mirror and smiled. His eyes were all green again. As he watched her in the mirror, Hermione asked, "Do you think she's beautiful?"

"Lili?" Hermione nodded and Harry said, "Yes. I remember playing with her when she was a baby. I knew she'd be gorgeous when she got older. She got a lot better looking than I thought she would, though."

Hermione asked in a very small voice, "Do you think she's more beautiful than me?"

"No. She's beautiful, and truthfully, if for some insane reason you wanted to be in a beauty contest she was in, she'd beat you but she's not the woman I love. Hermione, you're my world. She's my friend. You're my friend, my lover and hopefully my partner for life. Compared to you, she's nothing to me. Compared to anyone else but you, then she's gorgeous. 'Mione, I wanted you in my life forever. I still do. Nothing can ever change that."

"Damn it Harry." He turned around to find her crying and panic started to set in until she said, "You always say the right things."

Harry crossed the room and hugged her tightly, kissing the crown of her head. He grinned, "Up for a quickie?"

She shook her head and said, "We have a guest. It's impolite to stay in our room while she's here."

Harry blinked and waved his hand, the walls flashed green as he did so. Hermione asked, "What was that?"

"Making sure she couldn't see in."

"She could do that?" Hermione asked.

"Love, she could look into your body and trace a single cell of red blood as it moves through the body. So can I, actually. I'll teach you some of it."

Hermione looked excited at that. Learning new magic was always something she wanted to do.

As they walked down the stairs, Hermione asked, "What else can you do?"

Lili answered. "If he makes a mistake, he could quite literally crack this planet wide open."

Hermione's eyes went wide as Harry nodded. "The only thing I remember from defeating Riddle is pulling everything about him into me. I have every single bit of power he ever wanted. That's why my eyes were like that. My body was still assimilating his energy. It still is actually. It will be for at least another five years. I'm in balance."

"But-but your eyes are green now?"

"I had an ability inferred on me. Remember? How I was able to just brush my hands over my hair, changing it so easily?"

"You're a Metamorphmagi?" Hermione asked, slightly stunned.

"Yes. The man you saw teaching me? He didn't want it anymore and with a small ceremony that hurt like hell, I gained his ability."

"How?"

Harry shook his head. "They're almost here."

Harry waved his hand and chairs began phasing into existence as a large table rose out of the ground in the ball room. Harry motioned for the two to walk into the room ahead of him. Inside, the chairs were simple looking until you got close. Each one looked as if they had been formed from a single slab of granite, their cushioning made of silk. The chair at the head of the table was seemed to be made of black marble that had streaks of green and gold running through it.

People began arriving, some sleepy, some wide awake, all members of the Order. As everyone finally arrived, two chairs were still empty. Harry's old seat which had passed to the Headmaster when Harry come of age and Mundungus Fletcher's. Hermione's seat was Sirius' old seat. Harry looked out at the people who had helped train him, guard him and guide him. Lili was sitting in a seat slightly behind Hermione.

He grinned at the assembled people, "I'm back. Of course, none of you were to know I was ever gone and I wasn't supposed to forget everything I learned."

The members stirred, bemused.

Harry sat down at the head of the table and started talking. "When I disappeared off the school grounds for the first time, it was Voldemort's fault." there were muted rustling at Riddle's assumed title. "I killed him." Harry shrugged. "I most likely killed him. I don't remember the fight, and though I don't remember why, I had a damn good reason to forget.

"After the fight, I reappeared at the only place I could think of as safety. The Weasleys. I couldn't break the apparition field at the school and walking to the school from the village was out of the question. In my coma, I dreamt. And that's where I met the Lord of the Drakkarian Realm. Dreams are more than the subconscious working. They're portals to other worlds and for that year, I learned about a new place to learn. And I decided to go. When I finally woke up, that's just what I did. Walked to Hogsmeade as the Lord of the Realm activated a portal for me."

He looked around at the members and judged their expressions. Finally, Emmeline Vance asked, "How do we know the original Harry Potter returned? And what happened in this other world?"

Lili spoke. "It's not a world. It's where people who die go. Or, at least, some."

Harry nodded. "It's rare for living people to go there. Actually, only two ever have. The reason I disappeared for a year is the fact that even with every bit of knowledge available to them, knowledge doesn't make you good at something as Hermione can attest to when it comes to flying."

His wife's cheeks burned bright red as they all chuckled. He patted her hand and said, "I was supposed to come back as soon as I left and make it look like I went to the Three Broomsticks.

"As to knowing it's me... there's the tattoo linked to my aura... and that's about it."

Hermione blinked and asked, "You, er, you have a tattoo?"

One of the twins cracked, "Yer married and don't even know he has a tattoo?"

Everyone chuckled at that as Harry nodded and held out his wand hand, palm up. A tattoo seemed to leech out of his skin and Moody nodded. "That isn't copyable by Polyjuice, magic or anything else we tried."

Harry nodded. "I can't even make a copy of it. And I didn't design it. My aura did."

The closest people studied the design and nodded.

Arthur spoke. "You said you knew who this new danger is?"

Harry motioned at Lili and she spoke. "His name is unpronounceable to you. Only one species would understand it here, the Phoenix."

He nodded and placed his palm on the table. When he drew it away, a small image took shape in the air between his palm and the table. "This is what he looked like the last time he was in Drakkari. In English, he was called Thomas."

At the end of the meeting, hours later, one of the members muttered, "I think I liked Harry better before."

Harry heard her and said, "I'm better now."


	16. Chapter 16

Lili was asleep on the couch the next morning, having fallen asleep there after the meeting. Her eyes opened and she looked into enormous green eyes and she blinked as she realized it was Dobby. She studied him for a moment and grinned, "You're cute. You look like a D'karnar."

Dobby looked confused but nodded and said, "Breakfast is ready, miss. Master will be up soon."

An owl flew into the room and looked around then settled on the back of the couch, holding out an envelope to the obvious servant in the home. Dobby took it and saw the Ministry symbol on it. He took the letter to the dining table and set it on Harry's plate.

Lili followed the creature and sat down, hoping she hadn't taken Hermione's chair. As she waited, she amused herself with a light show.

Harry yawned and watched Hermione get dressed. He had already pulled his clothing on then woken her. Now she was getting ready for school as Harry gave some not-so-helpful suggestions. Finally, she said, "Harry, I'm not going to wear those sheer knickers to school with stockings and a garter belt. I will bring them so I can change into them on the way home."

Harry cheered and leapt off the bed where he had been reclining. He wagged his eyebrows exaggeratedly and kissed her. "Love you. I'll miss you."

She smiled and headed towards the door, stuffing the lingerie into her purse. "What are you going to do today?"

"I had planned to play golf. But I guess I'll figure out something to do with Lili."

She nodded and said, grinning, "As long as it's _with_ and not _to_."

"You wound me with your rapier wit. Well... your dull rapier wit. Otherwise, it wouldn't hurt." Hermione giggled and softly punched his arm.

He smiled at Lili and sat down, Hermione taking the seat to his left. Harry didn't even have to speak before Dobby appeared, a large tray floating in front of him as he carried another large tray. Both were set on the table and Harry gestured for Lili to take what she wanted. Once Lili had finished putting small amounts of food on her plate, Harry filled his as Hermione picked it over.

As they ate, Lili pointed at each item and asked what they were beforehand. By the time the meal was halfway through, Lili had piled a large amount of the bacon on her plate along with a half a dozen sausages and a huge pile of fried eggs. Harry grinned and said to Hermione, "Food in Drakkari is... mainly a malt full of nutrients and a really nasty taste."

She kissed Harry and said goodbye to Lili before kipping into the downstairs restroom. A few moments later, she was dashing through the dining room into the kitchen. A quick wave of her hand and she disappeared through the door. Harry sat back as Lili ate and asked, "What do you want to do today?"

She shrugged and wiped her mouth, looking at the dozen pieces of bacon left on her plate. "What's there to do?"

"Well, I need to pick up Hermione's school completion gift, stop by and see my in-laws, see my solicitor, and probably pick you up some clothing that isn't going to look out of place. That kind of dress is what you would wear to a party, not out in public."

Lili looked down at the white and silver dress. "But Auntie said it brings my eyes out."

Harry nodded and said, "Regular clothes and robes come in white and silver also. We can go shopping. We should probably get you a wand too... for appearance."

"Oh, I brought some gold in case I had to buy stuff."

"Don't worry about it. You and Hermione are about the same size, I'll grab a pair of trousers and a tee for you. Then we can go out."

Lili nodded as Harry stood. He hoped Hermione wouldn't mind him lending her clothes. Upstairs, he pulled one of her tees out of the dresser and looked for a pair of slacks. All he could find was a black skirt and grabbed that, thinking the rest of her stuff was dirty. He hoped it would fit.

Dobby told him Lili had gone to her room and Harry knocked on her door. She answered it and he handed her the skirt and top. "I think they go together okay."

Lili thanked him and Harry shut the door as she started undoing her dress. He'd changed her often enough when she was little... but she wasn't little anymore. Harry made it a half a meter before something dragged at his slacks. Nietzsche barked happily when Harry bent over and picked him up. "If you behave, you can come with us."

The dog leapt for the floor and scampered away. In a few moments, he returned carrying his leash in his mouth. Harry grinned and took the leash. "Not leaving yet. Bathroom."

Nietzsche barked and scrambled towards the kitchen, yipping occasionally. Harry heard Dobby yelp as the dog grabbed at the Houseelf's clothing.

Harry grinned and waited for Lili to show. She came out of her room a moment later and Harry looked at her, stunned. The skirt fit her perfectly as well as the tee with a little less stretching due to smaller breasts as Harry realized she had a body. A very nice one.

"Do I look okay?"

Harry nodded and she smiled. She pulled on a pair of comfortable slippers and asked, "What's that?" she was pointing at the leash.

"Dog leash. Nietzsche is coming with us."

Harry started thinking about cold showers and Snape and Umbridge in matching bikinis. It worked extremely well and Harry said, "As soon as Nietzsche finishes doing his business, we'll go."

"Oh... business.. I need to do that, too." she said, slightly embarrassed.

Harry gestured towards the bathroom and said, "It's basically the same."

She nodded and walked towards it, hesitating at the door for a moment. She entered the lavatory and a few minutes later, Dobby arrived, carrying Nietzsche at full arms' length. Harry took him and put the leash on, thanking his Houseelf.

Nietzsche romped around at the edge of the leash until Lili came out of the bathroom, looking backwards in surprise.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded and blushed, whispering, "It splashes."

Harry nodded and hid a grin. While the setup was the same in Drakkari, a mock blackhole disposed of waste instead of using pipes to flush it away with liquid. Bidets were still the same, though, and the guest bathroom had one.

"Come on," he gestured and she followed. Harry tossed her one of Hermione's jackets and pulled one of his own on. He grabbed the wallet and checkbook sitting next to the umbrella stand and said, "We'll take my car."

She looked excited at that.

On the way to the center of London, Lili bounced up and down occasionally as she tapped her finger's to Harry's choice of music. The dog was in the backseat, watching Harry's hands on the steering wheel, hoping for another doggy treat.

Harry parked his car in front of The Granger Dental Clinic and opened the door for Lili who looked around excitedly. Nietzsche jumped out of the car and waited for Harry to grab his leash. Once her door was shut and the leash in hand, Harry clicked the fob on his keychain and the lights on his car flashed as the horn honked. The alarm was set.

Harry led the way and as they walked on the stairs, he asked, "How should I introduce you?"

"Introduce me?"

"To Emma and Daniel... a friend from very far out of town?"

She grinned and nodded. "That's pretty close."

Harry nodded and opened the door. Two of the nurses were behind the front counter and looked up, smiling when they saw it was Harry.

"Hi, Harry," both said, looking at the girl with him.

"Emma and Daniel free?"

"They took an early lunch at the Tipsy Squire."

Harry nodded and said, "This is a friend from out of town, Lili. Lili, this is Michelle and Anna, they work for Hermione's parents. I'm showing Lili around London. I'll stop by the pub."

They both waved goodbye and Harry led the way out, turning towards where the Tipsy Squire was located.

"What's a tipsy squire?" Lili asked.

"Literally, a drunk person. In this context, a public house. A place for selling spirituous drinks."

"Oh, what Dad complains about the realm not having."

"Still? Why doesn't he open his own?"

She shrugged and giggled. "Not like alcohol would affect him."

Harry tied the leash around a small tree and said, "Now, I want you to behave. No chasing cars, no trying to mount any bitches, and most of all, no pooping on the sidewalk. But don't let anyone try to untie you."

Nietzsche barked and sat, waiting as the two went into the pub. Harry waved at the owner and asked, "Daniel and Emma here?"

He nodded and pointed at a table. Harry turned and said, "Come on, Lil."

Hermione's parents were sitting in a shadowy corner, sharing a salad and a large plate of chips. Harry sat down, surprising both them as he stole a few chips and shoved them in his mouth. "Hi."

Emma smiled hesitantly until she noticed the girl, standing nervously next to Harry. He motioned her to sit down and she did, looking down at the table.

"Emma, Daniel, this is a friend from very far out of town.

"Lili, these are my in-laws. Both dentists. Those are specialized doctors who work on teeth and gums."

Lili nodded, hesitantly. "She's from where I was at when I disappeared. Came to restore my knowledge. She's staying for a bit, also."

Daniel smiled at her and asked, "What brings you into London?"

Harry answered, "Clothes shopping. Everything she brought with her is a bit... grand. Plus I need to get Hermione's school completion gift and I was thinking about getting a telly."

As Daniel and Harry discussed electronics, Emma smiled at the girl and asked her, "Where are you from?"

Lili looked up at her and whispered, "A realm that none have heard of, few know exist and only one human from here has ever visited."

Emma looked surprised and glanced at Harry who was discussing the merits of a plasma television versus a projector with her husband. She looked back at the girl and replied, "Seems feasible. My daughter can disappear from her room and reappear in the kitchen."

Lili stifled a giggle and her shyness started to evaporate. Emma offered her some of the chips and she took one, sniffing it quickly before eating it. Her eyes widened and she smiled. "That's good."

Emma asked, "You've never had chips before?"

She shook her head. "Food where I'm from can be different but everyone's so busy, we usually drink this malt-like thing."

"What do they do?"

Lili looked around to make sure no one was within ear shot and whispered, "They catalog every moment of time on every plane of existence."

Emma looked at the girl, surprised, then looked over at Harry. He'd been watching the two and nodded, assuring Emma the girl was telling the truth.

"I'll explain it better later, but that's where I spent my missing time."

Harry grabbed a few more chips and leaned over to kiss Emma's cheek. "We're off to do some shopping. Do you think 'Mione would prefer Windows or Apple operating system?"

"Apple," Daniel answered. "We use Macintosh's at work and that's what she's used to."

Harry nodded and said, "Dinner next month? The second?"

"Sure. Drive safe."

Harry nodded and Lili smiled goodbye as she followed him out.

Daniel said, "She's gorgeous."

"Yeah. I wonder how Hermione feels having her around?"

Daniel raised an eyebrow as he looked at his wife. "Harry wouldn't cheat."

"I'm sure he wouldn't. But Hermione is always so unsure about how she looks."

"And Harry will reassure her every time he has to. Are you done eating?"

She looked at the mostly eaten salad and the remaining chips. "I'll take the rest of the salad back with us," she told him.

He nodded and gestured at the publican, miming a take home case.

Harry sat in a chair, bored to tears as the sales assistant grabbed another handful of dresses for Lili. As soon as he had told her money was no object, the woman's eyes had lit up and Harry had instantly regretted it. He had almost been able to see the pound signs dancing in the woman's eyes as she started grabbing clothing.

As Harry waited, the attendant came out and said, "Your girlfriend looks lovely."

Harry's eyes narrowed and he lifted his left hand. "I'm married. She's family."

The woman blinked and apologized profusely as Lili came out, holding four dresses, a skirt, three blouses, camisole and tap pant pajamas, a very sexy and sheer white nightie, a dark green satin robe, and a pair of trousers, wearing a white sweatshirt and a white denim skirt. "Are you sure this isn't too much?"

Harry shook his head and motioned for the woman to ring up the items. "Will you be wearing those out, miss?"

She nodded hesitantly and the woman clipped off the tags for her. Harry smiled and said, "You look nice. I'll be back as soon as I pay for this. Then we can go pick up those shirts you saw in the other store."

She nodded and bent down to pick up Nietzsche. He licked her face, making her laugh and Harry bit back a scowl as he used his credit card to pay the bill, scribbling his name on the slip.

Harry grabbed the bags as Lili carried his dog for him. Once they were stuffed in the boot, they walked two blocks to the other store and Harry paid cash there, heading back to his car. "Now, to the electronic store Daniel suggested. Do you need to use the bathroom?"

Lili shook her head and sat down, holding Nietzsche. As he pulled away, Harry asked, "Enjoying here?"

"Oh yes. I really missed you."

Harry smiled and asked, "How's Dumbledore?"

"He was learning to be an Animagi last I knew. There's no telling how long it's been since I came here." She kissed the puppy's head and asked, "What's that building?"

Harry had parked his car next to a movie theatre. "Houses for public gatherings to see newly released feature films."

"Oh. Can we go?"

"Not today, but maybe in a few days."

Lili nodded and Harry said to Nietzsche, "Behave. We'll be back in a little bit."

Nietzsche barked and licked his palm, then sat on Harry's seat, watching him close his door. He crossed around and Lili pointed to another building with a speaker painted on the window. "That one?"

Harry nodded and they walked that way. Once inside the store, Harry headed towards the personal computer section and looked at the laptops, instantly knowing what was the best and which was the best deal. He finally decided on a 500Mhz Apple Powerbook and an Epson USB printer to go with it. While the attendant set the units aside for him, Harry selected two reams of paper, extra ink, two power bars and a cute teddy bear keychain.

Harry motioned towards the telly section and Lili followed him, not noticing the men who worked at the store staring at her bum and whispering all the things they'd do to her given the chance.

As they looked around, Harry debated between a normal sized telly or one of the plasma monitors they had on display. He realized with the right adapters, Hermione could use the big plasma monitors with the laptop and that made his decision for him. He went to find the adapter and put that in the cart Lili was carrying. He decided on a fifty two inch screen from Panasonic and chose a boxed home theater and DVD system. As soon as everything was paid for, he had them ready it for delivery to his in-laws the next day. Harry called them and left them a message, saying he'd be there to pick it up as he and Lili left the store, carrying out only the key chain. Lili asked, "What did you get that for?"

"You." He tossed it at her, watching her fumble for it. "Still no hand-eye coordination?"

She stuck her tongue out at him and clipped it to a belt loop on her skirt as they walked back to the car. Getting into the car, she asked, "Can you still... you know... be a Draknar?"

He grimaced. "I did by accident. It was fully in control. Soon we'll have to test it and see if I can still control myself."

Lili nodded and watched him drive, listening to the music he'd turned on. Nietzsche was asleep in the back seat and she closed her eyes, smoothing her skirt back down, trying not to think about what it would be like for Harry to slide it off her. _Of course, I'm just as interested in Hermione sliding it off me, also_, she thought. She'd found that over the years of her illicit viewing of them, she was just as attracted to his wife as she was him.

Harry parked his car outside the Leaky Cauldron and the two passed through, Harry shuddered and closed his eyes. In moments, his scar and eyes were very different. The scar was hidden above his hairline and his eyes were a nondescript gray.

Lili stuck her tongue out and said, "You look better with your eyes the normal color."

Harry grinned and winked at her. "Is that why your eyes were always green as soon as you were old enough to tell someone you wanted them green?"

Lili blushed slightly as Harry motioned her towards the exit to Diagon Alley. Harry's finger tapped the stones and they began rotating out of the way.

Lili went through, followed by Harry and he said, "Wand or robes?"

"Wand. May as well get that out of the way. Didn't it take a long time for you?"

"'Bout three hours. I was a bit harder than you'll probably be. It may not even work for you."

She shrugged. "Like I even need one."

Both laughed as they walked down the crowded street, ducking in and out of the witches and wizards.

Inside Ollivander's shop, Harry waited as Lili tried wands. They'd been there half an hour and not even one wand twitched for her. Finally, Harry saw Ollivander hand her a Birch wand and Harry flicked his fingers. Green and silver sparkles flicked off the wand and Ollivander said, "Eight Galleons and three sickles."

Harry and Lili thanked the man then left the shop, walking towards Gladrags. Inside, Lili had three robes made as Harry waited. Two white ones with silver and violet scrolling and a black one with green and silver scroll work.

That night, Harry made love to his wife with a quiet urgency, kissing her face and occasionally nipping her earlobes, kissing every spot on her face and neck that made her go wild. When they finished, Hermione said, "Thank you."

Harry kissed her the back of her neck as she curled up in his arms. "Thank _you_, love. Being inside you is always enjoyable."

He could feel her flush at the compliment as his fingers roamed over her body, still stimulating her even though both were ready for sleep that night. The stockings were still on as she fell asleep though her knickers and garter belt were now hanging off the chandelier and a chair, respectively. Harry fell asleep a moment later.

Lili lay in her bed, her fingers questing between her thighs as she thought about Harry and Hermione inviting her to join them in bed. The quick glance she'd gotten of between Hermione's thighs had had Lili almost drooling as she thought about peeling back the girl's knickers while Harry shagged his wife from behind. The fantasy had sent her to bed with her knickers soaking wet as she thought about the two people she desperately wanted to become a lover to.

When she finished, Lili rolled over and fell asleep, regretting she'd never make love to either of them.

The next morning, Hermione left a list of the things Harry hadn't explained and he read it when he woke up. He scribbled down the short answers to all of them and knew she'd want the longer ones later. Lili had gone to school with her that day and Harry knew she'd keep the secret about Hermione's gift.

Harry yawned and debated a shower or a freshening spell. The thought of a long hot shower won out and Harry stumbled his way to the bathroom, thinking about what flavor soap to use. He yawned and muttered, "Coffee scented and caffeine imbued soap is the best thing in the world."

Once he finished his shower, Harry pulled on some sweats and headed down to the first floor, a tee over his shoulder. He summoned a stack of mail to him and read the Ministry letter he'd ignored before and then the fan mail he'd received. Harry labeled a dozen letters with autographed pictures and sent them out in reply to some of the letters then sat down to reread the Ministry one.

He signed the voucher inside for a little over two hundred galleons and sent it back by Hedwig. The pack of autographs went into another larger envelope and he waited for Hedwig to return so she could take it to Strine. Harry checked his watch and muttered, "Bugger."

He raced into the kitchen past Nietzsche and Crookshanks who were fast asleep next to each other and made a sandwich out of the eggs, toast, bacon and sausage then headed back to his room, eating it a little too fast. He finished the sandwich and changed into a pair of black trousers and a green button down Hermione had gotten for him. Once he was down stairs, Harry shoved his clubs into the boot of his car and got into the driver's seat and let the car warm up.

Harry pulled up to the Granger house just as the delivery lorry did. The driver spent nearly five minutes staring at Harry's car before he started unloading the boxes, Harry helping. They set them down and the the driver asked, "Need help setting them up?"

"Nah. They're gifts."

He offered the driver a drink and he accepted. Harry went into the kitchen and brought back a glass of lemonade. The driver thanked him and gave back the glass when he was done. As soon as the man was gone, Harry shrunk down the entertainment center items carefully. Electronic items could explode if the spell was done carelessly. When he was done, the systems were easily carried out to his car and fit perfectly on the floor between the back seats and the front ones. Harry went back and set the laptop, printer, and other items in Hermione's old room under her bed. He truly doubted she'd be snooping under it for any reason. Harry left the house and made sure it was locked up after leaving a note for Daniel and Emma thanking them. He looked at his watch and got into his car. He only had a half an hour before he had to meet Daniel at his club for a game.

At the club, Harry handed his clubs to their caddy and Harry said, "Got a late start today. The gift is stashed at your place, though."

Daniel nodded as Harry paid for his green fees. On their way out, Daniel asked, "How does Hermione feel about such an attractive girl staying with you?"

"She didn't say anything. Besides, I changed that girl's nappies."

Daniel looked back at their caddy and said, "You know, we'll take it ourselves." He passed the young man two tenners and as soon as he was out of earshot asked, "But–but she looks like she's maybe three or four years younger than you."

Harry nodded. "Time passes very differently where I was. I was there seven years but only missing one year. It's been thirteen years since she last saw me while it's only been a little under two for me. It's not that seven years pass for every one here but that time is so immutable, that one day you might be forty years old and the next you're fifteen turning seventy the next day."

Daniel blinked and said, "Uggh, I think I'll leave that one alone. Too much to try to wrap my head around."

"Pffft, you have it easy. I lived there. Of course, I only had something like that happen to me one time. I got lost in the forests there and when I got out, I looked almost eighty. Lili's father fixed me up real quick."

Harry set a tee in the ground and balanced his ball on it, taking a few practice swings. Daniel muttered something about causality loops and paradox, making Harry grin. "Daniel, Daniel, Daniel. Magic always trumps science." -WHACK- Harry let loose and his ball flew, arcing perfectly and hitting the ground just past a water hazard. Harry grinned at his father-in-law and challenged him. "Beat that."

Daniel teed up and attempted to do so, knocking his ball directly into the center of the water hazard. Harry hid a grin as they walked to the small lake, Daniel pulling out another ball and muttering grave and dire threats.

Hermione and Lili were having lunch in the school commissary, sitting with Hermione's study group as Lili listened to them talk, wishing there had been more people her age in Drakkari.

With lunch done, Lili asked, "How come there are boys in here but none in your classes?"

"Two schools. Cromwell is for girls and Hale is for the boys. They share administrative and minor services. They're exactly the same, also. While you were with me in my theory class, a bunch of boys were in their theory class."

"Oh. How much longer?"

Hermione looked at her watch. "I have one more class. You can take the floo back, if you want. Harry should be home soon."

"Nah. This is interesting. All my schooling was done by different people every day. Or imbued potions."

Hermione nodded as they walked to the next building Hermione had a class in. Lili asked what class it was and Hermione said, "Charming Charms. Mostly cute little charms like ever twinkling icicles and drek like that."

Lili grinned. "Okay. Sounds somewhat interesting."

Hermione grimaced. "Rarely but it's a required course for second year."

She led the way into the class, taking a seat halfway down the amphitheater room.

Harry grinned as he and Daniel ate lunch, trying not to wave the slip in Daniel's face. Three under par for the first nine holes while Daniel was plus eighteen. At the end of the meal, Daniel paid and they went back to the course, this time talking about Daniel's job.

Harry gunned the engine to his car, up shifting as he sped along the tarmac. He was pushing one hundred fifty kilometers as he drove, his fingers tapping to the beat of a King Crimson song. He passed a decrepit old mini and turned up the stereo with a wave of his hand. A large bag of DVDs sat on the front seat next to him with another two bags in the back seat. He and his in-laws had gone out, picking up Hermione's favorites and a large amount of videos they'd recommended, mainly Bond and Sci-Fi movies. He'd been surprised to find how big of fans they were.

The turn off was coming up and Harry checked his mirrors then down shifted, letting the gears slow him instead of the brakes. He drove down the dusty and almost non-existent road slowly, feeling the push of the Anti-Muggle spells. He'd have to figure out what to do about those come summer if Emily came to visit. _Maybe I should drop the ward completely_, he thought.

Harry shrugged, knowing he'd think about it more later. Dobby was in the garage, cleaning it and Harry asked, "Are they back?"

Dobby shook his head, bowing low.

Harry thanked him and asked him to carry the bags in. Dobby nodded happily and carried all three bags as Harry carried in the electronics. Inside, Harry looked around and cast a spell that revealed the best zones of the sitting room for harmonics. He brought them all back to size and sat the speakers where they'd be the best at. In less than a minute, each speaker hovered in front of the wall in specific spots as Harry laid out the speaker wire. Dudley's habit of breaking things stood him in good stead here. He knew exactly how to set things up from reading all the manuals that Dudley never read.

As Harry pushed the wires against the wall, the wall opened up and accepted it, making it look as if Harry had an expensive installation.

By the time Harry finished setting up the speakers and wires, the room looked as if nothing had ever happened to it. Charms made the sunken speakers look as if they were part of the walls in the first place. Next, he started placing the DVD player/receiver in the wall after he'd connected all the wires. All were perfectly hidden except two, one that flopped about and the power cord.

Harry cast a semi-permanent sticking charm on the Plasma television as he settled it over the fireplace. The wires went through the stone and wall and the cord that had been flopping about was connected and sunk into the wall also. Harry made the exterior of the television, save the screen and input jacks, look like the fireplace. All that was sticking out now were the two power cords from the items. Harry took the power strip out and started casting charms and hexes on it. When he was done, Harry plugged the two plugs in, shrunk the extra cord off and then buried it in the wall, making a small cubby for it. He smiled and then stacked the DVDs against the wall. They floated into position and a short spell later, sat in a beautifully designed shelf that was wrought of iron. He embedded it halfway into the wall and Harry ended his work; and he rested on the seventeenth minute from all his work which he had made.

Harry picked up the remotes and put the batteries in, powering the systems on. After a few minutes, he'd programmed both items. Setting the remotes on the coffee table, Harry went back to his car and took out his clubs and the score card. He'd trounced Daniel with a score for the course of par plus eighteen while Daniel had gotten par plus forty two.

Harry stowed his clubs next to the door and walked back inside, going to his office and setting the score card against the wall. He sat down at his desk and looked at a scroll he didn't recognize. A yin-yang was on it and he opened it. In less than a minute, every meeting with a wizard, contact with a dark creature and memory in the past two years came flooding back to him. He shuddered and whispered, "What the hell?"

He stayed at his desk for a few moments and then stood. All those wizards who'd disappeared when he had... they'd been reconditioned to be his agents until this battle was over. After that, their free will would return and they'd never know what they had become.

Harry shuddered again. He felt the pull of a meeting and left the room, taking the kitchen floo to Diagon Alley then Disapparating.

Hermione and Lili took the floo back home and Hermione asked Dobby, "Is Harry home?"

He shook his head as he chopped vegetables furiously. "Master is out. Did not say when back."

Hermione nodded and asked, "What's for dinner?"

"Curried rice and satay chicken."

Hermione's eyes lit up as she repressed the urge to yell out YUM. She thanked Dobby and said, "My study group will be here soon."

Lili said she was going to take a bath and Hermione nodded, scooping up the snack tray Dobby had indicated. She was almost all the way through the sitting room when Lili asked, "What are those?" She was pointing at the remotes.

Hermione didn't look right away. She continued out of the room saying, "I'll be right back."

Hermione's jaw dropped when she came back in the room and found nearly a hundred DVDs, a DVD player and a huge television screen in the sitting room. She looked around for speakers and Lili asked, "What are you looking for?"

"Speakers."

Lili looked around too and concentrated. She could see small traces of fresh magic and she pointed to them, telling Hermione what she saw.

"Can you teach me how to do that?" Hermione asked after she had checked one of the spots and found a hidden speaker.

Lil shook her head. "Harry could. He understands the theory of how the magic works. I only know how to use it. I didn't feel like learning the theory yet."

Hermione nodded and looked at the DVDs. She cheered and said, "Wanna watch Notting Hill?"

"Umm, okay. What's it about? Is it like a movie theater?"

Hermione nodded. "Only better. No noisy crowds and you can pause the movie. We'll watch after my study group is over. Want to sit in?"

Lili shook her head. "I'll take that bath now."

Hermione nodded as Lili walked to her room and grabbed the white sweatshirt and the black skirt Harry had bought her. She picked up the towel and went to the bathroom, trying to figure out what taps to use. Two were labeled for hot and cold but the rest had colors or shapes of fruits on them. She turned on the hot and cold to what she thought of as perfect and then experimented with the others. They gave off scents and colored bubbles. Lili smiled happily and chose violet colored bubbles with watermelon scent.

She dropped her clothing on the floor and looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the door as she pinned up her hair. She touched herself as she watched the tub fill in the mirror, thinking about Hermione joining her in the bathtub. After all the times she'd watched Harry go down on Hermione, she'd decided to try removing all her pubic hair when she was fifteen. She liked it a lot better than when it had been so out of control. Her pale skin was flawless and she sighed. Harry nor Hermione were ever going to touch her like she wanted them to.

She stopped moping and dipped her toe in the tub. Smiling, she slid into the tub, gasping slightly from the heat. Steam began to fill the room as bubbles floated and popped, making the scent of watermelon even stronger. Her fingers moved over her breasts and between her thighs as she submerged her whole body except for her head. She gasped softly as she masturbated.

Harry shuddered. The man he'd just been talking to was not someone he liked associating with. He had passed on info that Harry found interesting enough. Harry went to the nearest post office and wrote Remus a quick letter. His contact had an idea or two about Mundungus and believed the man hadn't been killed outright. Harry thought the same and passed the info onto Remus. Harry scrambled the letter and wrote Padfoot and Protect Me. Remus would know how to figure that out and once he wrote down who it was, the letter would unscramble.

As he walked out, he got mobbed by some young witches and signed autographs until, "I'm really sorry girls, but I need to get home. I'm working on a new song."

They all waved as he walked away then Disapparated. Outside the Weasleys, he tried to prepare himself for the hug that was sure to come. He was right, as soon as Molly opened the door and saw him, she nearly smothered him as she hugged him.

"What are you doing here?"

"Avoiding witches who if they knew where I lived, I'd never have a moment of peace."

She laughed and said, "Have a cuppa before you go."

Harry nodded and followed her into the kitchen. He found it strange to be in the Burrow without hearing explosions, running Weasleys or shouts. He shook it off and sat down, smiling at Molly as she set a cup in front of him.


	17. Chapter 17

Harry was in Germany, looking for a wizard. Someone had reported seeing Mundungus here and he and Remus had taken a trip up there, looking for the man. So far, all they'd found was a den of corruption in the local ministry and two attempted murders against them. The wizard and the witch had been transported to London for punishment.

Harry sighed as the two ate in the out of the way abandoned home they'd started using as their base of operations. Harry checked his watch. "Three more days until the full moon. Five until I have to get back to Hogwarts for the N.E.W.T.s. Ast least our replacements will be here soon."

Remus nodded as he ate his rice and beans, Harry gagging as he ate his own. "I miss Dobby's cooking. I bet they're having corned beef tonight."

Remus grinned and grabbed his pack. "Molly sent some stuff with us. Want to look?"

Harry nodded as he blinked. "Why didn't you say something sooner?"

"Total abject greed. I didn't want to share. Really, it was to celebrate when we found him."

Harry laughed as Remus opened the bag and rooted around. Remus pulled out a small loaf of bread in a bag and handed it over, saying, "Zucchini bread."

Harry cheered and pulled out the loaf, tearing a hunk off.

Remus pulled out a thermos and said, "Chicken soup." He heated it up and took a drink then passed it to Harry. By the time they finished, Harry motioned to the bed and said, "You sleep first. Our replacements should be here in the morning. I can handle a night of no sleep."

Remus nodded and slipped off his shoes then crawled into the bed. He smirked and said, "I want a bedtime story."

Harry showed him two fingers and asked, "Need your nappy changed first?"

Harry twirled his wand as he debated the ethical reasons for and against capital punishment. By morning, six hours later, he'd decided that as much as he disliked killing, all too often it was necessary.

Someone hammered at the door and Harry opened it with a wave of his hand, his wand aiming at the person who stood outside. Moody growled, "Nice place you got here."

Harry narrowed his eyes. "Well?"

" '_The price of liberty is, always has been, and always will be blood: the person who is not willing to die for his liberty has already lost it to the first scoundrel who is willing to risk dying to violate that person's liberty. Are you free?_' "

"And?"

Moody looked murderous but growled, "I'm a little teapot, short and stout. Here is my handle-"

Harry was laughing so hard, he almost couldn't breathe, Remus joining him as they heard a girl's voice tinkling behind Moody. The former Auror limped in and Tonks arrived behind him.

Moody said, "The tattoo would have sufficed."

Harry dried his eyes nodded. "Yeah, but it wouldn't be as funny."

Harry gave Moody his paperwork listing everywhere they'd searched and who they'd shaken down for information. "We're gonna head home, now."

Moody nodded and Tonks gave Harry a quick hug. They took their portkey and disappeared, appearing in the main offices for the Aurors. Harry nodded at the ones he knew and the two left the building. "Want to come over for lunch?"

Remus shook his head and winked. "I'm sure you and Hermione want to... celebrate your return."

Harry grinned and patted Remus on the shoulder. "See you later, Uncle Moony."

Harry Apparated into his garage and walked into the house, yawning. As much as he had missed Hermione over the past week, he wanted sleep before sex. He checked his watch as he walked through the house, stripping down to his boxers. He fell into the bed and pulled off his boxers, falling asleep before he could wonder what the two had done while he was gone.

Lili had gotten a close up of Harry's half nude body as he walked up the stairs. She'd moved into a bedroom upstairs the day he'd had to leave and had just been heading downstairs to grab a book to read. As she stood in the hallway, she debated going back to her room or still going to get the book. As she passed their room, Lili looked in and stopped. Harry was lying naked on the bed, his tan mostly gone. She started fantasizing about walking into the room and using him as she'd been wanting to since she'd hit puberty. After a few moments, she went to her room and pulled off her clothes, sliding under the cool sheets as her hand dipped between her thighs.

Dobby picked up the clothing and washed it quickly, setting it on a pile in front of Harry's door, not wanting to disturb his master. He closed it for him and went back downstairs.

Hermione came home and went to the library, slipping a CD into her stereo as she opened her books to study for her next big test. She sighed as her stomach rumbled and stood, debating what to grab to eat. As she walked out of the library, she looked to the front door and her eyes widened. Harry's cloak. He was home. She forgot about food and ran upstairs, concluding he'd gone straight to bed after all he'd done. She was right and found him asleep on their bed, his erection waving in the air.

She grinned wickedly and decided to wake him sweetly.

Harry slammed awake and grinned at his wife as she looked up at him through her hair. "Baby, as nice as that feels, I'm tired."

She grinned and crawled up the bed, sliding her body along his. She kissed him hard and said, "Are you sure?"

He swallowed and rethought his position. Her breasts straining against her blouse swayed him and he said, "Get those damn clothes off."

Hermione smiled sweetly and did as he said.

When they finished and Harry went to take a shower, he asked, "Where's Lili?"

"Not sure. She stayed home, today. Probably down at the beach."

Harry didn't say anything but turned on the water and stepped under the spray.

Once he was done, Harry got out of the shower and walked back to the bed, asking, "What time is it?" He was too tired to lift his own arm to look.

She grinned and looked at her watch. "A little after four."

Harry groaned and fell on the bed, covering his head with her pillow. His muffled voice told her, "Don't wake me unless the world is ending."

She grinned, slapped his still damp bum and draped the comforter over him.

"Sleep well, love."

Harry was asleep before she even had a chance to shut the door.

Hermione went to get food and ran into Lili on the way down the stairs. "Hey. Have a good day?"

Lili nodded. "You?"

"Yeah. Gotta get back to studying. Harry's back. He's asleep, though."

She nodded again and said, "I'm gonna go finish my book. Dinner still at seven?"

"Yeah. See you in a bit."

She continued down the stairs and didn't see Lili turn to watch her bum sway under her school skirt.

She sighed and went back to her room, hoping the book would take her mind off the sex she couldn't stop thinking about.

Harry appeared just outside The Three Broomsticks and went in, nodding hello at Rosmerta. His book bag fell from his shoulder as he sat down and said, "Caffeinated Butterbeer, please."

She smiled and pulled out one from under the counter, twisting out the cork. As she set it in front of Harry, she asked, "Last test?"

It had become their morning routine for the past two weeks. Harry moaned bitterly and shook his head. "Four more tests."

"You're the one who wanted to get as many as your wife did," she teased.

He stuck his tongue out at her and then drank it one pull. "Ahhh, caffeine, a smidgen of alcohol and sugar. Three of life's four greatest things."

Though she knew the answer, she asked anyway. "And the fourth?"

"Hermione's kisses, of course."

Harry waved goodbye and shouldered his bag on the short march to take his next test. Today he had two Pre-Auror N.E.W.T.s leaving him Potions, Practical and Charms, Essay and Multiple Choice.

Inside the school, he nodded to a few students as he walked into the Great Hall and took a sheath of parchment from the desk at the front. Harry took a seat near the back and let his bag slide to the floor then took out two quills and placed his head on the desk, waiting for the rest of the students and then instructor.

Harry didn't recognize the Auror as he introduced himself and Harry had a feeling the man was a desk monkey.

"You may begin the test now."

Harry slit the sheath open with his finger and picked up his quill, writing as small as possible to fit as much information per question.

At noon the test ended and students left to get something to eat at school or head into Hogsmeade if they were done for the day. Harry went and sat down by the lake, wishing he could talk to Hermione. Unfortunately, she was in the middle of her own tests at the end of her school year. Technically, she'd be done this year but she planned to spend another year doing research. Harry didn't mind. He was glad actually. So far, Thomas hadn't really attacked large groups. It seemed as if he were playing games more than anything else. Unfortunately, his playing games was not fun for the witches and wizards who had disappeared.

Harry watched his reflection ripple in the water and wondered what he'd do. Kill Thomas? Try to send him back? What if he couldn't?

His ruminations were interrupted when he stood and someone called his name. He turned around, wondering who it was when someone very short slammed into him and hugged him hard, their shoulder almost making him a soprano.

"Hi Emily."

She let go and smiled at him. "MummyanddadwonatripandtheysaidIcouldcomevisitforacoupleofdaysifyoureallymeantitbuttheywanttomeetyoufirstand-"

Harry put his hand over her mouth. "Slow down. Take a deep breath and talk slower."

She did and said, "Mum and dad said I could come visit but they want to meet you first. They won a trip for a week and I was gonna stay with my grandmum the whole time but they said if you could take me there afterwards, I could stay for a few days with you."

"How about you tell them they can come visit for a few days before hand with you unless they have to work or something. Otherwise, have them send me an owl and I'll come by." Harry looked at his watch and said, "I've got to head back for my next test. How did you know I was down here?"

"We saw you when we got out of Magical Creatures."

Harry nodded and she followed him back to the castle, asking him what N.E.W.T.s were like. He grinned and said, "Hard."

Harry dropped his quill on the desk and looked at his watch. Two more minutes were scheduled for the test. Flitwick stood on a stack of books and said, "Quills down. Tests forward."

Harry handed his forward and then picked up his bag, slipping it over his shoulder. He nodded at a few students and walked out of the room then out of the castle. A few of the other students walked with him into the village, trading jokes with him.

He nodded goodbye and Disapparated, throwing his book bag halfway across the room when he reappeared in his office. Harry sat down at his desk and looked at the files that had been left for him. He sighed and started reading. Less than fifteen seconds home and done with school, Harry was looking at information about the missing wizards seeing if he could see a pattern no one else had seen.

After three hours of making charts and graphs, Harry gave up and threw the parchment and files in a box and shrunk it down, cramming it into his desk.

A black punching bag wound down from the ceiling as his black mood grew and manifested. Harry balled his fists and began hitting it, as hard as he could. Stuffing started coming out after an hour of his fists pounding it. His foot snapped out and the bag's seams split. Harry sighed and waved his hand, the destroyed bag and its stuffing began floating and balled up. As it did so, the items began shrinking in size then disappeared, a sickening pop squelching through the room. Harry was reminded of Moody removing his eye and shivered.

He grabbed his broom and left the office, intent on flying. Outside the house, Harry straddled his broom and leapt into the air, weaving in and out of the trees as he flirted with pain. One missed swerve or flinch and he could end up in a world of hurt.

After an hour of flying, Harry realized he hadn't seen Hermione or Lili all day and set down near the back door. Opening the door, Nietzsche scrambled out and headed towards a tree. Harry grinned and sat down, waiting for their dog to return. When he walked back, his muzzle had a satisfied look to it. Harry grinned and used his foot to nudge him towards the door. "In. Know where the girls are?"

The dog tugged at his shoelace and Harry smiled. "Lazy dog. What do you do around the house? Look cute and eat."

Nietzsche started barking when he saw Crookshanks walk through the dining room door and chased after the cat. Harry smirked and watched them disappear, knowing either Nietzsche would catch him and get walloped by Crookshanks or the cat would get away.

Harry sat down, his mood much better after an hour of flying. He looked at the shelf of DVDs and decided to watch the movie they'd just bought, Wo hu cang long. He was watching it in the original language, Mandarin, and finding it much better.

Harry didn't hear the door open and was startled when someone yanked on his hair. He turned around and Lili was smirking at him. She sat down and asked, "Is this that crouching movie?"

"Wo hung cang long. Crouching tiger, hidden dragon, yes."

"Cool."

Harry turned on the subtitles for her and sat back. When the movie ended, Harry asked, "Have you seen Hermione?"

"This morning, she said she was going to stop by her parents'."

Harry nodded and went to put the DVD away. Lili asked, "Can you put in Notting Hill?"

"Sure." He did and then went upstairs to change out of his school clothes. As he pulled off his shirt, he muttered, "Shit."

If Hermione was at her parent's she might accidentally find her gift. Harry Disapparated, half naked and appeared in her room. Smirking, he shrunk down her gifts and Disapparated again, reappearing at the manor.

Tomorrow was her last day so Harry took the two boxes and the bag of items to her library and began setting them up. Instead of doing the hidden wiring like he had before, Harry enchanted the battery to last forever and left the wiring in a a pile. He would place it in a bag with the spare ink and paper then stuff it in her desk later. Harry set up the printer and initialized the connections quickly. He'd thought it would have been harder but he was done in a few minutes. Harry went into the screen saver and set it to stay on, then made it say _Congratulations Hermione._

Once it was looking perfect, Harry Disapparated back to his room and went to take a shower.

He'd just finished and stepped out when he heard a shriek. He grinned. That was Hermione's shriek of excitement. Harry had barely had the time to cross over to his closet when Hermione opened the bedroom door and hit him like a ton of bricks, knocking him backward onto the bed.

"So... you like it?"

"Uh huh. Now we just need a phone line for Internet access."

"Smythe took care of it last week. They branched it off for us and the man thought he'd completed it." He winked and mouthed the memory modification charm. "There's a phone jack in the library. Just move the rug under the desk back an inch."

She stood and Harry grabbed at her skirt, stopping her from heading back down the stairs. He smiled and asked, "Where's my fanny?"

Hermione blushed and whispered, "Anywhere you want it."

His hands slid under her skirt and tugged at her knickers playfully. "Even... say... in the middle of the park near your house?"

She blushed even deeper and nodded hesitantly.

"What about... on a ferris wheel?"

She nodded again.

"How about right here, right now?" he had slid her knickers down to her knees as his fingers kneaded her bum and tickled her lips. She nodded and Harry pulled his fingers away. "Shame. I've got something to do."

Hermione moaned from the lost sensations and glared at him. He smiled and said, "Love you."

She stuck her tongue out at him and said, "You're a horrid tease."

"And you rubbing me all through lunch at the restaurant wasn't as bad?"

Her mouth closed. Sher had no argument for that. Harry finished getting dressed. She saw he was wearing a black raw silk shirt and a pair of loose dark blue trousers made of cotton. "Where are you going?"

"Meeting. Don't wait up."

She wanted to ask but didn't. He Disapparated after he pulled on his new pair of Dragonhide boots.

Harry scowled. Then he grimaced and finally, he started muttering expletives.

Remus raised his eyebrow and waited. "Are you done?"

"No." Harry started cursing in French. After another eight minutes, he stopped and said, "All right. I'm done now."

"Good. Do we take the body back with us or leave it for the Aurors?" The two had found Mundungus' body at the bottom of a drained quarry. The only way they had recognized him was his tattoos.

"We'll leave it. Go let Hermione know I'm okay? I'll let the Aurors know."

Remus nodded and Disapparated. Harry stood there for a minute and then cast a preservation spell over the old thief. He murmured a prayer and Disapparated.

Harry appeared behind an old decrepit building and walked inside, standing in a dusty old lobby. A small light flew through the floor and twirled around him, shifting colors. It disappeared and a female voice tinkled through the room. "Welcome to Auror Headquarters, Temporary Agent Harry Potter."

The floor of the room dropped downwards and Harry's wand slipped into his hand. Finally the floor came to a stop and the walls lit up, revealing a narrow stone opening. Harry approached it nervously. The last time he'd been here, Tonks had thought it amusing to jump him along with two others. She was still off active duty as her arm healed.

Inside, he stepped to the first occupied office he saw and said, "I found the body of Mundungus Fletcher at St James' Lane quarry."

The man looked up, surprised to hear him and nodded. "Do you know the exact coordinates?"

Harry nodded and reeled off the latitude and longitude. The man nodded and said, "We'll send someone out right away."

"Keep me posted."

The wizard nodded, keeping his temper at being told what to do by a young man down. Harry turned and left, more than ready to get home after a three day search. They hadn't used spells the whole time, allowing the dirt and filth to build up.

As soon as Harry made it outside the building, he Disapparated, startling the hell out of his wife in the shower. He grinned. "Perfect timing, my dear."

She smiled at him and asked, "Are you going to take off those filthy clothes or just leer?"

"Both." he started stripping down as he winked and made a few rude gestures.

Inside the shower, she wrinkled her nose and said, "You reek. Did you erm... you know?"

He nodded. "I was lying in a bog pit and wasn't able to use a restroom. Hang on." he waved his hand under her nose and she sighed happily. He'd temporarily removed her sense of smell. Harry covered his hands with a large amount of soap and began scrubbing himself down. He looked at the pile of clothing and snapped his fingers. It burst into flame, only the boots surviving the purple and emerald fire and Harry muttered, "I loved that shirt."

Hermione smiled as she helped him lather the soap all over him. "I'll get you a new one."

It took quite a while, but Harry was clean and he sighed as they left the bathroom. "That's sixteen dead bodies found since summer started. He's playing with us... he's playing with ME."

Harry's hand slammed into the wall, shaking the vanity mirror and dislodging plaster. Hermione gasped as he pulled away his hand. He'd bloodied his knuckles and traces of skin and blood remained on the wall. She grabbed his hand and said, "Don't do that."

"'Mione, he's doing this on purpose. He's enjoying killing. He isn't doing it with any goal in mind. The being is a psychopath."

"That's the third time you've referred to him like that. Why don't you call him a person?"

"Because he isn't. He died. He's a Drakkari. They're corporeal spirits charged with chronicling and monitoring the thirteen realms humans live in," Harry was shouting, so angry he was yelling at his wife though she hadn't done anything.

Hermione gasped. He'd rarely talked about the realm. In less than ten seconds, he'd revealed more than he had since he'd regained his memory.

Harry sat down on the bed, tears starting to fill his eyes. "They wanted my help. They needed my help badly. Though Lili would be able to come to a realm and be more than a ghost, they didn't have her at the time and they needed someone with experience. Someone willing to take the fight." He fell backwards onto the bed and continued, "But somehow, he's affecting people. He stayed corporeal. He should be a bloody ghost but he's not. And I can't find the motherfucker."

The tears were streaming down his face now. Hermione lay down beside him, resting her head on his chest, listening to his heart beat slow. She hesitantly asked, "Should I call Emily's parents and tell them she can't come?"

Harry murmured, "No. I'll be okay tomorrow. Want to come when I pick her up?"

"No. Lili wants to go shopping so we're going to go into London."

Harry ran his fingers through Hermione's hair. "Be safe."

Hermione asked, "Do you want to?"

Harry sat up, wiping his face clean. "What? No. Not really in the mood."

She smiled softly and kissed his shoulder. "How about some food?"

"Yeah. And a movie."

She nodded and tossed a pair of boxers and a tee at him. She pulled on an old pair of pajamas and the two went downstairs, Harry scooping up Nietzsche at the bottom of the stairs. Lili was just passing through the room and Hermione said, "We're gonna watch a movie."

"Cool. Can I join you?"

Harry nodded and she went to change into her pajamas also. Lili came back down wearing a tiny tank top and matching shorts that had Harry sneaking peeks occasionally. Hermione noticed and whispered, "Do you want me to move do you can drool easier?" her voice was quite cold.

"Errr, sorry. I'd just never noticed how attractive she was until now," he whispered back, hoping he wouldn't be sleeping on the couch tonight.

Hermione cocked an eye then turned on the DVD player and the telly. Once the previews were over, Harry was glad to see it was High Fidelity. He thought John Cusack was a great actor and the movie had great dialog compared to the majority of the drek that pandered to thirteen year old American girls.

Halfway through the movie, he looked over at Lili and saw her watching the screen, fascinated. She hadn't seen the movie yet. Hermione was sitting in his lap and his right hand was slowly sneaking down her stomach. Hermione tried to stop him but his hand dipped in and his fingers traced down her sparse pubic hair, dipping into her fanny and tickling her clit.

Hermione bit her lip and tried not to move around too much. Harry was pinching her in the perfect way to get her off. Finally he stopped, bringing his fingers to her mouth and she hesitantly sucked on them as he kissed on her neck, breathing, "I love you."

She snuck a look at Lili and traced a small heart on Harry's left bicep.

At the end of the movie, Harry had to carry Lili back up to her room. He tried very hard not to look at the swell of her breasts and laid her down, covering her with her sheet and comforter.

He kissed her forehead and grinned whispering, "You're a lot heavier than I remember. Sleep well."

Back in his room, Hermione poked her finger into his chest, saying, "What if Lili had seen you do that? You're not going to do things like that with Emily here, are you? You better not."

"Of course not. Even if Lili had looked over, she wouldn't have seen."

But Hermione was just getting wound up. By the time she'd finished, it was nearly midnight. Harry finally asked, grinning, "So, does this mean no sex?"

Hermione's eyes flashed as she turned around. "Sleep on the couch."

Harry sighed and grabbed his pillow and a blanket, sighing as he trudged down the stairs. He'd forgotten what she said before about arguing.

He'd only been downstairs for a few minutes when Hermione came down and asked, "You don't remember what I said?"

He looked over the back of the couch and his eyes went wide. She was wearing what she'd worn for Valentine's day. This time, she'd gone without the knickers, though.

"I yell, you yell at me, the argument escalates, one of us makes a concession and then we make up. Fabulous sex afterwards."

Harry grinned hopefully and followed Hermione when she turned around, her bum swaying under the silvery gown.

Harry waited as his car warmed up, eating a sandwich made of his breakfast. A mug of coffee sat on the table and he sipped at it, checking his watch. He made sure he had his wand with him and poked his head out into the garage.

Hermione and Lili waved to him then pulled out in her car. He smiled at them and went back inside to finish his breakfast. Dobby was doing the dishes and humming a very off key, but still merry, tune.

Harry said good day to Dobby and went out to get in his car. As he pulled out, Remus Apparated at his front door. Harry stopped the car and stuck his head out the window before Remus could knock or turn around. "Hey."

Remus turned around and smiled at him. "Molly wanted to make sure you remember to come by for dinner tonight. She sent me to tell you since I came by to drop off her wicker basket."

"She expecting Lili?"

"Of course she is."

Harry nodded. "Can you let her know there'll be four of us? I'm pseudo-babysitting."

Remus nodded and Disapparated. He'd been invited also and he could wait to find out who he was babysitting.

Harry pulled out and drove to the nearby village to get his tank filled up first. He nodded at the villagers he recognized and spoke to the attendant as his tank filled. The old man had been in the SAS and Harry always listened to his stories of playing hare and hound in the desert against Rommel, thinking how much about his war the man didn't know.

Harry paid him and got back into his car, driving off as he looked at the parchment with Emily's address.

Harry pulled up in front of a tan residence and was mobbed by half a dozen children asking about his car. He answered a few questions and said, "You should be playing. It's summer. Enjoy the day."

Harry closed the car door and went up to the steps, looking at the address again. He didn't even have a chance to knock before Emily flung open the door and said, "Hi. I'm ready."

Harry grinned. "I need the directions to your grandmother's still."

Emily's mother appeared and said, "Hi, Harry."

"Hi, Mrs. Everson."

Her eyes widened when she saw his car. Last time, he'd Apparated to their place. "Nice car."

Harry grinned. "Yeah. I like it."

She invited him in and offered him a cup of tea as Emily's father came out and shook his hand then left, putting on a shirt that identified him as a janitor for a company Harry had never heard of.

Hermione and Lili were walking along the street, peering into the occasional window. Lili had bought a new blouse while Hermione hadn't found anything she wanted other than a new raw silk shirt for Harry.

As they passed a kissing couple, Lili's eyes widened. It was two women. Hermione noticed but didn't think anything of it other than a minor reddening of her cheeks. She'd seen two men more intent on each other before and her aunt Marie preferred women though she lived in the states.

Once they were far enough away, Lili asked, "It's not taboo?"

Hermione shook her head. "It used to be. Technically, still is but most people are of the notion as long as they don't bother me, I won't bother them."

Lili nodded and came to a decision as they walked along. She tugged on Hermione's sleeve and said, "Let's go in there."

Lili was pointing at a lingerie and adult movie store. Hermione's face reddened. "What? Why?"

"Well, I need some knickers and I want to look around."

Hermione nodded and hoped no one she knew would see her go in. Agent Provocateur had been racy enough for her. All over this store sex toys and movies were on display. Lili poked about as Hermione stood in one place, her face turning darker when the man working asked if she'd like to try anything on with a suggestive leer.

Hermione was relieved when they finally left. She noticed Lili had bought something but she didn't want to know what it was. Lili didn't offer.

They walked about for another hour looking in shops then stopped for lunch at a half full café. As they ate Lili was very quiet then said, "Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I need to tell you something and I don't want you to interrupt."

Hermione looked at her surprised then nodded hesitantly.

"You know I had a crush on Harry?"

Hermione nodded again, just as hesitantly.

"It's not a crush. I'm in love with him. I have been for years. And it's not just him I'm in love with. I'm in love with you, also. Hermione, I've dated Fred since I've been here, went out with a few people from Drakkari... but none of them made me feel like what it feels to be near both of you."

Hermione wanted to freak out. She wanted to scream. But there were too many people to do that around. She just sat and listened as Lili told her more. Finally, Lili finished with, "I'm probably leaving soon and I wanted to tell you... I wanted to tell you because I hoped there might be a chance... there might be a chance the three of us could... could be together at least one night?"

Hermione's mind had gotten over the initial shock and now she was trying to process it. As she thought about it, she wondered. This was the second time a woman had hit on her. Lili watched her and wondered what her answer would be.

"I don't know. Lili... let me think about it?"

Lili smiled softly. "Take as long as you need."

Hermione paid the bill and the two left the cafe, Hermione thinking about it while Lili prayed she'd say yes. If Hermione did, all that would be left was to convince Harry. Lili knew that would be easy. She'd seen him check her out occasionally.

Harry pulled up in front of a McDonalds' and raised an eyebrow. "You really want to eat here?"

Emily nodded and opened the door carefully, trying not to hit the concrete pot with a tree in it. She closed the door and waited for Harry, smoothing out her skirt as she did so. Harry got out of the car and closed the door, activating the alarm as he stepped on on the sidewalk.

Emily grabbed his hand and he grinned, amused. She pulled on his arm slightly as they walked into the fast food restaurant. She ordered a cheeseburger happy meal and Harry just got the largest thing of fries they sold as well as a Sprite. He'd found out that the taste of Coke made him ill.

As she ate, Emily told him how her summer was going and how she'd done on her tests. Near the end of her meal, she asked, "Did you get your test results yet?"

Harry shook his head. "They should've been here by now, too."

She patted his hand and told him not to worry. Harry tried not to burst out laughing. She looked like she was trying to act like Molly.

They left the fast food restaurant and went back to his car, Harry opening the door for her. Inside, she found his stack of CDs and ambled through it until she found one with his picture on it. "Can I put this one in?"

Harry grinned and said, "I'll put it in." He slid the disc in and turned it up.

Hermione and Lili saw Harry's car on the road as he pulled up next to them and winked at his wife. Emily looked where he was and asked, "Oh. It's Hermione?"

She waved at the two women and asked, "Who's the other girl?"

Harry grinned. "An old friend. She's visiting for the summer."

Harry shifted and pressed down on the accelerator, whipping past his wife's little car. Emily giggled as she watched other cars leap out of the way of his car. Finally, Harry arrived at the turnoff and pulled down the dirt road, slowing considerably. He pulled into the garage and got out, grabbing Emily's bag for her. She looked around, wrinkling her nose then walked outside.

"The garage is bigger on the inside. And you live here?" she saw the dilapidated shack and not the stately Manor Sirius had left him. Harry smiled and said, "Look at the building." He placed his hands over her eyes and murmured a few words in Latin. When he removed his hands, she gasped. The shack didn't look like a shack anymore. It looked like a home.

"How?" she gasped.

Harry grinned. "Magic, Emi."

Hermione and Lili pulled up and into the garage. They came out and Harry introduced Lili to Emily as he saw how the two women were acting and almost asked a question but decided not to. He could ask Hermione what was wrong later.

"So, who's up for the beach?" he asked.

Emily perked up and said, "I need to change into my swimsuit."

Lili said, "I'll show you to your room."

Emily nodded and followed her into the house and Harry waited until the front door closed. "What's wrong?"

Hermione shook her head. "I'll tell you later, okay?"

He nodded and asked, "Want a kiss?"

She smiled and nodded. Harry leaned forward as she got up on her toes and his hands steadied her at her waist. When she pulled away, she asked, "Have a good day?"

"Yeah. The chips at McDonald's are pretty good. Not as good as at that restaurant we went to last summer."

Harry kissed her forehead and they walked into the house and up to their room. Hermione changed into her small dark blue bikini surprising Harry. Normally she wore one pieces around other people. Even though the back almost fully covered her, she always said she felt too exposed around others in it. Harry slid into a pair of shorts and asked, "A bikini?"

"You don't like it? Is there something wrong with it?" she looked in the mirror.

"I love it. You don't usually wear one, though." His hands were cupping her bum as he stood behind her. "Hmmm, think they'd miss us?"

Hermione smiled softly. "Yes. Grab some towels, love."

Harry did as she said and watched her grab the matching sarong then head for the stairs. He followed her down and through the house. Harry hissed when he got outside and a small snake crawled out from under the steps. Harry picked it up and hissed at it as they walked down to the beach. They saw Lili and Emily at the beach already and picked up their pace.

Near the beach, Harry hissed at the snake again and held it so it could see the preteen. The snake hissed back and Harry set it on the ground to pass the word she was a verified person on the grounds.

A large stone column near the beach seemed to move as he approached it and Harry put up his hand. The stone shifted and Harry spoke in Attic Greek, telling the guardians of his home that the girl, like Hermione and Lili, were members of the household and were not to be disturbed.

The face of a particularly hideous gargoyle was revealed and nodded then disappeared back into the stone column. Harry kissed Hermione's forehead and the two continued on to the beach.

Harry laid out their blankets and waved at Emily and Lili as they splashed in the water. Emily ran out of the water after a moment and sat down on the blankets beside Harry and Hermione. She looked at Hermione and said, "You're beautiful."

Harry grinned as Hermione blushed. "See why I like her? She has good taste."

Emily giggled and looked at Hermione's hair for a moment. "Can I braid your hair later?"

Harry grinned. "Let her. I saw what she did to some other girls. She's quite good."

Emily nodded and Hermione said, "I guess so. We're having dinner at the Weasleys tonight. If we have time, you can do it before then."

She cheered and Harry saw Hermione's face change as Lili approached them. She looked apprehensive also. Harry was very interested in whatever had happened between the two. Lili sat down next to Harry and said, "Want to make a castle with me, Emily? I've never done it before."

Emily looked wide eyed. "Really?"

She nodded and Harry said, "Lili grew up in the middle of a very special place. Her coming here to visit us is her first time away and around regular witches and wizards."

"Where are you from?"

"I'm not allowed to talk about it," Lili told her. "But I can tell you it isn't anywhere as beautiful as this place." Emily got up and Lili joined her near the water's edge. The two started a sand castle as Hermione closed her eyes and laid back while Harry leaned against a rock and watched Lili and Emily play.

He wondered what had happened between the two but knew Hermione would tell him sooner or later. Lili was bent over, her bum facing him and Harry was looking more than he should. Even though she'd been living with them for nearly four months now, Harry was still surprised how attractive she was. He'd expected her to be pretty but not as amazing as she'd turned out. He shrugged it off after a moment and closed his eyes, enjoying the salty air and sun.

Harry was awoken by Hermione's laugh and he looked up to see the front half of her hair braided with small sparkly wands and stars in her air at random points. She saw he was awake and asked, "Do you like it?"

Emily cheered when he said, "Yes. Very much."

Harry looked at his watch and said, "It's getting late. We better get ready to go." he heard a bark and saw that all the diurnal animals of the house had joined them, Fawkes sitting on a high branch, Crookshanks stalking a sand crab and Nietzsche digging up clam spouts. He grinned. "Nietzsche." the dog heard his voice and gave a joyful bark as he ran across the beach and stuck his muzzle in Harry's hand.

Harry stood and the dog jumped around Harry's feet as he gathered up the towels while Hermione shook the sand off her sarong and put it back on. "Where's Lili?" Harry asked.

Emily answered. "She said she was going to take a bath before leaving."

Harry nodded and when Emily wasn't looking, swatted his wife's bum hard, winking at her when she spun around to look at him.

"C'mon, Nietzsche. Got everything Emily?"

She nodded and held up a small bag full of hair bands and clips, her towel over her shoulder.

Once Emily had started heading up to the house, Hermione punched Harry's arm and said, "What if she'd seen?"

Harry grinned and blew a kiss at her. "I don't tell you I love you enough."

She smiled softly. "No, you don't."

As she walked though, she started thinking about what Lili had said. And now she was curious. She'd watched Lili move on the beach, the way her thong bisected her bum, the way her chest bounced when she ran. Hermione wasn't in love. Wasn't in lust. But she was curious. Though she'd had an aunt who was gay, she'd been sheltered and the idea was still foreign to her. She sighed and tried not to think about it.

Harry watched where Emily was walking and yelled at her once to stay on the path. She looked at him wide-eyed as he explained, "There are snakes in the grass all over. They know not to attack you but if you injure one, they might forget in the heat of the moment."

Emily nodded as Hermione whispered, "You didn't have to scare her so much."

Harry shrugged. "A minute of fright is better than an hour of pain, yes?"

Hermione shrugged.

Back at the house, he opened the door and pushed play on the DVD player. Bach filled the living room as Emily walked to her room to shower and change while Harry and Hermione went upstairs. They both got in the shower together and when Harry got on his knees, for a moment, she pretended he was Lili. The idea titillated her for a moment then she thought about Harry again as he stood. She moaned his name as he kissed her. Harry said, "I love you," then picked her up and pressed her against the wall.

Harry pulled on slacks and a tee then pulled over robes on. Hermione pulled on matching robes to his and smiled at him. She looked at her hair in the mirror and asked, "Do you like my hair like this?"

Harry looked at the few inches of cornrows on her forehead that went to loose hair and nodded. "You look gorgeous."

Hermione slid her slippers on and left the room, not waiting for Harry as he pulled on his Dragonhide boots, buckling them in place. Harry walked out of the room and almost knocked Lili down as he closed the door. Lili grinned at him and said, "We have to stop meeting this way or someone might suspect."

Harry grinned and almost asked her what had happened between her and Hermione then shrugged it off. He followed her down the stairs and tried to keep his eyes off her swaying bum. Harry wasn't sure but he was starting to believe Lili might be trying to seduce him. Her necklines had begun to plunge and her skirts had begun raise up some, lately. He shrugged it off as Emily called his name. She was sitting on the couch playing with Nietzsche and asked, "Do I look okay?"

Harry smiled and said, "You look fine."

Hermione came into the room and asked, "Are we going by portkey or floo?"

"portkey."

Emily asked, "What's a floo?"

Hermione told her, "It's a way of traveling by fire. You have to have a fireplace connected to a network and special floo powder."

"Oh. Sounds fun."

Harry shook his head violently. "It isn't."

Hermione and Lili both laughed as Harry made the portkey.


	18. Chapter 18

Harry pulled the car up to Emily's grandparents' house and got out, grabbing Emily's bag for her. She yawned and got out of the car, following him up the steps to their flat. Harry knocked on the door and after a few moments, an elderly man opened the door. "Hey little one," he said to Emily and to Harry, "You must be Harry Potter. I'm Joseph Meiner."

"Nice to meet you, sir. I wish I could stay and talk but I've got to get to work."

He nodded and shook Harry's hand. Harry got down on his knee when Emily tugged his jacket. "Thank you, Harry. I had a lot of fun."

Harry reached into his pocket. "Here are the photos."

She took the stack and hugged him then kissed his cheek. Harry waved goodbye and headed back to car, annoyed. He felt the pull of a meeting and drove to his in-laws. Their house was closer and they'd understand him leaving his car there as long as he had to.

Emma kissed Harry's cheek and said, "No problem. If it gets in the way, I'll write Hermione and have her come get it."

He said loud enough for Daniel to hear, "Emma, you and I have to run off as soon as possible."

Daniel and Emma laughed and she said, "Oh yes. I'm sure Hermione will understand."

Harry Disapparated.

Ron asked, "Are you sure you don't want Hermione to come with you?"

Harry shook his head. "She's been preoccupied and you're competent enough for this. All you have to do is watch my back."

He nodded and the two Disapparated.

Harry and Ron watched two men walk into an old rundown shack. Harry patted Ron's shoulder and whispered, "Stay here. If you see anyone other than me walk out of there, stun them. Don't tell anyone about what you see."

Ron nodded and went to one knee as he waited as Harry shifted to a raven, flying to one of the windows. He pecked at the sill, eating some of the moss as he watched the wizards.

Ron wasn't surprised Harry was an Animagi. He just watched Harry do what he was doing. They had been watching this shack for almost a week now and finally there was activity. Harry hopped into the shack and disappeared from Ron's view. He hoped Harry knew what he was doing.

Harry found the two men looking over a map. He cawed and the two men pointed their wands at him then relaxed. The taller one spoke to the other, "It's just a raven. Carry on."

The short one waved his arms at Harry, saying, "Shoo, shoo."

Harry cawed and jumped aside but just moved his head about woodenly. The taller one laughed started talking about an attack. Harry began pecking at a pile of crumbs as he listened to the men. An hour passed and Harry had enough information now.

The two men had left the room and were sitting in the other room around a 200 liter drum filled with flaming fagots when a huge creature stepped into the room, screaming.

Ron nearly had a heart attack when he heard the screams. One sounded of pure rage and wholly inhuman while the other two sounded like two men in fear of their mortal souls. His adrenaline began pumping as he waited. A third person Apparated into his field of fire, dropping to the ground less than a second later. Ron had stunned him. He bound the man with the most powerful spell he knew and waited. There was still screaming but only the two higher pitched ones he'd heard before.

Ron stared at the huge creature that walked out of the building, two wizards under its arms and a stack of papers in its left hand. The men were dropped on the ground next to the third and Ron's eyes widened as he watched the beast disappear to be replaced by his nude best friend.

Ron was pretty sure he knew why Harry had brought a change of clothing now. Ron called, "Can I come over?"

"Yeah."

He walked over, not embarrassed by seeing Harry naked. He'd seen his friend naked more times than he'd probably seen any woman naked. He tossed Harry the robes and asked, "Was that the Drakar?"

"Draknar. Yes."

After Harry had pulled on the robes, Ron asked, "Why do you end up naked?"

Harry grinned and shrugged. "Don't know. It's annoying as hell, though."

Ron shook his head and watched as Harry made a portkey. "Were they his?"

Harry shook his head. "I don't think so. He doesn't need cohorts. They sounded liked they were going to use his attacks as a cover for robbing a Muggle gold depository."

Ron handed Harry a length of rope and watched him rope the men's hands together then place them on the portkey he'd made. In less than a moment, the two were twisting away from where they'd been and reappeared in London, early morning. Harry said, "My watch?"

Ron slid it off his wrist and handed it back. Harry looked at the time and day. "'Mione's gonna kill me. I've been gone a week and I promised only three days."

"Hey, I missed a game."

Harry grinned evilly. "But you're a bench warmer."

Ron narrowed his eyes and waved his fist at him then asked, "What do we do with them?"

Grab that stick right there and yank on it hard."

Ron did as Harry told and in moments, the ground they were on disappeared as they fell, landing on a sticky vine that began trying to choke them. Harry said, "Stick wicky freedom."

Ron looked at him as if he were insane but the vines stopped moving over them and dropped them to the floor where a female Auror was waiting. Harry handed her the papers and nudged one of the wizards with his foot. The woman bowed at the shoulders, saying, "Thank you, agent."

Harry nodded and Ron followed him to the door, asking, "Agent?"

he stopped just outside the door. "I've been given a temporary position with the Aurors. Once this is over, I go back to being a free agent."

Harry turned to Ron outside the door and said, "Now remember, this never happened. You and I were camping."

Ron grinned and disappeared with a sharp crack. Harry disappeared also, hoping Hermione wouldn't be too cross.

Lili was sitting in the dining room reading one of Harry's Quidditch books and trying not to feel hurt by how Hermione was acting around her.

Hermione was sitting in the library trying to read a book but fantasizing about Harry and Lili making love to her at the same time. Lili had told her almost three weeks ago now and Harry's birthday was less than forty eight hours away. She hadn't shopped for his gift but she'd at least been able to get the party setup properly.

She stared at her wedding and engagement rings and wondered what the hell had happened to her. Until the day Lili had told her, she'd been more than pleased making love and shagging her husband depending on her mood. Now she was trying to understand why the thought of Lili's lips on hers made her tingle between her thighs.

Hermione sighed and decided it would be best to either forget about it or bring it up with Harry.

Harry appeared in his garage and sat down on the hood of his car, trying to remember when he'd been this tired. He was pretty sure it was the night they'd gotten married but he wasn't sure. He sighed and walked into the house, said hello to Dobby and then saw Lili in the dining room. Before she could see him, he Disapparated to his bedroom.

Lili heard a loud crack, looked around and then dismissed it. She decided she'd just imagined it. She went back to the book and wondered if Harry was able to do the stunt they were describing on the page. She shrugged it off and went to her bedroom. With Hermione acting so cold around her, she'd had nothing to do since Harry had left.

Harry stripped down, cleansed himself with a charm and laid down in the bed, glad no one had seen him. He was too tired to speak to anyone. Even the enrgy to say he was too tired would have dropped him to the floor. He'd been running on adrenaline and stimulants for a week straight and now he was paying for it.

Hermione looked at the clock on the wall and put her book away, marking the page with a silver ribbon with her initials on it. Harry had bought her a gross of them and joked, "You'll be needing more, of course. You read more books than that at a time."

She left the library and saw that the only torches lit were the stairway ones. She smiled and went up to her room, glad she'd successfully avoided Lili. She opened the door to her bedroom and was surprised to see Harry lying on the bed, a pile of filthy clothes on the floor. Though he said he'd only be gone a few days, she'd thought he'd be gone longer. She was glad he wasn't. His birthday was very soon as it was and she'd missed him as she always did when he went off.

She took off her own clothes quietly and put on the silvery purple nightie she'd bought in Greece and lay down next to Harry, glad he'd cleansed himself off first. He smelled like himself instead of soap and deodorant and she liked it. He always smelled like the wind on a fresh spring day but his deodorant and cologne always made him smell like a spicy mint tea.

Harry turned over and opened his eyes, sad to see that the sun was up and ecstatic to see his wife in something silky, clingy and short enough that he wouldn't have to do any work if she was in the mood. He recognized the nightie as one she'd picked up in Greece and thought, _She needs to buy lingerie every time we visit somewhere. We'll turn a room into a closet for just her lingerie._

Harry reached out and tapped his wife's shoulder, hoping she wasn't angry. Hermione opened her eyes and blinked a few times then smiled hesitantly. Harry noticed and said, "Hermione, are you-are you mad at me? You've been acting strangely for a while now."

She sat up and hugged her knees, trying to make the nightie cover her properly. Her eyes were reddening and Harry started to worry.

Hermione stared out the window for quite some time until suddenly she asked him, "What do you think of lesbians?"

The question surprised the hell out of Harry. "Erm, do you mean as a fantasy or as people?"

"Both."

"Well, when Emma came out to me I did have a few erotic dreams about her and another woman." Hermione glanced at him, but didn't say anything. "As for people, I've only know one and she was really nice."

Harry was afraid she was going to tell him she was in love with a woman and wanted to leave him.

"What about people who like both?"

"People are people. Some are good, some are bad. Their sexuality should have nothing to do with it. Hermione, is... are you?"

She shook her head slowly. He tried to wrap his arms around her and she resisted at first then turned around, hugging him tightly. She murmured into his shoulder, "Harry, this girl came onto me. She's in love with both of us and she wants to be with us. And ever since she told me, I can't stop thinking about it. Harry, please don't hate me. I'd never cheat on you. Please, please, please." She was crying now, sniffling into his shoulder.

"She wants to be with both of us? At the same time? In love with both of us?" As astonished as he was, Harry was fighting the urge to say, 'yes, please, right now.'

Hermione sniffled a yes and Harry summoned a handkerchief to his hand, passing it to her. "'Mione, I know you wouldn't cheat on me. Thinking about it isn't cheating. Do-do you want to?"

She blew her nose and said in a very small voice, "I d-don't know. I-I think-I think, maybe, yes. But, I don't want to lose you."

Harry kissed the crown of her head. "You'll never lose me. She wants to be with both of us?"

Hermione nodded, not sure where he was going with this. She didn't think he'd say yes and while most of her wanted him to say no, a small voice in the back of her head was letting her know it was interested in experimenting. "Love, my love," he kissed her forehead again. "Why don't you let me think about this?"

She nodded, sure he would say no; Lili would leave soon and she'd forget about it soon—she hoped—except for that little niggling part of her who wanted to go down on Lili like Harry did on her.

Harry kissed her tears away and asked, "Are you still tired? Because I am."

She nodded and Harry wrapped her in his arms as they laid back down. Hermione fell back asleep as she listened to Harry's heart beat. Harry stayed awake far longer, wondering who she meant, his erection at the thought digging into her back.

Harry finally decided it was one of the girls from her school and tried to think of who it might be. He fell asleep dreaming about the girl she'd told him about before licking and sucking between his wife's thighs as he took her from behind. Harry's erection twitched and jumped against his wife's bum as his fingers found her nipple in his sleep.

Harry sat in his office, working with the remainder of his precious metals, making Lili a goodbye gift. Unfortunately, all he could think about was the idea of a threesome and the charm bracelet he'd been working on all morning looked more like a lonely chain. He wished he knew someone he could ask. Unfortunately, the only person he'd want to ask the question of had been dead for five years to the world, nearly twelve to him. Harry sighed and gave up. Hermione had dropped a bomb on him earlier in the day and it's all he could think about. He wrote a quick note, used magic to pin it to his door and Disapparated, not sure where he was going but hopefully somewhere to think.

Hermione had gone to ask Harry if he was ready for dinner when she found the note he'd left. _Gone to think. Haven't, repeat, haven't run away. Love you with every fiber of my being. Be back as soon as possible._

Harry walked along the most desolate and sad beach he'd ever seen. The land around it lacked any kind of trees save a few squat and weatherbeaten gray husks that might have once been plant life. He wasn't sure why or how he'd come here. All he knew was that occasionally, he'd find a few shoots of grass. Life was trying to get a foothold again.

The simile had no meaning to his current problem and Harry shrugged it off. He found a rock that vaguely resembled a throne and Harry sat down, watching the waves rise and break over the sand.

He wasn't sure how long he'd been asleep but when he awoke, an old man was sitting on the sand in front of him. Harry stared at the old man and asked, "Hello. I'm Harry Potter. Who are you?"

He smiled and said, "You're polite. No one polite ever comes here. Why are you here?"

"Thinking. You?"

Dangerous thing, that. I live here."

Dangerous to think?"

"Aye. Sometimes, people think so long, they forget to act."

Harry smiled and stood. "Is this your chair?"

The man shook his head and Harry said, "I used to not think before I acted. Then I learned things. Now I'm pretty sure I'm close to a good compromise."

"So what are you thinking about now?"

"Umm, it's... personal."

The old man nodded and Harry asked, "You live here? Where is here?"

"Here is here. Is your decision important to the human race?"

"Well, no."

He motioned to the ring on his hand, "Will it affect your significant other?"

Harry nodded and the man asked, "Then choose what will make her happy, yes?"

Harry blinked. His mouth opened the closed. "I feel stupid."

The old man grinned and said, "Made up your mind, then?"

Harry nodded and asked, "Do you need anything?"

The old man shook his head and gestured toward a small farm plot Harry hadn't noticed. "I have everything I could ever need. Enough food to feed my dog and I."

Harry nodded and the man watched him walk the way he had come for a few minutes. He turned away when Harry passed beyond his line of sight and looked at his rapidly disappearing farm plot. The man's body began to disappear and the last thing he sensed was a small crack from very far off. In a wisp of smoke, the man and the farm were gone. The beach disappeared next, replaced by a rich and diverse tide pool off the coast of Oregon where a young man sat writing a story on a laptop while his daughter poked at a small fish swimming around in a small pool in a large rock. The man's writing was interrupted as his daughter called, "Daddy, come see."

The man handed his wife the laptop and said, "Babe, edit what I've done?"

She smiled and kissed his hand as he stood, nodding.

The man crossed over to his daughter, picking her up and swinging her into the air, never realizing he and his family hadn't existed for quite a few hours because another young man needed a moment of guidance from beings who most likely didn't even possibly exist in any way to him.

Harry reappeared nearly ten kilometers down the beach from his home and began walking, using a stick to write in the sand as he did so. By the time he'd made it back to the section of beach he called his own, Harry was feeling better. His mind was made up and he hoped Hermione wouldn't be angry with it.

Harry walked into the house and hit the floor when Hermione jumped him. "Where have you been. You've been gone for a day."

"Talking to an old man."

"Seriously?"

Harry nodded. "Tonight we need to talk."

She nodded hesitantly and he said, "So, what time is it? I need to fix my watch. It stopped." Harry had noticed it as he walked up the beach.

Hermione showed him hers and stood, helping him up off the ground. Harry reset his watch and asked, "So tomorrow's my birthday? I must have fallen asleep far longer than I thought I had."

She nodded and smiled impishly. In a sly tone, she asked, "Are we celebrating your twenty first or your twenty seventh?"

Harry swatted her bum then cooled off when Lili walked into the room. She smiled at him and asked, "Where were you?"

"Talking to an old man on a beach somewhere."

Hermione kissed his cheek and said, "I've got to go somewhere. Be back in an hour or so, I think."

Harry nodded and watched her Disapparate then headed towards the DVD player. Lili asked, "What are you going to watch?"

"Silence of the Lambs."

She'd never heard of it. "Can I watch with you?"

Harry nodded. "It's kind of violent, though."

She shrugged and went to the kitchen to ask Dobby to make some snacks. She returned after a few minutes carrying a bowl of popcorn and two bottle of Butterbeer. She sat down to him closer than she usually did but Harry barely noticed. He unpaused it and the opening scene unfolded as he grabbed a bit of popcorn.

Lili jumped when the semen was thrown on Jodie Foster's character and grabbed onto Harry's arm. He hid a grin as she looked away from the TV and at him, asking, "You like this?"

"It has Anthony Hopkins in it. He's a great actor."

She looked at him skeptically then started watching the movie again, this time leaning against Harry's shoulder.

Hermione came home and raised an eye when she saw Lili snuggled up to Harry as he watched a movie. She was about to say something when she realized the woman was asleep and Harry was paying attention to the movie more than either of them. She smiled at him as he asked, "What's in the bag? My gift?"

Hermione stuck her tongue out at him and went to the library. She returned in a moment and sat down on the other side of Harry and grinned as his hand slid down to her thigh and bunched up her skirt. She reached down and stopped him, holding his hand. She tried not to think about what he was going to say later as she watched the remainder of the movie.

When it ended, Harry said, "He's amazing. No wonder so many people quote lines from this."

Hermione shook her head. Trust a boy to like a violent movie. She looked over at Lili and asked, "Why is she on you?"

Harry looked over. He'd almost forgotten she was leaning against him. "She jumped at the first bit of violence and then fell asleep about a half hour in, I think."

"Did she ever see violence before she came here?"

"I don't think so. She was there for some of my training but only for minor things."

Hermione nodded and asked, "When are you going to teach me what you promised?"

"When all this is over. So I can concentrate on you."

She smiled softly at that and asked, "You were going to tell me something?"

He nodded, the easy grin gone from his face. "Let me take Lili up to her room and I'll meet you in ours."

She answered, "Okay."

Harry picked up Lili and almost successfully ignored the sheer lacy bra he could see down her neckline. Once he set her down, he took off her shoes and covered her with a blanket. As he stood there, he wondered if her knickers matched her bra. He shook it off and walked down to his own room, wondering what Hermione was going to say to what he had to say.

She was in bed when he got into the room, wearing one of his Gryffindor team shirts and nothing else. The hem reached her knees. He smiled at her and sat on the bed, taking off his own clothes. In his boxers, he sat across from her and asked. "You really want to try this?"

"I can't stop thinking about it. The girl who came out to me... she's beautiful. You'll like her. That's the only thing that worries me. That you'll fall for her."

"That's impossible. No woman could make me leave you. I'm just afraid you might fall in love and leave me."

She shook her head. "I've loved you a long time. I don't think it's possible for me to love anyone else more than I love you."

He smiled and kissed her open palm. "Hermione, if you want to, we will. Just one thing... it will be all three of us? It won't be you and her off alone? 'Cuz that would feel like you were cheating on me. Although I don't think I would mind watching."

She shook her head. "All three of us. Together."

Harry leaned over and kissed her, nibbling on her lower lip. She smiled hesitantly then fell into his arms with a smoldering desire that was flaring up.

Harry woke up and raised an eyebrow. He could feel the silencing ward around their bedroom and wondered why Hermione had put it up. He'd barely finished his shower when the door opened and his wife walked in wearing a long skirt and one of his hooded sweatshirts, the sleeves rolled up ridiculously far on her. She nearly swam in the thing but looked quite cute nonetheless. She smiled at his naked bum through the cut glass door and said, "You're going golfing with dad today."

"As a pretense to get me out of the house so you can prepare for the party. Yes, I know." He saw her mood was much better now that they'd talked. She refused to tell him who the girl was and he'd tried a few guesses from the girls he remembered she went to school with.

She smiled and nodded, saying, "So hurry up. Put on some loud pants and an ugly sweater."

"Hey. No stereotyping me, Brainiac."

She laughed and grabbed his towel, drying him off gently when he stepped out of the shower. She grinned and fell to her knees, taking him into her mouth as his fingers wound through her hair. One hand was wrapped around him, stroking as the other hand fondled his testicles and the perineum. Hermione felt him tense and knew he was about to cum. She pulled her lips off but continued stimulating him, flinching as he ejaculated on her face and hair.

Harry opened his eyes and said, "Shit. I'm sorry."

She smiled at him and said, "It's okay. I wanted to. Happy early birthday."

Harry grinned as she wiped some off her face and licked her finger clean. She stood up and kissed him lightly then turned to wash her face off and put on her makeup. He kissed her neck from behind and pulled at her hair clip, watching it fall around her shoulders.

"Do we have time?"

She shook her head and then applied her lip gloss, trying not to smile as his hands moved up under her top, finding her unbound breasts. She tried not to jump when he started twisting and pinching softly.

Finally, her makeup was finished and she spun around, her wand in hand. "Get dressed or I'll stun you and do it myself."

Harry backed up in mock fear and said, "Okay, Okay."

Hermione watched him walk away, his bum swaying nicely. She could feel the heat pooling between her thighs and she was trying not to rush over, rip her clothes off and slide onto him like she was picturing herself right now. Hermione shook it off and walked into their bedroom and out, heading back down to the ballroom where her mother, Lili and Dobby were decorating. Her father was sitting on the couch, polishing his balls, occasionally looking up at the movie he'd brought with him, Tin Cup.

Emma called to him, "If you're just going to sit there, come help us do this." Hermione had decided to decorate the old fashioned way for this birthday party.

"I'm polishing my balls, dear."

Hermione and Lili both giggled as Emma muttered, "He's always trying to get me to polish them for him."

"Mum, that is waaayyy too much information."

Emma turned bright red as she realized what she'd just said and muttered more than a few vile curses on the heads of the Scotsmen who had invented the bloody sport.

Harry came down the stairs speaking very loudly. "I'm coming down the stairs. Might want to hide any of my presents."

Daniel nodded at him when he came into the room and Harry moved so he could see what the man was doing. "Daniel, please. Polish your balls somewhere else. That's a private activity."

Hermione's father turned red as all the women in the next room laughed at him.

"You're going down, Potter."

Harry didn't get a chance to reply. His hands waved over his clothes and he Disapparated. Daniel blinked and then said, "Why did Harry make his clothes into black robes and disappear?"

Hermione came into the room, "He did? Damn it." She sat down and said, "May as well finish decorating. He might only have a meeting."

She went back to decorating, Daniel joining as she explained his disappearances to her parents.

They'd been finished for hours when Harry reappeared, scowling as he walked into the ballroom. His face dropped the scowl and he asked, "Do we still have time for nine holes?"

Hermione shook her head as he winced. "Are you okay?"

Harry nodded but stripped off his robes. "Can you bandage this for me?"

Everyone gasped as they looked at Harry's back. It looked as if someone had tried to stab him.

Hermione ran to get her bag and came back, pulling out vials. As she set them on the table, Harry looked around. "It looks nice in here."

"Harry, what happened?" Emma asked.

He shuddered from the potion running down his back as Hermione said, "Stay still. Harry, where were you?"

"I ran into someone that didn't like me. He thought it would be amusing to see if I could duck a dozen knives. I missed one."

The doorbell rang and Dobby went to get it. Harry had collapsed the spell around the house the morning he'd taken Emily home. With neither of them at school, it wasn't as needed. He was almost always at home working, composing or relaxing and Hermione would be doing most of her research at home next year as it was.

Daniel asked, "What did you do to him?"

Harry didn't answer. Emily and her parents had arrived. They were looking around the home, amazed. Emily asked, "What happened?"

"I fell down," he lied as she hugged him.

Her parents looked skeptical as Harry introduced them to his wife and everyone else. Dobby brought them tea and hot chocolate for Emily as the rest of the people started arriving.

Harry transfigured the robes into a shirt, pulled it on then hugged Ginny and Molly hello. He shook Aries hand as Hermione set their gifts with the rest. Remus was the next to arrive and pulled Harry off for a whispered conference after he'd hugged Hermione hello.

More people arrived, mostly Weasleys and Aurors as the party started to begin. Lili loaded the DVD changer with CDs and played the system softly as Fawkes gathered a small crowd of people who'd never seen the Phoenix before. He preened happily for them.

Hagrid called out, "Give us a toast, 'Arry."

Harry sighed then smiled. "To another year older. I can drink legally anywhere in the world now and my life is going quite well." He looked over at Hermione when he said that, making her blush. "To old friends and new, to lots of birthday presents and to a delicious chocolate cake I can smell all the way from the kitchen." His grin fell away from his face as he said, "To all those who can't be here and to all those who should."

Everyone bowed their head for a moment then drank as Remus pushed Harry to the table and put a conical hat on his head. Hermione brought in the cake and set it in front of him. He was surprised by the size and the fact she'd been able to carry it. The thing was wider than her torso was tall. Dobby had done an amazing job of designing the image for the top, showing him in his Quidditch robes. "C'mon, make a wish." Everyone agreed with Emily's statement.

Harry did then blew out all the candles, surprising himself. Dobby had placed them extremely erratically over the cake's surface. Tonks cut the cake and started handing out slices as Harry stood and motioned Moody over. The former Auror nodded and walked towards Harry, taking the cake Tonks handed him.

The conference broke quickly and Harry went back to mingling, surprised by the appraising looks Lili kept throwing at him. He ignored them after the first few and enjoyed mingling and talking with people. Ron had been able to come and the two were playing verbal chess, a board on the mantle, moving the pieces for those who were interested in looking at the progress of the game. Harry was winning as the third hour of the party passed. They'd just met by the fireplace when Hermione said, "Harry, time for presents."

Harry moved his queen and turned away, "Check and mate," floating over his shoulder. Ron stared at the board, amazed while everyone else made their way into the ballroom. Harry had only had the chance to open two presents, a Foe-Glass from Moody and Hagrid's gift of a penwrench, the same as a gift Sirius had given him once, instead of attachments to undo any lock or knot, this one acted as Muggle tools did with only one attachment, when an unearthly shrieking filled the room. Harry caught Hermione's eyes and pointed towards a torch near her. "Pull on that. Everyone down there except the Aurors." A door appeared in the wall, the wall folding over like a pleated window shade.

Molly made sure everyone was accounted for as Harry, Hermione, Ron, Arthur, the rest of the Weasley boys and Aurors in attendance started to leave the house as the home's defenses activated. The siren stopped immediately as soon as Harry was outside and the people were surprised to see someone held in the grasp of a gargoyle, the stone being poised to rip its package in half at a word from Harry.

He spoke in Attic Greek and the body was dropped, surprising everyone. "Oh my god, Minerva. Are you okay?"

Minerva McGonagall had arrived. Unfortunately, Harry had never shown her to the guardians or given her the password. She lay in a rumpled heap and Harry helped her stand as she looked at the stone creature with its golden eyes watching her steadily.

"I-I'm... my god, Harry. What do you have protecting you?" She stared at the immense creature and then saw the rest ringing the house, all watching her.

Harry barked at the gargoyles and they moved back to their positions, the wings and sculpted muscles of stone reverting to large columns of sea wind carved granite and rock.

"I'm sorry. I didn't know you were coming. I probably should have told you to approach from the front."

"Yes. Well, I can't take any points away so I'll just have to pinch you." And she did, surprising everyone there and making them laugh.

Harry rubbed his arm where she'd done so and said, "Even with the pinch, I'm glad you could make it."

She smiled slightly. "Well, I do have your N.E.W.T.s results."

Hermione suggested they should go inside and let everyone know they were all right and Moody growled the girl was right. Harry nodded and they went back inside, Harry still apologizing to his former professor.

Lili showed McGonagall to the bathroom so she could fix herself up as Harry told those who'd stayed behind it had been a false alarm. Emily's father asked, "What was that racket about?"

"It's the intruder alert. Professor McGonagall hadn't been allowed yet and the... guardians took exception."

Harry went back to opening presents, picking up Emily's first. She looked excited and nervous at the same time as he undid the large, slightly untidy bow. When Harry opened it, he found a dark red cloak with a broomstick and a wand cross-stitched on the front near the breast pocket, small gold and silver snitches alternating around the bottom of the cloak. "This is awesome, Emily. I'm wearing it to my next game."

Hermione handed him a small box with a large envelope attached to it. Harry opened the box first and found a small case for displaying his medals from the Ministry. They were gathering dust at the bottom of his school trunk as he thanked her then opened the envelope at her urging.

"Twenty one N.E.W.T.s?" he said, his voice slightly hysterical. Hermione's was even more so when she nearly screeched, "WHAT?!"

Hermione smiled and said, "Officially, you two are tied. The school board awarded Mr. Potter an additional one for each time he'd done a service for the school or for our world as a whole. Therefore, in Hogwarts, A History, you two will be the highest ranked students. Unofficially, Harry will be listed as the highest for services rendered."

Hermione narrowed her eyes and then smiled. "I bet you cheated," she teased.

"Not as much as you did."

She stuck her tongue out at him and Harry went back to opening the rest of the presents after he swung the cloak over his shoulders.

Nearly everyone had left except for Molly and Remus who were helping clean up. Lili had gone up to her room earlier and Harry and Hermione were arguing over whether he should be allowed to help clean or not. Finally, the room was cleaned up without Hermione or Harry's help and Molly and Remus both left, hugging both of them good night. As they were heading upstairs, Hermione said, "Oh, dear. I've forgotten I need to take care of something. I'll be up in an hour or so."

Harry nodded, surprised. "Do you need any help?"

Hermione shook her head and walked towards the library. Harry nodded and walked to kitchen to get a drink of water, not hearing the rustle of a bag or the crack of Hermione Disapparating a minute later.

Harry walked up the stairs, sipping at the chalice of water. He used his foot to push open the door to his room and spat out the mouthful of water he'd just taken. Lili was lying on his and Hermione's bed, wearing the white nightie she'd bought when she first arrived. Harry's mouth went dry as his face went red.

"L-Lili, you can't be here. Hermione would kill me if she saw you in here like that." His eyes had been tracing back and forth between her minute pubic patch and her pale nipples, barely visible through the sheer fabric.

He jumped when he heard Hermione's voice coming from the bathroom door. "She's supposed to be here, Harry."


	19. Chapter 19

The next morning, Harry woke surprised to see Lili nude in his bed. "So it wasn't a dream," he muttered.

He could feel Hermione pressed against his back and he reached around, his hand making contact with her bum. He rubbed it gently and was surprised to hear Hermione whisper, "Morning, love."

He felt her move and her hair brushed his shoulder as she looked over his shoulder at Lili, sleeping peacefully against his front. She smiled hesitantly at Harry as he asked, "Did you enjoy?"

"Very much. You?"

Harry turned over and smirked as he pinned her to the bed. She fought not to giggle as his breath traced her neck as he covered her shoulder with kisses. He nibbled on her earlobe until she asked, "Make love to me?"

Harry smiled and positioned himself, sliding into his lover. She smiled at him as he leaned down to kiss her, wrapping his arms around her as he thrust into her. Hermione wrapped her legs around him as they tried to stay silent, not wanting to wake Lili.

Hermione bit into Harry's shoulder as she came, tears filling her eyes from the pleasure. She hadn't come like this for at least a month. Now that their life was less weird, she hoped their love life would return to normal. When Harry came inside her, he kissed her a half a dozen times and moved off her, falling limply onto his back. Hermione kissed his hand and asked, "Think we should wake her?"

Harry lifted his hand and looked at his watch. "Dobby is serving breakfast. He does get kind of annoyed if we say we want food at a certain time then never show."

Hermione stood and reached down between her thighs, smiling impishly. "Damn, Harry, you could kill an elephant with the way you move."

Harry grinned and shook Lili's arm softly. Her eyes opened and she looked at him glassily for a few moments until a smile graced her face and she softly said, "That was wonderful. Can we do it again?"

Harry looked at Hermione and was surprised when she nodded. "If you want to, Harry?"

He nodded and turned back to Lili, giving her a quick kiss on her lips. She smiled and picked up her nightie, standing up and moving around awkwardly. She still ached from Harry taking her virginity and the hours that they'd spent shagging. She kissed Harry on the lips when he stood and then Disapparated to her own room.

Harry asked Hermione, "You really want to?"

She nodded and asked timidly, "Don't you?"

He grinned. "Yeah. But I thought if I said anything, I might wake up missing something."

She grinned and headed to the shower. Harry put her teddy in her lingerie hamper and tossed the clothing on the floor in the other hamper. He joined her and except for a few passionate kisses, the shower was over quickly. Both were very hungry and they walked down the stairs, joining Lili at the dining table. Harry smirked and asked, "Hungry?"

Lili continued eating as she nodded, occasionally smiling at the two. As they ate, Hermione asked Harry, "What are you doing today?"

"Interview with Ginny." He grinned and said, "Should I call before I come home?"

Hermione blushed as she looked at Lili who grinned. "We'll wait for you, lover."

Hermione looked around and was glad to see Dobby wasn't close at all. Harry stood after he finished eating and gave them both quick kisses before Disapparating.

Lili ran her foot up Hermione's leg, making her blush. She asked, "Do you want to fool around while he's gone?"

Hermione shook her head. "It'd be nice but I'd prefer for Harry to be here. I kind of promised it would be the three of us and not you and me going off alone."

Lili nodded and said, "What are your plans for the day?"

"Read a book. Maybe watch a movie. Harry picked up the documentary I asked him to." She tried not to let the silk clad foot rubbing along her calf distract her.

Lili nodded and said, "I'm gonna take a nap. Join me if you change your mind."

Hermione smiled softly. "Sleep in our room?"

Lili nodded and Hermione thought about something for a moment. "Maybe you could move into our room with us? I can make another close easily enough."

"Sounds very convenient. Will we be getting together often?"

"As often as Harry wants to."

Lili smirked and asked, "How often do you want to get together with me?"

"As often as I can."

"Same here, sexy."

Hermione smiled and scooted forward in her chair; close enough for Lili to be able to stimulate her with her toes. Lili did so and smiled as Hermione's breathing quickened. After a few moments, Lili stood, causing Hermione to moan in sorrow at the lost sensations. She winked at Hermione and left the room, sashaying away making Hermione wish Harry was home.

She went to the library and sat down, trying to concentrate. Finally, she finished the amount of reading and notes she'd scheduled for her day and left the room, wondering if she should try to contact Harry or just do something else. She tried to get a hold of him but he didn't open his mirror. She sighed and went to the sitting room, picking up the remote and selecting a disc to listen to. Harry kept his own disc, the first disc from the Cirkus CD by King Crimson and a Bach DVD in the changer. She chose the Bach disc and sat down, watching the visual display.

Her pocket buzzed and she pulled the mirror out, muting the system as she opened it. Harry smiled at her and said, "Sorry, I was in the middle of something. What are you doing?"

"Just listening to music. When will you be home?"

"Not sure. I have to go see Strine now. Need anything?"

She smiled. "Just you."

Harry smiled. "Lili need anything?"

"Just you."

Harry smiled and asked, "Are you sure you don't need anything?"

"Well, I am out of some potion ingredients." She rattled off a list and Harry nodded. "I'll go to Diagon Alley on the way home. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Harry closed his and Hermione shut hers, turning the music back on. An owl arrived and dropped a letter on the windowsill, flying off as she went to get it. She saw it was for Harry and set it with the stack of fan letters he still needed to reply to. A stack of large photographs were next to them as well as a quill and a bottle of green ink. She raised her eyebrow, surprised it was all out here. Harry usually left things like that in his office where he didn't have to be reminded about it. Hermione picked it all up and carried it to his office, surprised to find a few bracelet charms sitting on his workbench and three small crucibles of white and yellow gold sitting on top. She left the room, annoyed she'd seen it, thinking Harry had been making it for her as a gift. Her birthday was coming soon, after all.

Lili found Hermione sleeping on the couch where she'd fallen asleep as she listened to Bach. She sat down next to the woman and leaned over to kiss her, waking Hermione up. Harry's wife was confused for a moment then started kissing Lili back, hungrily. Hermione knew she'd promised and she pushed Lili away, sighing. "We can't. I promised Harry."

Lili smiled softly and said, "All right. What do you want to do?"

Hermione moaned pitifully, wanting more. "I guess we could watch a movie until Harry gets back."

Lili nodded and went over to the shelf, lifting up her skirt as she did so, shaking her bum in Hermione's direction. "What do you want to watch?"

Hermione was surprised she wasn't wearing any knickers and stuttered, "S-something dramatic."

Lili slid a DVD in and went to join Hermione on the couch, sitting as close as possible. She wrapped her arm around Hermione and her other hand settled on Hermione's thigh, tracing small patterns. Hermione sighed, and didn't stop her, hoping Harry would be home soon. She was quite excited right now and Lili wasn't helping any.

The movie started and she waved her hand, shutting the curtains and putting out the lights. Hermione was jealous over the fact she could do magic without a wand. Harry had promised to teach her but he'd said it would be quite hard. It'd been nearly six years before he could even move a single rock without a wand. After that, his skill had risen exponentially.

Harry hoped he'd remembered everything and left the store after he'd signed a slip of parchment for the clerk and paid for his supplies. He nodded at a few of the people he recognized and stopped at the twins' shop. He'd never thanked them for the items they'd sent him last year to terrorize the school with.

Inside the shop, he smiled at the young woman working for them and asked, "Fred or George around?"

"Th-they went to their parents' for dinner. Want me to leave a message for them, Mr. Potter?" She was slightly flustered.

Harry shook his head and turned to leave the store. She hesitated and asked as he just arrived at the door, "C-could I have your autograph?"

Harry grinned and turned around. "Sure."

Harry took a sheet of parchment and signed it, T_o the cutest Weasley employee. Watch out for those twins. Harry P._

She thanked him and Harry picked up his bag, Disapparating to the lab in his home. He set the potion ingredients in their proper bins and saw Hermione had set out the ingredients for her Prophylaxis potion.

Harry walked out and down the hallway, surprised to hear Hermione and Lili giggling from the sitting room. He walked in and grinned. The two were sitting on the couch exchanging kisses. Though he had said he didn't want her off with the woman without him, coming home to two women making out was quite intriguing.

"Any room for me?"

Hermione and Lili both jumped then nodded. Hermione started to apologize until Harry said, "Love, do what you want with her when I'm gone. Just don't get mad at me if I do what I want with her when you're gone."

Lili told them she liked that arrangement and they sealed it with a kiss. As Harry joined them on the couch, Lili said, "Wait. I got this DVD we should watch."

She ran out of the room and Harry grinned as he watched her go. Without her bra on, her small breasts bounced nicely under her too small tee. Harry turned back to Hermione and said, "Love you."

She smiled at him, surprised. "You're not mad we were-were fooling around?"

"Nah. Like I said, as long as you don't mind if I fool around when you're gone sometime."

She smiled impishly and they both turned back to see Lili carrying a DVD. She headed towards the DVD player and put it in, saying, "This is the directors cut of Wild Things. Someone suggested it to me."

Lili plopped down on the couch on the other side of Harry and kissed his cheek as the movie started, her fingers nimbly unbuttoning Harry's shirt. Hermione helped her get it off him and Harry smiled. He was almost sure he was dreaming. Two gorgeous and sexy women were his lovers. Life could only get better once Thomas was taken care of.

Harry put his arms around both of them and kissed their temples then leaned back, enjoying the scents of the two women with him and hoping the movie would be good.

Harry walked into Weasley's Wizards Wheezes, fiddling with the coins in his pocket. George and Fred were both in and he nodded at them. He pulled out two of the Galleons and tossed them at the twins. They each caught one and asked, "What are these for?"

"Hermione made them in fifth year. I've modified them. Everyone in the order is getting one. They'll guide you to where I am if I need you."

"What if we accidentally spend it?"

"It won't let you. If you try to leave it behind, it'll hurt like hell, also. Now, what are the stats on the sale of the HP special?"

"Skyrocketing ever since they announced you signed five of them and one would win an owner a private concert."

Harry grinned. "So, are we rich yet?"

George said, "You are." Fred continued, "We're still working on ours."

Harry was about to say something when he felt someone wrapping their lips around his penis and stroking his testicles. He started to harden and Harry turned around, saying, "I've got to go. See you later?"

He barely heard their replies when he Disapparated.

"Wonder what's wrong with him?"

"Dunno. He was sweating like a pig, though."

Harry checked his room first and saw no one there. Walking down the hall, he found Lili furiously masturbating with the dildo.

Harry quietly stripped down and walked to the side of her bed, his erection twitching from the stimulation she was giving him, most likely unknown. She was on her stomach, her bum in the air as she slid the dildo in and out, panting shallowly, barely able to catch her breath. Unlike Hermione, she couldn't get the full 25 centimeters inside her though she never had problems with his penis.

He aimed just as he felt himself explode from the magical stimulation and blew his load all over her face. Her eyes opened wide and she looked up at him shocked for a moment before smiling and rolling over to wipe her face clean. Hermione liked to go down on him but Lili didn't like it as much.

"Do you know what that is?"

"Umm, a dildo?"

"Kind of. An enchanted one. It's linked to me. You were basically sliding my penis in and out of you. Tap it with your wand."

She did so and Harry sighed, happily. The link was dead and he tossed the toy onto her dresser. They'd offered for her to move into their room but she'd decided to stay in her own room. "Lil, ready for some more?"

She smiled greedily and nodded as he pinned her to the bed.

Hermione and Lili sat in a small outdoor café, sipping at tea as they talked quietly. The two had gone into town on a small shopping trip. Lili looked away and said softly, "Soon, I have to decide if I'm going back."

Hermione looked up surprised. She'd forgotten Lili was leaving in the middle of September. She swallowed and said, "You could stay. We both care about you very much."

Lili nodded but kept watching the young couple across the street argue. The woman walked off and the man stared after her for a moment then ran off to catch her. Lili turned back and said, "I... I think I might be pregnant."

Hermione spat out her mouthful of tea and stared at hers and Harry's lover in amazement. "You're... you're pregnant?"

Lili looked down at her cup and whispered, "I think so. I should have had my period three days ago. I've always been regular."

"Oh my god." Hermione breathed.

"That's why I think I should leave. Before Harry finds out if I am."

Hermione thought that was a good idea for a split second before disregarding it. "When we get home, I'll check you out. If you are, we should really sit down and discuss it with Harry. It's his too and he has some say."

Lili looked frightened but nodded hesitantly. "I.. I hope I am and I hope I'm not. It's so strange."

Hermione patted her hand. "It'll be okay. If you are, we'll think of something."

Hermione was thinking murder. Belatedly, she realized she should have made sure Lili was using some form of protection but it had all been so strange... she sighed and dropped a twenty pound note on the table, not realizing it was nearly three times what they'd spent. They walked away from the sidewalk café and got into Hermione's car, both worried about what Lili's possible pregnancy could do to their relationships and what would happen if it got out. She wondered what her parents would think of her relationship. She knew they were understanding but Hermione living with her husband and a female lover might fracture their relationship. When they'd started sleeping together, the possibility seemed impossible but with Lili's revelation, the chance seemed more likely to her.

She pushed it to the back of her mind and concentrated on her driving. Lili sat in the passenger's seat, watching the people on the streets until they passed out of the city and onto the motorway. Hermione reached over and patted Lili's thigh. "Don't worry."

Lili nodded sadly and turned back to watching the fields and trees.

Back at the manor, Hermione and Lili went to the laboratory and Hermione prepared the test. She was done in a few moments and Lili took a sip of the potion. They waited and Lili nearly screamed when she saw her abdomen start to glow brightly. She wasn't frightened about the glowing, but what it signified: she was pregnant.

Hermione pulled her into a hug and whispered, "It'll be okay. Don't worry. We'll be there for you always." Though she was comforting Lili, she was building up to something she'd never thought she'd do. She was ready to slap the hell out of Harry. It was just as much her fault for making sure Lili wasn't protected but rationalization was right out the window.

Harry winced as he moved. The bastard who'd hit him with Cruciatus had really liked causing pain. Harry kicked the man's tightly bound body and rubbed his back. Harry scowled and muttered, "I've taken care of more criminals than most Hit Wizards. But I'm not one step closer..."

Harry sighed and waited for the Hit Wizards to arrive. He'd been forced to make contacts with Hit Wizards and now he worked just as closely with them as he did with Aurors. The wizard he was waiting for finally arrived and took the criminal off his hands, saying, "Bring in your report tomorrow?"

Harry nodded and he said, "You should go to St. Mungo's. You look like you were hit by a Hippogryff."

"More like the Cruciatus. I have the right potions at home."

The Hit Wizard made a portkey then disappeared with his prisoner as Harry Apparated home, opening a cupboard hidden by a row of Muggle books then took out two beakers of potion. He took two sips from each and then sat down as his muscles and tendons were repaired. It burnt where the potion affected him and Harry bit down on his cloak so he wouldn't scream.

When the potions were finished, he stood up and left his office, wondering where the girls were. While he wasn't in the mood, some hello kisses would be nice. As soon as he walked into the sitting room, he was stunned by the emotions roiling through it. He could feel anger and sadness rolling off Hermione while Lili emanated with an air of utter despair. Hermione stood as he walked towards them and before he could speak, her hand lashed out, and his spun up, catching it in his hand before she struck. He was so surprised, he barely had a chance to modulate his grip and just barely stopped himself from snapping her wrist.

"'Mione, what are you doing?"

She looked at her hand, fear and shock evident on her face. She hadn't thought she'd actually try to slap him. She stuttered for a moment and he let go of her hand, taking a step backwards.

"Hermione? What's wrong?"

She looked at Lili who sat despondently in one of the huge chairs then asked, "Harry, what do you feel for Lili. I mean, really feel?"

"I love her. I love her just as much as I love you. If it were legal to have two wives, I'd want you both forever with me." He was confused.

Hermione blinked at that, surprised by his vehemency. "You do?"

Harry nodded. "I'm sorry if that hurts you, Hermione, but it's true."

"It doesn't hurt me. I feel the same about both of you but..." she turned to Lili who stood and said in a quavering voice, "H-Harry, I-I'm p-pregnant."

Harry's eyes went quite wide as they rolled up inside his head, his knees giving out as he collapsed to the floor. Hermione and Lili looked at each other surprised, a moment of levity strangely overtaking them. "That's the first time I've seen that happen when a man was told he would be a father."

Lili stifled a frightened giggle and said, "At least he didn't freak out."

"I don't think he will. You heard what he said. I think he really means it."

Hermione was slapping his cheek softly, trying to wake him. After half a dozen light slaps, Harry swam to consciousness and looked up at his wife. The conversation came back to him and he looked up at Lili. "You are?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't even think about protection. Everyone else in Drakkari is dead so I never thought about needing it. I'm really sorry," she pleaded.

"Lili, love. It's okay. It's as much our fault as it is yours. More so, mine. I knew how it is in Drakkari and I didn't ask because I thought you and Hermione had taken care of it." He stood up and went to sit down on the couch, motioning for them to sit. He wrapped his arms around Lili and Hermione sat on her other side, doing the same. He kissed the crown of her head and said, "I'd planned to wait to even think about having children but this will be very nice. I hope I'm a good father."

Hermione smiled at him encouragingly. He asked, "You're not going to go back, are you?"

Lili sniffed, "Do you want me to stay?"

"Yes. I'd miss getting a good morning kiss and, of course, I'd very much miss someone I was very much in love with. I never thought the little vomit and poo factory I helped take care of would ever be my lover. Especially since in that context, I'd be the worst sort of pedophile."

Lili hiccoughed as she giggled and asked, "You're really not mad?"

"Only at me for not making sure you were protected."

Harry looked over at Hermione and asked, "Will you be wanting to get pregnant soon?"

"Not for at least seven months," she said.

Harry sighed in relief and looked at his watch. "how about I get dinner and we eat in our room?"

Both of the women nodded and Hermione and Lili went up stairs. Harry watched them leave the room then went to the kitchen, waving his hand at the platters Dobby had laid out. As Harry levitated the three platters up to his room, he wondered how he had fallen into a polyamorous relationship so easily. Once he reached the door, he gave up on thinking about it and thanked every deity, minor deity, and saint he could think of. And thanks to the Drakkari, he could think of a lot.

Hermione looked up as he set the trays on the bed. The two girls had sat at the top of the bed so Harry took his place at the foot, crossing his legs as the food levitated a few inches above the comforter. Lili asked, "Where are the utensils?"

Hermione's eyes widened as she asked, "Ethiopian?"

He nodded and Hermione smiled. "This is good. It's communal. We all eat from the same plates."

Hermione showed Lili what to do and after a few moments, the two were feeding each other as Harry watched, hiding a grin.

When they'd finished, Harry banished the plates and platters to outside their door as Lili stood to go back to her room. "Stay," Harry said and Hermione nodded.

She nodded and went to the drawer she kept in the room. Lili changed into a filmy black nightie and matching knickers as Hermione slipped into one that almost matched but was white. She did without knickers while Harry slept nude, as usual.

In bed, Lili curled up in Harry's and Hermione's arms and the three fell asleep soon after they'd exchanged goodnight kisses.

Harry woke up and went to the bathroom then stood in front of the mirror for a moment, stretching. Some light bruises had started to appear on his back and he muttered for a moment before heading back to bed. As he lay down, someone's fingers grasped at his penis and said, "I need you."

Harry kissed Lili and whispered, "Okay."

He could feel her smile as she pulled off her knickers and moved more to his side of the bed. While it was large enough for five or six people, even when just he and Hermione had been in it, they used very little of it except when they made love. Lili kissed Harry as his fingers slid across and in and out of her as he tried to make her wet. She moaned softly when he pinched her clit and he asked, "Are you really okay with this?"

"The sex or being pregnant?" she whispered, not wanting to wake Hermione.

Harry smirked in the darkness and whispered, "Being pregnant. Do I need to be careful?"

"Not yet," she whispered as he positioned himself then thrust into her. She bit his shoulder as her legs wrapped around him, holding him tightly as she tried to pull him deeper into her.

Harry sat in his office, writing reports and filling out the paperwork the bureaucracy would die without. How he'd allowed himself to become one of them, he never knew.

He looked up at the clock and stood, grabbing a file and some loose sheets of paper, stuffing them in it. He Disapparated just as his office door opened, revealing Hermione carrying a cup of tea. She sighed and walked back out of his office, annoyed she'd missed him. She sipped at the tea she'd brought Harry and went back to the library. Lili was asleep upstairs and she'd tried to get some work done but it hadn't worked out. As she sat down at her desk, she opened her Powerbook and tapped at keys, trying not to think about what had happened recently. Unfortunately, it was impossible not to think about it.

She stood and left the room, heading up the stairs to check on Lili. Over breakfast, they'd finally convinced her to move into their room she and Lili had done it before she'd started to take a nap. Now Hermione's robes and clothes were sharing space with Lili's but she didn't mind. Some of their items, the two were close enough in size to share.

When she opened the door, she saw Lili sitting on the bed and holding up two dresses trying to decide. "The white one. It sets off your eyes nicely."

Lili smiled at her and stood, dropping the dresses as she crossed the room, pulling her into a hug. They shared a quick kiss and Lili asked, "Are you okay with this?"

"Yes. I'm not the one who's going to have a bowling ball squeeze out of me just yet, anyway."

Lili's eyes widened as she thought of that and Hermione kissed her, rolling her tongue. Lili pulled away after a moment and smiled. "You're beautiful."

"Not as beautiful as you."

Lili pulled off the nightie she'd been wearing and pulled on the white dress, making sure it was straight, waving her hand and smoothing out some wrinkles. They left the bedroom and Lili asked, "I'm so bored. Is there anyway I can help you study today?"

In the library, Lili read a book while Hermione worked on her research, occasionally trading kisses or just a short caress. They were still in the library when Harry returned. When he looked in, he raised an eyebrow and said, "It's nearly eleven. You're still in here?"

Hermione looked at her watch and almost shrieked. "Mum is gonna kill me. I said I'd come by for tea today."

Harry grinned as she Disapparated. He smiled at Lili. "Ready for bed?"

She nodded and he got a kiss when she got to the door. Harry bit at her lip and asked, "What are you wearing under that?"

"Practically nothing," she giggled slightly as Harry kissed her harder. He pulled away and said, "I'll be up in a bit. Just need to finish something."

Lili nodded and headed up stairs, throwing back looks of longing.

Lili lay on the couch, a huge bowl of caramel smothered gherkins resting in between her breasts and her swollen stomach while a bag of blue raspberry gummy worms sat on the coffee table, occasionally being sprinkled on the dish by her. She was alternating between eating and watching My Hero when Harry appeared in the room followed by a loud crack. He smiled at her hesitantly. She'd been in quite a bad mood lately.

"Hi, Harry."

He smiled brighter and leaned down to kiss her forehead. "How do you feel?"

"I hate gherkins and caramel sauce but I can't stop craving the drek."

Harry laughed and asked, "Hermione home?"

Lili shook her head and Harry leaned down to kiss her again. "Love you."

"Love you too, Harry."

He started to turn away but Lili grabbed his robes. "I want you."

Harry turned around, grinning. When she was in a good mood, Lili was insatiable. He helped her stand and she followed him to her old room. Now that her stomach was so gravid, she'd moved back downstairs to make it easier for her.

Though their sexual positions were always varied, now that her stomach was so large Harry had to take her from behind while she lay on her side. Not wholly uncomfortable, he had to use a lubrication charm also. That hit him slightly hard. He'd never had to before and when Hermione had told him about it, he'd been disappointed slightly. He felt a bit less of a man having to use a spell to get his lover ready.

Hermione came home and found the two lying in Lili's bed. She smiled and walked over to kiss them both. She hoped Harry was in the mood to come up to their room. She shook his shoulder lightly and he awoke, blinking as he reached for his glasses. He smiled at Hermione as she whispered, "Come to bed with me?"

Harry nodded and kissed Lili's shoulder before getting out of the bed slowly. He made sure she was covered and followed Hermione out of the room. At the door to their room, he kissed her shoulder and headed straight for the bed as Hermione got changed. He watched, interested as she pulled on a camisole and some tap pants then crawled into the bed next to him. She kissed him as she rolled over in his arms, saying, "She's got less than a month. Doctor Sneverar said it should happen near the twenty eighth."

Harry nodded and kissed her shoulder, asking, "How was your day?"

"Good. I met my new assistant. She's a first year at Cromwell. She really wants to meet you, too."

Harry smirked. "Everyone wants to meet me. I'm just that lovable."

Hermione snorted as she laughed. "Yes, you are. Sometimes."

Harry smirked and started to fall asleep as he held Hermione tightly.

Remus had been the first, followed by the Grangers and the many Weasleys. Molly was the last Weasley to arrive. Hermione, Lili and Harry had revealed their relationship to the people they cared most about when Lili and Hermione had gone to find a doctor for the birth. Now they were all here for the birth. Molly went straight into Lili's bedroom where Hermione and the doctor already were. Harry and the others waited in the sitting room, Harry sat in the middle of the couch, waiting. She'd been in labor for four hours now and when Harry's eyes traced over the people there, their coming out flashed to his mind.

Hermione, Harry and Lili had taken his car to the Grangers for tea. Harry had wanted to meet them somewhere neutral but Hermione had insisted. He'd pointed out she was the one coming out to her parents. That hadn't even thrown his idea into a possible thought.

At the house, Emma hugged them all and they sat down in the sitting room as they waited for Daniel to get back from the store. Harry hid his nervousness behind spells as he waited, watching the three women make small talk.

When Daniel arrived, Hermione hugged her father and then sat down. Emma served the tea as Daniel arranged the biscuits he'd gone to buy; Harry felt the nervousness start to penetrate his barrier. He cast the spell again as Hermione said, "Mum, Dad, we have to tell you something."

Emma asked, her tone quite anxious, "You're not separating, are you?"

Harry shook his head as Hermione took a deep breath and spoke. "You know Lili has been staying with us since February... in July she became much more to both of us." Hermione's parents looked between Harry and Hermione then at Lili, understanding starting to dawn on their faces. Hermione continued, "Lili's become our lover and..." she took a deep breath, "she's pregnant with Harry's child."

_They'd been a lot more accepting than Harry would have thought. He'd been expecting to have to duck at least one swing from Daniel. After a long discussion assuring them this was a lifestyle they wanted, the three had headed home, with the "new" person in their relationship receiving a hug and a kiss from Emma and a tentative hug from Daniel._

Harry looked at Remus and got a wink from his self-appointed Godfather slaloming his mind into that memory.

Remus arrived for tea, surprised Harry had invited him. Usually, Remus just showed up or came when there was an Order meeting. Not that there were any problems between the two. It was just Harry was so busy with his new jobs and his old ones that the two rarely had time to get together.

When it was all over, it had gone a lot differently than Harry had expected. Remus had actually laughed and said, "Two witches, eh? You are the wizard, Harry."

Harry had looked up at him surprised as Remus finished with, "Harry, you can't tell your heart who to fall in love with. You've lucked out, though. Both of the women you love, love you back and each other. There are instances of Bigamy in our world. It's not completely frowned on. Do they... well, with each other?"

Harry looked up surprised and Remus said, "You know, I don't think I want to know."

Remus patted him on the back then Disapparated.

Harry's eyes moved over the Weasleys. They were all there except for Percy who'd expressed his disapproval of the relationship--when he'd done so, Harry had let Percy know how little he cared about his opinion--and Arthur whom was at Hogwarts, unable to get away. Harry remembered that conversation all too well. He had gone alone since Lili wasn't feeling well and had stayed at the Manor, drinking broth and eating crackers with Hermione to watch her.

_Molly, Arthur, Ron, the twins and Ginny had been there for dinner. Percy, Charlie and Bill had been busy working and unable to come and Harry had been slightly glad of it._ _The two eldest Weasleys had always been slightly intimidating while Percy had always been a pompous ass._

The meal had begun and Harry said, "Erm, I have something to say?"

Molly motioned for him to talk and Harry told them. "You all know Lili... well, a few months ago, she started to mean a lot more to Hermione and I and she... erm, she joined us in our bed." Everyone stared at him in shock as he continued, "Now, Lili is pregnant and-"

Harry didn't get to finish what he'd been saying. Molly had fainted to the floor. The twins looked at him in a moment of mixed shock and respect before they, and everyone else at the table, rushed to see if she was all right. Arthur roused Molly and she looked at Harry, stunned. It took Harry nearly an hour to assure her he knew what he was doing and he wasn't hurting anyone. By the time he'd convinced her, she'd made him promise to let her know when the baby came.

Ron and the twins started teasing him as soon as their mum was on Harry's side.

"Two women? And people thought you were intelligent. That's just begging for trouble," Fred said while George asked, "So, do they spend time together in bed without you?"

Ron's parting shot before heading back to his apartment was, "Two women? Harry, you are the wizard."

Harry started pacing. They'd been in there for six hours now and the twins had already blown up half his furniture trying to make him laugh. He had a drink in his hand but every time he went to take a sip, a worried thought filled his mind and he would absentmindedly set the tumbler down, picking it up once he'd reined in the dalliance.

The Weasleys were trying to tell him it was all right but he wasn't so sure. He could recite verse and chapter on the dangers from giving birth done Wizarding style or Muggle style and Lili had decided to go the Muggle route with all the pain involved.

Harry looked up at the clock and his eyes went wide. It was nearly midnight and they'd been in there over nine hours. He started to head for the room but was stopped by Bill. "You don't wanna go in there. Trust me."

Harry nodded hesitantly as Bill herded him towards the bar while Ron tried to get the DVD player to work. He'd actually gotten it running, Harry saw, but he'd neglected to turn on the telly. Harry waved his hand and Ron's hand started dragging him to the fireplace, balling up until just his index finger stuck out as it jabbed the power on toggle. The screen came on, showing Wild Things cued up to Lili's favorite part.

The twins and the rest of the Weasleys perked up as two actresses started to make out on the large screen and started to watch the scene intently. Harry pulled a Butterbeer out of the warmer and popped the cork, looking at the clock and not even noticing the threesome scene. He took a large swallow then added a large amount of Firewhiskey to it, shaking the bottle slightly to distribute the alcohol. He realized his tumbler was still full and took a sip from it, alternating with the spiked Butterbeer and the Firewhiskey.

The credits were rolling as Harry contemplated the bottle in front of him. He knew he wasn't drunk yet, just a little numb. He wanted to take another drink but knew Hermione and Lili would be upset if he did.

The Weasley men were talking about the movie animatedly as their little sister huffed. She'd enjoyed the movie, actually, but felt it best to chastise her brothers for it. Ginny turned around and took out her wand, "Accio bottle."

Harry frowned as the bottle in his hand flew towards Ginny. "What'd you do that for? I was about to put it away."

She cocked her eyebrow, surprised at how coherent and clear his voice was. When she looked down at the bottle, she realized it was almost full. Ginny set it down and her brothers grabbed at it, passing it around after each taking a swig. Ron asked, "That movie was great. What's it called? I gotta get a telly. Crappy ending though. Needed more shagging in it."

"RONALD Weasley?!"

Everyone spun around to look at Molly Weasley standing in the door. She'd obviously heard what her youngest son had said. Harry waved his hand out of her sight and the DVD player and telly shut off as her boys looked at her guiltily.

Molly turned to Harry and said, "You can go in now."

Harry's face went pale as he walked slowly out of the room and to Lili's bedroom. He heard Molly asking what they'd been watching as he approached the open door, his feet slowing. He heard soft cooing as Lili seemed to hum a lullaby and he moved into the entrance. The doctor had left already and Lili lay on her bed, bunched up on a multitude of pillows, her face wan as the baby suckled at her breast. Both women smiled at him and Hermione motioned for him to come forward.

He hesitantly reached out to touch the baby's head then stopped. Lili nodded that it was okay and he touched the wisps of black hair, gently caressing the crown of the baby's head.

Hermione smiled. "Meet your daughter."

"D-daughter?"

Lili and Hermione nodded as Lili said, "Jamie Lynne Potter."

Harry grinned and leaned down to kiss Lili's forehead then Jamie's. Harry sat down next to Hermione and asked, "Want to stay down here? Or move back upstairs soon?"

"As soon as I can, I want to move upstairs."

Harry nodded and Hermione said, "I'll go get the cradle."

Harry watched his daughter suck on her mother's nipple and joked, "Good stuff, eh?"

Lili chuckled and then winced as Jamie gummed her. She moved the baby to her other breast and Harry asked, "Room for another at the bar?"

Lili giggled this time and shook her head. "Wait a few days so I'm not as sore. I love you."

"Love you too."

Jamie hadn't latched on and Lili looked down to see her asleep. She said, "Take her out to see the Weasleys."

Harry took the baby, cradling the head perfectly but still nervous as hell. He walked carefully out and down the hall as Lili settled back, sore as hell. Ginny and the rest of the Weasleys crowded around Harry as they looked at the little girl. For once, the twins were quiet and didn't shout or make any loud noises.

Molly made all her sons leave and said to Harry, before leaving herself, "If you need me, contact me. I'm a bit experienced with raising babies."

Harry snorted trying to hold in the laughter as he turned and walked back to Lili's downstairs room. She had fallen asleep and Harry handed the little girl to Hermione. She smiled and kissed the little girls crown before setting her in the cradle next to Lili's bed. Hermione made sure the compact was positioned properly then stuck it in place with a minor charm. If the baby cried or woke up, Hermione and Harry would hear it. That way, one of them could come down and hand the baby to Lili or change it themselves depending on what it was crying for.

In their bedroom, Harry watched her in his mirror, smiling. Jamie moved slightly in her sleep and yawned as she changed position.

"Harry?"

He looked up and saw Hermione looking at him with lust filled eyes. "I'm so horny, Harry."

He grinned and set the mirror on the bedside table as Hermione started removing her clothes, dancing for him. Once her knickers had hit the ground, she almost leapt for him and the bed.

Hermione and Lili were walking towards the beach, Jamie in Lili's arms as they walked quietly. Lili carried a blanket and some food inside Jamie's carrier. They'd decided to have a picnic on the beach that night and Dobby had packed it for them. As Hermione spread out the blanket, Lili sat down and kissed Jamie all over the face, interspersed with short sentences about how beautiful she was. Occasionally Hermione would get kisses but Lili mainly stuck to playing with Jamie.

Lili nursed Jamie for a few minutes before pulling her away and handing her a bottle. She was trying to wean the little girl. Lili grinned as Hermione bent down to nip and suck at Lili's exposed breasts. Lili gasped and sighed happily as Hermione looked up at her, milk dripping down her chin. Both Harry and Hermione had developed a taste for it but hadn't had much chance to try it until Lili had decided it was time to wean Jamie. Now Lili would let them suck as much as they wanted.

Jamie had fallen asleep and Hermione moved her bottle aside, covering her up with a blanket as Lili pulled off her clothing, saying, "I want to make love."

Hermione grinned and started taking off her own, asking, "Doing your Kegel exercises?"

Lili nodded and lay back as Hermione started kissing on her neck, her fingers running over her fanny.

They'd been there for over two hours when Hermione said, "I'll take Jamie in. It's getting late."

Lili nodded and said, "I'm gonna go for a walk. I'll be in in a bit. There's a few bottles of my milk if Jamie wakes."

Hermione nodded and gave Lili a quick kiss before picking up Jamie and walking back to the house. She'd been inside for half an hour, watching As Time Goes By when a siren split the air and the screen changed into a map of the house and grounds, showing the snakes on the grounds and Gargoyles attacking a mass of invaders. She saw Lili running towards the house and ripped the door open. Hermione screamed when she saw a creature that resembled the Draknar appear behind Lili and slam its claws into Lili's back knocking her forward and into the doorway. Hermione dragged her inside as the house sealed itself off, more defenses activating.

Hermione tried everything she knew to save her but there was no spell to heal all that had happened to Lili and she knew it. "Bring Jamie. I want to kiss her one more time."

Hermione nodded, tears in her eyes as she raged at Harry and the Ministry for not protecting Lili. She returned in a moment with Jamie and held her out to Lili, tears streaming down both their faces. Lili kissed Jamie's crown and her eyes closed; her chest stopped moving as her hands fell to her side.

Hermione held onto Jamie as she looked up at the map. A silver blur was on the screen that resolved into Harry's name, a small subtext heading said Animagi form: Draknar. A dozen Aurors showed up as she cradled Harry's daughter over Lili's body. She watched Harry's Animagi form rip and shred the intruders, all labeled Intruderxx, as Gargoyles and Aurors helped. Tears filled her eyes as she whispered to Lili her death wouldn't be in vain. She didn't notice Dobby's name on the board, attacking one of the creatures tooth and nail, protecting his master's loved ones.


	20. Chapter 20

Harry had felt his stomach twist as his home's defenses activated. The amount of intruders had made him severely ill as he sat in on an Auror meeting chaired by the Minister. He'd stood up and said, "My house. There's an attack."

And his body shifted, his clothes ripping away as his skin turned slate gray, ripping from unnatural muscles. Claws and taloned feet replacing his limbs as wings sprung from his back. And he disappeared with a sickeningly squishy sounding crack. The Aurors made portkeys and left to help as the Minister was forced to remain behind.

When the Aurors arrived, they were stunned by the ferocity of the beast Harry had become. Blood ran freely over the grounds as he and Gargoyles that slightly resembled him attacked and ripped the assaulting creatures apart. Aurors were forced to use the killing curse on the creatures after they found out anything else was ineffective and it still took three people per creature with the killing curse.

Finally, the creatures were all dead and Harry shifted back, shivering from the exertion. One of the Aurors placed his cloak over Harry as he led him to the house. "Someone go check on Hermione's parents."

A wizard Disapparated, following Harry's orders instantly. The man was a member of the Order as well as an Auror.

Ten of the Aurors scoured the grounds as the senior Auror guided Harry towards his house. When they opened the door, they found Hermione holding Jamie, tears streaming down her face as she crouched over Lili.

Harry dropped the cloak as he fell to his knees next to Hermione and touched Lili's neck, looking for a pulse. Harry could see where blood had stained her clothing on her stomach and the pool of blood under her along with a trail leading from the door. Tears filled his eyes as he realized Lili was dead.

Hermione didn't mean to say what she said, but she did it anyway. "If you'd been here, she'd still be alive."

Harry shuddered from the venom in her voice. He pulled the stiffening body into a hug, ignoring the coldness of the blood against his naked chest. "Lili, Lili, I'm so sorry I didn't save you."

Harry didn't think or remember what would most likely happen to her. All he could think about was that his lover was gone. He asked, "I-Is Jamie okay?"

"Yes." The venom was still there.

The Auror had opened a small mirror and contacted his people, telling them there had only been one casualty, a civilian and a cleanup crew was needed.

Harry stood and spoke in Latin. A sword, that had belonged to his father and hung on the wall, flew into his hand and Harry unsheathed it, walking outside.

He stood over one of the putrid smelling creatures and used the blade to sever the head from one of the creatures. Reaching down, he ripped the skin off the skull and pondered it for a moment, looking like a violent and nude version of Hamlet's first scene in the fifth act. The Aurors started vomiting when Harry swung the blade down, slicing off the top of the skull and dug into with his hands, searching for a specific spot. He pulled out a small hunk of the creatures brain and spoke loudly in Latin then consumed it before their disbelieving eyes. He looked around and strode toward one of the Aurors. "Give me your cloak."

He did, trying not to stare at the nearly black patches of blood and the small dabs of red blood covering his body or the small bits of brains clinging to his hand. Harry swung the cloak around him and then Disapparated.

Harry appeared in a small room in a small hut floating on a cloud above England.

Harry called out, "Thomas. I've come for you. Accept your death."

He left the room and walked through the small house, not finding the being. As he walked outside, he found the being sipping at a cup of tea, contemplating a scone on the plate in front of him.

Thomas sighed. "Alas, the game is over."

"Game? You call this a game? You've killed hundreds of PEOPLE AND YOU CALL IT A FUCKING GAME?!!" Harry nearly screamed. His anger caused the cup in Thomas' hand to shatter.

Thomas stood and turned away from Harry, watching the clouds underneath his. "Yes. Very much a game. These... creatures. They're weak and sniveling. My realm would have destroyed you all long ago had we known of you. It's truly a pity I couldn't return there. I would have led an army to rid the Existence of all of you."

Harry swung the blade in his hand but Thomas Disapparated, reappearing behind Harry. "Ah, ah, ah... how did you find me?"

"You're supposed to record the events of the Realms. Never return. Never interfere. Only watch."

"The fools. We've access to powers beyond mere ken and they want us to watch? We're gods. We can control life and death on scales these pissants can't dream of being possible. You still haven't told me how to found me."

"Sending your guardians down to attack me was foolish. I consumed their memories and found my way here."

"Alas, alas. I acted precipitously. Now I have to kill you."

Harry laughed. "You? Kill me? Dark wizards have tried and failed. I am the most powerful being you will ever face. Your godlike powers are just the beginning of what I can do."

Thomas cocked his head as he looked at the nude man in front of him. "No. You are only human."

"So are you. CRUCIO!!" the crackle of red and silver light hit the wizard before he could Disapparate. Thomas buckled to the ground, screaming in pain as nociceptors, the tissues that sent pain signals to the brain, sent their messages along the normal "fast" nerves called paleospinothalamic as well as the "slow" nerves called neospinothalami. Harry cast an anti-apparition ward as he held the curse on the creature, feeding his hate and dark side into the spell, wanting to twist and maim the creature. He dropped the curse after a few moments and watched Thomas try to stand.

The being got to his feet, weaving unsteadily. He spit out a mouthful of blood and screamed, "CRUCIUS MAJORIS!!"

Harry screamed as lighting bolts of magic raged from all around at him, striking him mostly in the hand holding the blade. The spell ended and Harry fell to his knee, throwing off the cloak. He stood back up, clutching the sword tightly though it was in a hand that was coated with layers of charred skin and screaming pain receptors.

Harry's eyes lost his overly recognizable color as the bisected design returned. A green glow suffused his body as he stared at the man, trapped on the cloud with him. "Thomas... it's just you and me. You can't escape me, Thomas. Meet your death with pride, little man. Accept your punishment. I am Death Incarnate... yours, specifically."

His voice was sibilant and hissing as he spoke. His body changed as the darkness in him was unleashed. Harry's tongue split at the tip as his skin began to roughen like the scales of a snake. After a few moments, Harry resembled a cross between Harry and Lord Voldemort after his return to power in Harry's fifth year.

Thomas spat out blood again as he looked at Harry. "What are you doing?"

"Integrating. Pulling power buried deep inside me to the surface. I hold the powers of myself, Tom Riddle, Albus Dumbledore and Siri Starr."

Thomas cocked his head, reminding Harry of a bird as he did so. "Interesting. CRUCIO!"

Harry dodged aside but the beam of light caught his ankle causing pain to rip through his system. He bit back a scream and cast his Shield, sundering the connection.

Thomas laughed and Harry was reminded of Voldemort for a moment. Harry healed himself as best he could then dropped the Shield. "Thomas. You're not strong enough. Submit and your death will be painless. You know I'm not lying. We've both died before."

"NEVER! I will never submit to your kind. My Realm was building Citadels of glass and ice while yours was scrabbling in the dirt with sticks."

Harry scowled. "And now your realm is dead. Your people went the way of the dinosaurs."

"You lie."

"No. I saw it. It's dead. They killed themselves off." Harry was telling the being the truth as he hunted him. Thomas had ducked into the house and was trying to avoid Harry until he could find a way to escape. "You're not powerful enough to shatter my spells. You-" Harry was interrupted by a boulder hurtling at him. He leapt to the side and began circling the house, taunting Thomas, destroying the walls a bit at a time.

Thomas wasn't so sure things were going to go his way after all. Harry had thrown off his most powerful spell like a duck shedding water and popping out to try the killing curse was almost suicidal. He kept moving through the house he'd created, taking secret doors and passages he'd made on whims, never thinking Harry would find him there. He'd expected to go to the surface and kill him there as his final act.

He ducked under a hole in one wall and scuttled into the next room, yelling, "My Realm is not gone. We were too powerful."

"Your powerful Realm unleashed a disease to get rid of the Muggles in it. Unfortunately, they didn't think about the fact that Muggles have ways of fighting back. They unleashed their weapons of Mass Destruction in retaliation as well as reverse engineering your people's disease. They killed everyone off. There's no one there anymore. It's a pastoral world covered by ugly scraps of broken down cities and slowly dying from too much oxygen." Harry grinned evilly as he said it.

He saw Thomas duck past a wall and yelled, "ACCIO!"

Thomas flew through the air and then bounce away from Harry as he deflected him. He rolled on the ground for a few moments before wearily getting to his feet. Thomas muttered, "Enervate," sending a much needed burst of energy into his system.

Harry smirked and swung the sword in arcs, showing off skills he'd spent five years honing after he'd had the knowledge implanted within his mind and muscles. He sliced a tree in half, the blade passing through evenly without a nick as he walked towards Thomas, trying to bind him with a spell. Thomas shattered his concentration as he screamed an acid spell, sending a liter of Hydrofluoric acid at Harry. His Shield flickered into existence, tearing the acid into its molecular parts and passing it harmlessly back into the air. His Shield dropped and Harry yelled, "Avada Kedavra!" his palm aimed at the other Wizard. It didn't do anything, and Harry knew it wouldn't, but he'd hoped it would slow down Thomas. It did slightly as bits of his skin started to die off and his running was slowed.

Harry was enjoying toying with the man, and while he knew he shouldn't be, it was just too much fun to pass up. He thought this might have been how Voldemort felt but shrugged it off as he concentrated on his enemy. He had to slow him enough so he could remove the man's head.

Thomas scowled as bits of his body died off, slowing him down slightly. He healed himself and continued watching his opponent as he tried to place items between himself and Harry. He'd thought making trees and huge mushrooms appear on the cloud had been foolish at first but now it was quite useful.

Harry could feel the serpent skin peeling off and he was glad. Either the integration had failed or it had worked. He'd find out soon enough. He'd been warned about speeding up the combining but he'd had to do it.

Thomas ducked from shelter to shelter as he tried to hear Harry's movements. He knew now he wasn't able to win by brute magic... but if he was lucky or skilled enough, he could win that way. He conjured a sword and hoped he remembered enough from his youth to fight with a sword. It looked like Harry had practiced recently.

"Regaria can't be gone. We were too powerful," he called, trying to throw his voice.

Harry yelled back, "It is. And your father's head was the first to go on a stake after the Muggles lined him up against the wall. He screamed like a woman when they fired the first round of blanks. He shat his pants too. See the blood you come from? No honor. It's obvious, because here you are, about to die running instead of taking it like a man."

Thomas nearly leapt out to rush at him but stopped in time, knowing Harry was just trying to make him do something foolish. He knew Harry had spent time in Drakkari but who were these people he'd integrated their strength from? He'd never been part of the ones who cataloged this Realm. He'd been part of Stravarria's watching. Whoever the people were, they'd been powerful. He wondered for a moment. There was no way Potter had the knowledge Thomas had. He nearly screamed, successfully throwing his voice again, "I've slain a dragon with only one spell. Your power is no match for mine."

Harry moved towards the voice slowly, not sure if it had actually come from there. He grinned sardonically and spoke softly, "I killed a man with just my touch."

Thomas froze. He'd heard the truth in his voice. Could it be true?

Harry didn't enjoy killing. He'd seen enough death for a a dozen lifetimes. But one more and everything would be okay. He could go home to his wife and daughter and... he stopped moving for a moment, the grief hitting him like a runaway lorry. He shrugged it off and heard a scuffling sound, like metal on petrified fungi. Harry turned to that and listened intently. Breathing? Soft but breathing, yes. Did Thomas need to breathe? He wasn't sure. It was easy enough to check, though. Harry moved closer and checked his shadow, seeing Thomas couldn't tell where he was if he was behind the Fungi.. The stalk was too thick to drive the blade through even if it weren't petrified and too high to leap over.

Harry dived and swung his blade, hoping to catch him at the knees but Thomas' sword successfully deflected his, giving the man a moment to counter attack as Harry rolled and tried to regain his feet. Thomas didn't try to attack though, too surprised by Harry finding him. He regained his composure as he stepped into a ready stance and said, semi-confidently, "You can't kill me."

"If I can see it, I can hit it. if I can hit it, I can kill it." Harry said with no inflection.

A wicked grin split his face as he brought his blade up, an early American Marine officer's blade with one of his relatives names engraved on it. Harry's family was decidedly British except for one, a former American Muggle born wizard that had moved to Britain in 1843 and married one of Harry's relatives who then had a daughter that married a male Potter. The blade had come down to him that way.

Thomas swung, his skills still evident though it had been thousands of years since he'd last held a blade. Harry caught it just above the Quillion and almost laughed as it slid off with an almost musical sound. Harry returned the swing, catching his sword directly in between the foible and the forte and heard something wrong with his enemy's blade. He was sure one more hit and Thomas would be disarmed.

Thomas hadn't heard the sound his blade had made but he'd felt something wrong. He was nervous and sweating as he swung again, trying to slash at Harry's eyes. Harry brought his sword up, catching the tip in Thomas' Quillion. Harry acted immediately and drove the blade forward, slicing a deep wound into Thomas' arm as he twisted, pulling the blade out of his enemy's hands. He swung his arm right and the blade went flying, embedding itself in a tree. Though no blood came out, Thomas grabbed at the wound.

Thomas looked shocked as Harry spun and brought the sword back around in an overhand strike. The blade, magically fortified and enhanced, sliced through Thomas' neck, and his head arced upwards as Harry's blade followed it, separating his lower jaw from the skull. His body fell to it's knees then to the ground as Harry stood, panting, watching the skull tumble through the air, slinging black, almost powdered, blood through the air.

Harry fell to his knees, retching. The stench of the blood and fouled clothing was disgusting him. He crawled away, casting flame spells at everything and was even more disgusted by the scent of Thomas' burning flesh. He conjured a handkerchief and covered his mouth, not bothered by his own nudity. Once everything had burnt to ashes, Harry collapsed the Anti-apparition ward and then dissipated the spells Thomas had used to make the cloud a place of refuge.

Harry fell through the air grinning for a moment. He shifted and then flew leisurely home. When he defeated Thomas, he'd learned one important thing. He knew were all the bodies were of the dead. It took him a few hours but he finally found the stretch of land he owned and flew in ever widening circles, setting down on the beach.

There were a dozen witches and wizards completing a cleanup of the property as he shifted back to his human form. He conjured a set of robes and pulled them on, walking into his backyard. Harry gestured at two wizards and motioned for them to follow him. "Tell your supervisor I'm handing in my authorization." His eyes widened but he moved off to do it when Harry gestured for him to do so. He turned to the second and said, "Meeting tonight at midnight." The second Auror was Cyrano Blast, a member of the Order.

The elation from the chase and kill were gone and grief hit him like a curse as he went into the house and saw that the blood wasn't all gone. A witch was waiting for him and asked, "Mr. Potter?"

"Where's my wife?" he asked as he looked around.

"I don't know. I'm here about the young woman... she's not on the registry of Magic Users in this country."

Harry turned towards her and said, "That doesn't matter. I'll... I'll come pick her up soon."

The witch felt a cold chill as he spoke and stuttered, "B-but she's-"

Harry cut her off. "It doesn't matter."

She nodded hesitantly then Disapparated.

"Hermione? Love?"

He spun around and then went upstairs, thinking she had gone up there. When he walked into their bedroom, he found a slip of parchment on the bed. _Went to my parents' with Jamie. Don't come. I don't want to see you again._

Harry's eyes widened as he turned around and saw all of her clothes were gone. He sat down on the bed, his head in his hands as he tried to understand why she'd gone. Harry stood and walked on autopilot down to the bar. He picked up a bottle of Firewhiskey and looked for a tumbler and studied it for a moment before throwing it as hard as he could at the wall.

Harry drank straight from the bottle as he slumped against the wall, not hearing the Phoenix song, tears running down his face. He didn't notice nor care what time it was. All he wanted was his bottle and his grief.

Remus was the first to arrive and Apparated directly into the ballroom, surprised the table and chairs weren't already there. He walked out of the ballroom and didn't see Harry at first.

"Harry?" he stood in the middle of the sitting room, calling his godson's name.

The bottle fell from Harry's hand, making Remus start and draw his wand as he spun around. He was stunned to see Harry in a huddle, Firewhiskey stains all down his shirt and tears on his face. He didn't know about Lili or Hermione yet.

"Harry!" Remus crouched next to the young man.

"She's gone. She's dead," Harry muttered.

Remus' face went white. "Who? Harry, where's Hermione?"

"Gone," he said, his voice breaking as he started to cry again.

"And Lili?"

Harry pointed towards the hidden door and Remus saw the bloodstains on the ground as Harry began sobbing.

The others began arriving and were stunned to see Harry huddled against the wall, a puddle of liquor next to him and Remus crouching next to him, trying to comfort the young man.

Moody and Tonks arrived, her face pale. She knew about Lili but not Hermione.

Remus took out his wand and sighed as he cast a sobriety spell. Harry grabbed at his splitting head as he moaned. The spell removed the temporary effects of alcohol and accelerated the side effects so they'd be gone within a few minutes.

After a few minutes, Harry stood and started reeling off coordinates. "Those are where the bodies are. Bring them home for their families."

Harry headed towards the bar. He wanted to be drunk. He didn't want to be anything but drunk. He pulled out a bottle of Arcerian Blackened Whiskey and didn't give a damn that there were Aurors, Hitwizards and former teachers of his in the room. Illegal booze or not, Harry just didn't want to feel.

"Accio." the bottle flew from his hands and into Professor McGonagall's. He turned and glared at her, raising his hand to summon it back when he shivered violently and collapsed, unconscious.

Remus dropped to his knees as he tried to see if Harry was okay. Molly Apparated in at just that moment and began pushing people out of the way when she realized it was Harry on the floor they were looking at. "Give him some air. Let me through."

She knelt down next to Remus, "What happened?"

"He collapsed. Move away. I'm going to carry him up to his room." Remus lifted him and carried him upstairs, trying not to curse. He'd gotten old while Harry had gotten heavy.

Molly and Tonks followed him up while the rest of the witches and wizards Disapparated, going to the locations Harry had specified.

Remus set him on the bed, not noticing the crumbled slip of parchment that flew onto the floor. Tonks picked it up and opened it, absentmindedly. Molly looked over at it as Tonks played it with it in her hands and gasped. "Give me that."

Molly grabbed the slip and read it, surprised. "Remus, Hermione left him."

Hermione was sitting in her room, watching Jamie sleep. She was trying not to think about Harry but it wasn't working all that well. She didn't have schoolwork to keep her mind off him and she hadn't heard back about the job she'd applied for yet.

Emma and Daniel were driving home from the office, discussing different reasons for Hermione to have left Harry. The only one they thought of as valid could be that either Lili and Harry had run off or Harry was cheating on both of the women. They didn't know Lili was dead yet.

"I knew it wouldn't work out. Polygamy may be common in most parts of the world but Hermione wasn't raised to think that way."

"Shush, Daniel. We'll find out what's wrong when we get home."

Emma pulled onto their street and was surprised to see Hermione's car. Normally, she Apparated to visit unless she planned to go shopping. She pulled up behind it and turned off the engine, opening the door at the same time. As she grabbed her jacket and bag, she saw Hermione moving around in her old room.

Daniel opened the front door for her and then followed her in, surprised when Molly Weasley Apparated. "Where is she?"

"Molly... what are you doing here? What's happened?"

"Harry's collapsed again. Lili's dead."

Daniel and Emma looked at each other then at Molly. "Dead? How?" she asked.

Molly didn't have time to answer. Remus appeared and glared at her. "I told you to stay. I was going to talk to them."

"I have every right-"

"No, you don't. He's not your son. You weren't friends with his parents. Molly, as much as you love the boy, I'm the closest he has to family. GO."

Molly huffed then Disapparated. Remus turned to them and said, "I don't know what happened. Harry defended the house and slaughtered a bunch of enemy creatures. Then they said he ate part of the brains of one of them then disappeared. Hermione left and Harry got home. He got drunk as hell and here we are. I'm heading back. I... I don't know what happened but... he's in for a very bad time, I think." Remus shrugged and Disapparated.

Emma looked at Daniel then headed up the stairs, her husband right behind her. She knocked on the door and it opened slowly. Hermione was sitting on the bed, rocking a pink cradle with dancing snitches on it.

"Hermione? What happened? Why did you leave Harry?"

She looked up at the and they saw the tears brimming in her eyes. "I-I don't know. I just... I just left. I can't see him right now."

Emma sat down by her and she threw herself at her mother, crying as she leaned into Emma's shoulder. "He loved her more than me. He didn't even ask me if i was o-o-okay," she sobbed.

Daniel had a disturbed, yet an I-Told-You-So, look on his face. He turned and left the room, knowing an estrogen brigade was better for this than his testosterone filled self. Hermione might see him as an enemy being male. He went downstairs and fixed himself a light drink and realized there was an owl with a letter banging at the front window.

Daniel let the bird in, expecting it to fly up the stairs but it dropped its letter at his feet and flew off. He looked around hoping no one had seen, then picked it up and closed the door, taking a sip of his scotch at the same time.

He saw it was addressed to him and opened it, wondering who would have sent him a letter. The letter inside was written on vellum so thin and soft, he could see through it. He read the short letter and didn't make any sense of it. The signature wasn't in any language he recognized and he set the letter down, telling himself to show it to Hermione later. She might be able to make something of it.

Harry lay in his bed, wracked with chills and occasionally dry heaving. He'd already emptied all his food out and now he lay in bed, sick as he'd ever been. The physician from Auror headquarters had come to see him but he couldn't find the reason for Harry's illness. He prescribed a poultice that had helped some; his throat didn't hurt as much from the heaving.

Remus and Molly were by the door, trying to be quiet.

"You didn't even talk to her? She's his wife. She should be here."

"Molly... whatever happened between them won't be fixed by her being here while he's sick. She needs her time away to think. She'll be back, I'm sure."

Molly shook her head as she looked over at Harry. He stopped shivering and went still and Remus and Molly both rushed over, frightened. His eyes were moving rapidly as he dreamt.

Hermione was feeding Jamie as she and her mother were in the kitchen.

"Hermione?"

She looked up and Emma set a plate of rice and curry in front of her. Daniel had said he wasn't hungry and she could finish off his takeaway. Hermione thanked her and adjusted Jamie as she sucked on her bottle.

"Hermione? Molly and Remus came by..."

"I don't want to talk to Harry."

"They weren't here about that. He's... he's sick and he collapsed. They think it could be really bad."

Hermione looked up, shocked then tried to wipe it off her face. Emma was glad to see she was still concerned. The marriage could be saved. If Harry got well.

Hermione tried to pretend she didn't care but she did. She wanted to be there. She closed her eyes and sang softly to Jamie.

Harry walked through the thick jungle and avoided the wet looking sand. If we was back in Drakkari, those spots would be very dangerous. He sighed. He was pretty sure he was dead. He knew he was going to come here when he died but he'd hoped it wouldn't be too soon. _At least Jamie has Hermione_, he thought.

He contained walking, looking for the way out. Occasionally a wild Draknar or other creature of the realm would hazard across him. The more intelligent beings would bow or make some sort of gesture while the less intelligent beings would chitter or squeak for a few moments then rush off. He hoped he wouldn't end up as an old man like he had last time. It was quite painful having it reversed.

Finally he found the portal to the Realm and wondered how he'd gotten here without coming from there. He shrugged it off and continued walking. He stopped just outside a huge door and sat down for a moment. For some reason, he was reticent about going in. Harry sighed and continued inside.

Lili smiled at him but put up her hand when he tried to approach. "You're not here yet. When I died, I came back here. You've still got a long life to live. Hermione thinks you loved me more. You have to prove you didn't."

Harry swallowed and nodded. "How?"

"I can't tell you. Now go. Wake up."

Harry nodded and turned to leave the temple.

"Harry?"

He turned around and she said, "Thanks for the memories."

Harry smiled and turned away.

Hermione saw Harry starting to waken and left the room, letting Molly know he was beginning to awake. She sighed and Disapparated. As worried as she'd been, she didn't want Harry to know she was there. As soon as he was well, she'd have the divorce papers done up.

Molly sighed as she watched the young woman Disapparate then climbed the stairs, heading to Harry's bedroom.

Hermione thanked her mother for watching Jamie and sat down with her, watching the little girl arch her back occasionally. She started grunting after a few moments and Hermione chuckled. "Is Li'l Jamie having fun? Yes you are. Yes you are."

Hermione picked her up when she began to make her sounds that preceded crying and took a bottle of formula out, making sure it was the right temperature.

Harry moaned and asked, "Hermione?"

Molly scowled and said, "She's not here, Harry."

Harry had been trying to sit up and dropped back. "She's not living here at all, is she?"

"I'm sorry, Harry."

"Water?"

Molly brought a straw to his lips and he sipped at it. "How long?"

"A little over a month. It's the sixth of September."

"Was she here? I smell her perfume," he asked hopefully.

"She was... but she said... Harry?" she almost pleaded. She didn't want to tell him.

"Tell me." his voice was devoid of emotion.

"She's going to have divorce papers drawn up. Harry, don't let her go. You two are so well together."

Harry sighed. "I don't have any intention of losing my wife," he moaned for a moment. His head was splitting. "I've just got to figure out how to prove to her I loved her more than I did Lili."

Molly started suggesting things as Harry waved his hand, glad to see he could still use his new magicks. Robes flew to him and he motioned for Molly to turn around. She blushed when she realized she'd been watching him intently and turned around, focusing on a small spot on the wall.

Harry slowly pulled the clothing on and said, "I'm decent."

Molly turned around and asked, "What are you going to do?"

Harry swayed for a moment and said, "Make some potions and find something for this headache."

Harry Disapparated and reappeared in his laboratory, a foot off the ground. He crashed to the ground and nearly screamed when he sprained his ankle. He scowled as he pulled himself up and went to the potion drawer, looking for the pain one. He took a long sip and then started gathering ingredients.

As he worked, Harry wondered wondered if he'd be able to get his wife back. As much as he cared for Lili, he'd never been in love with her. He'd only ever been in love with Hermione.

Harry stirred when the directions said stir, turned up or down heat when the instructions said so and made them all to the optimum specifications. He left the room, limping slightly, surprised to find Molly still there.

"Hermione asked me to watch Jamie while she's at work. She said you can pick her up whenever. Her father will come by to pick up anything she forgot."

Harry's face fell. He nodded after a moment and whispered, "Thanks."

He limped towards the sitting room and took off his glasses, wiping at the tears in his eyes.

Molly Disapparated, watching his back.

As soon as she was gone, Harry fell onto the couch, letting the tears flow. He sat there until his eyes dried on their own and then stood, limping back to the laboratory. He sighed as he took the potions off their burners and stared at the three he had to mix. One resembled unicorn blood and he shivered as he remembered Quirrell and Voldemort attached to him. The next potion resembled a mud puddle and Harry moved it to the center. As he watched the other two float to a few inches higher than the center one, he looked at the third one and grimaced. A putrid green. They were all perfect and all three reminded him of moments in his life that had not been good.

The two hovering cauldrons spilled into the middle one and the three colors mixed violently, orange and violet sparks spitting as the fluid settled and bubble and reduced rapidly until there was only a small amount of an orange fluid at the bottom, bubbling lightly as it thickened slightly and cooled. He tipped that into a small crystal vial and laced the top through a leather thong. He walked into his office and tipped the row of Muggle books forward, revealing the potions he had hidden away and pulled out a small vial filled with a clear liquid he laced through the thong. The orange potion had to set for twenty four hours and Harry set them both back in the cabinet, closing it. On the workbench was a small charm he'd been making for Hermione's Christmas gift. He wondered if she'd ever receive it.

Harry turned and went to his desk, sitting down in his comfortable chair as the tears come again. He knew it wasn't over yet but all the years of bottling his feelings were breaking behind his dam of self-control. He needed the release now and would need it again if he couldn't convince Hermione.

Hermione lay in bed, trying not to think about Harry. Her mum had offered to watch Jamie so Hermione could get a full night of sleep but she wasn't sleeping. All she could think about was missing Harry.

Her fingers parted her fanny lips as she began to slowly masturbate, trying to think of someone other than her husband and utterly failing.

Harry tossed and turned all night trying not to think of his wife's delicious body or how much he missed Lili. He knew there was every chance he'd see her when he died but seeing her a century from now was not a comforting thought. And never seeing his wife again was an even less comforting thought.

Harry got out of bed and went downstairs, hoping to raid the cooler. He'd already had a huge meal when Dobby had learned he'd awaken but he was still hungry. As he walked down the stairs, he was overwhelmed by the amount of mail. He'd not used the stairs until now. Harry started going through it and saw they were mainly from his fans. Somehow it had gotten out he'd been ill. Harry sighed and grabbed a slip of parchment. It seemed like he was going to have to get that publicist after all. Harry penned a quick letter and found Hedwig preening. She hooted when she saw him approach and he asked, "Wanna take a letter?"

Hedwig opened her beak, waiting for the letter. He smiled and said, "This needs to go to Mister Strine, okay?"

Hedwig took the letter and flew towards the perpetually open window. Fawkes chirruped and Harry trilled back. After a short conversation, Harry walked into the kitchen wishing Hermione and Jamie were there. He sighed and walked as quietly as he could, not wanting to wake Dobby.

As Harry walked back into the sitting room, he glanced at the nearly full bar. He set the sandwich down and poured himself a few jiggers of Firewhiskey. As he took a drink, Harry wondered where his bottles of Arcerian were. He shrugged it off and took a bite of his sandwich, watching the clock tick away. Still fifteen hours until it was done. Harry left the sandwich on the bar and walked to the library, his drink in his hand. His face fell as he looked into the almost empty library. Only a few dozen books remained and the house felt so empty without Hermione. He sighed and took a large gulp then walked back out to his sandwich, still hungry. As he took a bite, he sighed. As hungry as he was, he didn't want to eat. Harry cast a cooling spell on the sandwich and left it where it was.

Emma was feeding Jamie while Hermione ate breakfast quickly. Her mother asked, "What are you doing today?"

"I have to pick up some robes for work. They have a strict dress code. Are you sure you want to deal with her all day? I can take her with me."

"I want to watch her. Go. Buy clothes." she stopped herself from saying, S_ee Harry, fix your marriage._

Hermione still saw it in her mother's eyes and looked down at her food. She didn't want to leave Harry but she didn't want to be in a relationship with a man who didn't love her. Hermione stirred her oatmeal, not hungry anymore. She stood and kissed Jamie's head then walked up to her room, Disapparating as soon as she closed the door.

Harry spent the morning pacing, occasionally looking at the bar and telling himself no. He wished he knew someone who was an accomplished martial artist. He wanted to fight someone who knew how to fight back. He could conjure a creature but he'd done that before and the results had been... messy. He grimaced at the mental picture and debated taking down the defenses. He'd told the snakes they were free of any obligation they might feel they had, and while most had left the grounds, a good dozen had remained behind. The gargoyles were still there and still effective. At least, the ones that had survived the attack. Six had been reduced to rubble.

Harry sighed and sat down, looking at his watch. Six more hours. The antidote would turn milky orange when it was ready and then... then he could try to salvage his marriage by letting his wife ask him whatever she wanted and he wouldn't be able to prevaricate. He sighed and tried to watch the movie on the telly. Harry found it impossible and stood up, pacing again.

Hermione saw the Weasley twins and turned, wanting to avoid Harry's business partners. She stepped into Flourish & Blotts', annoyed that she'd had to use her favorite store to avoid someone. She shouldn't have to feel like this. _Harry should be the one avoiding people,_ she thought.

She looked around the store and decided she could at least have a look around before going to pick up her robes. She sighed as she smelled that wonderful scent of old books mingling with new and went to the Antique and Dangerous sections first.

Fred spoke to his brother, "We need to figure out a way to get them back together."

George nodded. "Without her, he'll be useless. Do you think we should try though?"

"He makes us money and he's our friend. Two reasons to help him. And there's also the fact that if their little trinity splinters, he'll be even more useless. She may have forgiven our git of a brother but she'll never forgive Harry if the divorce goes through."

George sighed. "Why I'll never get married."

"You'll never get married because you're ugly as sin," Fred laughed.

George punched his twin's arm. "You're my identical twin. If I'm ugly as sin, so are you."

Haughtily, Fred said, "I got the beauty and brains, you got the sludge from a pond for your brains and skin."

Both twins laughed as they walked into the Leaky Cauldron for lunch, nodding at Tom. As they ate, they plotted.

Molly sighed as she looked at Harry and Hermione's hands on the clock. Both pointed to lost as she stared at her tea.

Hermione picked up her robes and Disapparated, reappearing in her room. She dropped the bags on her bed and sighed. She had to find a place soon, somewhere close to where she worked, she decided.

As she left her room, she heard her mother playing with Jamie and smiled slightly. She wished it was her own child but that could wait until she met someone else. She didn't want someone else's child. She wanted a child with Harry. He was perfect. She scowled. She didn't want to think about him.

The scowl left her face when she sat down next to her mother on the floor with Jamie. She picked her up as Crookshanks walked by, ignoring the baby and his owner.

Harry awoke, trying not to laugh. Nietzsche was licking his fingers clean and he picked up the dog, smiling. "do you miss her as much as I do?"

Nietzsche barked and Harry looked at his watch. The potion was done. "Okay Nietzsche, I'm going out. So behave. If you bite Dobby, he gets to bite you back. And don't bark at Fawkes or Hedwig, got it?"

Nietzsche just stared at him, panting. Harry smiled and kissed his head then set him on the ground. Nietzsche followed him to the office and barked loudly when his master disappeared. He sniffed around for a moment trying to find Harry then gave up and trotted to the kitchen to see if his dish was full.

Harry stood on the corner of Hermione's parents' street. He walked slowly, more nervous than he'd ever been before as he approached the house. He saw Daniel and Emma sitting in front of the window, watching telly.

Harry looked inside as he walked up the stone walkway and was glad to see Hermione wasn't in the sitting room. He knocked softly and heard Daniel approaching the door. Harry looked at his watch, surprised it was already after ten.

Daniel opened the door, surprised to see his son-in-law. "Harry, what are you doing here?"

"Trying to save my marriage?" Harry replied, nervously.

Emma peeked over her husband's shoulder and smiled at Harry, just as nervous.

"She's in her room reading over stuff for her new job. Daniel, why don't we go for a walk?"

He nodded and Harry smiled in thanks. He saw Jamie was still up, lying in her cradle in front of the couch and he picked her up, smiling. "Daddy missed you. He missed you lots. You been good for Aunt-," he paused and then amended, "you been good for Mommy?"

He kissed his daughter and handed her to Emma. Daniel patted his back and said, "Good luck. You made her cry enough, so if I come home and she's still crying, I'm belting you."

Harry nodded. "I promise not to duck, block, or fight back."

Emma shushed Daniel and kissed Harry's cheek. He watched them leave then stared at the steps. He pulled the leather thong off his neck and made sure he had both the potion and the antidote.

Crookshanks rubbed against his leg when he reached the top of the stairs then continued down. Harry's mouth twitched as he walked to Hermione's door and knocked.

"Come," Hermione said, expecting her mother or father to open the door.

She looked up from the files she was reading and looked at the mirror in front of her, staring in shock at her husband.

"We need to talk," he told her.

She shook her head. "No we don't. Go away."

"No."

"I'll curse you if you don't leave."

"Go ahead. I won't try to stop you."

Hermione started to reach for her wand and stopped. "You have four minutes."

He tossed the orange vial at her. "That's the antidote to this Veritaserum. Three doses. I'm taking it right now. Ask me anything you want."

She looked at him stunned as he tipped his head back and swallowed the potion, shuddering. It didn't affect the taste of other drinks or foods, but by itself, it was slightly bitter.

Hermione wasn't sure what to ask him to see if he could lie. Finally, "What are your Animagi forms?"

"Earth form Raven and Drakkari from Draknar."

"Why can you use two forms?"

"I saved a Draknar's child when lost in their forest. The Draknar bonded their magic to me and I can access it when I have to."

"Why? You said they were protectors of humans?"

"Yes. They did it because they haven't interacted with a human in over five hundred of their years. Ten thousand of ours. They had thought humans were only a fable passed down."

She forgot about the questions as she got interested in this. "But what about the humans in Drakkari?"

"The forests are many kilometers from the Citadel of Light and the Watchers never venture more than a few hundred meters from the citadel. Too busy. I was the first they'd seen in millenia."

Hermione blinked and shoved her interest in the Draknar into a deep dark hole. She had more questions. She tried to think of a question Harry would prefer to lie about. She thought of one she did not want the answer to and one Harry would never talk about. "Do you think my mum is sexually attractive?"

"Yes. If she were twenty years younger and I wasn't in love with her daughter, I could see myself pursuing her."

"_Are _you sexually attracted to my mum?"

"No."

"My dad?"

Harry's eyes widened as he said, "No."

Hermione stifled a giggle at his expression. She was pretty sure he was affected by the potion. As she thought about her next question, she looked at the ring on his finger. "Have you ever been with another woman? Other than sleeping with Lili?"

"No."

"Do you consider sleeping with Lili cheating?"

"Yes."

She was stunned by his answer and forgot what she was going to ask next. "H-have you ever been sexually attracted to anyone other than Lili or I?"

"Cho Chang, some of the girls in your study groups and a witch I met in Germany."

"What would you do if one of them hit on you?"

"Be flattered and tell them to go away."

She decided he was telling the truth and asked, "How did you know when to come home that day?"

"The attack?"

She nodded. "The house is linked to my aura when there's an attack. I feel sick to my stomach when the Gargoyles activate."

"W-why did you leave so fast?"

"The enemy dead might have known a way to find Thomas. They did and I used that knowledge."

"H-how?"

"By consuming the core of their memory, I was able to use a spell to find him."

"Consuming?"

"Eating it. Like warriors and hunters in Africa do to certain parts of their prey and enemies."

Hermione's face scrunched up. He ate the brain? "If you thought sleeping with Lili was cheating, why did you do it?"

"Because you said it was okay. And you were there. It was more of a group activity."

She had to give him that. "Do you think I was cheating on you with Lili?"

"Technically, yes. Though we'd both welcomed her into our bed, it still felt wrong occasionally but I pushed that to the back of my mind whenever she'd go down on you."

Hermione turned bright red. She thought and thought for a few minutes, then whispered, "Why didn't you ask if I was okay?"

"Because you looked okay and as hard as I wanted to hug you, it would have hurt Jamie. I hugged the person who wasn't holding my daughter."

Her eyes started to water and Harry had to strain to hear her when she whispered, "Did you love Lili more than you did me?"

"No. The only person I love more than you is Jamie and it's in a totally different way."

Hermione started crying and Harry crossed to her, wrapping his arms around her. She hesitated for a moment then hugged him back, sobbing loudly. She started gasping out a question as she cried. "Do-you-" sniffle, "still-love-me?"

"More than anything in the world."

She continued crying against his shoulder for half an hour then sniffling, asked, "Do-will you take me back?"

"Yes. May I have the antidote now?"

She sniffled again and handed him the orangish fluid filled vial. He drank it and then used his thumb to wipe away her tears. "So... feeling better?"

She shook her head, rapidly, dabbing at her tear streaked face with a tissue from her bedside table. He smiled gently. "Still love me?"

She nodded as she wiped her nose and then blew it, tossing the soggy tissue in her rubbish bin. She leaned forward and he met her halfway, kissing each other hungrily. Neither noticed her door was open as they took off their clothes and made passionate and noisy love.

Emma and Daniel had decided to head back after only a short time. Jamie had gotten hungry again and the two were in front of their house when Daniel pointed out, "Her light's still on."

Emma shrugged as she and Jamie watched him open the door. Daniel's face went red when they heard Harry and Hermione making love, quite loudly. Emma pumped her arm into the air and kissed Jamie's face, cooing. "Your mummy and daddy are back together. Isn't that great?"

"Yes. It's great. Come on. We'll find a store selling baby food." Daniel pushed her out the door and closed it behind them, his voice cracking slightly.

Harry kissed her chin and asked, "So, when are you moving back in? It's so empty without you two."

She smiled and started kissing his face. "After the wedding."

Harry's eyes widened until he realized what she meant. "But-"

Hermione stuck her tongue in his mouth then pulled away, her eyes widening. "My door. My parents and Jamie... where are they?"

"They went for a walk."

She looked at his watch. "It's midnight. They've got to be home and the door is wide open." Hermione's face was bright red when she realized her parents had seen them.

Harry closed his eyes and held out his hand for a moment. "One of the Range Rovers is gone and except for Crookshanks, we're the only ones here. Do you mean you won't come home yet?" he changed the subject.

She nodded and got out of bed, dragging a sheet with her. "Okay... one more time, a shower and then you have to go home." she was about to say something else when the phone rang. She rushed out, clutching the sheet to her chest and into her parents' bedroom, grabbing at the portable.

"Hello? Where are you? Oh. Yes. We're back together... no. Not until after the wedding. Love you, too. Give daddy my love,also."

Hermione carried the phone back with her and said, "They're at a hotel room. I think they heard us."

Harry shrugged. "Who hasn't?"

She stifled a giggle and dropped the sheet and portable, crawling on top of him and covering his chest with kisses and nipping at his nipples. She looked up at him and said, "One more night and then you have to go home."

He grinned wickedly. "If we're here alone, I've always wanted you on the kitchen table and counter."

Hermione's eyes widened and then she grinned. "Okay."

Harry scowled as he signed autographs, frightening pictures of himself as he slashed at the images. Ink splattered his robes but he didn't care. On average, just to keep up, he had to sign fifty images a day. Harry sighed and pushed the stack aside, ignoring Dobby as he filled envelopes. Harry was missing Hermione more than he thought possible.

"Dobby, you're okay doing this by yourself?"

Dobby nodded happily. He enjoyed doing anything Harry needed and he thanked him before walking out of the room, scooping up Nietzsche. "So, you little brat. Dobby said you knocked over that vase in the hall. It's a good thing we're wizards and that's a copy of the original in the attic. That thing's a copy of a hundred thousand Galleon vase."

Harry tapped the dog's nose, getting his finger licked in the process. Harry grinned and set Nietzsche down, heading for his office. He had some plans to drop off with the twins and carefully schooled a beaten expression onto his face. They still didn't know he and Hermione were back together. The only Weasleys who did were Molly, Arthur and Ginny. And Ginny only knew because she Apparated in at the worst time; right while Hermione and Molly were working on the wedding plans.

Harry Disapparated and Nietzsche barked at the empty air for a moment before settling down for a nap. Dimly he remembered another animal he used to play with but he hadn't seen him in a long time.

Harry stopped at the Weasleys' to see his daughter and then Disapparated, reappearing in the middle of Knockturn Alley. He stopped off at a shop and the owner greeted him diffidently, frightened to have a young wizard with two Orders of Merlin, First Class in his store as well as a multitude of other awards chronicling his fighting the Dark Arts.

Harry nodded at the store owner and then left. He'd only stopped in to make sure the man no longer acted as one of his agents.

Harry walked out of Knockturn Alley and headed towards the twins' store, looking in windows he passed to make sure the saddened expression was still there. He walked into their store and dropped the papers on their counter, nodded, and walked out.

George turned to Fred. "Should we inform him of our plan?"

"Aye, he couldn't keep his pecker up in a cat house."

"Tonight it is then, dear brother."

Their shop assistant turned around. Being as far away as possible was the best idea when the two were plotting.

Hermione sat on the edge of her bed, trying not to go insane. She'd been without Harry's touch for longer but this was the worst. The last time, she'd been away because she thought he wasn't in love with her. Now they were apart for before the wedding and she was about to go insane with an itch she wanted Harry to scratch.

There was a knock on her door and her mother poked her head in asking, "Are you ready for dinner? There's a letter from Harry for you, also."

Hermione smiled and stood rapidly. Emma grinned and pushed the door open as she turned away. Hermione followed her down, debating Disapparating to get to the letter sooner. She was glad she hadn't. Her gram was visiting and while she'd accepted the fact her granddaughter was a witch, there were some things she didn't like seeing; like laws of physics broken.

Hermione hugged her grandmother who smiled then started in on why she wasn't at home with her husband. Emma and Daniel hid smiles as Hermione gave her the reasons while feeding Jamie. Her grandmother shook her head and then began grinning as Hermione handed her Jamie. She knew the child was adopted. She just didn't know she was Harry's by another lover. Hermione didn't want to give her grandmother another heart attack.

She took Jamie upstairs and put her into her cradle, clutching the letter between her teeth. She ripped it open as soon as Jamie was asleep and settled on the bed, reading it and sighing occasionally. Harry could be... _intense_ when he wrote about his longing for her.

Hermione set the letter down and made up her mind. She checked Jamie one more time then went downstairs, finding her mother listening to music. "Can you watch Jamie? I have to do something."

"Okay. What do you have to do?"

Hermione spoke before she thought. "My husband." Both Hermione and her mother stared at each other for a moment until Emma broke into laughter. She wiped the tears from her eyes and said, "Too much information, dear." Hermione just turned red. She had meant to say she needed to pick up some books from home she'd forgotten.

Emma turned down the music as Hermione Disapparated then went upstairs to check on Jamie herself. She smiled at the sleeping baby and scooped up Crookshanks as he tried to get into Hermione's room. She strained for a moment lifting the heavy cat and closed the door. "Planning on sucking her breath out? Bad kitty," she teased.

Crookshanks just meowed and leapt from her arms once they got to the bottom of the stairs. He stalked to the dining room and his dish of sub par food as Emma sat back down, picking up a book on the history of medical magic Hermione had given her.

"So, let's go see Harry now and tell him our plan."

Fred nodded and asked, "Did you notice Mum's humming? She was humming the wedding march. Think Aries proposed?"

"We'll have to make him understand she's our favorite little sister."

Both brothers grinned as they packed their supplies. "Should we bring the camera? For posterity's sake?"

"Aye. And some Firewhiskey. Can't plan properly without alcohol."

"Harry has a full bar."

"Probably empty. If my wife wanted a divorce, I'd have polished off my bar."

"With my help."

"True. Ready?"

"Yes. Let's go by the shop first. We'll pick up the numbers on the brooms. It might cheer him up."

Both twins Disapparated.

"Hermione?! What are you doing here?"

"I need you." She blushed slightly as she admitted it.

Harry smiled and said, "Good. I've been needing you for awhile."

Hermione started pulling at her skirt as he crossed to her, pulling his wife into his arms.

"Hey Dobby."

Both twins waved at the houseelf and then started talking with their heads together as they pulled out potions and powders, setting them on the coffee table. While they had nothing to do with the plans, the twins believed in a beautiful presentation.

An easel floated in the air and the twins nodded. Everything looked fantastic. "Let's find Harry. Think he's in his office?"

Fred looked at his watch and shook his head. "I bet he's in bed."

"After you."

"No, I insist. After you, dear brother."

"Why thank you." George headed towards the hallway and the stairs. He knocked softly and said, "He's asleep."

Fred nodded and his brother pushed the door open. Both froze at what they saw. Hermione was sitting in Harry's lap, both of them nude as she moved her hips frantically.

Harry opened his eyes and grabbed for the blanket, covering them both. "What are you doing?!"

Hermione looked at him confused, thinking he'd meant her then turned to look over her shoulder at where Harry was looking. She went bright red as the twins grinned gleefully.

"So, you two-" George started and Fred finished, "-are back together?"

Hermione nodded then hid her blushing face in Harry's shoulder.

"Well that's good. Want to hear our plans to get you two back together, anyway?"

Harry's eyes flashed as he yelled. "GET THE BLOODY HELL OUT!"

The twins winked at them and left the room with a parting shot. "Nice arse, Hermione."

Harry kissed Hermione's neck and said, "I'll be right back. Don't finish without me."

She nipped his shoulder and crawled off his lap, watching him stand. He wrapped a large comforter around himself and left the room, Disapparating downstairs. The twins were packing up their stuff when they saw him.

"How long have you two been back together?"

"About a month now. Don't tell anyone. Hermione and your mum are planning the wedding with Ginny's help. She gets to break the news."

"A month? You're a good actor. We've been thinking you were miserable. Oh, that reminds me. There's a solicitor coming to the shop tomorrow. Can you be there?"

Harry nodded suspiciously. "Why?"

"They want to use your name on their product. We said we were allowed to negotiate for you but-"

Harry sighed and nodded. "Good thing I didn't have plans for tomorrow. Now get the hell out of here."

The twins grinned and Disapparated. Harry did the same, reappearing in his bedroom as Hermione sat with a sheet covering her. She sighed and said, "I'm not really in the mood anymore."

Harry pouted and asked, "Want me to see if I can change your mind?"

She thought about it for a minute and nodded. "You can try."

Harry smiled and dropped the comforter, hopping onto the bed next to her. He kissed the nape of her neck getting a small reaction as his fingers started softly tweaking and pinching her nipples. He pulled away and whispered along her skin just enough for her to feel his hot breath but not hear the words. She shivered and could feel herself starting to melt. Harry didn't stop but continued trying everything that had ever made her feel wonderful. His fingers had worked their way down her body and were tracing ever constricting circles as they moved down her body while his lips, teeth, and tongue worked on her neck and earlobes. His other hand started rubbing her nipples one at a time until she shivered madly. Harry smiled and whispered in her ear, drawing his hot breath across her neck. "Are you ready now?"

Hermione moaned and shook her head, lying. She was enjoying Harry's ministrations too much to let him quit even if he'd be making love to her. Harry's finger dipped into her and he whispered, "Feels like you are to me."

Hermione moaned, "Don't stop."

Harry smiled and continued.

Thousands of witches and wizards stood on the grounds of Hogwarts as more and more arrived. Though it was the middle of summer, green, gold and white snow fell among them as they spoke in small groups. Everyone who was anyone was here for this wedding, the wedding of a century. Though they were truly married in a Muggle ceremony, this one, this Wizarding ceremony would make it impossible for them to ever be separate. They'd be linked forever after this ceremony.

The royal purple carpet had the Potter Family crest embroidered up and down it and a young Gryffindor student, one of only a few students who'd been invited to attend, was looking for someone. She saw some vibrant red hair and thought that they might know where he was.

The young girl pulled on Ronald Weasley's sleeve and he looked down at her, trying to remember where he knew her from.

"It's me, Emily. Where's Harry?"

"Talking to my dad and the Minister by the front doors."

Emily smiled brightly and thanked him before running off to find Harry.

Hermione, Molly, Emma, and Ginny were all in a small room off the Great Hall as they made sure her makeup, hair, nails, robes and shoes were perfect. Molly smiled and said, "I'm sure you're looking forward to tonight."

Ginny stifled a giggle as Hermione said, "Well it's not like I could just go and see my husband over the past few months."

Ginny giggled and nodded again. "Not since we made sure you were allergic to him."

Hermione scowled and asked hesitantly, "Whatever you did, it's not going to affect me anymore, is it?"

Ginny shook her head as Molly whispered to Emma exactly what they'd done to her daughter. Hermione had been completely unable to find the cure to what they'd used and she'd been forced to stay away from Harry or suffer massive hives and a horrible case of gas and hiccoughs if she did go near him. She'd decided to stay away and talk over their enchanted mirrors or the floo.

Emily tugged on Harry's robes and he turned around, hugging her quickly. "Where are your parents, Em?"

"Watching Professor Flitwick make the snow. I'm supposed to give you this." she handed him a small envelope with his name on it. Harry thanked her and slid it into his pocket after she left as he turned back to his conversation with Arthur and Auric.

Hermione touched the portkey and was transferred to the coach she would arrive in as the Weasley women and her mum went to join the rest of the guests. The people began taking their seats as gold and scarlet fireworks lit up the sky.

Harry sighed as he took his place. This was way too grandiose for him. But it was what the Ministry and Hermione had decided on.

Hermione felt the coach lurch into motion and adjusted her robes one last time.

It arrived at the school and she got out as the snow swept itself off the carpet so it wouldn't ruin her ornate robes. She walked calmly up the aisle, nodding at the people she recognized, and tried not to show any dismay that she'd passed thirty rows of people and she still wasn't a quarter of the way down the aisle.

Finally, she reached Harry and the ceremony began.

The End.

For now...

**Author Notes:** I'm currently working on the two sequels to this one (the second is finished, the third mostly so), a novella called _Games People Play _(abandoned) and my hopefully debut novel _Thrace Down_ (working title) into the world of actually making money off writing. I'm also in the beginning stages of working on a movie script (Abandoned, I found it derivative), one comic script for DC (converted to novella for now) and a comic script for Dark Horse (converted to webcomic, looking for artist (Fine Upstanding Pirates)).

This story will be available in PDF format soon, possibly. Ta.

The sequels will be coming soon, though I need to finish Empire Interrupted and my Naruto story first.


End file.
